Maniac's Obsession
by AdventAmaranth
Summary: Sanity is a form of insanity. How do I know? Because, I'm sane enough to know I'm insane. LinkXCloud
1. Me and Me

Walk. Walk till you can no more. That's what I kept telling myself. It didn't make much difference though, whether I walked or stayed still. I had nowhere to turn to, not a place to return. So, I held on to that thought. What else was there to hope upon? Walk till you drop dead? Ha! As if I were that lucky.

* * *

><p>"Clear and clean as water." I radioed.<p>

"Roger that." Was sent from the other end. "Same here. Geez man, someone did a pretty good wipe out on this place." The voice kept on. "Not a living soul was left."

"At least they did the dirty work for us. Got to give them that." I replied scratching a few dust samples from one of the surviving pillars of this carcass of a hideout. My partner was right. Whoever managed to leave this place in ruins had done a decent work. Not even the base pillars or the roofs for that matter remained untouched. Anywhere I turned I saw remains of a hungry fire and consequences of what appeared had been the razing of an army. To that I add the foul smells of scorched meat and some sort of chemicals that permeated the area. "Damn." I stated unconsciously.

"Everything alright over there?" The voice asked concerned. "Yeah. I just hate how it smells down here." For unknown reasons, wait maybe I do know them, just hate to admit, I was assigned to check the basement and lower areas of the post-hideout, while my good-for-nothing superior was checking the upper areas and the ex-roof. That's my luck. Fortunately, for my superior, I knew him well enough to forgive his lack of determination to finish early and his leave-for-tomorrow-what-is-for-today spirit. But, still, his taunting my goodwill and patience limits. Someday, he will receive a severe lecture from the higher commands thanks to the rumors a tiny bird divulged. "Hey!" My heart jumped. "Do you want to kill me?" I yelled at my device, grasping at the my shirt. "I can't say I am scarce on motives to commit your murder." The voice joked.

"I could have destroyed a crime scene because of you silly comical outcomes you know."

"Don't blame that on me bud. I have being calling you for the past five minutes with no success until now." The voice came back pissed.

"So what do you need to tell me now that you can't resist the urge to tell me when our shift is over." A few moths passed by leaving a trail of dust floating before me.

"I…I was just wondering if…" The voice echoed cut.

"Wondering…" I urged. I disliked, no scratch that, I loathed, when people talked but then stopped to reconsidering the idea of unveiling an ugly or perturbing truth. If you are half way into hell…keep going for the love of Gaia. I don't bite…yet. "Tell me before I seriously consider the idea of punching your face when I see you."

"I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU WOULD ASSIST TO AERITH'S DINNER?" I was taken aback. I was wishing that he wouldn't bring the subject so early. In fact, I was hoping he wouldn't bring it at all. My plan was to ditch, as I usually did, Aerith's dinner invitation. It's not that I can't stand the girl, not at all. I like her a lot; ever since I saw her walking in Midgar's market I fell for her, harder than what I've fallen for any other woman. I don't know why, but there was something about her, something that maybe I'll never come to understand, that drew me to her. The aura that she emanates soothes even the most hideously-hatred-filled beings. Her voice travels soft through the wind as a petal does and is as relaxing and enchanting as summer rain; something that you welcome with wide-open arms. Her chocolate hair is shiny and velvet-soft, and it flows perfectly along her shoulders and back when she lets it loose. A cascade of caramel upon her marble being. And the eyes! Oh, those emerald green eyes! Nothing compares to them. The shiniest jewels are shunned away by them. They hide in shame when they come into view. Priceless. Simply priceless. The blind men recover their eyesight by only looking their way. So, if you guessed that I love her then you are right. Yes. I am madly in love with the young lady. She is precious to me, to my existence and to everything I find worth going on for. But…I've been avoiding her lately. It may sound quite irrational that you stay away from someone you love more than your own life. It's hard to comprehend even for me, the perpetrator of such acts. Yet…I find it hard to be around her. She looks so delicate; so fragile. I feel like if I ever get too close, she'll shatter. Seeing her from afar and avoiding her is the best thing I could think of; just watching her brightens my day. "So…" I heard.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll go." I was lying. A sigh answered back. "What?"

"I don't know anymore." The voice responded depressed.

"What is it that you don't know?"

"Whether to hope for you to show up or just accept the fact that you are ditching again." Another sigh. I couldn't blame him. He was in his right to doubt, and sadly the last part was true. I always ditched her dinner invites. I am an asshole. "You always answer that you will go and there she is waiting for you to appear, only to end in bitter disappointment and a fake smile while we eat. I don't know why you do it, but whatever it's your problem you should at least decline properly the invitation. Seriously dude, you are worst than a shitty girl giving high hopes to a shy guy. And…"

"Hey I gotta go." And saying that I turned the device off. Cutting him was a bad idea; he surely will get me when I return. But hearing him ramble his prepared lecture was even more brain killing. He was right though. He always was. I put the communicator in one of my pockets. Thank god the building was like a maze. It would take time for him to find me. Too bad for him. I was already running for the exit. I wasn't going.

I won't show up tonight as well.

* * *

><p>Sun. Air. Dryness. Dessert. Me.<p>

Me.

Me.

And only me.

_But I'm here too._

Yeah. I guess that reassuring and comforting.

_It should be. I'm after all…always here._

Someone…

Anyone help me.


	2. Midgar

I knew this was wrong. I mean, leaving my job all of a sudden. I was supposed to be investigating the base's ruins for at least three days straight. I had left at the second. I knew I'll get in trouble but I couldn't stand being there. All those roasted bodies and the foul smell of chemicals were giving me a headache and Zack...

Zack…

He was just being unreasonable and bothersome; too nosy for his own good. Why does he care? Is not like it involves him. My problems are mine and mine alone to solve. If he tries to meddle in my affairs he will just end making things far more difficult. I know it sounds too coward-ish or proud of myself to reject external help, to deny the truth that seems too obvious. But, I just want to be. Is it too much to ask to have me some time to think by myself? To unveil what needs to be unveiled by my own hands? I hardly believe its too much what I'm asking. Just…time for me and to deal with–well–me.

The city was as always: damp, boring and lifeless. Last time it looked worst though. All the buildings were crumbled, corpses laying everywhere, children crying for their parents to come back, moaning people, deaf and blind begging for a spare coin; the city had changed indeed, but Midgar wasn't as different as the hell it was before. You could still find the remnants of those dark times if you wanted too. Most of us try ignore the past, yet it comes back to haunt us when it cans. It's not something we can run away from for too long. Not that we don't give it a full try. Unfortunately, it's strong enough to avoid our defenses. And once it does, we relive the most painful and horrifying moments of our lives.

I mentioned before the city was damp, right? Damp, dirty, damp, murky, damp and stinky, and damp. Did I state that it was damp? Guess I did. If you didn't know, this gods-forsaken city hardly ever had a sunny day. Ever since the war we received every once in a while the pleasant visit from the sun, but those days have been diminishing over time, leaving us only with a sunny day every two to three months. Due to that, tan people were not seen frequently and those who used to be slightly tan have become pale white skinned. I, for example, used to be tan. But now I'm marble colored and my dirty blonde hair turned chocobo like. I don't particularly hate my transformation, but I preferred my lively appearance from before. Not the corpse one of now. Besides the lack of sun, each and every single day it rained like crazy. The waterways will usually overflow and the city streets ended up flooded and stinky. Moss is now a plague in every building. It even reaches as high as the second floor windows! But the worst things are the mosquitoes and the diseases they carry with them. They are now more than a plague and many have fallen sick to malaria and yellow fever. Thank Gods I'm immune to most diseases if not all of them. Sadly, the majority of the population isn't and to make the situation even more of a hell than what it is - there aren't enough medicines or vaccines to cure the ill. It may sound really pessimistic, but Midgar will not last long if things continue down this road.

As I made my way through the slippery asphalt, or what remained of it, I thought about my slight discussion with Zack, about the many dinners I had ditched, and about Aerith; a certain subject I wanted to avoid and yet couldn't. Unknown to me, I- most of the time - end up thinking about her. Every thought in my mind is linked to that woman, that perfect woman. I shook my head. I had promised myself not to torture me with thoughts about her, not to hope for her hands to caress my skin, for her lips to touch mine, not even for her eyes to look my way. She was just something I was bound to love from afar, a one sided relationship. Even though, I still hoped for her to notice me. To care for me in ways indescribable for a mere friendship; I desired far more than what I deserved. Why? Was I some sort of masochist? Or was I too confused with what my head told me and what my heart dictated? Must be that. I was unsure of what I wanted. Being a person of reason, currently I acted to the first. It may have won the battle, but the war between my heart and brain remained.

I felt my phone vibrating in the pocket of my pants. I mentally cursed my luck at hearing the ringtone and pulled over. Once I stopped, I took my phone and answered reluctantly. _There goes my free day._ "My! Are we moody today?" The altered voice at the other side of the phone responded.

"What is it that you want Judas?" I spat knowing I shouldn't answer that way to my boss. But then again, he just kept ruining my relaxing moments.

"Yup, you are moody indeed." He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow in frustration. "Cut the crap Judas." I said with venom in my voice. I heard him chuckle again before he continued. "That's why I just adore you Cloud. You aim directly to the objective. Any way. You are revoked from your previous mission." I mentally screamed with joy, but kept the frown. Usually, he isn't one to give free days. Judas belongs to the group that we call the Opportunists. They appeared just after the war. The city, being reduced to smithereens, plagued with diseases, invasions of other countries, scum who robbed and killed just for a few spare pennies and the constant revolts against provisionary governments, was bound to disappear. But, a few lucky ones puffed out of nowhere and seized the governmental position. Soon our presidential ways changed into oligarchic ones and the city was able to recover slowly bit by bit to what it is now. Which is just a speck of pixie dust in our otherwise dead forest. As soon as I heard that one of them was looking for ex-Soldiers, I immediately sent my curriculum and enrolled in his team of workers. It so happened to be Judas.

His jobs were assigned tasks according to our rank level from when we were Soldiers. They included: reconnaissance, investigation, escort or attack a caravan and, but only to higher ranks, assassination, kidnapping and fraud. What I like about working for Judas is that he never asks our motives for joining his team and we never question his actions. So it's a silent contract between him and us. Yet I still wonder from time to time: Where he obtained the money? Why does he need us? But more specifically…Who is he? I've never seen him, in reality no one has. We are accomplishing jobs for a ghost. It sounds disturbing to work for someone who may or may not exist. Yet, we need the money. The job is not only well paid…it also involves what we do best. Almost reminding us of our good old days when everything was much simpler. "Cloud, you there?" His voice called between my thoughts.

"Yeah." I answered a bit embarrassed.

"As I was saying. Zack would continue alone. I want you to return to Midgar and head for the downtown market, a few of my assistants are having trouble. Aid them and then report to me. I'll be sending you a map of their location." He said and hung up. I sighed. "Shit." My phone vibrated once more and a message icon appeared. I opened the sent item and read it. It wasn't far from where my building was located, for that I was grateful. Speaking about gratefulness I had to thank Zack as soon as I see him again. Apparently he hadn't told Judas about my escapade. He wasn't such a jerk as I thought. For the time being, I have to concentrate on my mission. I roared my bike to life and left for the assigned point.

I arrived fast enough; this part of the city wasn't as wet as uptown yet its stench was far stronger and more fetid. I had to cover up my nose and mouth with my black scarf due to the unbearable scent. _Why did they have to come here? It's pretty difficult to breathe without losing consciousness because of the smell._ I checked the message once more. _According to this I'm pretty close to the place. The text read that near an alleyway besides a coffee shop and an abandoned toy store. Hmm…There! _I spotted the coffee shop. I pulled over and parked. I dismounted my bike and walked towards the coffee shop. It was dusty and as the rest of the city reeked of putrefaction. I pressed the scarf closer to my nose. Looking around and seeing none of Judas', I let myself into the disgusting shop.

It was dusty, humid, and stinky and something else I couldn't quite place. The counter had been eaten by termites and moss and looked like it will crumble any moment now. The whole place was covered with webs and lint. The shelves, what was left of them, held bottles. Some were filled with a yellowish liquid; some others, with copper colored. I swear to the deities that some even held puke or blood. I felt myself getting sick. "May I help you?" I heard an old, hoarse voice coming from behind the counter. I turned and behind it was an old man probably near his sixties or seventies…even eighties. I admit I couldn't tell. His appearance was of one of great age, but never judge a book by its cover. "Well?" He asked raising a hoary brow increasing his wrinkles at his forehead ten-fold.

"I'm looking for a group of black dressed men. They were supposed to be here near an alleyway besides your shop and the abandoned toy store. Have you seen any who match this description?" The old man placed a hand below his chin and is eyes closed for brief seconds. He stayed like that for half a minute before snapping his fingers. "Yes I have. They are just a few steps away from here to the left." He said and smiled a toothless grin. I thanked him and exited.

The man was right. As soon as I walked left I found one of Judas' men. He wore the symbolic black suit all of Judas' assistants are obliged to use. He had black sunglasses to match his bravado appearance. As soon as I came into his peripheral view he turned to look directly at me. "Am here. What do you need?" He laughed a bit. "Nothing anymore." He said tauntingly. "Hey guys! The clean up guy arrived." Two men appeared from the alley. "About time." The taller of the two stated. "I was beginning to wonder whether will have to do the nasty job." I couldn't help the frown that formed in my face. The shortest one smirked. "I guess he's pissed." He chuckled. "Shut up." I spat.

"Just clean the mess." The first guy who I had spoken with ordered. I glared at him until I noticed a few bruises on his cheeks and a slight scratch on his chin. I smirked evilly. "Fine. But in exchange you clean yours." I said firmly. The man noticed and frowned obviously a bit mad at my remark. "Just do your job." He said with noticeable anger in his voice. "Hmph." I remarked and strolled down the alley. Judas better pay me good for this.

The alley was a bit narrow and there were many obstacles to get to the end. Finally, I was getting close to and sure enough it was a "dead" end. In every wall there where blood stains some recent and others old. It almost looked like a torture chamber. All of a sudden, I heard a splashing sound below me. My attention got caught to whatever liquid was on the floor. My eyes got wide with amazement. I was one to never let my emotions show, but I couldn't avoid the gasp that left my lips. Below me there was a puddle of blood, not large yet not small to considering it unimportant. I let my eyes wander around the place; this was not just a cleaning job and they surely just didn't have a problem. What the hell had they done? Did they kill somebody? My answer was soon before my eyes. There, lying facedown on the floor was a human body. I blinked twice, wondering if my eyes where deceiving me. The body remained. Figuring I was sane and not hallucinating, I walked slowly, almost hesitantly, towards it. I was indeed a bit shocked to find a body here, then again when it came to Judas' jobs there was always some surprise bound to occur. Yet this was too much.

I knelt besides the body and turned it over sharply. I gasped a bit louder this time. Damn, I was letting my self-control slip. He was a young man, perhaps a bit younger than me. His face remained untouched for a reason, while his clothes were smeared with blood and I could figure his body was filled with nasty cuts and bruises. What troubled me more was how prominent his bones were against his skin. Why he could pass away as a walking skeleton! He stunk as much as this place and his clothes, besides being stained with his blood, they were dirty and ragged and had the appearance unwashed for years. I checked his pulse fearing the worst…

I gasped for the third time.


	3. And So

**I forgot to mention a few stuff in the previous chapters. :P I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. :) There. Oh and on this chapter I made use of Irish Gaelic language for one of the character´s language, or so I think. If there is something I did wrong in the writing of such language feel free to tell me and if there is something you don't understand now in the next chapters it will be explained. Enjoy. :)**

_Cloud's thoughts are bold faced_

**Cloud's subconscious are in italic and bold**

* * *

><p>We arrived at my flat. Thanks to my bike it took us less than 15 minutes and the burden of bringing him on my back all the way. My flat was that spacious, I've never been a fan of large spaces. It consisted of two rooms with a shared bathroom, a living room with TV set, a couch and an armchair. At the bottom was a small balcony overlooking the city and a small garden with one or two flowers. At the left of the living room lay a poor excuse for a kitchen and a dinette with three chairs. It wasn't that furnished. In fact, it looked more like a secret hideout than home. At least I had something to call a home. Many didn't have a place to drop dead. I was one of the few lucky to have a roof over my head.<p>

I dropped the man on the couch. I hadn't had a chance to take a good look at him back at the alley and now that he lay before me sound asleep I could observe him better. He was very skinny and severely beaten up, far more than what I first assumed. His skin was slightly tanned close to a peachy color; proof that he was not a native. His brunet hair was waist long and his bangs reached his jaw line. But what amazed me far more where his long pointy ears. Now that was something I had never seen: a humanoid creature with pointy ears. I was tempted to touch them yet refrained from my actions. I didn't want to wake him up. Seeing it would take a bit for him to come to his senses, I headed to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich or something for my empty stomach. My thoughts wandered to Zack. I had to thank him for not turning me to Judas. Then again if I called him...he'll surely ask about Aerith and her dinner. Damn. I lowered the glass making it hit with a loud thud against the counter. Why did all my thoughts strayed to Aerith? Why can't I accept my situation? Or even better, forget she ever existed? Why? Why? A lone tear escaped my eye.

I woke up to a ripping scream. My instinct told me to look where the young man laid. But...he wasn't on the couch I had left him. I stood up abruptly. He wasn't on the couch. HE WASN'T ON THE COUCH! **Way to go Cloud.** I searched for him in the living room. _He isn't here_**.** I ran to the kitchen. _Not here either._ The scream kept on and on. It sounded as if someone was being murdered in cold-blood. _God! Maybe it's him._ After all I've gone through. After all I've done for him. After bathing his arms, torso and face with a sponge; after I closed his deep wounds and disinfect them; and most important of all, after I had taken the trouble of bringing him here - he had to end up killed in my fucking flat. How unlucky could he be?

How much bad luck could I bring him?

The scream intensified to a level where it could even hurt the throat. I ran to the last areas in my flat. He wasn't in the first room, which was my room. Neither was he in the bathroom. It was when I entered the remaining room when I found him. He was on his knees, his nails slashing his arms tearing the tender skin brutally, his head hanging limply backwards. His face showed extreme pain. His blue eyes where wide open in fear and something else I couldn't quite name, and they were crying in abundance. At the beginning, I couldn't do a thing except stare at him. How his shoulders would shake and shiver with every mouthful of air he could inhale between his screams. How the tears would fall freely over his cheeks. How his nails will tear away the skin was they went up and down his arms, making his wounds far more deep and bloody. He shouted once more and this time I ran to his side. I took his wrists keeping away the sharp knives from his arms, I forced him to his feet and looked at him. Yet he didn't calm down as I expected him to. Instead, he screamed with far more force straining his otherwise torn throat and began squirming in my grasp. He tried various times to bite me. I simply held him stronger and avoided his rabid attempts. He kept that attitude for a few more seconds until, in one of his outburst, he managed to disengage from my possession one of his arms and gave me a good punch on the cheek. I lost my control. I bend the remaining arm against his back, placed my foot before one of his and pushed him forward. His chest met the floor in one loud bang and I fell over him. He twisted and squirmed once more. Yet now, it wasn't in fury but...fear. His whole body trembled with every movement. My curiosity was sparked momentarily. Something had happened to this man, something that had scarred him for life. I wanted to know. For a moment, unwillingly, I really wanted to aid this guy. Get to ease his suffering. But, I remembered what occurred to those in whose life I mingled. It didn't matter how much I wished to help him...he was far batter without me. Whatever that had happened to him before was nothing compared to what may befall him if he got stuck with me. **But what could be worst than what had already happened to him?** _No. No, I can't. I simply can't._ **Come on. We all know you desire a friend. At least someone different from those you already have. Someone who has suffered as much as you have. Someone who shares your same feelings and thoughts. Who better than someone like him? Someone who can't be deeper in the mud than what he already is.** _Shut up!_ I heard a murmur. It came from the one who once under my custody. "Huh?"

"L-l-le do thoil...le do t-t-thoil." He begged sobbingly and shakily. "N-n-nít gort-t-taigh mé. Le do thoil." I stared at him. He was speaking a language unrecognizable to me. I had learned various languages during my stay at Shinra and I tried to remember any similar to this one. But, I ended up with none. There was no language in my reservoir. From where was he? What was he doing in Midgar? Why did he get into trouble with Judas? So many questions and few answers to them._ No. I must get close to him. It's too fucked up just as it is._ I looked at his nape. He kept trembling and begging in that strange and foreign language. "Le do thoil. Sé maith mé. Sé maith mé. Sé maith mé." The last he said in almost a whisper I almost didn't hear. I hardly knew what to do. So I was reduced to the first thing that came to my mind. I let him go and knelt before him. He was no longer awake, but far away in Dream Land. He slept peacefully like minute ago. I sighed in relief. He saved me the burden of comforting him. Something that I disliked and wasn't accustomed to. I placed him on the bed, covered him with the warmest sheets I found and left the room.

I finished my dinner and turned off the TV. There was nothing worth watching, least of all entertaining. I stretched a bit and when I heard the delicious pop I opted for taking a warm and relaxing bath. I found it necessary to check how the new member of my humble abode was doing and so walked towards the second room. I opened the door slowly and as noiselessly as I could, and stuck my head in. He was still fast asleep. Perfect. I could take without interruption that so well-deserved bath. Once inside the shower, I let the warm water take its toll. I relaxed instantly. But, the worst part about relaxing is the freeway that its left to the thoughts and memories. Sadly, mine rode to a certain brunette with generous green eyes. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. As if such actions would erase that image forever and give me a peace of mind. I had no luck. Soon I found myself kneeling on the tiled floor, sulking about my luck. I didn't understand why. I didn't comprehend how could it affect me so nor why it did. I didn't know a thing, absolutely nothing, of how I ended this way. Before, I took pride in my lack of feeling towards everything and the cold-shoulder I gave the world. How couldn't I? It was the only thing that kept me from falling into insanity. Besides, I think I was pretty cool. Not only that, but it helped me in avoiding problems related to guilt, sadness and any other feeling that became an obstacle when doing my job. Even better, it aided me whenever the "morally right" shit entered. Those peace fighters and protectors always supported their statements with that bullshit. How do they know what is "morally right"? Who defines right from wrong? Their answers when asked such questions tended to be: "Because one must do what one's heart dictates is right, whatever avoids guilt usually is right." What happens when something is right even though you feel guilt? Give me an answer to that! Imbecilities said by imbeciles. To hell with their theories and shit. I did what I had to do because I had to do it. It was the command I was given. It was my job. Whether it was kicking a baby o killing someone, its what I had to do. Those peace protectors idiots used what Shinra did in the end. Shinra's products where at their homes. They benefited from us and repaid us attacking us with their stupid statements. They and their fake moral theory can kiss my ass. Whatever, I still fail to comprehend my actual situation. I guess I'll never be able to decipher it and for that I'm dying. Not physically. At least not yet. But - although I hate admitting it - metal and emotionally. A sob escaped my lips. "Aerith..." I sobbed.

"An bhfuil pian ort?" I heard a voice coming from the other side of the shower's curtain. I froze in place. I knew who it was. None other than the man I had rescued. Had he heard my sobs? No. I don't think so. Don't be dumb, of course he heard you. Otherwise, why would he be here? My day couldn't be getting worst. I got up and dried a few tears that had managed to get out. "I'll be out in a few." I said while I placed a bit of a shampoo in the palm of my hand. "Get out." I ordered.

"Understood." He answered and I heard the bathroom door close. I massaged my hair a bit and stopped when it hit me hard on. Had...he...had...he...had he just...spoken my language?

He had just spoken my language?


	4. On and Off

**I forgot to mention a few stuff in the previous chapters. :P I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. :) There. Oh and on this chapter I made use of Irish Gaelic language for one of the character´s language, or so I think. If there is something I did wrong in the writing of such language feel free to tell me and if there is something you don't understand now in the next chapters it will be explained. Enjoy. :)**

_Cloud's thoughts are bold faced_

**Cloud's subconscious are in italic and bold**

* * *

><p>I exited the bathroom almost tripping with my own feet. <em>Amazing<em>. All this time I thought he was some sort of weird, strange and exotic savage, with little-to-no intelligence. But you know what they say: "never judge a book for its cover." And this book just happened to shut my mouth with just a phrase and change my entire perspective of the novel. So I went to my room, changed and walked towards the other room. I kicked the door open. He was sitting there, on the bed, looking through the window to nothing in particular. The view was not all that pretty. The window overlooked the city's area where I had found him. It was a bit gloomy and depressing, but it still offered a nice and welcoming view of Midgar's gray and cloudy sky. **AS IF.** He turned at the sound of my footsteps and looked at me with strange-filled eyes. I returned the gaze. I hoped he hadn't heard me sob. The least I needed what another nosy bastard asking about my well-being. I had enough with Zack. He is worth a hundred nosy people. His voice cut my train of thought. "Is there anything you need?" He asked politely and with a slight foreign accent.

"Take a bath. When you are done head to the kitchen so I can prepare you something." I ordered trying to hide any hint of surprise and left. After a few, I could hear the shower going off. At least this stranger didn't cause problems like certain people I knew. Or at least those were my thoughts at that time.

"AHHHHHHH!" I let go the spatula with which I was preparing the bacon and ran to the bathroom. I opened the door with a loud bam and hot water vapor greeted me. In less than seconds my body grew accustomed to the heat and I ran to the shower. I slid the curtain only to find the young man in a corner, curled in a tight ball. He was shivering and trembling like crazy. It appeared he was scared. Cross that, he was terrified. I couldn't avoid the concern that filled my eyes. I asserted the area hoping to locate the object of his distress. The first thing that came through my mind was: a bug. You never know, he may suffer from arachnophobia or something of the like. Yet, there was nothing of the sort. Neither a spider nor bug. Nothing. Only water and all the stuff that you usually find in a bathroom such as: soap, toilet paper, water, among others. Will he be afraid of water? He didn't look the type. Then again, he was a stranger of which I knew nothing about.

I got nearer with hope of easing him with my presence. But…he reacted the same way he had on our previous encounter. I received various scratches and a few punches at my face until I managed to stabilize him. That is if we consider fainting a form of stabilization. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. This was getting old. He screamed, I ran to his aid. He tried to tear my eyes out, I stopped him. He fainted, I could breathe at ease. _I need a life._ _No wait…I need a break from life._ I picked him up, bridal style, and took him to his previous room. I placed him on the bed. He is clean now at least. Now I just need to give him clothes. His are pretty dirty and they are almost rags. I went to my room and scavenged for clothes that may fit him. _I need to fix this mess._ I thought as I looked through my drawers. I took out a pair of blue pants and a long sleeved white shirt. _This must be enough. Now… underwear_. I found a pair of red boxes that I hardly ever used and left my room with the attire.

When I returned he was no longer asleep but sitting and looking at the wall as if his gaze could penetrate it. "You are awake." I commented. He seemed to ignore me and kept staring at the wall. His eyes seemed to shine with the moonlight that came through the window. And his hair…wasn't he a brunet? It seemed blonde now, but more to a golden color. "I brought you clothes. Get dressed and come to dine." _Speaking of dinning, I don't remember if I turned off the stove before I rushed to the bathroom. Damn. The bacon will be nothing but smithereens._ I shrugged. "Well, I'll leave the….Are you even listening to me?" I asked pissed. His lack of conversation, forget the conversation…his manners towards my attentions where bothering me a little. Like an annoying mosquito buzzing in your ear when you are trying to get asleep, it was as irritating as that. Not that I was a perfect example for good manners, but at least I knew when a "_thank you"_ was not out of the way. "I asked if you were listening to me?" He turned his gaze toward me. Something in his eyes told me something wasn't right.

"Tá eagla orm." He whispered and fainted once more. I sighed. As soon as he fainted though, he began to tremble in a convulsing way. I threw the clothes on a chair and ran to his side. He twisted and writhed in a horrendous form, like if his heart was undergoing a serious tachycardia. "Hey! Hey! No no no no!" I screamed and took him by the arms. "No. No. You can't die. Not now. Not here. Not after all the shit you've put me through." I forced him to a sitting position and hugged him while messaging his shivering back. I had no idea if doing so would actually help. What else could I do? I was no doctor. Nevertheless, it's acknowledged that sometimes just a hug and care is needed to make someone feel better. And that's exactly what I'm doing. I felt weird doing so. You know…comforting people. It has never been my thing and by the way my body reacted to human touch I just found out how much I loath hugs and comforting. "This is the first and last time I hug someone." I could feel every nerve and muscle tense just by the slightest touch and how air was beginning to get scarce inside my lungs. _No._ I pushed those thoughts and feelings away. The last thing I needed was to convulse in a way my partner over here was doing. I resolved that the first thing I'll do-if this ended nicely that is-was call a doctor. And not any shitty like doctor, but an all-terrain-kickass doctor. You see, I had a first time experience with the first kind of doctor I mentioned and it was one I wish I could forget. During my years in Shinra, I suffered from a terrible blow on the head that left me knocked out from morning till late afternoon. I woke up in the infirmary with a killer headache and a big bump. I told the nurse about it and, what does she do? She smeared my stomach with ointment! MY STOMACH…WITH OINTMENT! And she still had the nerve to "recommend" me to come back the next day to give follow up to her "miraculous" headache treatment! The hell I went back there! I bought some painkillers and other analgesics from the company's pharmacy. At least the headache was gone after a few days. I still suffered from the bump's pain for a day or so, but that's way better than what I could have lived through if I kept with that insolent nurse's ointment solution.

Magically the young man fell asleep once more. I thanked the big ones up there that the worst didn't happen. I sighed relieved and dressed him. My clothes were a bit big for him but they were better than the rags he was wearing. Besides, they were clean and not torn as if a lion had decided to play with them. Seeing my finished job, I walked out and headed to the kitchen. My bacon was no more than ashes and a few pieces of charcoal. I sighed. I wasted food that could have been eaten tomorrow. Seriously, I need to be more attentive. "Think first before you act", or something along that way could be applied to my every day situations. I washed the pan and got myself a glass of water. As I silently closed my bedroom's door, I thought about what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending was kind of quick and uneventful. Sorry about that but it gets better. I promise. :D please review if you wish to. It will be truly appreciated.<strong>


	5. Names

**I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. :) There. Oh and on this chapter I made use of Irish Gaelic language for one of the character´s language, or so I think. If there is something I did wrong in the writing of such language feel free to tell me and if there is something you don't understand now in the next chapters it will be explained. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>A soft know at my door woke me up. My arm hid my eyes from the assaulting sunlight as I pretended not to listen to the insistent knocking. Nevertheless, it continued and I finally cede. I got up and walked towards the door. I slightly opened it and saw the young one who I had rescued yesterday. Of course! I had totally forgotten he was here. On my defense, I'm not a morning person. "Wait a bit." I said and began to close the door when he stopped it. "Forgive me my boldness for bothering you my lord, but there is someone on the phone that claims to know you and wishes to speak to you immediately. His name is Zack. Would you take the call or shall I tell him to call later." Mi lord? Wait, Zack called? I sighed, may as well take the call. "I'll take the call. Tell him to wait a bit." He smiled and bowed. As I closed the door I couldn't avoid the thoughts that questioned his acts. Something was off. The way in which he referred towards me and the bow a few moments ago, were proof enough. I decided to let those thoughts rest for a while. I had mayor problems to deal with for the time being. Some that was related to a certain black haired man.<p>

"Spiky! What the hell man? You left me alone in the middle of nowhere on a fucking mission!" He began shouting at me as soon as I picked up. "I know Judas gave you a new job. But you and I know that you were long gone when he called you. Why didn't you answer your stupid phone? i dialed you like 20 times yesterday and not even a "hi" from your part! But I have a far more important question….who the hell answered you phone this morning?" I allowed him to catch his breath before I answered back. "The pleasure was mine." I answered and before I hung up I head a "DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP!" And without thinking it twice I slammed the phone into the receiver. I had no wits to talk to him, least of all when his so moody. To be sincere, I hate to waste my energy on incessant fighting. Not only that but my precious free time, which is rare and to spend it like that…well I never think twice about it. I sighed. It is Zack we are speaking of. He'll surely come to pay me a visit as soon as he finishes his mission. By the time he arrives his anger would have diminish to a slight but yet annoying tantrum. Apart from his anger, he made a really good point…WHO WAS HE?

I turned as soon as I heard dishes being placed on the table. I took a peek through the doorframe and I realized it was he and that a delicious-looking, mouth-watering and finely scented breakfast was before me. Yet there was a curious detail. There was only one plate, one glass and one pair of silverware. Why? He noticed my presence and saluted me in a very respectful manner, too respectful for my liking. He then slid the chair before the plate and signaled me to sit. I decided to follow his game and sat where indicated. He slid the chair back in place and I was left before the amazing food he had prepared. I noticed there were far enough food for three people and yet one plate for it to be served on. Ugh. I hate wasting food. I searched for the shameless cook only to find him knelt as far away from me as possible in the farthest corner of the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at the scene. What the hell? "What are you doing there?" I asked with a seriously pissed off tone of voice. He flinched at my break and immediately got near me and knelt at my feet. I stood up amazed but my actions only caused more damage. What's wro…."Forgive me my lord if in any way I have disgusted you." He was terrified. "I'll leave as fast as I can. Please don't be mad my lord. It wasn't my intention. Forgive me, forgive me please." He went on apologizing never once looking at me. What could have happened to him? Why did he act this way? I knelt before him. "Um…are you alright?" I said as soothing as I could and placed a hand on his shoulder. At my touch, he began to shiver and finally his eyes landed on me. They were filled with tears. "I beg of you! Don't hurt me, mi lord! I'll be good! I swear! Sé maith mé! Sé maith mé! Mionn mé! Mionn mé!" He was hysterical. He kept repeating in that foreign language like if it were a mantra. Fed up with his attitude and his crying I shook him by the shoulders. "Calm down!" I screamed. And calm down he did, except for the occasional sob that escaped his lips. He looked directly into my eyes. Although smeared with tears, his blue eyes did look, I may say…pretty. I took a deep breath and said in the calmest way possible. "Look, I don't know why you are so freaked out. I swear I won't do you any harm and…well you don't have to apologize if you have done no wrong at all." His blue eyes grew wide with doubt. Has he ever been treated like a human being? I had a few leads that directed to a solid NO. I mean, the dirty and bloody rags, the beaten up body, the malnourished appearance and how his hair from being almost brunet to golden, were physical proofs of mistreatment and torture. Now if we take into account psychological proofs such as his sudden convulsions, strange language and they way he suddenly gets panic attacks, then I guess I have pretty much a point there.

I stood up and offered him a hand. He looked at me, his eyes showing a conflicting emotions and doubts about my intentions. I forced myself to smile to reassure him and it worked. He took my hand a bit hesitant at first and got up. Once he was on his feet he couldn't avoid rubbing one of his arms and looked at the floor with desolation. It wasn't difficult to deduce that he wasn't accustomed to be treated this way. I knew because, I am the same. For us who aren't the slightly bit used to human contact, it is an awful feeling. We feel vulnerable, doubtful and with a strange sense of debt towards the other person. We don't know what to say or how to act. And if you are a proud one like myself, you feel remorse and hateful towards your persona for showing weakness. You feel…how can I explain it…a bit of a fool and stepped on so to speak. "Um…would you like to sit down?" I asked politely and sliding a chair for him. Given the awkward situation I guess he needed to rest a bit and regain control of himself. "And don't worry. As I said, I swear I won't hurt you." He nodded absentmindedly and sat.

I took out a dish from a cabinet and a glass then I took a knife and a fork. Having all I needed I placed the items before him and began serving him the food he had prepared. Meanwhile, he kept staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I shrugged and let him be. But, when the minutes ticked by and he had yet to touch his food I had to wonder if anything was wrong. "Why don't you eat?" At my voice he rubbed his arm once more. Apparently, he did this only when nervous or uncomfortable. His gaze strayed from the floor towards me. "The servant mustn't eat until the master has finished, my lord." He answered in a shy voice.

"Servant?"

"Yes my lord." His gaze returned to the floor with a greater intensity.

"Who said you were a slave?" I asked a bit irritated. It so happened that now his strangeness was my fault.

"You sir." He replied as if it were the most natural thing.

"Me?" Surprises kept getting bigger.

"Yes my lord." He said but now his gaze was directed at me in a quizzical look. "When you bought me at the slave camp." Upon hearing the last I stood up abruptly. The chair in which I sat falling with a loud bang against the wooden floor. He recoiled at my action. "You think a bought you at a slave camp?"

"Well for what other sole reason will I be here my lord?" He gawked at me.

"I didn't buy you anywhere." I began. "I found you on an alley beaten up and bleeding. I simply brought you here to treat your wounds and a place to rest until you are fully healed."

"But my lord. You must be lying…" He began but I interrupted him.

"I'm not." I stated with a touch of irritation. "Look. I only picked you up cause you were in the edge between life and death. Once you are fully healed I'll send you back to the streets, got it?" I affirmed and took a mouthful from my plate signaling the conversation was over. "And stop calling me "my lord". I'm a human much as you and therefore have a name." I said and took a sip from my glass.

"And which would that be my lord?" He asked, finally taking a mouthful from his plate. I raised an eyebrow at the reference towards me and he mumbled a sorry with a bit of embarrassment. "Cloud." I answered. "Cloud is my name." He nodded and kept eating. I noticed he was restraining from ravishing his food. "I don't know what manners they forced unto you while you were at the camp and I'll not pressure you to tell me, but in here you may act anyway you please, unless it involves damaging my property. Eat to your hearts content." At hearing my words he flashed me a genuine smile. "Thank you my…"

"What did I just tell you?" The air carried my pissed tone perfectly.

"Thank you, Cloud." I smirked.


	6. Rivers

**I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY NOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. :) There. Oh and on this chapter I made use of Irish Gaelic language for one of the character´s language, or so I think. If there is something I did wrong in the writing of such language feel free to tell me and if there is something you don't understand now in the next chapters it will be explained. Enjoy. :)**

_Cloud's thoughts are bold faced_

**Cloud's subconscious are in italic and bold**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was quiet and peaceful just the way I liked them. Now…well…I sort of wished it was the talkative type. What would Zack say if I were to tell him that I wanted a talkative feast? He'll never let me live through. Anyway. He had ravished his plate in a way that left me with the thought that he hadn't eaten in weeks. At the sight I couldn't help but smile. Yet, I was worried. Slave camps were increasing in number and from the little information we have managed to gather there may even be more than what statistics show. But, how had he become a slave? I look at him and he gives no slave vibe. I mean, my first impression of him was that he was some sort of warrior or soldier from a tribe or perhaps a fiend, you know because of the pointy ears. His aura emanated power and omnipotence, like a legendary hero. Like a legendary hero…<p>

_Sephiroth…_

"Good to see you…Cloud." I whipped my head, my thoughts moved aside thanks to the voice that out of the blue resonated all around my dinette. I surveyed the room in frenzy. What the hell had just happened? That voice…I know that voice. I stood up as fast as I could and searched for the owner of the voice. All I could see were the kitchen furniture, the dinette and him. "Did you hear that?" I looked at him intently.

"Hear what?" He asked his head tilting to a side. I looked around the room. There was no one, except for he and I. I sighed and settled down on the chair again. "Forget it." He nodded and went back to eating, while I divagated in what had just occurred.

Breakfast after that was uneventful. But at least he had eaten. I hoped that would not cause him a terrible gastrointestinal problem. Since he was so calm and collected, playing with the crumbs that remained on his plate, possibly nothing would happen. I don't really know the reason why I worry so much about him. There is something in him, something resembling why I can't stop loving Aerith, that makes me do so; that makes me move to protect him. I first noticed it when I was in the alley; and yesterday night and today morning. I don't know what it is, but it kind of bothers me a little. I'm not me. I know, because I know my self. Its like another me surfaces and I couldn't avoid it. I don't like it one bit. If this keeps up, sooner or later the mask of indifference I had worked so hard to create and put up everyday, the one I had created to avoid sentimental issues and stuff related to them, will crumble away. And I wish to avoid the situation at all costs. **Oh please stop being such a marshmallow and accept that you are afraid to get along with the boy! We both know that its not that you don't like to worry over him, but that you aren't accustomed to act like a real human being. And stop saying that bullshit of emotional problems, as if you have never had them. YOU'VE ALWAYS HAVE THEM! You are just too fucked up that now you can't tell one emotion from the other. You are too fucked up that even though you managed to carve that "perfect" and "oh so permanent" mask of neutrality people still worry over you. And guess why? Because you have stop showing feelings that they wonder if perhaps you have become a sociopath. You have them far more worried than a mother who lost her child. Nevertheless, you had to find someone who was deeper in the mud than you to break your shitty mental state and recover your humanity.** _You are wrong__**.**_** Ja! You know I'm right. I'm your subconscious, you bastard. **_Great. Just what was I missing to realize I'm not sane?_ "Cloud? Are you alright?" I head a shy voice beside me. When had he gotten up? I noticed he held my hand, which was bleeding, with one of his own and in the other he held a broken glass that had few drops of blood dropping against my tiled floor. _Damn!_ My emotions were getting the best of me. "I'm fine." I stood up, ignoring his bickering about me being "really fine" and rinsed my hands in the sink. "I said I'm fine." I stated in irritation.

"Forgive me." His shy voice carried to my ears. I sighed. "Its alright." I said and continued cleansing my wounds. As soon as no more blood flowed, I dried my hands with carefulness and began to clean the table. "You know….You don't have to apologize for everything."

"Huh?" His eyes met mine.

"If you have done no wrong, you don't apologize." I explained. "Sometimes, people just get angry or stressed over everything. It's normal. We are humans. We can't handle everything. Therefore, we leash out to anything that we can. But that doesn't mean the thing is at fault. So…don't apologize over something you don't have control of. Most of the time, that just makes the person stress out even more. Other times, it makes them feel guilt. And some others, they won't care or hurt you just to release their anger. What I'm trying to say is, don't blame yourself over everything that happens. Blame yourself when you were involved and did nothing to stop it from happening." He looked at me with his sky blue eyes. I swear I saw a hint of amazement and idolatry, like if I were some sort of experience and respectful tutor, someone to be worshipped. I gulped. I wasn't one for being stared at. "Do you understand?" I asked, bowing my head so he couldn't see the slight tint of embarrassment on my cheeks. I felt a slight tug on my shirt and unconsciously I looked his way. He was smiling at me, smiling a sad smile that was framed by crystal tears that fell from his eyes. Those tears…those tears were not out of sadness, but out of a tiny touch joy and something else that I could place but feared doing so. That sad smile, those crystal tears…were tears of remorse. But why would he feel remorse? "Is everything alright?" I asked reluctantly. He gasped and cried louder, the tears becoming small rivers flowing on his cheeks. He ushered a silent. "No."

* * *

><p>He knows what I did...He knows what I did...<p>

_What you did? What we did..._

We...?

_Well, more exactly what I did..._

Wait...you did it...?

_No...I am you...You are me...But I'm nothing without you..._

What are you implying...

_I made the plan...you pulled the trigger..._

I pulled it...? But you just said...

_I said nothing..._

Nothing...?

_Yes nothing...That's what we did..._

Nothing...?

_That's right we did nothing..._

Nothing...nothing...

_And nothing remains..._

Nothing.


	7. Ceangal

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

**Cloud thoughts are in italic**

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D**

* * *

><p>He cried for a while. A long while. Until, his eyes became puffy and reddish; and his cheeks were stained and all slippery looking. When he finally calmed down he rested his head on the table. I took the chair closest to him and waited. What had that been about? He had been fine all breakfast. Have I done something to upset him? Made him remember his past in a way? What had happened to him? Why did he felt everything was his fault? What can I do to help him? Why I'm a worrying about him? Sometimes, I just can't understand myself and understanding me has been getting more difficult as the minutes passed when I'm beside him. Why does he have this effect on me though? Soon, his breathing regulated and I knew now I could ask what was going on in his mind. I just hoped doing so wouldn't cause another seizure or something. "So…what happened just now?" He looked at me, his eyes glazed and unfocused. They took me aback. Their blue had become a deep blue almost black. I didn't like them one bit. "Hey are…."<p>

"What do you want to know?" He asked, his voice from shy now was monotonous, like if he didn't care about anything at all.

"What?"

"What do you want to know? What do you want to know? What do you want to know?" He kept repeating over and over. I was getting a bit creep out. The young man I had talked with minutes ago was gone, like a speck of dust in the wind. Whatever they had done to him at the slave camp must have been awfully terrifying. He was completely mentally unstable. _The doctor! I had to call the doctor!_ As soon as that thought crossed my mind, he stood up. The chair forgotten as it crashed to the floor. Today wasn't the chairs' day. "Hey where are you…." I said and followed suit. He suddenly was right before me, his long, golden hair swaying slightly with the motion. "Tú lean mé….mé maraigh tú." He said in his native language. But his voice instead of being the shy, submissive one, it was threatening, almost ice cold and it caused a shiver to run down my spine. "Tuigthe?" He asked menacingly and his hand swiftly held my throat. His grip hard enough to make me gasp for air. "Argh…aghh…"

"Tuigthe?" He repeated. Instinctively my hands reached his wrist and I tried to force him to let go me, my nails digging into his pale skin. Pale? When had his skin become pale? "H-h-hey…" I began between gasps, noticing that my nails had broken a bit of skin from his arm. Still he remained as if nothing had happened. "H-h-h-hey…it's me…C-Cloud…aghh…" Air was beginning to lack in my lungs and my vision was getting a bit fuzzy and blurry. "It's..me…" I tried kicking him since my words couldn't reach him or so it seemed. His eyes remained cold as he watched me struggling to gain some air into my system. "It's….me….me…." My world spun and from the edges of my vision a black fog was emerging. I knew I was close to fainting and soon fainting will be close to dying. "R-r-remember….aghh…gahh…me…" His eyes suddenly unveiled and they were wide with horror at the scene. He let go off me immediately and I fell to my knees panting loudly. "Cloud…" He whispered. "I-I-I'm…."

"Save it." I said between breaths.

"I-I-I-I…" He was shivering hysterically.

"I SAID SAVE IT!" My voice came harsher than what I had intended and I was about to apologize when he bolted towards the door. "HEY WAIT!" I shouted and ran after him. He didn't got far for as soon as he was about to open the door, this one opened as he fell unto his back. I stopped on my tracks and looked at who had just so casually opened the door to my apartment. I wasn't surprised at all to see that it was….Zack.

"So, let me get this straight." He said holding his chin in a gesture of thinking, which was new to me. "You picked him up from the alley, a total stranger, bring him to you apartment, let him use your bathroom, your clothes and let him rest in your spare room? Oh! And…YOU GAVE HIM BREAKFAST? TO A TOTAL STRANGER? OUCH!" I had hit him in the head hard enough to shut him up. Seriously, Zack could be a total pain in the ass. After his arrival we had gone to the living room and decided to talk things through. Zack and I sat on the couch while the young man sat on the armchair. "Yes. I did. And is none of your business. The man needed help, I just gave it to him." I said looking at the young man sitting before me. His golden, long hair tied into a neat ponytail. He smiled faintly. I guess he still regretted almost choking me. My reaction towards him had only fueled the fire of remorse he held. I felt a tiny speck of guilt towards my previous actions. I owed him at least an opportunity to explain himself. "So, at least you know his name right?" Zack asked crossing his arms over his chest. Good point. I had forgotten at all to ask him….And I still needed to call the doctor. "No." I answered flatly. He raised an eyebrow at my remark. "Typical of you. Act first, think later." Zack barked.

"If you are going to act this way, better get the hell out of my home." I spat.

"Fine, fine…Chill dude." Zack said, raising his hands in defeat. "So, what's your name pretty boy?" Zack mocked. I hit him again, but turned to look at my guest. He was fidgeting a bit, playing with his fingers every once in a while not once meeting our gaze. "So?"

"Um…" He began, his voice shaking and quivering a bit. "I…don't…I don't remember." He answered shyly.

"You don't remember?" I questioned amazed. He simply nodded.

"Why don't you remember?" Zack continued the interrogation. "Hit your head or something?"

"No." He sighed. "There…It was never of use to me."

"There?" I knew what he meant; yet Zack was new to the concept.

"The slave camp." He answered in a whisper as if calling the name out loud was some sort of curse and he would end back inside its walls.

"SLAVE CAMP?" Zack exclaimed hitting his head against a counter behind him. I brought a hand to my face. Sometimes Zack could simply be to embarrassing. The young man affirmed with a nod. "But how come it was never of use to you?" I asked curiosity taking the best of me.

"A slave doesn't have the right to own a name. The master decides what name should he or she have. Therefore, even though I may have had a name it was of no sue to me. In the end it will be changed. Besides, at the camp they referred to me as slave, dog, idiot, and many other degrading names." Upon saying this he hung his head on shame. "Being so I'm afraid I forgot my name." His explanation was logical. If you don't have use for something it is normal for it to end in oblivion. But, even if you forget something, it doesn't mean is gone forever. "How did you end up in the alley?" Zack asked after recovering from the hit he got.

"I…." He looked at us and began to play with his hair. His cheeks got a rosy color as he gulped slowly. "I don't remember how I ended there. Now that you mention it, I don't remember anything at all except that I was lying on my pallet in my cell."

"Cell?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Its where we are kept when we finished our services."

"Services?" Zack stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Yes. Learn to obey without questioning, teaching us how to answer politely, among others." Zack came back with a glass of milk and a bag of cookies. He sat back, taking a sip of milk. I looked at him and he gave me a cookie, which I nibbled slightly. "Back to your forgotten name….Do you remember last time that you used it?" I knew that he still held his name. Somewhere among the depths of his mind he held it intact.

"No."

"Last time they called you?"

"They called me dog."

"Before that?"

"Ass."

"Before that?"

"Slave, imbecile…seriously what is this interrogation for?" He asked his eyes gazing into mine. "Um…sorry." He played with his hair again.

"Don't worry." I bit another cookie. "I'm just certain that if I pressed your subconscious enough you'll be able to remember your name."

"Trust Cloud." Zack took a big gulp from his glass. "He knows what he is doing." The young man looked at Zack whom flashed a smile his way. I was glad Zack had calmed a bit and accepted the man as a possible acquaintance. He relaxed at the gesture. "Lets continue shall we?" Zack offered. He nodded. "Good."

"Where did you live before you became a slave?" I asked as I finished my cookie. "Or your were a slave your whole life?" I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible. Remembering a good life was painful. I used to have one and every time fragments of it came….I felt so nostalgic and sad it was almost impossible for me to keep breathing. He took a deep breath and looked at me, his blue eyes reflecting his emotions clearly. They showed sadness, pity, pain, anguish and nostalgia. A silent tear made its way across his cheek. "No." He finally responded. "I lived somewhere else for a while."

"Do you recall where?" I asked cautiously. I knew that if I pressured him too much he could snap. At my question, he pinched his nose in concentration and he frowned. "I don't know exactly where and when, but I can feel it. Argh. My memory is too fuzzy!" He exclaimed.

"Try to remember." I offered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyebrows frowning even more. I could feel Zack moving closer to the edge of the couch we were sitting on due to the tension in the air. "Gahh…" The young man complained. "Mi memory is no good….no….no…I can't. I don't remember." He said and he rested his head on the couch.

"Try." I repeated. He made an exasperated noise but closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his memories. A bit of sweat began to appear on his forehead and his breath hitched. I stood up in preoccupation and knelt before him. I began messaging his knees in a relaxing manner and asked him in a soft and soothing voice. "Do you see anything?" After a few minutes, results were showing. His shoulders relaxed and his breathing became moderated. "A forest. A dense and deep forest, with a small river that flows through its middle." He answered with the monotonous voice I had heard before Zack arrived. For a minute there, I thought he would attack me once more. But he just kept on answering. His blue eyes getting that cloudy and distant look. This time, though, I knew it was because he was lost in his subconscious. "What else? Do you see anything else?" I kept on.

"Huts…no wait houses. Small wooden houses. Some smaller than the others." He said emotionlessly. "One of them…one of them seems to be a shop." He stopped.

"Go on." I pushed forward.

"There is a hollow, fallen trunk. It appears to be the entrance to the small village, which is surrounded by hills. It seems the forest is located on a valley."

"Is there something else that catches you attention?"

"Yes. Deeper into the village, at the other end there is a trench. I don't know where it leads though. Should I investigate?" He asked more to himself with a spark of amusement on his otherwise monotonous voice. His subconscious was providing the memories, while his conscious being adventured into them. "I'm afraid not. For the time being let us explore this area." I answered. Well, I could act like the voice of his subconscious, couldn't I? Besides, I feared that if he divagated too much in his memories, he could get stuck inside them. "What else do you see?"

"Well…from where should I start?" He asked in that voice that was beginning to give me tiny chills. He sounded like a zombie. "Let's start from the hollow trunk on, shall we?"

"Fine."

"What's at your right?"

"Well there is something like a training center. And a small wooden hut too. To my left there are various ledges that go up. I think there must be something there."

"For the time being lets concentrate here. Is there something else deeper into the village?"

"The road goes down a bit and to my left there is…a giant trunk, possibly a pine one. Just this one was carved to be a house. You get to the top floor by going up the ladder before it, which leads to a balcony, which I presume is the entrance. Wait…." Out of nowhere he stopped and his focused his clouded and lost gaze. "What is it that you see?"

"In the trunk…something is carved or painted in one of the tree's roots…."

"What?"

"Two figures, they look like little people. They both have pointy ears…JUST LIKE ME!" He bolted from the armchair. Zack who was intently hearing, stood up as well and rushed to my side. "Above their heads two balls with wings are flying…

Fairies…" He whispered and collapsed with a loud thud. "Gaia…NO!" Zack stared at me due to my outburst, but soon his gaze fell on the young man that lay at the floor. He began to squirm and twist like the day before, but now he was saying rubbish and holding his head with his hands.

"Deku crann…Kokiri…ainmhí…" He sort of shouted. Words unknown to me flowed from his mouth. The worst case I didn't know what to do. This attack was worst than the one from yesterday. His face was bathed in cold sweat. His lips were blue and his skin was becoming paler by the second. His eyes ere wide like saucers and his look was still lost in what I begged where memories. But the worst was that his breathing became horribly accelerated and his legs were kicking the sky like crazy. I turned to Zack looking for advice and help, but he was as shocked and frozen as me. "Call the hospital…" I whispered. Zack turned to me in incomprehension. "Call the hospital!" I repeated and he flew to the phone. I was left alone to deal with the young man convulsing before me. I tried to hold him by the shoulders to restrain his movements. I ended up receiving a strong hit to the head and my world spun for a few seconds. I stared as his body kept on twisting. I was a bit…no, truly frightened by the reality that I couldn't do anything at all. This attack was by far worst than the rest. My uselessness upon the situation made of an already horrifying scene, something spine-chilling. "I made the phone call!" Zack came and knelt beside me.

"Zack…" I said, my bangs hiding my face. "Repeat after me, please."

"Wha…."

"Just repeat after me please." I said. It was something I hadn't done for a long time, but I had no other choice. I didn't know how long would the ambulance take. Zack placed a hand on my stiff shoulder and nodded. I smiled despite the situation and took his hand. "Gods of our world…." I began. Zack repeating every word I said. "Hear us please. It's been a while since we last prayed. We've implored. Yes. But, never in the last few years we've prayed properly. And we know, that we have no right to ask a favor when we have distanced ourselves willingly from you. But, if not for us, then for this man before us-hear us please. Gods and Goddesses, we beg of you to help him. Don't let him die. Not yet. We don't know why but we feel this man still has pending issues. Don't allow the worst to happen. Not yet. We beg of you to spare his life. We implore you to leave him in this world for years to come. Don't let him die. Please. Gods and Goddesses, we don't know what the future may hold. Yet, we don't believe that he must die today right before us. But, may you will be done. Which, we doubt would be to shorten this man's life. God and Goddesses, spare his life. We beg of you. Spare him. Spare him." While we prayed, we heard his rapid yet weak intakes of breath between every unknown word he pronounced. From between our eyelashes we could see his twisting and squirming, how his hands will sometimes hold his head so hard we believe it was to explode. We will see how cold sweat will roll down his forehead and cheeks, how his skin looked paler as the minutes passed until it took a deadly color. But, we kept praying, we kept praying to the gods of our lands to let him live. Seconds soon melted with minutes, we lost notion of time and suddenly a hand gripped our intertwined hands. We immediately looked to the owner of such hand and what we saw made us breathe normally again. Praised be our gods…he was fine, well as fine as he may be. His breathing was regulating, still it was forceful so to speak, but regulated. His eyes were focused, the cloudy gaze gone as if it had never been there. They looked tired though. Zack smiled and gripped the young man's hand in an affectionate manner. He then looked at me. "I'll cancel the ambulance." And saying so he gave one last squeeze to the young man's hand and stood, walking towards the phone. The young man then looked at me and smiled. "Ceangal…" He whispered. I looked at him questioningly. "My name is Ceangal." He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Link

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic**_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D Also mentions of a new character in honor to a lovely reviewer. :D **

* * *

><p>Zack and I were cooking, our guest long gone to dreamland since morning. "Does he usually sleep that much?" Zack asked while he peeled potatoes.<p>

"Yes." I answered and continued to stir the broth before me.

"Geez dude. I wished I could sleep like that." I sighed. When was Zack going home? "Hey, Spiky! Check this out." He called holding the potato, which had some sort of face carved on it. "Hi there, I'm Mr. Potato. Pleased to meet you." He chuckled a bit. "You seem to be all moody young man. You know that if you are always angry your face will become a raisin…an OLD raisin." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack ready to punch him in the face. He felt the daggers directed at his way and smiled goofily. "Fine, fine." He said unfazed. "I'll just stick to the cooking." And saying so he did. I was thankful. Sometimes he could cause me a headache. I returned to stirring the broth. I was a bit glad I must say. I knew my guest's name now…Ceangal. It was a strange name. Then again, he was a strange fellow. The name simply fits the person. "Hey Spiky…" Zack called taking a sip from his glass. After finishing cooking we served ourselves some water and sat at the kitchen table. It will be quite rude from our part if we ate without him. "Would, you mind if I ask you a question?" _What? Is Zack being cautious when talking? It must be pretty serious if it is._ I stayed silent and took a sip from my glass. He took that as permission and began. "You know we are worried about you." I glared at him. I hated people messing with my life. So that's why he asked permission. "Don't you dare tell me you are fine! Don't you dare tell me not to meddle in your life!" He said hitting the table fiercely. "Since I came back you've been nothing but a weeping child, pushing people away and dealing with everything on your own! What the hell is wrong with you? We are your friends! We can help you! We can be there for you! But it seems every time we try to, you just run away farther and farther away. And…it worries us Cloud. It worries us a lot. We see you fade away and we are just standing there seeing how your desolation devours you. We don't like that. We don't like that at all." He said, his bangs covering his eyes. I stared at him with the indifference I was so accustomed to feel. "Who said you had to like it?"

"What?"

"Who said you had to like it?" I repeated. "I never said you had to like it."

"What the hell are you implying?" He asked looking at me and snarling a bit. Damn, he looked really looked like a dog doing so.

"I never asked of you to accept me like I'm now. I never asked of you to become my friend. If you don't like me, then screw friendship and forget about me. Your life will be simpler and you'll stop sticking your nose where you are uncalled to."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CLOUD I KNEW? THE CLOUD THAT LAUGHED, CRYED, CHUCKLED; THE CLOUD THAT WOULD ALWAYS SHOW ME A SMILE WHEN IT RAINED, THAT WOULD PAT MY BACK WHEN I WAS DEPRESSED? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CLOUD WHO CARED ABOUT LIFE? TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME?" I looked at him. He was fuming; his eyes had a fire in them that if it weren't because I was technically so fucked up, I would have broken right then and there. I shot him my so popular I-don't-give-a-damn look. "He's gone." He looked at me like if I've gone crazy in the head and gripped me harder. "I don't think so. I believe he is still there, hiding somewhere deep inside this carcass before me. I believe Cloud, that the real you is there." He spat. "And as your friend I have exclusive rights to bring you back."

"Then I don't want to be friends with you anymore." I stated. And it was as true as the fact the sun shines. If my "friends" where to meddle in my life, try to change me or force me into something…then I believe those are no friends at all. Or that's what I thought back then. Zack had a bewildered look in his eyes. He was devastated. I guess never in his life he thought he would hear something like that coming from my mouth. Never. He thought I could be cold. Yes. I could be a bastard. Yes. But he never thought I could be such an emotionless jerk, a frozen soul inside a body. "C-C-Cloud…" He stuttered, his grip on me lessening. "Do…do you really mean that?"

"Every word." He let go off me. I'll regret it later…I know I will. But what can I do? If he stays close to me…"Good-bye, Cloud." Zack was at the door.

"Good-bye, Zack." And saying so he left. I stood at the living room gazing at the closed door. Yeah….I was going to regret it.

"Lord Cloud, are you here?" A voice spoke from behind me. As soon as Zack had left I returned to the kitchen and had sat there for at least fifteen minutes. "Yes, I'm here Ceangal." As soon as I said that he peered through the doorframe and flashed a smile my way. He looked around while entering. "Has Lord Zack left us?"

"Yes he did." I answered blankly. He nodded and went to the stove. Serving me a plate he knelt beside me. I noticed he was acting like he used to this morning. All our progress thrown away like a piece of trash. "Why are kneeling? Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He looked at me with those sky blue eyes; their innocence marvelled me sometimes.

"And why are you back to the lord crap?" I asked. I thought we had crossed that bridge. "I'm I to call you different Lord Cloud?"

"Yes." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I thought we had discussed that a today morning."

"Did we?" He asked tilting his head to one side slightly like a begging puppy. I glared at him. He was mocking me wasn't he? His eyes showed no knowledge whatsoever. Had he forgotten completely? He remembered my name and Zack visiting. How? "Do you…Do you suffer from slight amnesia?" I asked.

"Amnesia?"

"Yes." I said as I took a spoonful from my broth. Wait. He remembers everything except… "Why aren't you supposed to eat with me?" I guess I knew what his problem was. "The slave isn't supposed to eat until the master finishes, Lord Cloud." He said as a manner of fact and as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Apparently, his amnesia was related to his slave training. But how had they managed to do so was still beyond my knowledge. If I were to ask him now he'll probably say that the master wasn't bound to know so. Or the master shouldn't bother with such things. But…If I was his supposed master then if I demanded an answer I had the privileged to get one. Yet…I decided to leave it for the moment. He tended to have attacks when it came to remembering. First, I had to call a doctor to check on him and find an answer to his seizures. Once he gets better I'll ask him about his past at the slave camp and where did he lived before that. It'll get interesting. **You do notice you are growing attached to the boy do you?** _Shut up! I'll do what I please._ **Oh by all means please do! That way you'll get back your fucking heart!** **Perhaps Zack will forgive you once you do.** _Zack_…. "Lord Cloud, are you alright?" A shy voice broke my thoughts.

"Yes. I am." He bowed. "Is my presence still required Lord Cloud?" I clenched my hands into a fist, the silverware biting against my skin. "Get up." I snarled.

"Excuse me?" He asked and looked at me.

"Get up." I commanded. He nodded and stood up. "Sit down." I ordered trying to suppress the boiling frustration inside me. "Is there any particular place you want me seated at my Lord?"

"Right before me." I answered and he sat where my index finger pointed. I then stood up, served him a bowl of my deliciously cooked broth and placed it before him. "Eat."

"But, my Lord…" He protested.

"Eat!" I instructed. He nodded and was about to take his first spoonful when I interrupted. "And don't call me Lord. Just Cloud, got it?"

"Yes Lor…Yes. Cloud." He flashed me a smile, those kinds of smiles I was beginning to like and took the first spoon with broth into his mouth. He hummed happily when his taste buds where filled with the broth's flavour. A joyful tear fell from his left eye. I smirked with satisfaction.

Ceangal rinsed the dishes while I rubbed them dry. I had protested to him doing the dishes, but he was just as stubborn as Zack that I gave in. Yet, we decided that I'd at least dry them. I don't know why but beside him I feel at ease and can show my weaknesses to even yield before him. "So…you slept well?" I asked. The silence was killing me.

"Yes. Really well if you ask me." He said and smiled. "I usually have nightmares while I'm asleep." Now this was new. Not only was he opening to me, but also he was perhaps explaining in a way his convulsions while passed out. This could actually be a key to solving his complicated mind. "Nightmares?" I asked curious.

"Yeah." He whispered while he scrubbed away a persistent stain in a bowl.

"Care to…." I offered and dried a plate.

"Can we drop the topic?" He exclaimed icily. "I mean…I-I'm sorry. I mentioned my sleep disorder and well…" He lowered his eyes and looked at the running water in shame.

"Don't apologize." I said and placed the dried plate on the table. "It's normal to have secrets and things that we don't want to talk about. So, don't apologize. Agreed?" His eyes gazed into mine and for a moment a saw a speck of fear. _Fear of what? Fear of accepting things the way they are? Fear of realizing that his world, all what he believed in it's not real? Acceptance of the real reality? That maybe he won't fit in?_ I'll find out later. I had to. He deserved it. He deserved to be who he had been; the person who had been ripped apart from his homeland and turned to a miserable slave by means I can't even imagine. I promised myself that moment that I will make things better for him, way much better for him. And maybe…for me.

He nodded his head a bit reluctantly. "Agreed." I smiled a bit. "So…care to tell me what your name means in our language?" I asked. I couldn't deny I was interested in his language. He chuckled a bit. "Sure." He said and closed the faucet; all the dishes were sparkling clean. He turned my way a few loose, golden bangs covering his face. "Ceangal means link in your language." He flashed me a smile.

"Link, huh? Well Link is a pleasure to meet you." I said and offered my hand. He looked at it and then at me, his eyes showing uttermost happiness. "It's a pleasure to meet you too…Cloud." He took my hand. I smirked.

"Thank you, Ted. Yes. See you at 4." I hung up the phone. I knew she'd be able to make him better. I knew she could and she would. And if not…I will.


	9. Serious

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic**_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D Also the new character in honor to a lovely reviewer appears. Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>"You should've called me sooner." She said and stepped inside my flat. I closed the door behind her while she slumped on my armchair. "I know." I said and took a seat at the couch. "But I had been busy."<p>

"Doing what?" She asked taking out a cigarette. "Seeing how the kid squirms and twists while taping it. If what you described to me by phone is true then the kid is a serious issue." She said and lit a cigarette. Sometimes I could put up with her strong and defiant attitude. Sometimes, I couldn't. But for now I'll let her badass character slip by. I needed her to help Link. I had known Ted for a while now. Her name was Tediora Flitter, Ted to keep it simple. She had studied psychiatry at Shin-Ra at the same time I entered to become a SOLDIER. She had been the best in her class, but thanks to her stuck up attitude she soon encountered a few problems with her teachers and tutors. But that didn't stop her from becoming first in her class at everything, well except maybe conduct. But that's better let out. She soon got her title long before any of her fellow classmates did; even the senior students were quite impressed with her abilities to outsmart them in every way. She was a prodigy. How I met her? Well if you were to be a Shin-Ra SOLDIER you may guess that psychologists and psychiatrists are strongly required. She was one of the reasons I managed to remain sane enough during my stay in Shin-Ra. That's why I asked her to help me with Link. She had a gift to be able to cure mentally scarred people. I knew she did. "So where is the kid?" She let a puff of smoke flow through her lips.

"Sent him to take a bath." I answered. She inhaled a bit more of cancer and looked at me.

"You know…you look different." She said.

"Some have said." I replied trying to guess shapes in the smoke.

"Still the same?" She asked putting her cigarette into her mouth once more.

"None of you business." I answered. _Why do people like to meddle? Leave me alone for heaven's sake._

"Just remember, I'm just a phone call away." She let smoke out of her lungs. My house will stink after a while.

"Whatever." I said and we remained silent for a while, the only sound the soft inhaling of cancer she took every once in a while. It was the kind of silence that felt awkward, neither knowing what to say. I was about to say something when her voice came first. "You know Cloud…it's been three years." I nodded silently. "Three years." Smoke came from her mouth and she put out the cigarette with the sole of her shoe. "For three years I've been wondering if he would ever come back. Three years…" Her voice began to quaver a bit. "W-Would he return with scars on his body? Would he return in one piece? Would he come back in a box?" She hid her eyes with the back of her hand. "W-would he return at all?" She broke into a silent crying. She used to do this every once in a while. I remember that time, the night she first came to me broken and desolated. That night…it had been raining fiercely. Yet, she came with a sleeveless shirt and a knee long skirt. She was shoeless as well. She didn't care at all though; she needed me for a reason. And as I stared at her soaked form, wondering why had she come to me at dead hours, she felt to her knees and cried hard and deep. I remember myself standing at the doorframe staring at her as the rain fell and splashed against her head and back. Feeling myself fleeting from the scene as if I were there and yet weren't. She then gripped my pants from the knees and whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "He's gone." The moment she spoke those words I knew she was the same as me…alone. Her lover had been sent by Shin-Ra to a very important, classified mission. A week later, he was reported MIA. She was devastated. From that day forward we would rely on each other on the matters of the heart and emotions. She was one of the few, if not the only one, whom I would rarely open myself to. I knew I could count on her to keep my secrets in a safe box and she would trust me to do the same. I knew I my secrets were safe with her. None of my "friends" knew she was my acquaintance and counselor. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to me; her purples eyes filled with tears, her once perfectly braided black hair a bit messy. As well as with Link I was positive about comforting her and I affirmed her by nodding slightly. She fell into my arms and cried freely, sobs fleeing from her lips every once in a while. I knew how she felt…I had felt it before. The awful feeling of losing someone was by far the worst thing to bear.

Her eyes had dried out from so much crying and my shirt had become wet with the tears. _Why is it that these days, people tend to cry a lot in my presence?_ Then again she had a good enough reason to do so. The other person who had been crying a lot lately was yet to appear. Soon enough, I heard the bathroom door being closed and the man we were waiting appeared at the entrance of the living room. His golden and shiny hair cascading over his being dripped water drops as he made his way to the living room. In his hands he carried the laundry basket. He glanced over to Ted's way and raised a blonde eyebrow. "I didn't know we would have visitors. Being so I could have made some tea and muffins." Link said ashamed.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a gentle smile. Ted looked at me bewildered. "Link allow me to introduce you to Dr. Tediora Flitter. She's a good acquaintance of mine."

"How you do pumpkin? Call me Ted." Ted said and offered her hand to Link. Link quickly placed the basket on the floor and bowed…. No make, that knelt and bowed. Ted's face grew serious before the too-formal gesture. "Madam, my name is Link. It's an honor to meet you." Ted 's gaze went from Link to me. I could distinguish the seriousness in her eyes. I instantly knew Link wouldn't be an easy case to solve.

Link got up and took the basked into his arms once more. He bowed and began to walk towards the entrance door. "Link, where are you going?" I asked and headed his way.

"I'm going to do the laundry, Cloud." He answered and took a step forward towards the door.

"You are a guest here. I won't allow you to do the laundry." I said placing my hand against the door impending Link from opening it.

"Guest?" He asked naively.

"Yes, a guest. Being so you are strictly forbidden to do the house chores. Those are mine to do." I said and proceeded to take the basket from his grasp. Until, a third pair of hands appeared on its edge. "Let the kid do it, sweetheart." Ted said looking at me with a commanding gaze. _Who does she think she is?_

"I so happened to be named her counselor and psychiatrist by you. Whatever I say becomes a golden rule. Got it, Strife?" She said venomously. _Seriously, now from counselor and psychiatrist she also became a mind reader?_ I knew when to back off. She only called me by my last name when things weren't smooth and easy, when I was into some deep shit so to speak. Or when an easy task became a pain in the ass; a puzzle to complicated to solve. I sighed in defeat and removed my hands from the basket. "Get going pumpkins. But as soon as you are finished you report to me got it?" She said sweetly. _Does she suffer from bipolar disorder or something?_ Link's eyes moved from her to me, and then back to her. "But Cloud…"

"Let's say that Cloud revoked his captain post to me, yes?" She said and flashed him a smile. He looked at her doubtfully, but nodded either way. He stepped out of the apartment and Ted closed the door slowly taking a deep breath while doing so. I was pissed of at her attitude. No cross that, I was fucking fuming with anger. "Care to explain?" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not that simple." She answered and looked at me analytically.

"I have time to spend." I answered coldly, hating the way she was analyzing everything about me.

"Then make some tea." took out a cigarette and lit it. She took a good amount of cancer into her lungs and passed me like if I were nobody before her eyes. I heard her stop just behind me. "Are you willing to help that child?" She asked, her voice with a tint of meaningful concern I've never known she could own. "Are you willing Cloud Strife?" I turned to look at her; she did the same. She must have seen something in me, for she then smiled mockingly while closing her eyes. "My! It's been a while now since I've seen you…" I snarled. "Silver Fanged Wolf."


	10. Cil

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic **_**as well as the slave's autobiography**

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D Also, there may be some spelling mistakes, but those are intentional. Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>"Never call me by that name again." I growled.<p>

"Oh please." She said too comfy for my liking. "We know you loved the nickname Shin-Ra gave you."

"Those were other times." I said irritated. "I don't want to do anything with Shin-Ra anymore."

"Fine. Fine." Ted sighed. "Just to let you know hinclebucks, you gotta accept your past, if you want to grasp you future."

"So said the woman who hasn't been able to accept her lover's death." I soon regretted saying those words. Ted looked at me as if I had grown a second head. She couldn't believe I had said such things. Not even I could believe I said them. This was so much different from mine and Zack's previous fight, no this one did hurt me as hell. How could have ever said such thing? Ted and I had sort of been our only pillars for support and now…I had destroyed hers and mine. "I-I'm…"

"It's alright." She said void of emotion. "Let us sit and discuss your guest's situation." She walked towards the couch, sat and patted a space beside her for me to sit on. Her eyes showed a deep depression. I had really crossed the line this time. "So what do you think?" I asked as soon as I sat down. "What's seems to be his problem?" She put out her cigarette with the sole of her shoe and looked at me. "I have various reasons for his behaviour. As you know, the human mind is a complex thing, understanding the human behaviour is by far more complex." She took a deep breath. "Have you ever wondered what things happen inside a slave camp?" She suddenly asked.

"I have heard stuff." I answered honestly.

"What kind of stuff?" She questioned.

"Well…that they are hung from their ankles for hours, they are whipped when done wrong, sometimes they are denied to bathe and such…Why?" When she answered I knew that the previous question was just a preparation for what was to come.

"I've known people who have been there; people who have been bought and then set free. They are few…about two or three. And they explained their lives inside those walls." Her face turned gloomy, as if a dark veil had been placed upon her face. "One of them was exceptionally astounding. I know I shouldn't speak about a patience profile and such, but I guess you must know these. Besides, I trust you. I know you will never backstab me." She had forgiven me. I don't know how her heart could do so, but she forgave me. She trusted me. After what I did, she still considered me as a close friend, her pillar to support on. I guess I shed a tear for she wiped something wet from my cheek. "Oh come one, honeybucks! Don't cry. I know you didn't say that intentionally. It hurt yes, but you are so hot-headed that you could make a baby cry without meaning to." She flashed me a smile. I scowled. "Fine. I'm sorry." She chuckled a bit. "Well, anyway…this patient told me of his life in the slave camp. He wrote it down, every word of it. I guess he felt much more at ease talking and writing it down at the same time. You know kill two bird with a single stone and such." She then took a notebook out of the suitcase she had brought along and handed it to me. "From page 25 forward it's his story. Once you read it, perhaps you may understand how Link felt. How he feels and why does he do the stuff he does." I looked at her and then at the notebook. I couldn't deny I was curious, but I wondered if it was really necessary to know the terrifying things Link went through. Was I prepared for them? Would my ideas about him change once I knew almost all the story? In the end my curiosity won and I opened the notebook to page 25. There in a barely readable language and serious orthographic and grammar mistakes began the story of the slave, named by his master, Cil.

* * *

><p><em>Me guess talk about it would help, or so say my master. He is kind, kinder than them at least. He allows me to bathe at mornins and nits, a thing that me couldn't do there. No, there you wait weeks for it to be your turn and sometimes you couldn't bathe a whole year. Me got a serius skin infection once. But the tutors, how we called them, managed to cure it. Of corse, half me skin were deadly grin by the time they found out. Most weren't lucky; they die due to the infetions. Worst were that they remove them bodys after a week or so. Stench were almost unbearable. But me guess that were better than when we were left at the sun. Yeah. It were much best. Well at least for me it were. Other wuld contantly puke cause of the smell ya know. And since them feed us poorly, those who puked soon joined the dead. Well me guess me shall start from beginning, before me became slave you know. Me worked on a farm at south; me don remember the name though. Since time at slave camp were meaningless me forgot. It normal. Most of us don remember anyting at all. Me'm one of the lucky me guess. Out of the blue, varius trucks and tanks appeared. We wondered what them were doing at aur farm so far from the city. But soon we had answer. Them wanted aur farms to build labs and aur animals to experiment. We denyd and no time passed before bullets rain. Aur people were massacrated and those who survived were taken as prisoners. Me were among them. Them blindfold us, bind us and throw us in some sort of trailer or truk. Haurs passed before we came to a stop and them pulled us out and down the trailer. Them then guide us somewhere. Since me were blindfold me could barely register what were going on. After a long walk them finally tore the blindfolds and we saw that we were before five strangy dressed men. Them wore white long-sleev shirts with red pattern at their centre and red capes with golden embroidery. Some had them ers pierce and some others them mouths and eyebrows. The man at the centre stepped closer toward us. He had blak hair that fell till him shoulders, him eyes were marooned colour and him skin were a tanned, near to tosty. The men that brought us assembled us in a line, while tanned man examine each and every one of us. He opened aur mouths, check aur limbs and built, he pull from aur hairs, and even forced us to strip before him so he could examine us furter. Me felt so helpless and vulnerable during that part. Me mean…he violated all privacy of mine. He touch me everywhere. Everywhere. From then on…Me knew thing would't be to simple. When he finish checking all of us, he turned to the men who had brot us. Me never knew who were those men. It never occurr to me to turn around and check who the hell them thought them were: coming to aur home and steal everything and dragging us here. It never crossed me mind. But…maybe if me had don so, me would't be writing this. It would have been pointless. Them took aur home, so them may easily take aur lives. The tan man spoke in a language me could't understand. And the men behind us took away three of us. Me never see them again, but me remember faintly hearing gunshots. Me were lucky. Or so me thought. The tan man then spoke to us. "From now on," He began with a strange akcent. "Ya are under aur custody. We say, ya obey. We talk, ya shut up. We force, ya don't complain. If any of this rules are violated, ya'll be punish according to the gravenes of yar violation. If the defiant attitude continues, death will fall upon ya. I hardly doubt ya'll even think about breaking the rules." He then laughed like a maniac, his subordinates following suit. Me know me were in trouble. Deep trouble. "Well then," He continued after his laugter subside. "As ya may have sin, I have given ya a full examination. Through that I determine which types of roles ya'll have to accomplish. Some will be simple slaves; some others house slaves. The remaining would be sex slaves. At my command ya will step forward." He pointed towards the man beside me. "Due to ya lack of muscles and terrible psyche ya would become house slave, step to my left." He then pointed to the guy at the extreme left. "You simple slave, ya have some muscle to do the complicate chores. Come to my right." He did as he were told. One by one the line diminish. Yet me had still to know if me would become a sex slave. Finally the tan man pointed me. "Ya will be…" Me gulped and inwardly prayed to the gods that me were refrained from being a sex slave. "Ya will be a house slave." Me sigh with relif. Me walked to his left and looked at the poor men before me. Them still had a trial to pass. Sadly, all of them were actualy good looking. One caught me stare and stared at me with disdein. Me know the fellow. He would always bid me a hello whenever he walk the road heading to the stor. Poor guy. "Those who remained would become sex slaves." The three remaining lowered their gaze due to them bad luck. The tan man smirked amuse. Me guess he loved to see him workers in pain. He then spoke in that forein language me didn't understand and him subordinates nod. One of them left the room. Me guess he was going for bak up or something. After few minuts or so he returned with a young man, quite the looker in me opinion. Me could have mistaken him for a woman with that long hair of him. Him hair was one of the few things me consider pretty in that place. Him long golden hair.<em>

* * *

><p>After I read that I looked at Ted. "Link…" I stared at her wide-eyed. I guess I couldn't avoid showing my emotions when it came to him. "Link was there. Link was there when this guy arrived." Ted nodded.<p>

"Keep on reading." She said in a commanding tone of voice.

"When…when did this guy arrived? When did he come to you?" I asked. Questions flooded my mind and I wanted them answered.

"Keep on reading." Ted insisted. "I'll tell you at the end. You'll freak out if I told you now and probably stop reading the autobiography." I nodded reluctantly and returned my eyes to the page.

* * *

><p><em>He look at the tan man. As soon as him gaze fell on him he was given a hard slap on him cheek. He fell to the floor and bow. "Next time I won't be so resilent." The tan man said venomusly. "Now take this dogs to the sex slave laboratory so them can be examin." He point to the three fellows before me. The longhaired man bow and stood up, me had a good chance to look at him features better. He had slightly tan smooth skin and long point ears that were pierced with blue earings at them tips, the tan man follow him. As soon as them were out, two of them subordinates guide the guys that were to be simple slaves out; us, house slaves, follow the remaining two outside the room and into a dark and shady hallway. <em>

_The first weeks were filled with excruciating pain. The first week them wuld makes us stand out in the sun while receive constant whipping for the entir day, then at night them would feed us a loaf of bread and water but only if we had manage to stand up straight the entire day. For three days me survived with half a cup of water. Me back was complete sor and bleeding. After the first week, two of the men who me had arrived here pass away. The only thing that kept me going were to perhaps be sold to a nice master. The second week we would pass all day and half the night scrubbing floors until aur hand and nail bleed. Them gav us rough cloth to do the job and the soap and water contain some sort of chemical that burned aur hands. If we didn't manage to at least scrub an entire hal we would be denyd food. But the worst were that them would whip us al nit. By the end of the week…me were the only one who remain. The third week, me were joined to another grup who had survive the second week. Now them place us to fold and unfold clothing. The clothing had thorn and spike wuven to them. So aur hands bleed and bleed. If we cry we will receive three whip per tear. Me manage to stop cryng by the fiftint whip. But some weren't that lucky. Aur dinner kept being a loaf of bread and a glas of water. By the end of fourth week, from the fifty we were…forty remain. Fifth week arrived. Me had caut a terrible skin disis du to the infection of me cuts. The ten men who had dyd had't been remove. Me thout it were weird, since at the begining them wuld take them away instantly. But this men remain. Me puke the entire first nit. The stench were unbearable and so were seeing them faces. Me understud why the tan man had say that we wuld probably never break a rule. Them had broken us without us realizing. Aur spirits had been corrupt and bend them way. We had akcept how things were unfolding, never once fighting against this injustice that previled inside this walls. Them had broken us beyond repir. We have begun to beliv we were slaves, not humans, SLAVES, toys to play wit, objects to use. We had lost the idea that we were humans. We had lost the ability to tink for aurselves, to take desisions, to pray, to talk…to drim. We had lost everyting ekcept the mir instinct of survival. Unknuingly, we follow orders as sun as them were said. We akted upon habit. If them didn't order us anything we wuld knil far in a corner or a wall and wait for orders. We did it untinkingly and as normal as it was to breat. Hell if theym asked us to stop breating we wuld do it just to avoid being punish. At list that is what me thout. But then it hit me…me were tinking! Me were thinking! Me guess me weren't as broken as me tught! Maybe me may still manage to remain sane! Maybe! How wrong were me that time! Sooner or later, me wuld luse it. Just like everyone else. Sixt week them faund me shivering and sweting. The skin infection had goten worst. It were then that them removed the ten ded men and two more who had dyd at hands of the same skin infection. Sixth week me spent it betwin the doctor and me new chores, which were laundry. Same as when scrubing the hal, them had place some sort of chemical in the water and it constantly sting me hands. But the furt day of the sixt week were when me saw him again: the longhair man. Me were happy for the first time since me arive here. But…he luked diferent. Him hair had grown more and him eyes had lost the few lit them had the first time me saw him or maybe that were the efect of the torches from the rum. Probably. Seeing the guards were busy playing cards. This time, it seemed to me at least, they wouldn't whip us. Me walk towards him. "Hey." Me saluted him. He simply stared at me. "Me name is…." Me stop ded on me tracks. Me culd't remember me name! Me couldn't remember me name! Me grip me hair. Me culd't remember it! Why? Me panicked a bit, me breating coming in pants and gasps. Me culd't remember me name! Me culd't remember me name! "Ya may have no name." He said in void of emotion voice. "Remember that one of aur precepts its to have no name. If ya had one then ya wuld belong to someone. And if ya belong to someone, that means ya have a master and shuld't be here." He explained. It seemed reasonable. _

"_So…" Beside the introduction me had no topic whatsoever to chat with. "Em…how long have ya bin here? Me meself have lasted six weeks." Me said a bit praudly. Seeing the man just gave me high spirits. _

"_Never thought about it. Lost track of time. I guess I've been here for about….five to ten yirs?" He sort of said, sort of asked. Five to Ten yirs? That were insane! He were brugt here when he were a child? Imposible! Even if the tutors were inhuman people, them couldn't be that inhuman! "Five to ten yirs? How…"_

"_HEY YU! BACK TO WORK!" Me receiv five whips to me back. Betwin the pain me asked him wat "department" of slavery he were on. Hey….even in this situation me could still make some sort of joke. "Sex slave." He say in that voice that were begining to scare me a bit and continued to walk him way. After that encounter…me never saw him again. _

_Soon, days didn't matter to me anymore. Me lost track of time and hardly ever distinguish when morning came and turned to noon and when this one turned to afternoon and when evening gave way to nit. Me stop tinking and just concentrat on obeying, avoiding being punished. Me receiv punishment not so often as much others did. Aparently as ya grew in training the punishment change from being aplied when ya disobey to being aplied when ya culd't complete a task. Even if it wasn't yar fult for being completely exhausted. Me receiv punishment trice. Me remember perfectly. Yet…it were…me can't spik of it. It still scares me. Me had nitmares about them. Me stil do. Every once in a while, potential masters came but it wasn't until much later that me master would come to buy me. Yet at that time, me tught me were doomed to an eternity of slavery training. _

_When master came, me life changed completely. Me still recal that day and treasure it dear. Me were cleaning bathrums this time. Yes. The chemical them used now were by far much painfuler than the previus one. But, if me slacke off me wuld be punish. So me refrain from giving up and crying like a girl. Well, me were about to finish when the guards received a message that we must be presentable imediately and perfectly clean in every aspect. Soon, me were bath after perhaps months of not having and dress in clean clothes. Me soon found meself before me soon-to-be master along with five other men. The time me gaz upon me master me were dumbstruck. He had gentle eyes, unlike other masters who usually were cold and sniring. He were dressed not so flashy, but ya could feel he were nobleman. Him hair had bin perfectly comb to a ponitail and him face perfectly shaved. He were pale like snow and had the most unusual purple tinge in him eyes. He examined the first slave from head to toe. But made a gesture that clearly state he were not to him liking. He examined another one, giving the same gesture after doing so. It were me turn and when he looked at me, me were quite nervous. He were tughtful and kept analyzing me for a while longer than what he took with the two before. Me pray. Me pray like me've never pray before. If any god existed, me hoped he listened to me. Me thought me prays would go unanswered, for me had stop believing in any divine creature. The only ting me learned to believe was to obey. Yes. Me believed in obeying. Now…Me believe in anyting master says. He became me god. As soon as he finished him long examination, he smiled. At that moment, me knew me life was to change forever. Master bought me and took me to him lands. From that day on, me life changed for the better. Me weren't punished as severely as before. In fact, me'm only punished for overexerting meself and it's just verbal punishment, never physical. But do to me nightmares; me master has decided that me must talk to ya. And therefore brught me here. Me wuld do anything for master. Even give me life for him. He is the only thing that me got and the only ting me need._

* * *

><p>I closed the notebook as soon as I finished the autobiography. Ted had been right…I had no idea how life was at the slave camps. This autobiography just gave me a glimpse of the horrible life at those places. "Link…" I began with difficulty. A knot had formed at my throat. "Link…was a sex slave?" Ted nodded. "Have you…"<p>

"No." She said disappointed. "I've never received a sex slave patient. I'm afraid those or either are kept indoors and with the outmost security or die young."

"Ten years…" I whispered, something wet rolling down my cheek. "Ten years…ten years being a slave….a sex slave…" Ted hugged me and whispered soothing words at my ear. "When did this guy visited you?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Two years ago." Ted answered. I finally knew what happened there. And the truth was a tough bitch. Yet…I only knew half of it. And it wasn't until I openly sobbed that I realized…I was crying.

Crying the tears that Link couldn't cry.


	11. Cure

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic **_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D OH! And sorry for uploading so late, I had writer's blockage, but I finally over came it. Sadly I personally feel this chapter went kind of crappy. I'm terribly sorry. I promise it'll get better.**

* * *

><p>I cried like I've never cried before. My eyes were tired, my cheeks flushed, my whole body was racking with shivers and my mind was empty. It's been a long time since I cried, but never had I cried with such intensity as how I cried that day. My mask was breaking apart with each second he stayed here, but I didn't care. He needed help and I was going to give it to him. <strong>Ja! He's entering you freakingly cold heart without even trying.<strong> _Save it._ **Fine. I like to see how you slowly become someone new. Someone better.** I snarled at my own subconscious. But it was right. And I guess change…it's a good thing in the end. "So…" I said with difficulty. My voice was a bit hoarse due to all the crying. "What would your diagnose of Link contain?" Ted sighed and her arms stopped embracing me. "His case it's a bit more complicated than those I've dealt with. Since he is a sex slave you know." She took the notebook and put it inside her suitcase. "First of all, most of the work will land upon you. He can't do anything by himself."

"Got it."

"I'll come and check on him, give him a slight therapy every Wednesday. Have a room prepared. It has to be comfortable and with a delicate blue light." I nodded. "And most important….act like a master." That took me aback.

"What?"

"Yes. You'll have to."

"Why? Isn't that the problem?"

"Listen to me, cutie pie. Link is pretty twisted at the moment. If you try to untwist a spring quickly, eventually it will break. You get what I'm saying?"

"I guess so." I said a bit doubtful. I was never good at solving riddles. "Lets put the cards on the table." She began. "Look Cloud…What do you believe in?" Tough question. I had stopped believing a long time ago, I stopped believing in everything. My life hasn't been filled with roses. But if I had to believe in something right now…it would be in just surviving, just get up and try to live another day. Try to make it through another day. Yet…sometimes I just wished that I could just go. Just let go and stop striving to make it through. I was tired. Tired of pretending, tired of trying, tired of life itself. I guess I'm really a depressive person, ain't I? But that's the way I became. That's who I am. So…what do I believe in? Nothing. "Guess I asked the wrong question to the wrong person." Ted said and chuckled. "You are a non-believing bastard." I scowled and looked as menacing as I could. "Oh come on! Don't put that face, apple pie. You'll get older and crankier." She was getting to my nerves. "Let me explain it to you. If you try to do everything at your pace, Link would break to pieces." Now she was making sense. "All of his existence has been reduced to obey, follow, get punished when doing otherwise and idolize his master. So, if you take away the master then there is nothing to idolize, no one to punish him, no one to follow, no one to obey and, therefore, no existence. Picking the hints now?" When said like that it's easier to understand. Link needed a master. He needed me. He needed me more than anything. "It seems you did." Ted said and took a sip of her cigarette. "Honey…" My eyes drifted to her. "I now it may be pretty rash of me to tell you this but I have to. You always screw things up…Don't screw it this time." I glared, but couldn't deny the fact. Again, good riddance, she was right. "This is what you'll do. As his master obviously you'll give him chores to do. If he does wrong due punish him, don't refrain from physical punishment. Make him notice that you are willing to hurt him like they did inside the slave camp, show him that his pain was worth something. Yet when you are at it, say soothing words to him. Tell him that you are sorry for hurting him; tell him that it is the only way for you to show him that you are his master. After a while he'll begin to familiarize with your ways and how he is supposed to work. Then maybe you can start giving him some liberties. I'll tell you when though. Little by little you'll begin to see a change in him. I assure you." She smiled. "But…I do wonder….Why is the great Silver Fanged Wolf aka Cloud Strife willing to help another human, hmmm?"

"Stop it." I snarled. She just waved it off and laughed. Sometimes, she just reminds me of Zack. _Zack_…**Stop weeping you idiot. He'll surely forgive you later on.** "So…why Cloud?" Ted asked far more serious than I had ever seen her act. The question was a pretty serious one. Why was I helping him? It's been years since I've gone through such lengths for someone. To myself, it was a mystery as well. Ted must have grasped my confusion for she just nodded and dropped the subject. I was grateful for her understanding. Although we had solved one of the problems there was still a tiny issue that although insignificant it was the thorn stuck at my foot, always present, always nagging. "Ted…" I said and glanced at the wall as if I could penetrate it with my gaze. "What about his amnesia?"

"That's another issue Cloud." She said sternly. "You mentioned that he forgot all about the talk you and he had regarding his slave status, except for his name. The name is obvious. You began to call him that way so he assumed that was his slave name. Now for the rest, I bet I got the answer." She winked my way. Boy, she was good at her profession. "I assume it has the same roots as his twisted mentality; the slave camp. Yet, I'm positive this one is more of a self-protecting mechanism. You see, according to the data I've been collecting from patients who suffered the same traumatic experience, they shut down anything that may cause a future punishment. If they ever rebelled or show any form of liberty, they would get punished. With time they began to relate anything that gave happiness with pain and chose to push away those thoughts that brought them pain. They are still on their mind, but pretty well locked up." I sighed. "But in time, I'm sure they will return. Time is one's best friend after all." Ted…I don't know what I'll do without you.

A knock on the door brought us back to the real case. "Lord Cloud. It's me, Link. May I come in?" I stood up ready to open the door for him, but Ted took my hand and shook her head. The questioning look I gave her was answered with a slight shook from her part. I sighed. I guess I really did have to act like a despicable bastard. "Come in." I said as authoritarian as a military man. The door opened slowly and Link peeked through the small gap left between the doorframe and the door. When he saw me nod he entered with the basket filled with delicately folded, clean clothes. "Put the clothing in my drawers." I ordered and sat at my previous spot beside Ted. Link nodded and disappeared in my bedroom. Ted smiled at me proudly. "If thinks keep up, Link will be cured in no time."

"Thanks Ted. I don't know what will I do without you." My voice carried of the sincerity of my feelings.

"I know apple tart. I know. Well then it seems my presence is no longer required." Saying so she stood up and took her briefcase. "I'll return next week's Wednesday. I expect my room to be ready."

"It will." I escorted her to the door. "See you Wednesday, Ted."

"See you Wednesday, Cloud." The door closed behind her. I let myself slip down the wall. This mission was far more difficult than I had imagined it to be. Yet, I was willing to go through it. My mind was set on the goal and one goal only...

My mind was set on getting back Link.


	12. Clock

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic **_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't, feel free to tell. :D I'm sorry I took so long to upload. I just stared school so it'll take me a while to update this story. Still I'll try my best to upload as fast as I can.**

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay Cloud?" A voice returned me from my reverie.<p>

"Yes Link. Everything is okay." I said indifferent and stood up. Link bowed and knelt before me. "Wha…" I cut my words. This must be some stupid slave shit. I coughed slightly. "You may stand up." I commanded and Link followed suit to my words.

"Is there anything else you may need me for Cloud?" He asked shyly.

"Yes. Follow me." My voice was hard and firm; just like a master's should. I sat on the couch; Link, on the floor. "Sit beside me." I ordered and so he did. I began to hate this master slave situation. I was not the kind to like to boss people around. The sheer omnipotence of power gave me a sick feeling on my stomach. Yet, for Link I would give it my all. Link fluttered his lashes a bit. My silence confounded him so. I cleared my throat a bit and looked at him intensely. He was indeed a beautiful and exotic young man. Cil had described him perfectly. His slightly tanned skin was flawless. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked. And to add it all up perfectly, his golden and long hair reflected light magnificently wrapping him in an ethereal aura. His blue eyes were…well…enchanting. They were big and deep-colored. And every once in a while they would be wide with surprise and, I must admit, he looked…adorable….too adorable that I could kiss those eyes. _Wait…WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL I'M I JUST THINKING?_ **Uuuuu….nice development I must say. Though, I never expected from you to fall for the kid. **_Shut the FUCK up! I haven't fallen for him._ **Aww. Now you are all flushed.** _DAMN IT!_ "Cloud?" I snuck a glance at Link. His eyes were a bit concerned and, damn, they looked endearing enough to make a muscle, hotheaded man melt like ice. "Nothing Link. Nothing is wrong." But there was. Something was wrong with me. I couldn't…I wouldn't let Link into my life. It will only bring problems to him and to me as well. Would I manage to keep this promise? Would I manage to avoid the unavoidable? So far, I was allowing his intrusion into my life and into my heart as well. Was I really that easily moved? Was I that passive that anyone who seemed in trouble and spoke to me kindly and understood that my life was private could win a space inside my otherwise cold and dead heart? Was that it? "Link." I began. "Since you are going to be living here, there is a list of chores, do's and won't-do's that you must follow." Link nodded eagerly. "Firstly and the most important you are not allowed to enter my room. My quarters are mine and mine alone. Secondly, you are to do all the house chores unless I say otherwise. Thirdly, we go to bed at 10 p.m. no sooner no later. You must be bathed and dined. You aren't allowed to leave the apartment unless it is to do the laundry. You will carry a localizer that I will give you. With it I shall be able to monitor all your movements and where are you at all times. And final prohibition, you will not leave the building under any circumstances. If I ask of you to make me company then you do come. Any other time, is denied. Understood?" My voice didn't betray my intentions at all. It was firm and precise, with that curiously strange effect that left nothing to be question. A military voice I had learned at Shin-Ra from the best SOLDIER that had ever existed. "Understood?" I asked once more. Link nodded earnestly, or so it appeared. "Very well." I knew he hated it. In his own way he hated it. Hated being moved about like a ragged doll, over worked like a mule, and hit and tortured like if he were a rejected being on Earth. He hated feeling that he was nothing before other people's eyes; feeling like if he were just another tool to play with for another's amusement. But worst of all, he hated that he couldn't do anything about it but accept it. That dreaded feeling where you know that hope is futile and no matter how much you may wish for that speck of happiness to fill you even once it doesn't come; to dream that tomorrow there would probably be an end to all of this only to wake up and realize that it was all just a dream; that you may somehow rise from the despair you are drowned in and fight against all that keeps pushing you back into the cold and deep waters only to find out that you are just getting deeper all by yourself. He hated that. And he hated it with all his might. Yet, his eyes showed different. Too shut out from his emotions that they became dull and lifeless; forced to change only to maintain him alive. They were empty eyes, a dead man's eyes. He may still be alive, yes but that is just a carnal life. His real being, his real life had been taken away brutally: his soul, what he is and was and could be, had been ravaged and annihilated. And for him, my heart gave an unhealthy and dreaded leap. My heart sadness for him; sadness because he couldn't allow himself to taste his emotions; to cry when he wanted to, to smile when his body racked with joy, to yell when his boiling anger swelled within him. He couldn't. He couldn't. And he shouldn't or so he had been savagely told by the whip.

The grandfather's clock struck seven and the soft bells began to sing their soft psalm. The melody was soothing, pretty nice for the silence we shared. Their soft tingling a peaceful blanket upon our beaten bodies and souls. I had always loved that grandfather clock. Ever since it lay in my old home I had an attraction to it that made my mother, gods bless her soul, giggle every once in a while. It is the only thing I have left from my home and the only thing that I could rescue from it. It's the only thing I have left from my mother. The only recollection I get from her is when I see that close. Yet, as time goes by I keep getting fuzzier images and her face has begun to appear blank every now and then. I'm scared. I'm scared that a time will come when I won't remember her at all. I know she was caring and loving towards me since my father left us. He didn't abandon us if that is what you imply. He died. Killed on duty or so was what the report stated. Since then, mother smiled less. She smiled when she was with me. But when left alone, mother would cry helplessly. I knew because her cheeks were puffy and her eyes bloodshot. Her face had telltale stains from tears and her smile would be heartbroken. It pained me to see her like that. My small, nine year-old body would usually writhe with the sadness that would overwhelm me when I came upon such scene and I'll cry by myself in the confines of my room. So I would work till I could no more to make life easier for my mother. Widowed, with children, and workaholic my mother would usually be plagued with illness and colds that would last for days. I usually sat by her side all day long. Only living her room when I cooked her soup and bread that she so loved. She flashed me smiles every single time I entered her room with the food tray and would laugh at the old days when we used to be a complete family. Her laughter was bittersweet though. Still she laughed and that's what mattered. Yet when I reached the age of fourteen, I had to leave for Shin-Ra entrance examinations. I remember perfectly that day. I woke up earlier than usual, packed all my belongings and went to my mother's bedroom as stealthy as I could. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks and a lock of her blonde hair. "Good-bye mother." I whispered with a set of tears forming at my eyes. "I promise I'll take care of you the way father used to. I'll become a great SOLDIER like him and return. You'll be proud of me and you would be able to live the life you used to when father was here." I kissed her cheek once more. "Good-bye mother. Take care. Good-bye." I walked to the door and before closing it I whispered how much I loved her and would miss her. I left a note at her boudoir describing my reasons for leaving and closed her door. I never returned….Until it was too late.

My mother had passed on.


	13. Torn

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic**_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D Also the new character in honor to a lovely reviewer appears. Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>I always praised myself upon my self-control and emotionless heart. I always found those qualities of mine to be the best distinctions on me; pure gold and so valuable that if lost, I wouldn't be I. Cloud would become just a passing being, something imagined by someone else. Therefore, my whole existence resided on taking care of the things that made me. So my own doubtfulness and sadness and self-pity were alarming. They broke through my perfectly crafted wall, scurried through the gaps left here and there, trespassed like wind and water and invaded my mind living me vulnerable to the rest of the world. They unveiled to the world what a pitiful and miserable being I was. A lonely, sad-ridden, mediocre being. But this time, I couldn't suppress my overflowing emotions. I began to shiver and sweat profusely. My beloved mother…gone. Gone before I could say good-bye. Why? Wait…aren't my memories created memories. Artificial created memories. Aren't they? I had no mother whatsoever…or maybe I did but mother pretended to be my mother. I'm…<strong>Don't believe them! You know better than anyone that all of it was true. Don't let unnecessary things fool you. <strong>But I am a failed creation. He said so! They all knew except me! **You may be the fucking failed creation you claim to be! Yet they loved you for whom you were! Not because they've been told so! A mother doesn't have to be a biological mother to be so! SHE LOVED YOU! And you know I am right. **The internal struggle drained all of my energy and for a moment I let my face contort in displeasure. An action that I soon regretted for Link looked at me with what I believe was fake concern. I knew it was. All his life, well most of it, he had been taught to do so. To make others believe what's not there. Like an oasis, he creates an illusion before those around him, pretends to be what he isn't just to please, and to avoid being unpleased. "Cloud…"

"Breakfast is served at seven in the morning, meals at one and dinners at eight." I stood up. "I expect them to be served at such times, no sooner nor later. If I'm not home at such hours you eat without me. Understood?" He nodded. "Great. I'll be at my room. Don't bother me until dinner." I walked to my quarters silently and closed the door behind me. Leaving Link alone at the living room. It wasn't until later that I realized that became the biggest mistake in my life.

* * *

><p>He left.<p>

_Indeed he did. _

What am I to do?

_What is that you want to do?_

Whatever it is necessary to be done.

_Necessity? Since when has it mattered to you?_

Since forever.

_Forever is a pretty heavy word._

What do you know of forever?

_What do you imply by forever?_

Nothing is forever.

_That's to be true my friend._

But then again they say once you die you live for eternity, which is the same as forever.

_That is to be held true as well._

But who declare so. Once you die, you die and therefore can't speak of your ideas. Since you are a dead being, the living won't hear you.

_Those are dangerous grounds you are stepping on dear one._

That maybe so. But the dead won't come after me to say so. In any case, what lasts forever is the idea that there is a forever. That's what we hold on as a hope in our miserable lives-that we may live forever somewhere. We are so naïve. Yet I believe in forever, for it's the last thing I hold on to.

_Yet, ignorance it's what is much too charming in humans. We are drawn unavoidably to what we can't come to understand. Yet we wish to never get to comprehend the truth in its fullest. We are afraid to do so or to lazy to want to. So we just get drunk with the superficial ideas and take them full knowledge. And with those few things we got to know, we fake ignorance of them to just allure the knowledgeable, who strived till they could no more to obtain what ideas they own, and steal with glances and soft words all what they have come to grasp in totality. And once we have sucked up all of those ideas, drained the last drop of liquid intelligence out of them, we shove them away and walk as a fox does towards its cove, proud of committing the crime, of having been far to charming for them to resist, and much to proud of having stolen their knowledge without them knowing so. And then, with our pride at its peek we go to those much more ignorant than us and pronounce what we have so beautifully stolen and brag about our ideas, that's how we call to stolen information, and become the new victims for you never know when the tiny sheep is in reality the fox in disguise._

That is just too cruel from your part.

_Is it?_

The ignorant is not ignorant by will, but by the twisted road of destiny who placed him as ignorant.

_But fate can be changed. The ignorant could strive to know, instead of letting fate give him knowledge._

Not all of us were blessed with the abilities of cleverness.

_Maybe not, but we are all clever and deceiving masters._

That's just implying we are all evildoers and that all mankind was born with the gift of shrewdness.

_That's certainly a trait of man._

Man is not evil by his own will. It is the lack of compassion of society that makes man a creature of ill will.

_Then its true what I said. Man is cruel and indifferent to its' own kind._

No. It isn't.

_You said it yourself society is cruel to its own brothers. Accept it. We are meant to do evil and create evil. We were born from evil._

No! Never. Man has a heart! Man has heart! If it were truly evil then why does the heart exist!

_The heart is there to motivate men. Its feelings affect its actions. It pumps up whatever thought man owns and gives it a tiny impulse in order to make the thought and action and reality. That's all the heart is there for._

That can't be right. Man has a heart to do good. To feel compassion for those around him, for those he cares for. He has a heart to love.

_Those he cares for. Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps man does good to be rewarded? To make its other feel as if owes something to him? Does good to feel adoration from its own kind. We all do something to gain something. If not to get something, then to prove that we can do good just by sheer impulse without getting anything in return. Even the feeling of satisfaction after having committed a good deed is to gain something, for it is self-satisfaction in the end. Either way, we are selfish. We do nothing just because we always have a reason of doing something. There is no such thing as the total selflessness._

IT DOES EXIST! IT DOES! Man does good because….because…

_You can't even find a come back for you know it's a lie. _

No! It's not a lie!

_Then tell me? Is man really a selfless good being, or a selfish good one?_

It's a selfless good one.

_You are being naïve._

Then I'm a clever naïve one for I'll make you regret ever saying that man is an evil being by nature.

_With those words you are proving my theory correct. Man is evil who does selfish good deeds._

Wha_…_

_Man does good with evil intentions._

No_._

_Man is evil disguised as good._

No_._

_Man is nourished by evil to commit good acts._

No. You lie.

_Man is evil._

No.

_Man is vile._

No_._

_Man is darkness veiled with light._

No.

_Man is just what you shouldn't be._

No. No. No. No. No.

_And now as man I should act. And with these evil intentions I perform this good deed of kissing you._

* * *

><p>I woke up. My head hurt and my body felt like lead. To top it up I was cold all over. I glanced at the clock at my bedside table. It read seven thirty. "I hope Link has prepared dinner. I really do need some warm soup." A silent tear allowed itself to be known in the darkness of my room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one isn't as good as I expected but I promise it will get better. :)<strong>


	14. Zack

Finally, chapter 14 is out! :D Hope you like it. :B

_Cloud's thoughts are bold faced_

**Cloud's subconscious are in italic and bold**

* * *

><p>I sloppily walked out my bedroom and into the living room. Everything looked blurry and my world spun. I was never a morning person, if you know what I'm saying. I rested my body against the wall and groaned placing my palm over my eyes. At least my world wasn't spinning now. "Damn. How I hate waking up."<p>

"Are you alright, Cloud?" A voice I recognized mentioned. I looked towards the source and there, in the doorframe, stood Link. His long golden locks falling loosely at his sides. "Forgive my boldness." He said and bowed. This master and slave shit was just getting to my nerves. I just hoped Ted was right and that Link would soon recover. "Dinner's ready." He said and disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed. What job had I acceded to?

As I walked into the kitchen an unfamiliar scent pervaded the area. It was delicious and alluring, it was like nothing I've smelt before. I let the smell guide me, and soon my eyes fell upon what Link made for dinner. It was…

…

…

The most impudent, insolent way of wasting food! It was a dinner worth for about ten people at least! ITS JUST LINK AND I! As soon as I gazed upon Link and his sheepish, innocent and proud smile rage fuelled inside me. But then again, I never told Link that I was a minimalist person when coming to food. He was not to blame this time. I sighed. I hated that Link had taken time to cook a king's meal for me and I had to…deny it. My mouth watered as the scent invaded my senses. It looked and smelled enticing. I can't deny that it may taste even far better than what it appeared. But…I had to. It was my waste less and save more ideology that compelled me to do so. "Link…" I said his name a bit harsher than what I intended. Link cast me a glance. "Come here." He flinched at first, but recomposed as fast as when his first reaction came. Nonetheless, I didn't like one bit that he flinched. It made me look like the bad guy. Hesitantly he walked towards me, his head low and his shoulders slumped. I felt extremely guilty all of a sudden but soon hid it as he looked at me, his eyes fearful. "Yes, Cloud?" I sighed and patted his head. He went stiff. "Link," I began softly. "I'm not angry at you. Not at all. On the contrary, I'm grateful for you attentions. I really appreciate them. But regarding food I must differ with your training." He immediately relaxed and his eyes showed that glow than moved me the first time I met him. The glow that made somehow all the wrongness in my life, all the despair and sorrows, all my hate and rage, all of it…disappear. It made everything bearable, everything worth it. His eyes somehow just simply make me feel that I wasn't a waste in this world; that I wasn't just another space to be filled. Perhaps if I made this right…my deeds could be forgiven. "I have this ideology of mine that things must last. So, when you cook try to use less food as you possibly can. For example, this…" I pointed to the dinner he had made. "This…I'll prefer if we could leave this type of cooking for special occasions." He stared at it. "Special occasions?" He asked his voice with a tint of curiosity.

"Yes. Like Christmas, a birthday, Halloween, and any other important day."

"Christmas?" He asked his head tilting slightly to the left.

"Yes, Christmas. Love, hot chocolate on a winter morning, family, Santa Claus, presents, you know. The most wonderful time of the year or so they say." He looked at me, questions swirling in his eyes. And then it dawned on me. "You've never celebrated Christmas…have you?" He shook his head in denial. For a moment, a breath got caught in my throat. He hadn't celebrated Christmas? Not once? Even in my worst years at least I had a special meal for the eve before the 25. And he…what did he do those days? In fact, had he celebrated a thing at all? Had he received a crushing embrace when he got a year older? Had he received an innocent kiss on the 14th of February? Had he been pampered with cheers and ovation for when he made an accomplishment? Had he ever felt important at all or that at least one day from his life deserved special attention? That moment, that sad and depressing moment I made another oath: Link would never miss a celebration ever again. He would laugh until his insides could no more; he would drink until his being crashed on a couch due to alcohol; he will be so drunk in happiness that his mouth would hurt the very next day due to smiling. I vowed solemnly and swore upon my very life. Link would be as happy as a child with a new toy. I'll make sure of that.

I sat on the chair he had offered. "So Cloud, should I throw away the food?" Link asked sullen. I eyed the food thoughtful. He had taken his time cooking it, I could tell. His hands were floured, his clothes stained and his left cheek had some salsa leftover. Not only that but everything look like if I were dining at a fancy restaurant. He set the table with such exquisite taste that my clothing made me feel like a peasant. He had placed a velvet tablecloth, two candles too match, and napkins folded in intricate patterns. He had even found the fancy tableware and silverware that I had so carefully hidden for when Zack came. He had already destroyed two and I wasn't willing to lose another. The food however made everything else look poor and unworthy. It was perfect, just perfect. Too perfect…I flashed a smile his way. "No Link, this time it won't be necessary." I said a bit too cheerful that my inner self dropped his jaw. **CLOUD STRIFE? CHEERFUL? NOW THAT IS A SIGHT TO BEHOLD! **_Don't get accustomed to it. Remember Cloud…you are an ill token. _**Oh please! ENJOY. LIFE. FOR. ONCE. **_Enough. _Link was still looking at me. His fear of me long forgotten thanks to the conversation we had had. "For normal dinners and breakfasts; a sandwich, cereal or a hot dog would be fine. For meals, a bit of fish or meat and salad would be decent. Is it understood?" Link nodded but his eyes showed that he had yet to satisfy his curiosity. "It seems you still have something to resolve, don't you?" He gulped. "Well…that…is just…" He choked.

"Come on. Ask away."

"If this type of meal is to be prepared for celebrations…" He paused unsure if the question would make things turn for the worst. "Come on Link. You can ask whatever you need." I stated firmly.

"Well, I was wondering why would we need it now. Is there something we are celebrating?" He looked at his feet as if something interesting where to be found there. I couldn't avoid chuckling. His eyes immediately landed on me. "Cloud?" He asked in disbelief.

"Forgive me." I said between chuckles. "It's just that isn't it obvious?" I asked and smiled at him once more. Damn! I was loosing my will to remain cold and indifferent towards the kid.

"Is it?" He asked and placed a hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes." I answered. "We are celebrating your first day under my care." I said and rested my chin in my hands. I just hoped I wasn't being to, how could I place it, friendly-almost light-upon Link. According to Ted, he had yet a long road to walk. And if he was to ever make it to the next town, I had to be the perfect master for him. Not so strict but not so gentle either, the perfect in-between. Such as the king that was wise and caring to his people and yet administers justice like it should be done. "So…sit down and lets eat to our hearts content." Gentleness overcame me and I believe it showed in my eyes for he suddenly seemed at ease and his being emanated a calm and peaceful aura. Yet, he still seemed hesitant to accept my offer for he immediately looked away in embarrassment. "But…" He began and played with the hem of his shirt. "I'm not allowed to. I'm not supposed to. The slave isn't allowed to eat in the same table as the master. Not allowed to eat until the master finishes." He rambled. "In fact, he is not even allowed to have a celebration on his honour. I'm…"

"The master is I." I replied, figuring this was the only way he'll understand what I wanted. "And it is I who decides what you are and aren't allowed to do. If I say you'll make me company for dinner, you WILL make me company. Understood?" The last embedded with anger. He flinched. Just what I expected. A different reaction to a different way of asking exactly the same thing; make me company for dinner. "Y-yes master." He stuttered. "Forgive me for questioning your orders. I'll be delighted to dine with you." And saying so he sat across the table, just in front of me. I smirked. "That's better." And so we dined in silence. I sparing Link a glance every now and then just to realize, according to his joyous yet-tried-to-contained face, how denied he had been from the blessings of life. Inside me, a soft feeling, almost like silk slipping through your fingers, bloomed.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning, when a strange sound resounded in my head. It was demanding and too loud for my liking. Its constant reminding of its existence was driving me mad like a hatter. The sound sharp and firm; like thunder against the cooling ground when rain fell. Strong like a roar of a lion and head splitting like the drumming of a woodpecker it made me realize that the sound came from beyond my dreams and closed eyes. And so, lazily my eyes came to look upon the ceiling of my room, yet in my foggy state of mind the realization didn't hit me. I was yet to come upon waking up and finding the sound no more, when a knock echoed from the silence of my apartment and a velvet voice called to me. "Master?" Timid. "Master?" Soft. "Master?" Sensual. "Master?" I was Link's.<p>

"I'm awake Link. What is it?" Sluggish my voice sounded, sluggish with lack of sleep.

"Forgive me for bothering you." The voice at the other side of the door, responded. "But someone claiming to knowing you is at the phone. She says it's urgent and that her name is Aerith." At hearing Aerith's name I bolted from my comfortable…too comfortable…bed and opened the door. "Give me that." I demanded and snatched the phone from Link's hands. He didn't even flinched this time, which should have been the normal and expected reaction. Yet I didn't give it much a thought and answered the phone anyway. "Hello."

"CLOUD!" her voice instantly answered mine. "CLOUD!" She was crying.

"Calm down Aerith. Calm down." I soothed. Aerith sounded in such a frenzy appearing to have gazed upon a horrible death. She sobbed and her intakes where shallow and forced. Minutes passed before she could regain her composure and talk to me once more. Still in a extreme panic attack, she continued. "It's Z-Z-Zack" She sobbed.

"Zack?" Confused I asked. "What did he do? Are you alright?" She coughed a bit and sniffed. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine. It's just…" She cried a little. "He hasn't returned." She sobbed openly after saying so. Not able to contain her worry anymore. "H-H-He called. A-And he s-said t-t-that you…" She coughed some more and in a raspy voice continued. "T-that y-y-you s-s-said that y-you d-didn't want to be h-his f-f-friend anymore." I heard her gulp and take a breath. "I-I-Is that true Cloud? You…" She stopped. She was scared of asking I assumed. Remember when I mentioned that I was going to regret telling Zack what I did? Well, I was regretting it. Hearing Aerith so crushed and desperate, so desolated and worried was destroying me completely. I felt like if the entire world was balancing upon my shoulders, an overwhelming pressure from which I had no escape. My heart beat painfully inside my chest and was being squeezed with each passing moment. I hated myself. I hated myself for my selfishness and my egocentrism. All was always me, me, me and more me. And because of that, I made Aerith cry. I had made Aerith cry. I had made Aerith cry. How much lower can I sink? How much more damage can I make? Am I that inhuman? Was I not supposed to be created? _You aren't supposed to be alive. You should have been destroyed. You are a failure._ **Don't think that! Don't you dare think that! You have all the rights like any other human to be here! And don't you dare deny me that. **Aerith's sobbing brought me back. And I knew that I had to do something about it. And do I will. I knew what needed to be done. "I'll look for Zack."


	15. Friend

I hung up. "Damn Zack! Damn! Damn! Damn!" I punched the wall with fury making Link yelp, bringing him back from his closed up self; yet minding not a bit about it. I was mad at Zack. Mad for making Aerith cry, mad for him being such a cry baby and sulking by himself somewhere, mad for making me look like the villain of the story, but mainly mad for revealing all the weaknesses and doubts inside me. Hearing Aerith cry unveiled for me what a selfish bastard I had been to Zack. Of course I knew I had been a jerk towards him and I knew I would regret it. But that had just been the tip of the iceberg. The thickness and weight of it just fell upon my shoulders now; the massiveness of the humongous ice block crushing down on me. My chest felt tight and I knew I was shaking violently with rage from Zack. But mainly….from myself and my self-loathing.

"I'm going out." I told Link as I walked with long strides towards my closet. "Whatever happens don't open the door unless it is I behind it. Check that all windows are closed." I got into my black cargo pants swiftly and put a knitted high collar black shirt. "Don't answer any phone calls." I put on my belted, black boots. "Whatever happens don't enter my room…" I walked out my room, Link following close behind me. I took a coat from the hanger while opening the front door. "and be safe, Link." Before I closed the door I looked at his eyes. They were sad, desperate eyes. They were pleading for me not to leave, to stay beside him. Why I wonder? I was going to return; yet…I guess it was for an entirely different reason than feeling lonely. Something lurked in his eyes that told so, a mysterious and dark secret that he was afraid of revealing. Or maybe, I was just imagining things. Assumption is the mother of stupidity. Nevertheless, something told me, a hunch so to speak, that he wasn't going to be alright by himself. "Have a safe trip Cloud." He said; his voice sounding a little bit strained. And so, hesitant I closed the door behind me and went to look for Zack. He was my priority after all. Yet the looming clouds would not leave me. My instinct rang and rang but I paid no heed. Aerith was crying and it was my entire fault. Link could wait. I hoped.

It was pouring by the time I walked out the building. It seemed a hurricane had struck town. The raindrops were heavy and strong against the pavement. It wasn't weird for rain to look like a monsoon here. Yet, this time it felt as if the sky was showing its resentment towards me. Punishing me with its bitter and cold claw-like winds and its bone-freezing water. I ran through the cracked streets of Midgar, my bones and muscles protesting against it. My body shivered and goose bumps appeared with every step I took. Every now and then I tripped with the slippery pavement or with the cracks found there, ending with my clothed covered in mud and leaves from the strange weeds that grew between the holes in the pavement. After two hours of strenuous searching, I was dripping and shivering like a mad man. In my mind I kept repeating on and on the horrible things I had said to Zack. The guilt in me grew and the invisible wounds in my chest grew deeper and deeper as if the same dagger that had hurt me before had been plunged over and over again inside my body. I had been irrational and unfair towards him. I had severed the only true friendship I had. It was likely that things between us won't be the same once I find him. He might turn a cold shoulder my way…I deserved it anyway. Yet, it still hurts. I knew I would regret it. But I never imagined, never crossed my mind how much pain it would cause. How much I would miss him the moment he was gone. He was my best friend. And what was I? I freak and fucked up bastard with a psychological issue and possible suicidal tendencies. Not that I do it with that intention but there are moments when I just unknowingly would do things that would surely lead me to a possible death. Once I didn't eat for a while. But because I never felt the necessity to do so, never felt hunger. Yet Zack locked me up in my room with a plate filled with meat and vegetables and forced me to eat or he wouldn't let me out unless I had eaten everything. And…well I had underestimated him. He had taken away the garbage can, welded the bathroom's door hinges and the windows to the windowsills, and practically locked me up in my room, making it impossible for me to throw the food away. When my eyes landed once more on the food tray, my stomach leapt with happiness and it was then that I found out that I was starving myself to death. Other times, I would relax so much when taking a bath on the tub that by the time I come to I'm lying underwater deprived from oxygen and I end up surfacing gasping for air. I know I'm not right on the head, but that's my own problem. And right know I didn't need to worry about it, Zack came first.

I arrived at the central plaza. Still no sign of Zack anywhere. Worry and panic overcame me. _Where is he? Where is Zack?_ **Geez. Cloud. Think! What place does a man go to drown his sorrows? Or how I once read in a Spanish novel: "Sirveme me más para pasar este trago amargo."** _A bar!_ **Exactly! Took you long enough!** _Tifa's bar!_ **Maybe!** How could have I been so stupid. It was obvious that he would be there! But…why hadn't Tifa called Aerith informing her that Zack was there? I shrugged it off. It was to be expected of her. She knew men better than men themselves. And when they came to her bar to drown in that poison she let them. Of course, she knew when the guy really needed the booze and when it was just a downright alcoholic. In the second case, she'll kick them out and told them to find another shithole to drown in their own vomit. She totally disliked the idea of men depending on the substance to survive the day. According to her, a drink is like a good kiss. "Once your lips touch it, you feel this pure ecstasy that you wish for it to last. The same is for the drink. Once it fills your mouth, you should take it slowly enjoying every moment that the sweet ambrosia of alcohol burns your throat and the deliciousness that takes over your taste buds." And she would rant on and on. I wonder if Cid did the right choice of leaving her in charge of the bar. She's a woman for Gaia's sake. A woman in a men's world of alcoholism. She has learned word's in one day that it took me five years to have the courage to spell out as well as she now prefers to solve things through punches than what Aerith calls the blessing of delegating. Then again, how wouldn't men come to this bar? The bartender has a killer ba-ba-boom body and her voice was sweet and tender even when spelling unspeakable things. Her character, although a bit explosive at times, was mind blowing. She knew to choose her battles and would never let anyone look down upon her. What can I say, the woman knows how to fend for herself! Let me tell you a secret. Although we men love being the prince charming and the knight in shiny armour, we will also wish to take a break. We from time to time dislike weeping and feeble women who just cry about everything and every time. Sometimes we just wish to have the sort of barbaric woman who would lash out upon any who dared to insult her. You know…we sometimes like them feisty. And, seriously, Tifa came with the whole package, a pretty face with a strong spirit.

I arrived at her bar dripping and panting. The lights where out except for the one at the booth. I strode towards it. "Tifa! You here!" I shouted, my voice reverberating in the empty establishment. "TIFA!" I yelled once more. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! TIFA!"

"WHAT?" I jumped slightly, my heart almost leaving my chest. But as soon as that scared reaction came, I put on the same mask I used around my friends and turned around. "Have you seen Zack?" I asked with that cold voice of mine I so frequently used. "Yes he's here. Right at the back. I had to bring him there so that he felt more at ease. You know how he dislikes people seeing him suffer. Hurts his pride and stuff." She said taking of her cloak and throwing it on a stool. "I wonder what happened though. He didn't say anything when he arrived. Just asked for the usual. Did he and Aerith have a fight?" She asked as she slumped on the stool beside the one where her cloak was.

"Where were you?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Went to pick up goods that arrived a while back."

"Why did you leave the door open?"

"It isn't that far away. So why close it? Besides figured someone would come and look for Zack sooner or later." She said while she squirmed her hair dry, droplets falling onto the dark wood floor, the only sound besides the pouring outside and our silent breath. "You know it's dangerous to leave the door opened, especially at night."

"Like if you cared." She spat and glared my way.

"I do." I replied with my void of emotion voice.

"Stop lying to yourself and us Cloud. We know you stopped caring a long time ago. You know it too." She said, her voice rising a little with every word that left her mouth. Her eyes fired up with anger, rage and resentment. "So stop pretending you care. Stop trying to trick us once more into believing that you are our friend. The Cloud we knew would have never ever been this cold. Not even towards his worst enemy. So do us all a favour and get lost. " Her eyes glared daggers at me. She was right though. I should stop. I was close to reaching my goal may as well go all the way. Since I was such a chaos magnet and I didn't wish harm to land upon them, I decided that the best way to keep them save was distancing myself. Acting cold, selfish, unkind and uncaring. Indifferent to whether they smiled or cried. A mask of perfect numbness towards everyone and everything. I knew that in the long run; I'll end up all alone whether it came from them or from me. I just had hoped that they will understand me, that they will perhaps remain friends with me even if we ended never seeing each other again, that I will have the soothing idea that no matter where I was or who I became, I had friends that were willing to accept me for who I was and where thinking of me every once in a while. But I guess I was wrong. My friends where not really my friends, those who I fought for, who would shed blood and sweat for, wouldn't shed even a tear for me. Or perhaps they where but due to my acting of recently decided that they were better alone than with a companion such as myself. After hearing what Tifa said, I soon knew that she was right. That it was better this way. Friendless and without love and care. I deserved it. I deserved it all. For who could ever learn to like me? Who could ever learn to love and care for me? If I couldn't even have the courage to smile towards someone, how could I expect someone to do such thing for me? It was better this way. It was always better this way. This way they wouldn't get hurt. This way I wouldn't get hurt. This way…I would be alone forever.

"He is at the back?" I asked.

"Yes. So go and get him out of here. Hate to see him like that." She said and walked up the stairs. I sighed. I felt like shit now. It wasn't my fault that my life turned this way. I wasn't pushing them away because I felt like it. I was pushing them away because it was necessary. When someone's near me all there is, is trouble.

"Zack!" I yelled and opened the door with a loud slam. "Urgh!"

"There you are." Zack looked really a mess. He was slumped over a table; vodka bottle on one hand and his other hand sprawled beside him. He was drooling all over the table and I guess crying a little. His clothes and hair where all dishevelled and he had a gash on his cheek. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Urgh…" The place reeked with alcohol. "W…Wa…"

"Geez. You really are troublesome." I said and walked to his side. "Here. Let's go home." I said and managed to slump the bottle-less arm. But, as soon as I heaved him up, he began to trash like a mad man. "LET GO OF ME!" He shouted at my ear and elbowed me in the stomach. "Uff.." I let him go and he fell to the floor. "What the…"

"WHY DID YOU COME FOR ME?" He yelled and glared at me; the same heated glare Tifa gave me a while ago. Inwardly I was dying, dying from seeing my friends look at me with hatred and sometimes indifference. Yet, on the outside, I kept my calm and collected façade. "WHY DO YOU CARE? WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO SAID THAT YOU WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH ME? HUH?" He lashed and tried to punch me. "Let's go. Aerith is waiting for you." I said coolly while I took his arm once more.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He said and slapped my hand away. "NOW YOU CARE HUH?"

"What…"

"AM I JUST SOMEONE YOU CAN PLAY WITH? IS THAT IT?"

"No, of course not. It's just that Aerith…"

"AERITH! AERITH! AERITH! EVERYTHING IS JUT ABOUT AERITH RIGHT? HUH CLOUD? WHAT ABOUT YOU? EH? DO YOU WANT ME BACK?"

"Zack…"

"OH NO…WAIT…I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE! SO LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE!"

"Zack." I sighed. "Come on." I tried once again to take his arm but he snatched it away once more.

"LEAVE ME ALONE CLOUD!" He shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE GET CLOSE TO ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBER! YOU FUCKING PSEUDO FRIEND!" I took his arm and held it with such force this time that could leave a bruise. "LET GO OF ME! LET GO! LET GO!" I embraced him while he kept struggling to push me away. Moments later he calmed down. "Please…" he pleaded. "…please let me go…please Cloud…" He was sobbing.

"Zack…" I said and forced him to stand up. "Let's go home." He didn't complain this time. Neither did I. I looked back at the table he had been sprawled on. _Damn Zack. three bottles all by yourself? Thank the heavens that we have Mako inside our systems._ I sighed. "Urgh…I think I may throw up." Zack complained. I chuckled. Still the same as always. Perhaps…I could hope at least…We may still remain friends. But then again…that's just wishful thinking.


	16. Back

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic**_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D Also the new character in honor to a lovely reviewer appears. Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>"Zack…Uff….Zack…I need you to cooperate on this….Urgh….Zack…COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME PULL YOU UP THE STAIRS!"<p>

"Yhijvhshyshvn…."

"What?"

"Yo jo! Yo jo! Cloudy is for me!"

"For real? Finally we arrived!…Zack…Come on….Uff...At least stand straight so I can open the door!"

"Ya hoo! Cloudy is going to invite me inside!"

"Damn you reek! And you are even more annoying when drunk!"

"But that's what you like about me."

"ZACK! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Yum!"

"SERIOUSLY STOP IT!"

"But Cloudy is yummy!"

"And Zacky is yucky!"

"Y u no fun at all?"

"Y u no mature at all?"

"I don't think Cloudy is yummy anymore."

"Good to know. Here let's get inside."

"I think Cloudy looks more yummy now."

"Stop it."

"Woof."

"What the…"

"…"

"I want to cut our friendship again."

"You know you can't live without me."

"Oh I can live without you just fine."

"Urgh….I need to puke."

"First door to your right. Link! Link I'm home! ZACK WHAT THE HELL! SHIT! WHY ON THE CARPET!"

"NEVER AGAIN! I SWEAR TO GAIA NEVER AGAIN! URGH!"

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!"

"CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO A SICK PERSON!"

"CAN'T YOU HOLD YOUR BOOZE?"

"I'M DYING HERE CLOUD! FROM ALCOHOL POISONING!"

"I'M DYING HERE NOW! FROM GETTING BROKE FOR BUYING CARPETS!"

"URGH! DAMN MY HEAD HURTS!"

"LINK! LINK! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"GAIA! WHY PANDAS CAN'T FLY?"

"ZACK SHUT UP! DAMN LINK! LINK, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"ONE LITTLE, TWO LITTLE, THREE LITTLE INDIANS! URGH! ARGH!"

"OH NO ZACK! OH YOU WON'T PUKE HERE AGAIN! LINK! GET TO THE TOILET! LINK!"

"CLOUDY MY STOMACH HURTY! HAHAHA! COULDY'S FACE IS TWISTED FUNNY!"

"SHIT! LINK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"AND SO THE ANT FELL IN LOVE WITH THE GRASS….URGH!"

"ZAAACKKK! SHIT! LINK! LINK! SHIT ZACK! AND THIS SHIRT WAS NEW! FUCK YOU ZACK! FUCK YOU!"

"NO! ME WANTS TO FUCK YOU!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….wait…what?"

"I feeling funny….urgh…"

"ZACK GET TO THE TOILET! LINK! DAMN IT! LINK! LINK!"

"THE ISTY WIPSY spider went...do…ra…t"

"Link? Link? Seriously? You were asleep all this time? Damn! I was shouting and you could still be asleep? Come on! I need your help cleaning some of Zack's vomit before it permanently stains the carpet."

"…"

"Link! Come on wake up! I need your help here."

"…"

"Link? Link? Can you hear me?"

"…."

"Link? Link? This isn't funny at all. Wake up!"

"…."

"LINK! WAKE UP! LINK! LINK!"

"…"

"FUCK! LINK! WAKE UP NOW!"

"…."

"SHIT!"

"…."

"TEDD! I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW! LINK ISN'T WAKING UP!"

"..."

"FUCK HE STOPPED BREATHING! TEDD HE ISN'T BREATHING!"

* * *

><p>"QUE RAYOS ESTOY HABLANDO ESPAÑOL?"<p>

"..."

"Why are you here? Urgh….NEVER AGAIN!"

"TEDD HE ISN'T BREATHING!"

"Wha..."


	17. Memory

**I don't own Final Fantasy VII nor the Legend of Zelda. Hope you like it. :D Reviews and comments are welcomed. :)**

_**Cloud thoughts are in italic**_

**Cloud subconscious thoughts are in bold**

**I used Irish Gaelic for one of the characters language. I hope I wrote it correctly if I didn't feel free to tell. :D Also the new character in honor to a lovely reviewer appears. Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p>"TED!" I shouted to the upcoming woman. She smiled weakly. "How is he? Is he going to make it? Is he going to be alright?" She sighed. That wasn't a good sign.<p>

"Yes Cloud. He will make it." She looked at me. "Please." She motioned to the bench I was sitting on previously. I obediently sat. "This is serious Cloud."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Hadn't she said Link would make it?

"Link…has taken a turn for the worst." She said while she combed her hair.

"For the worst?"

"Cloud. He just had a nervous breakdown, followed by a panic attack that led to a respiratory arrest. If that isn't the worst you have seen of him then I don't know what it is." She spat. "Look…I'm sorry okay. I'm just a little bit flustered that's all. I never thought he would get to this point, at least not so fast. This is not good Cloud. Not good at all. Instead of making progress we are walking backwards. Did something happen? Have you been treating him well, Cloud?"

"Yes of course!" I said a feeling indignant. "I did just like you told me!"

"Geez, sorry!" She exclaimed with a sigh. "It's just that…it's so weird. What could have cause the nervous breakdown? And with such intensity to make him stop breathing. But…oh well. Ask the doctor when he comes by." She took out a cigarette.

"Seriously? We are in a hospital." I said and snatched it away. She smirked.

"Sorry about that." I huffed. "So tell me Cloud…How is the other patient? I heard he had quite a hit."

"Zack!" I said and ran stood up. "Damn it! I had completely forgotten about him."

"So I noticed." A familiar voice said up ahead.

"Zack!" I sort of shouted. "Sorry." I apologized to the nurse before me.

"Hey Spiky!" He smiled and waved at me.

"Zack…I…I…."

"Don't sweat it. I know what you want to say. I'm too. For not seeing how I was hurting you. Trying to change you after all you've been through? Guess I'm the worst in the world right?" He said and looked downwards as if the floor was too interesting. I smiled. "Zack…" I said and offered my hand. "Want to start over again?" His face lit up, his eyes showing over joy, his smile far much wider than what I have ever it seen it. "THANKS CLOUD!" He practically jumped at me.

"OKAY! I CHANGED MY MIND!" I shouted as we both fell to the floor, he laughing and I groaning.

"EXCUSE ME SIR BUT THIS IS A HOSPITAL! COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" The nurse reprimanded us while getting up.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK OFF!" Zack said menacingly closing onto the nurse "We are having some quality time here and I don't want to believe you want to ruin it right?" He hissed. The poor nurse slithered away cowardly after nodding. I chuckled. Zack could sometimes be too impulsive for his own good, but that was one of the qualities of his that made him my best friend. "Done." He said and smiled goofily. "So it seems." I added and pushed him away.

"So where's the princess?" Zack asked. "Ouch!" He whined. I guess I hit him to hard.

"He's no princess. In case you haven't noticed his a man." I reasoned irritated. I didn't like Zack insulting Link.

"Geez. Sorry." He complained while rubbing his scalp. "Couldn't notice with his long hair and too feminine features."

"Sephiroth had long hair as well and still he wasn't called a princess."

"He was manly."

"Damn you're so condescending."

"And you are so cute."

"You are…wait WHAT?"

"Kidding." He stuck out his tongue.

"Childish as usual."

"Too mature for your cute face." He countered. Damn it! I was never good to rebound his attacks.

"Shut up puppy face." _Ha! Beat that._

"Sure chocobo." _Fuck! _

"Excuse me is anyone of you a relative or related in anyway to Mr. Link? Ted." A slightly throaty voice called.

"Albert."

"Do you know each other?" Zack asked. His curiosity has always been that of a three year old.

"Med school." She answered, her hand instinctively going to her bag to search for that delicious cancer pod.

"And we just happened to be checking Link a while ago. So, who are you to the kid?" Now I see how they became acquaintances. Do all doctors have the straight-to-the-point attitude?

"I'm related." I immediately said.

"In what way are you?" He asked. Guessed our features weren't that similar. "Hospital policies." He declared in an apologizing manner.

"Only friend he has for the moment." I said crossing my arms.

"I see…" The doctor said and hummed while checking his clip pad. "What about him?"

"Friend of the friend." Zack declared proudly.

"You stay here." Looking at Zack. "You come this way." Looking at me. "Ted." He gave a nod.

"Albert." She nodded.

"Wait!" Zack exclaimed and got close to the doctor. "I want to go with you."

"Sorry kiddo. Can't do. Hospital policies." Albert stated firmly.

"But…" Zack tried.

"Can't do." He interrupted. I wanted Zack to come. He always knew how to make someone feel better. He had that ability to make someone feel at ease. It was like his aura or something about his essence could warm you up by just standing close to him. Like warm milk on a cold day. I believed that was why I needed him so much. Our friendship's rupture had had its toll on me. When I told him to get out, I felt that a part of me had shattered and that other had frozen over. And though Link was there…it wasn't enough. I needed Zack. I needed my best friend to be with me, although I didn't show it. I could deal with losing Tifa, Barret, Cid even…Aerith. But Zack? No without Zack I wouldn't last. I almost died when he did. Yes. Zack died. But the planet, the Lifestream, gave him another chance. And…when I saw him…walking my way that rainy day, smiling like an idiot as he usually did. Well…I don't know what overcame me. But the last thing I remembered was that my eyes watering up, that my being was falling and that he was calling my name worried. When I came to, I was at my apartment and I soon found myself calling Zack's name. Hoping that perhaps I wasn't dreaming, wishing that he were really there somewhere playing hide-and-seek with me. But I knew that he wasn't. They were mean people playing with my feelings or perhaps my own head messing with me. When his face popped from the doorframe, I knew that I had had enough. At first I cowered with fear, but soon rage overtook me. "Cloud…Cloud is I…" He said when he saw how unwilling I was to believe this shit. I had had enough of life doing with me what it wanted. And I was reluctant to fall on its traps again. "Cloud…I'm back…" He said getting slowly closer to me. I shook my head like a mad man and moved backwards against my bed frame. He was practically before the end of my bed when I threw him a pillow. "Get back!" I yelled.

"Cloud?" He said picking up the pillow, his eyes never leaving my shaking frame.

"Get back!" I yelled once more. "Don't get near me." I whispered.

"But Cloud…aren't you happy to see…"

"Don't you dare come near me." I threatened and took out a gun.

"Whoo Cloud calm down." PseudoZack said and placed his hands up in defeat.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" I ordered. "How dare you ask me that?" I said and prepared the gun. "Who are you? Huh? Find it funny to come to Loony Cloud dressed as him? Huh? Find it funny do you? Yeah. Let's mess with poor Loony Cloud's head a bit more. He didn't have enough losing his best friends let's dress like them and act like them and talk like them so that he suffers a bit more. Not enough! Never enough, huh?"

"Clo…"

"Shut up! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I said and covered my ears. "DON'T SAY A THING! DON'T YOU DARE SAY A THING! I HAD ENOUGH! I HAD ENOUGH! DON'T TALK…just please…don't talk. I know this is all a lie. But please…" I said and looked at PseudoZack, to the bastard that was dressed like him and acted like him and talked like him so perfectly. My tears falling freely and unstoppably, but I hardly cared. I just wanted to look to the guy who looked so much like him and believe, believe is fucking lie for a while. It was just the perfect image of Zack. Just so perfect…his eyes…they showed the same concern and worry the way he used to show. Why? Why was life so mean to me? "J-just….s-stay like that for a m-m-minute…please…"

"Cloud…"

"Don't talk!" I begged. "Please don't talk." I sobbed. "J-j-just let me live this fucking lie a little l-l-longer. P-please…let me h-have Z-Zack a little longer."

"Oh Cloud." He embraced me and I embraced him back letting the gun fall to my bed. "Cloud! Cloud!"

"SHUT UP! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME MORE THAN WHAT YOU HAVE! IF YOU TALK I'LL…IF YOU TALK…I ALREADY BEGAN TO BELIEVE THIS SHIT! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! I'M I REALLY THAT FUNNY TO PICK ON! I'M I THAT MISERABLE THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH? PLEASE! STOP TALKING! DON'T HURT MY PRIDE THAT MUCH!" I cried harder. "PLEASE…just let me be happy." And then I felt it…something soaking my shirt and an embrace that was getting tighter, stronger and somehow warmer. "hey…are you…"

"It is I Cloud…." A sobbing voice I knew to well began.

"No…no…no…no….no…stop it…okay? Stop it." I sobbed as well.

"It's really me."

"YOU CAN'T BE HIM! HE'S DEAD! AS DEAD AS HE CAN BE!"

"First year at Shin-Ra. Second month of your cadet's training." The voice continued sobbingly. "You missed sword sparring because you had a dream of a giant crow attacking the headquarters and that it took general Sephiroth in its beak to feed its offspring's. You ran to the general's quarters with no permission whatsoever and burst inside his office. His recently neat just ordered pile of papers went sprawling to the floor. He got furious that day." My eyes hadn't shown as surprised as they did that day. I hadn't told anyone about that dream…except…

"First year. Fifth month of your cadet's training. You began to skip History of the Sword to feed a group of newborn birds because their mother had been eaten by a wild cat." He sobbed a bit. He was calming down and so was I. Could…

"Second year. Sixth month of cadet's training. You confessed that you had never tried beer and so I took you to the woods with a six pack of Heineken I had stolen from Angeal's special reserve and we had quite the headache the next day. Not only that but we woke up on a tree branch."

"Shirtless…"

"And with a panther's cub on our arms…"

"And the panther just a few meters below us." I chuckled. And that was when I realized…

"Hi Cloud." PseudoZack whispered. Tears began to conglomerate inside my eyes. "I've missed you." I let them fall freely and hugged Zack closer to me. He did the same.

"I'VE MISSED YOU TOO ZACK!"

"THIRD YEAR. FIFTH MONTH. YOU AND THE AMMUNISSION'S SECRETARY…"

"I BELIEVE YOU ALREADY!" And so, that day I learned that Zack didn't know how he had come back to life, except for the fact that he woke up in the middle of a clearing and really thirsty. Aerith appeared a week after that. As well as with Zack I was reluctant to believe it was she. But after a long talk I accepted her existence and for the first time in month's I was really happy. And it was all thanks to the Lifestream that gave me back my most important people. Yet, after a few weeks everything changed. But I won't ruin this memory with that.

"Fine! He may come." Albert surrendered.

"Fuck yeah! Ouch!"

"Don't blow it Zack." I stated. He looked at me a bit annoyed. I smiled. So did he. Zack was irrevocably my best friend.


	18. Nothing

**Finally! Chapter 18 coming up! Hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Cloud's thoughts are in italic.**

**Cloud's subconscious in bold.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Before we enter…" Albert said stopping in front of the room's door. "I just want to say he was really lucky that you guys found him. His condition could have complicated. Panic attacks aren't to be taken lightly. He may be a little out of it, so please be patient. Even Ted agrees with me." I looked at Ted and she nodded with seriousness.<p>

"This time it's just the tip of the iceberg. Our ship may either crash and sink, or pass to another sea. Depends on you Cloud whether we get victorious out of this or if we fail and lose Link." This was it. I would not fail. I promised Link and myself that at least.

"I'll definitely make it through." I said determined.

"Count me in." Zack added. I looked at him amazed. "Can't let you go alone." He said and winked. I smiled. "Thanks."

"No worries. Besides…" He smirked. "There's a damsel in distress."

"Zack…" I snarled. "Don't make me do it." I glared daggers his way. He gulped.

"Cloud." Ted called me. My eyes landed on her. She took out a notepad and handed it to me. "This are the guidelines if Link should once again fall into a nervous break down and or a panic attack. Call me if anything goes wrong. I'll visit you on Wednesday." She said and we shook hands. "Be patient Cloud. I believe that with you and Zack by his side Link will make it through." She smiled at me. "Good-bye then." She walked away and before she was out I saw a tiny cloud of smoke emerging from her. "NO SMOKING IN THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled.

"NO SHOUTING INSIDE THE HOSPITAL!" A nurse's voice was heard.

"YOU AGAIN?" Zack shouted.

"Sorry sir." The nurse shrieked and ran away. Zack chuckled. "If only we weren't in a public place…"

"Zack."

"Sorry."

"If anything happens push the button." Albert left. I sighed. I was tired and hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's early morning. Link had been in the Intensive Care Unit for a day and just today he was transferred to a room. "Cloud…" Zack's voice reached my ears. I turned to look at him. He was looking at Link. He was extremely pale and he was connected to five different machines, one of them obviously the IV. He looked so fragile, much more fragile than how I've ever seen him. He could pass away any second, slip from my fingers like silken cloth. "Link." I whispered. I walked slowly and hesitantly towards him. "Gods Link…what happened to you?" I knelt beside his bed. "What happened to you?" _It's my fault! It's my entire fault!_ **What? OF COURSE IT'S NOT! YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ZACK! MAYBE IT WAS ANOTHER OF THOSE LAPSES OF HIS!** _But…every time someone comes close to me bad things happen._ **THAT'S BULLSHIT! IT'S THEIR FAULT FOR BEING CARELESS!** _So Zack's and Aerith's death were for carelessness? You and I know very well that isn't true! It was my fucking bad luck that brought up their downfall! _**BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT I SAY!** "Cloud! Cloud! You there?" Zack's voice brought me back from my inner turmoil. "Huh?"

"Link is waking up." Zack declared with a slight smile. "Hello sunshine."

"Good morning Link." I said and stood up. His long golden lashes fluttered as he regained consciousness and he groaned when the sunlight hit him dead on. Zack chuckled. "Can't stand the light vampire?"

"Shut up Zack."

"Ain't Cloudy mad because of me bullying you, eh? Isn't he a cutie?"

"You are walking on thin ice man. Thin ice."

"Didn't know you were that shallow."

"You are on."

"Geez. Calm down. Slight teasing." He said and chuckled. "Cloudy's a bit edgy huh?" He made a dead grip and ruffled my spikes.

"Cut it out Zack. You know I hate it when you do that." I said chuckling as well.

"And I love it when I do it." He said with that aloof voice of his. "Well, I'm taking my leave seeing that Princess is alright."

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked. Why did he have to leave? Was I such a bad company to have? No, Zack would never think that of me.

"To Aerith's. She's probably worried. No call from me or from you for that matter. Must have her having a panic attack. Don't want her to end as Princess did, you know." He said a bit worried. He knew how Aerith got when it came to our safety. She could wait for days for a call without sleeping, drinking or eating. Maybe she was a masochist, or maybe she loved us too much for her own well-being. "Didn't Tifa call her?"

"I don't think so." Zack said thoughtfully. "In the state I was, I guess she preferred to leave it on your hands and save Aerith an unbecoming scene. She would have fainted seeing me so far off. No. I guess she didn't call her. And since you were dealing with Princess well you didn't call her as well. Damn! She must still be awake for all I know. Sorry, Cloud. Gotta leave you now." He apologized and looked downwards. I smiled. I liked how I could be so at ease with Zack. I knew that no matter where he was, he was right here beside me like the best friend he was. "Don't worry. I'll manage. Go to Aerith. She needs her beauty sleep you know." His face lit up in an instant.

"Thanks Cloud. Owe you one." He said happily. "Bye, Princess." And when he finished with his good-bye he left. But not before I head a familiar beeping noise of Zack dialling up Aerith's number. "Hey! It's me….Sorry I had you worried….It wasn't my fault!..." I chuckled. Poor Zack he was gonna have it. I turned to find Link looking at me, looking at me with his astonishing sky blue eyes. I couldn't look anywhere else for a while. I was drowning in those eyes of his; so pure and innocent, but so helpless and discouraged at the same time, lifeless although the colour said otherwise. I wished to recover the vivacity in those eyes. I believed Link had been something before hell was unleashed upon him, something so powerful and gallant that the entire world idolized him. I believe he was. No. Cross that. I knew he was. He had that aura around him. Although it was minimal, it was there. "Does anywhere hurt?" I asked coolly.

"C-Cloud…" He said wit a raspy voice. "How d-did…." He had coughing fit. I took a glass with water to him. "Drink this. You are a bit dehydrated." He drank greedily. "Better?" He nodded while taking his lasts gulps. "Good." I answered and sat on the chair beside his bed. He finished his drink gasping, for air for he had taken it all on ambitious gulps. I smirked. He could be so adorable at times. _WHOAH! Did I just think he was adorable?_ **You bet. I love the spiciness of this story. **"Cloud?" A shy and a bit dry voice called me.

"Link." I answered and crossed my arms.

"W…Where am I?" He asked as he looked around lazily.

"Midgar's Memorial Hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes. You know the place were people are taken when sick?" He looked at me confused. "Forget it. Anyway. Zack and I found you unconscious and with not breathing. We got worried and brought you here. Apparently, you had a nervous breakdown followed by a pulmonary arrest. Care to explain?" He looked a bit fidgety and nervous. "Link?"

"FORGIVE ME CLOUD!" He bowed on his knees. "PLEASE! DO FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Link…Ca…"

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Link shouted hysterical. "I'LL NEVER SLACK OF AGAIN! I KNOW I DIDE WRONG! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!" He bowed and bowed as if I were some kind of god to be idolatrised. He shouldn't bow to me. I was not special whatsoever. I was his master. Yes, but nothing more. I was no superior entity, no supernatural being that deserved to be respected and idolatrised by the people he rules over; the people he should protect. "Link. Calm down." I grabbed his arm carefully and intended to stroke his soft golden mane. He took it as an aggression and pulled at his arm, intending to free himself from my grasp. "NO PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU MASTER! PLEASE! DON'T HIT ME!" He was bordering in hysterical.

"Link! Cal…"

"NOOO!" He bit my arm hard enough to draw out blood.

"FUCK!" I released him and pushed him away as an instinct. He tripped with the bed and fell to the floor, bringing with him the IV and the multiple gadgets connected to his persona, burying himself below steel and plastic. The IV went crazy after that and I swore I heard laboured breathing. My world soon was reduced to the heap of sheets and machinery before me. My heart and train of thought stopped. All of my being and what was around me didn't matter whatsoever. Not the door being burst open, not the flow of my blood against my skin, not the mixing of white and blue around the pile of machinery. Everything was nonexistent except for the bundle before me and the beeping of the IV that by now seemed so strong and fast that it could melt into one single sound. One single dreaded sound.

"….s….."

"…S…."

"…..Si….."

"Sir! Sir!" A woman's face appeared before me. "We need you to get out."

"…wha…." I was still out of it. All of my being was far away. Too far away to recognize what was going on.

"Sir! Please get out!" She insisted. But I was still far of it, too interested in the man they were placing upon the bed, to interested in the machine that was beeping like crazy, to interested on the number of people working upon the man, some were bringing syringes and gauze, others medicines, others various knives and scalpels, one was bringing a resuscitator and one entered with a strange rectangular machine that had two pads joined to the a box by cables. "Sir! We need you to leave!"

"Nurse I need you here now!" A know male voice erupted from the group around the man and I began to assess what was occurring right before me.

"But sir…"

"You two take him away." The male voice repeated. I knew the man!

"Doctor, heart rate above 90." A nurse replied.

"The breathing is getting worse." Another one replied.

"Damn! Resuscitator!" Albert began to pump oxygen.

"Heart rate going to critical." Critical…I felt a two pairs of arms shove me away from the scene unfolding in front of my eyes, unknowingly I was resisting. My body knew what to do although the mind was disconnected from it. Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep…it kept on fast and steady.

"Propofol! Someone inject him the fucking propofol! SOMEONE TAKE THIS GUY AWAY FROM HERE!" The arms insisted to take me away from here, but I was bound to resist. Something was keeping me from going; it was attracting me and pulling me to it. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…._Link!_

"We lost the heart beat."

"FUCK! DEFRIBRILATOR!" The rectangular machine was taken to Albert. "Clear!" He placed the paddles on Link's chest and up went Link's body. "Still nothing doctor."

"Clear!" Up went Link's body.

"Nothing." I watched from the sidelines. I watched how Link's body went up and down with the constant placing of the paddles. I couldn't conjure a word, not even a single sound, not even a breath would slip from my lips. I was too in shock. Link….Link was slipping away from my grasp, fading like smoke from a fire or like snow on summer's day. He was disappearing from me...and all because of me, because of a stupid mistake I committed. Hadn't I promised myself that I would protect him? That I would be his supporting pillar? That no ill will befall him? Yet, I failed. I had been his worst enemy. I should have known. No wait…I did know, yet I chose to ignore it. I chose to hope for the best, for a change in my dull life, on my tragic life. I chose to aspire something ungraspable, something impossible. I chose to have a friend, which I couldn't be afraid of losing no matter what, someone that was so deep into the mud like myself. Yet…I buried him deeper. I killed him. I killed Link. I guess…I could never be close to anyone. Those who are close to me will only meet their end. That's what happened with Zack. That's what happened with Aerith. That's the sad fate that Link met as well. I'm the worst. I'm the worst. You were just looking for comfort, a place where you could be at ease and smile. You were looking for freedom, for a chance of a better life, just like myself. And I took it all away. I took it all away with these greedy hands and way of thinking. I'm sorry. I just wanted someone, anyone whom I could share my thought with. Someone who understood. I thought…I thought you could be that person. You had lived almost the exact same experiences I had, perhaps even worst. And you…you could have understood me and I could have done the same to you. But I was wrong to think that way. It was ambitious and greedy. I knew the risks and yet I put you in the line of fire. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't leave me.

"Clear!" Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

"Li…."

"Still no heart beat." Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

"Lin…."

"Clear!"

"LINK! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE! BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Ted and Zack appeared after a while. But I hardly cared. I could feel them nearby trying to comfort me, and yet I couldn't. They didn't exist to me. Nothing existed for me. There was nothing. Nothing. <strong>That's right we did nothing<strong>_...__Nothing...nothing_...**And nothing remains**_..._"Nothing."


	19. Tell

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Cloud's thoughts are in italic.**

**Cloud's subconscious in bold.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Handling it?" Ted said.<p>

"Dunno Ted." I answered while crossing the street. "It's…" I sighed and combed my hair. These days I have been a little bit uncaring with my appearance. Ever since…well since that happened, I wasn't myself anymore. I felt lost and insecure, like at any moment I could be blown away, torn from this world with relative ease. "It's hard." I declared in a whisper.

"I know." The soft voice at the other side of the phone agreed. "I'm also having a rough time. But you can make it. I know you can. After all, if it isn't you…then no one would be able to." She was right, Ted was usually always right. Womanly instinct, good luck, intuition, call it whatever you want, the woman had a good aiming and shot. "Ted…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I whispered. A calmed sigh came from the phone followed by a tender chuckle. "Anytime lemon pie. Call me if anything comes up."

"Will do."

"Well, I'll return to working here." She said happily. "Clients don't fix themselves you know."

"Good-bye Ted." I hung up. Talking with her usually cheered me up. Not today though. Who could smile after that happened? I sometimes found myself wondering whether Ted was unbelievably strong or she got high with her own medicines. You never known, being a doctor had its benefits. But who was I to judge her, as a man I usually drank too much to forget my problems.

I made my way to the building. It was raining fiercely. Just like the day before I met him. It wasn't strange for it to rain in Midgar. It was as normal as breathing. But sometimes it was just too much. I guess the sky reflected me on both days. I was sad on both, so the sky cried for me when I couldn't. Damn. I hated complicated emotions. I ruffled my hair once more. "Should've gone to Tifa's." I sighed. "Then again, I'm not that welcomed anymore. Not after what I did, I think." I opened the door and entered. My phone rang. "Hello."

"….."

"Hello."

"…..."

"Look fucktard: I'm not in the mood today! In fact, I've not been in the mood for quite a long time. So if you plan to mess with me, you better think twice because, believe me, SHIT WILL RAIN ON YOU DUDE! SHIT WILL RAIN FOR QUITE A WHILE! SO FUCK OFF AND DON'T BOTHER ME ONCE AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!"

"…."

"FUCK….."

"Zack…" A shy and a bit hoarse voice answered.

"Cloud?"

"Zack…." A coughing fit. "Zack…..help…"

"FUCK CLOUD! WHAT HAPPENED?" A said and ran up the stairs. The elevator had been dead for quite a while.

"Zack…" Cloud's faint voice came to me.

"STAY WITH ME CLOUD." I hit my foot with the edge of one of the stairs' steps. "SHIT! TELL ME CLOUD WHAT DAY IS TODAY?" I had to keep him from passing out until I arrived and know what the fuck was wrong with him.

"…Monday..." The voice answered.

"PERFECT! MONDAY! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE JUDAS GAVE US VACATIONS, HUH?"

"…"

"CLOUD? YOU THERE CLOUD?"

"…."

"FUCK GAIA! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I ran faster. I should've felt it coming. Cloud had been acting weird since….well since all that happened with Link. Couldn't blame him though. Life's been hard on him ever since he was born. I guess Link had been, in a way, a reflection of his misery and he just couldn't stand it. In some form, in helping Link he was helping himself; fix everything to somehow get fixed yourself. But, it had gone bad and so he gave up on it all. Even gave up on his own life. He barely ate, barely slept, barely moved; hell, it had been days since I last saw him go out. It had been two months already. Not only that, but worst was that Judas didn't have job for us this past months. Horrible timing if you ask me. Cloud needed distractions and Judas wasn't providing any. "FUCK! CLOUD!" I ran faster.

"…"

"SHIT! FUCK YOU GAIA! FUCK YOU LIFESTREAM! FUCK YOU ALL!"

I arrived to Cloud's door and tried to open it. "SHIT! KEYS! KEYS!" I rummaged through my pants pockets. "FORGOT THE FUCKING KEYS! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO GODS OF THIS FUCKING WORLD!" I tried to open the door. "FUCK! TODAY CLOUD DECIDED TO LOCK THE DOOR! FUCK YOU CLOUD! YOU HEARD ME? FUCK YOU!" I hit the door. "GUESS WHAT? FUCK THIS SHIT! GONNA KICK THE DOOR IN!"

"STOP SHOUTING! MY KID IS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A neighbour from the floor below yelled.

"SHUT UP OLD HAG! TELL YOUR FUCKING KID TO DEAL WITH LIFE! IT AIN'T EASY! BETTER START TO GET ACCUSTOMED TO THINGS NOT GOING HIS WAY!"

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" The despicable woman shouted.

"I'LL COME DOWN THERE MA'AM!" I said furious and began to descend the steps.

"SHIT!" I heard the woman and the sound of a door closing.

"THOUGHT SO!" A door opened.

"OH SHUT UP!" The same woman shouted and the bang of a door closing resonated. I yelled with frustration, What was with women nowadays yelling all the time? Menopause! I thought. These past years menopause was getting to them early. "SHIT! CLOUD!" I ran to his door. "YOU'LL GET MAD BUT IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" I took careful aim and collected my strength and BAM! In one kick the door was removed from its hinges and flew into the house. "CLOUD!" I yelled desperate. "CLOUD WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran into the kitchen. "SHIT! CLOUD!" And there I found him. Laying on the floor, bleeding from his wrists with a kitchen knife in his left hand. He was pale…extremely pale and getting colder by the minute. "SHIT CLOUD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WANTING TO DIE EARLY? WANT TO GO WITHOUT ME? IS THAT IT? FUCK NO MAN! YOU'LL HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME FOR A FUCKING LIFE TIME! YOU HEARD ME? HUH? YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!" I carried him to his bed and wrapped his wrists to stop the bleeding for a while. I immediately took out my phone and dialled a very known number. "TED! CLOUDCUTHIMSELF!"

"What?"

"CLOUD CUT HIMSELF!" I yelled. "HE'S PALE, BARELY BREATING, COLD LIKE ICE, UNCONSCIOUS, WITH A FRIEND THAT DOESN'T NOW WHAT THE FUCK TO DO EXCEPT WRAP HIM UP WITH BANDAGES UNTIL HE LOOKS LIKE A MUMMY AND WHO IS HYSTERICAL BECAUSE HE IS DYING AND…."

"OKAY I GET IT I'M DRIVING THERE IMMEDIATELY! BE SURE TO KEEP PRESSURE ON THE WOUNDS TO STOP THE BLOOD FLOW!" She hung up.

"Pressure on the wounds. Pressure on the wounds. Pressure on the wounds…." I kept mumbling while I took both of Cloud's wrists and held them tightly as I waited for Ted. I looked at Cloud. He was so skinny and had bags under his eyes. His hair was messy and had lost that beautiful shine that made his hair so unique. He looked so fragile and breakable, like glass. I couldn't contain the sob that escaped my lips. Seeing my best friend like this, so defeated, so strained and broken, like a lost child. "Cloud…" A tear fell from my eyes. "Is it really so hard for you to keep on?" Was I nothing to him?

* * *

><p>"He'll be alright." Ted said as she washed her hands. "I expected him to brake that's for sure. But not like this. Definitely not like this."<p>

"Huh?"

"Well from what I know about him. Well…I knew one day he'll go hysterical. Never thought Link would be the cause though. He barely knew him."

I grabbed her arm, as she was about to exit the bathroom.

"I don't care about the stupid patient confidentiality, or your silly medical oath." I snarled. "Tell me what you know. Every single detail from the times I was missing." She blinked and gazed at me. Her eyes sweeping my entire face to look for I don't know what. She smirked. "Fine then sweet heart. It would be a bumpy ride, that's for sure." I smirked as well.

"I love them rowdy." She took out a cigarette. "You are messing with fire. You may get burnt."

"Just don't leave any visible marks." I followed suit and took out my lighter.

"You are one smooth talker, sweetart." I lit hers.

"Only with smouldering hot ones." I lit mine. She let out a puff of smoke.

"Hmmm…is that compliment?" I let out the cancerous smoke.

"Nope. It's a fact." I smirked.

"Well then. I take your invitation." She said and walked towards the living room. "Drinks on you?"

"Care if its beer?"

"Anything is fine."

"So be it." I followed her and closed the bathroom door. "Wait…what are we going to do?" She got me there.


	20. Gone

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"So, spill the soup and let me have a taste. What the hell happened while I was gone?" I asked, taking a sip from my foamy beer. "I'm sure as hell I didn't leave him in that state." She took a sip as well. "Heineken?"<p>

"Yup."

"Good choice." She said and took another swig. "Anyway. It wasn't easy to realize Cloud was having a rough time. Even it took me a time. I'm a psychiatrist for Gaia's sake. I should've been the first one to know about it. But then again, Cloud is one hell of an actor. I just wished I'd realized it sooner. By the time I did Cloud was too far drowned in his misery to be able to bring him back. I tried, I swear. But it wasn't enough. Even when you came back, Cloud was already a lost cause. It all started after you went away two years ago. You died."

"Thanks. I didn't need to recall that."

"Whatever. We are speaking of Cloud here so buckle up and deal with it. As I was saying, he at the beginning didn't seem to accept the fact you were gone. He was in denial for about a year. He went to your home and waited for you to open the door, called you and sent you messages, he would even prepare dinners were he wouldn't allow anyone to eat until you arrived. Your death affected him more than Aerith's. After denial, he entered depression. But not the type of depression we are accustomed to. I didn't even realize it as I said before. It wasn't noticeable. He acted quite normal. He ate, he slept, he talked; he did everything a normal human would. We all thought he had moved forward and accepted that you were gone, that you weren't ever coming back. How wrong was I. After two months, I noticed that something was very wrong within him. How I wished that I was wrong with my assumption." She took a gulp from her beer.

"Is it that bad Ted?"

"He…" She sighed with dread. "He tried to kill himself Zack." The beer I was holding crashed on the floor loudly. "He took a bottle of sleeping pills. He easily took close to 8 pills. If it weren't for the Mako, Zack, he would've died instantly."

"Cloud….he?"

"After founding him, I took him to the hospital to have the drug drained from his system. It seemed he had not only ingested sleeping pills, but also he had taken a liking to antidepressants. He wanted to die Zack. He wanted to follow you. He missed you dearly, too much for him to keep on living. I hated you for that. I met Cloud before he met you and Sephiroth. He was a happy-go kid. But then, he met you guys. Sephiroth and you. He was happy as a cat with a yarn. At first I felt relieved that he had found a couple of people he could call friends. But then, the rumours of Sephiroth starting to lose it reached my ears. And I feared for him. I began to doubt whether you and the general were good company. How right I was. You've brought nothing but pain to him."

"Hey that's…."

"Don't dare tell me that I'm wrong, muffins." She said and slammed her bottle hard against the table. "Don't tell me that it isn't true! Are you blind Zack! Look at the kid. Just look at him and I dare you to tell me he's as fit as a cow!" She yelled at me. "He looks like he's about to collapse! He's a mess, Zack! Both physical and emotional!"

"Ted…"

"You know I'm right, shortcake. And I can't stand it Zack! I just can't! He hardly ever relies on anyone! It's a miracle if he ever allows himself to show what he feels and talk about it openly. He's dying Zack! Cloud, the person we once knew, is perishing to the emotionless bastard he is becoming! And the worst is, that he may actually one day stop breathing!" Ted began to sob. I placed a hand on her shoulder and massaged her back. "When L-Link came. I saw t-t-that as an opportunity to f-f-free h-himself. Y-y-you did him good when you c-came b-back. But…it w-wasn't enough. So, I-I thought L-Link would be his s-saviour, the angel that would d-destroy the d-demons that haunted him, tortured him senseless. But, h-he w-was w-worst than Cloud."

"It's not your fault." I soothed her. Her whole being was shaking and racking with sobs and coughs.

"It is Z-Zack! I told h-him t-to take care of h-him. I p-practically s-sent him to h-his d-doom!" She openly cried. Damn. I hated to see women cry, especially those who I look upon as the strongest of them all. Ted was one of those. I always thought the woman was a walking iceberg. "Shh…shhh….shhh…." I said and embraced her. "It's alright. It's alright. You meant good. To both of them you were they saviour." She giggled a bit.

"You kicked the door in. Cloud would get mad."

"I'm mad!"

"CLOUD!" And there he was, leaning against the doorframe of his room. To tired to move and to weak to stand up on his own. The instant my eyes fell on him, anger boiled inside me like a raging volcano ready to erupt any second. I stood up and walked with long strides towards him. "Next time you come to my home be sure to…." I punched him square to the face. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. He messaged his bruised cheek. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRO…."

"NEXT TIME YOU HAVE THE "FABULOUS" IDEA OF KILLING YOURSELF TELL ME IN ADVANCE SO I CAN KICK THE FUCKING IDEA OUT OF YOUR BRAIN! GOT IT FRAKAB?" He looked at me like if I had grown a third head.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. BUT I CERTAINLY DON'T LIKE IT?"

"NEW TERM I INVENTED! FUCKING RETARD ASSHOLE WITH KICK-ASS BITCHYNESS!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME I'M A BITCH!"

"WELL WITH YOU WEEPING AND SNIFFING AND SNOTTING ALL DAY LONG YOU LOOK LIKE A BITCH WHO GOT DUMPED!"

"WOULD YOU PREFER THAT I BE A SHITTY EMOTIONELESS BASTARD LIKE YOU? A FRIEND OF MINE JUST…"

"YOU ARE A SHITTY EMOTIONLESS BASTARD! OR SO I THOUGHT! YOU CRIED FOR A MAN LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU GO TELLING ME I'M A BITCH! AT LEAST I DON'T GET MY ASS KICKED BY MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU FAGGOT!"

"SO NOW I'M THE FAGGOT! AT LEAST I GOT A GIRLFRIEND, YOU PUSSY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WHORE! I'M MAN ENOUGH TO STAND MY GROUND BEFORE A WOMAN! I'M NOT ORDERED AROUND LIKE SOME HOOKER IN HEAT!"

"I HAD ENOUGH!"

"ZACK DON'T…" I heard Ted yell but I was far to immerse in my own anger to distinguish her voice. To tired of Cloud's self-pity, to tired that he was so hard to deal with, that he was so stubborn to accept help, to tired that he preferred to die for a guy he met a few days ago and dump all his friends like if they meant nothing. I hated that he acted that way. We meant nothing to him; we were placed on the same category as dirt. I hated it. I hated it all. We tried to help him, we tried to be there for him, we tried to always be his support; we tried to be "friends"! And what does he do? Push us away! Replace us with a man he met for a few days! I felt like bullshit. I hated it! I hated it all! And…as amazing as it may sound….I hated Cloud the most. He was supposed to be my best friend. That we will be best of friends! And he was throwing all that through the window. Moving me aside as if I were nothing but a burden. It hurt me. It hurt like hell!

I kicked Cloud directly on the stomach. He hunched over in pain and coughed a bit of blood. I stopped dead on my tracks. Wait…had I just kicked Cloud? He coughed some more and glared at me. "Cloud…I-I'm….Geeze I'm…" I stuttered.

"Get out." He hissed.

"Cloud…." I felt now far worst than bullshit. In my anger I had hurt Cloud. He wasn't at fault. It was I. I guess I just couldn't stand the idea of Cloud worrying for someone else that it wasn't us. I guess I was too greedy.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He stood up and coughed more blood. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Blood slid down his mouth.

"Cloud…I'm…"

"GET OUT! AND YOU!" He pointed a finger at Ted. "GO WITH HIM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN!"

"Cloud, pineapple, you are overreacting." She declared and tried to caress his cheek. He slapped her hand away. "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He pushed us towards his door. "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!"

"Cloud please! Look I'm sorry." I said as I struggled with his pushing. He managed to push us out his flat. "Cloud!"

"ESPECIALLY YOU ZACK!" He slammed the door shut.

"CLOUD!" I banged at his door. "CLOUD LET US IN! CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD!" I slid to my knees. "Cloud…" I sobbed. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Ted knelt beside me and messaged my back. "Come on. Let's take you home." She helped me up and gave one last glance to Cloud's door. "We did what we could." She rested her forehead on the door and in a barely audible voice, wished Cloud the best. I came back the day after, but the keeper told me he had seen Cloud mount Fenrir and leave. I couldn't believe it at first and ran up the stairs towards his flat's door. But when I arrived, it was just like what the keeper told me: an empty apartment. Cloud was gone. He had left everything behind: photos, clothes, books; even amulets. He just took what he needed and that was money and perhaps some underwear. He had left everything behind and it all pointed to one thing. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget about us, about Midgar, about Link…he wanted to forget he was Cloud. He had left. The Cloud I knew was gone. And I...had gone with him.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Zack…is that you?"

"Ted?"

"Zack! Get Cloud!"

"He left…he left Ted…"

"ZACK! GET CLOUD! ARGH!"

"Ted? What's wrong?"

"GET CLOUD! URGH! AHHHH!"

"TED?"

"…"

"TED! TED! ANSWER ME! TED!"

"….g-g-get C-C-Cloud…"

"Ted?"

"….."

"TED?"

"…...I will never be a memory…..."


	21. Return

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Tifa here. Who there?"<p>

"Tifa! Go to Ted's house and quick."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just get there and call an ambulance."

"Zack, care to explain what's going on?"

"Just go. There's no time for explanations!"

"Fine! Geez! You don't have to be such a prick."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta look for Cloud."

"Still caring about that ass?"

"That ASS is my friend, got it?"

"Urgh. Dunno how you put up with him."

"Tifa…"

"Yeah I know! Between he and I, I'm more of an ass than he is."

"Hmm…well that I can't deny."

"Zack!"

"See ya in a few. Call me with updates." I hung up. "Now gotta go and find my lost chocobo." I went down the stairs and back to the entrance of the building. The keeper! Gotta find the keeper! "HEY JOHNSON! YOU THERE MAN?"

"YES. YES!" He appeared from behind the counter, holding his ears. "Don't need to yell. This younglings from these days….." He rumbled and mumbled.

"Focus. Focus. Cloud which way did he went?" I asked.

"Yeah. Saw the kid this morning. He looked…happy. Never seen him as happy as today. Beaming if you ask me. Most of the times he was…"

"Cloud. Where. Focus." I pressed.

"He left."

"I know that. But where?" I face palmed myself mentally.

"He took westward." He said while cleaning his counter with a rag.

"Westward. Got it. Thanks Johnson." I said happily. Now I had a hint of were Cloud went. But then I stopped. I had a tiny speck of hope, but it wasn't enough with the information I received. I could give it a shot though. "Johnson. By any chance did he tell you his destination." The old man looked down in disappointment. He looked older, much more older than what he really was. "No kid." He answered sorrowfully. "He didn't."

"I see." I said gloomily. "Well then, see ya later." I answered and walked towards the exit.

"Kid." He called just before I opened the door.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at me. He seemed so fatherish to me. I was glad and scared at the same time. I had no good memories of my father. Not that they were dark and traumatizing memories, but…he was really strict with my upbringing. Sometimes, when he called over I even answered with that military tone of a cadet to his general. "Yes, sir"; or "No, sir"; and even "For you, sir". I used to laugh it off with my friend but inside me I was shaking with fear. "Please, bring him back." He begged. "Although he was a quiet kid, he was the only one who took his time to talk to me and listen to my stories of old. He was a good kid. So…please bring him back." I smiled goofily.

"Will do sir." Fuck! My dad's upbringing was really effective. "Will do."

"Thanks Zack." He said and beamed at me.

"Well. Gotta go and bring back my lost chocobo." I said and opened the door.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I said and looked outside. "WHAT THE HELL? IS IT NIGHT ALREADY! BUT I JUST GOT HERE!"

"You spent lots of time on Cloud's room sonny." Johnsons answered with a chuckle.

"SERIOUSLY! AW MAN! NOT IT WILL BE HARDER TO CATCH HIM! DAMN IT! LIFE, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?" And Johnson kept on chuckling and chuckling while I rambled on about how life hated me and wanted to keep me away from finding Cloud. But then again, if life didn't hate me so, it wouldn't put me obstacles and….it will be boring. My cell rang. "Hello, you are now calling to Hot-Stuff Zack...Thanks Tifa." I needed to get Cloud back. And quickly.


	22. Forget

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Well…<p>

This was it…

I've finally made it…

I'm me…

But at the same time…

Not me…

I thought it would be me…

But in the end it wasn't…

Me is me and not me…

Cause I've changed…

But I'm still me…

I mean…

It is my body…

My thoughts…

My spirit…

But I'm not me…

I'm someone else…

I can feel it…

That's quite confusing you know…

To be you and not you…

Someone else…

Someone different…

But it is still you…

Like a personality disorder…

There are two inside you…

One is you…

The other is you…

Yet one is different from you…

But what would have happened if one of you…

Asks who is the real you…

Both answer "Me"…

Then…

Who is really "me"?

And then both answer…

Me!

Then what was the point of having two inside you…

What if the real you appeared later on…

Who will it really be the real you "you"?

Both are you…

But then if the real one was hidden…

Who is the one you were until now?

It has to be you…

But it is not you…

Like some fake creation…

Then…

What happens to the you until now…

How can you erase yourself?

Then what was the point of being you until now if the real you was hidden?

What happens to you?

How do you know that is the real you?

Who are you?

What are you?

What if you aren't you?

Ever thought that perhaps you are dreaming?

And your dream ends when you die and you wake up in your bed?

Ever thought that perhaps you are someone else's thought?

That perhaps…you are the creation of someone's imagination?

What are you really?

Who are you really?

Do you even exist?

How do you know?

What if the real you is the one you are now and suddenly the other you appears?

What if the fake you shattered the real you long ago?

How do you know you is you?

That perhaps the pictures taken of you were taken to fabricate your memories and make you think you are you…

That the birth certificate you own was created to make you believe such lies…

That perhaps your parents aren't your real parents…

Just think and think hard…

Suddenly not everything is what it seems…

All what you knew is not what you thought it was…

And what it was may be or isn't what it should be…

That was and is aren't actually a state of being but a state of perception…

Any case I left me somewhere in-between the now and when and will…

Forgotten and left behind like a piece of time passed…

So now I know nothing of what, when, if, how, why, and all that meaningless questions of the state...

I don't need to know even though…

* * *

><p>"So, a room for two nights."<p>

"Yes."

"Fine then. Room 203." The image before transformed to an image holding an object.

"Thank you."

"Would you pay now or when checking out?"

"Does the cost differ now from later?"

"No."

"Then I shall be paying when I see fit."

"So be it. Need help carrying your luggage?"

"I can easily carry it with me is not that heavy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But it looks heavy."

"That my friend, is what my luggage wishes to impress you with. Whether it is heavy or not depends on whether you believe what you see or what it actually is."

"What?"

"A thought to keep in mind." And saying so the image before me disappeared, like the vision of ink dissolving into water and changing its uncoloured appearance into of ink colour.

* * *

><p>"So…where are you heading to?"<p>

"Somewhere."

"No, I meant specifically."

"If I knew I wouldn't call it somewhere."

"Huh? Then why are you travelling if you don't know where you are going?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be travelling, just moving."

"What the…"

"A thought to keep in mind."

* * *

><p>"So, what's your name?"<p>

"I don't have one."

"That can't be! Everyone has a name!"

"I don't need one."

"How should I call you, then?"

"That's a good question. You see if I gave you something to name me then I would need to fill your expectation of the name you gave me. That would be troublesome, because then I would have to be what you are naming me to be, which I certainly don't want to; given the fact that prefer just being than being. Freedom of being it's different from freedom of being."

"Just what are you"

"A thought to keep in mind."

* * *

><p>"So. How much for this strange, shining sphere?"<p>

"That depends."

"What are your terms?"

"How much are you willing to give for it?"

"How much is it worth it to you?"

"Well…"

"The worth of something is different for each individual."

"But we have standards for how much things are worth."

"If you were poor 1 G is just as equally worth as 200 G. When you are rich 1 G is just equally worth to having absolutely nothing. It has no value, and therefore you discard it as nothing. The rich would think poorly of the basic necessities. The poor think richly of the basic necessities. Is just the principle of worthlyness of things existing. Something is worth something depending on how much worth you give it."

"Well…"

"A thought to keep in mind."

* * *

><p>"Mister, mind if I asked you a question?"<p>

"Sure. Go ahead."

"If you have money…why didn't you bought something more nutritious like milk or meat? Why just water and bread?"

"Well. I don't need milk nor meat to survive. So, why spend what I have for it?"

"I don't get it."

"Well, we tend to have more than we need. Therefore, we tend to lose our way and even buy more. Why waste our efforts in winning what little we can win and then spend it on stuff that isn't even necessary to be spend in. We lose more than what we win and therefore crave more than what we can have. Just use the basic to get the basic and there you have it, equal on the inside and on the outside."

"If you say…"

"A thought to keep in mind."

* * *

><p>"Say…why do you keep looking everywhere like if you were lost."<p>

"I'm not looking."

"What? But you are clearly…"

"I'm memorizing."

"Memorizing?"

"Yes sir."

"What for? It seems to me that you are just a passing tourist."

"That it's far too mean of you to declare."

"Why?"

"I'm no tourist."

"But you certainly look like…"

"I'm a traveller."

"A traveller you say."

"Yes, mister. And when I meant on memorizing, I meant to simply give a quick glance to keep in mind how these place looks like."

"Well, I guess you are right. Serves you if you return one day."

"In that mister you are wrong. I won't come back ever again."

"Then why are you memorizing if it won't serve you at all?"

"Well, I will forget as soon as I leave. But, nothing ever leaves your memory although you forget it. Besides, if I memorize this place, if I ever get lost I may somehow unconsciously return to the same spot I was before."

"If you say so."

"You see, you remember when you forget and you forget once you remember."

"You are…"

"A thought to keep in mind."

* * *

><p>I stopped before an inn. Drained from all forms of energy, thirsty and hungry. I silently walked towards the front door, when I heard a voice. A voice I thought I'll never listen to ever again. I had driven through five cities. Five different cities since I left Midgar and found him in none! Thanks to a few citizens that have seen him and even talked to him is how I managed to keep going; knowing that at least I was in the correct road and that somehow, with just a bit of luck and some pixie dust, I may find him. So, yeah, this was the sixth city so far and still no sign from him nor any mark of Fenrir that may lead me to believe that he may be here. So, I heard the voice and somehow my strength returned to me and I hastily pushed the doors open and looked around. And it happened. I saw him. My day turned amazingly much brighter, the air finally seemed lighter and more relaxing, my legs forgot their tiredness from the trip that had taken for the last two weeks and somehow…I felt a long lost smile return to my lips. He was there. He looked different though. So much different. He was laughing! Hell…HE WAS LAUGHING FREELY! It had been ages since I last saw him chuckling and giggling like a five year-old high on candy. His hair was a bit longer and he had even attached a pair of chocobo and some other coloured feathers to it. His skin wasn't as pale, but had turned a slightly peachy colour. His black clothes were replaced with the most crazy and exuberant colours I had ever seen. He wore a blue long shirt with red and purple paint strokes, a yellow vest with chains and sort of Indian styled strings that had feathers, a pair of denim jeans that seemed to have been splashed with maroon paint, and black sneakers with rainbow shoelaces. His piercings were replaced with an earring that had a dream catcher and his arms were decorated with different bands, bracelets, cuffs and stuff that I didn't even know it existed. Thank Gaia he didn't had any tattoos yet. But what impressed me the most, were his eyes. They were like the Cloud I knew before all the Sephiroth deal unfolded. They looked like those of the young vibrant cadet I had met. So optimistic of his future, a bundle of walking energy, almost rivalling mine, a boy ready to take on the world and anything life sent him. The Cloud from my past…was right here his eyes showed me so. They were pure, untouched by neither darkness nor grief; innocent…this was the Cloud I knew. The Cloud I missed and the Cloud I was going to bring back. But…what happened to the Cloud from until now? The Cloud that looked like had a huge weight in his shoulders, the one who hid his feelings from his friends? What happened to that Cloud? Although he was a bit difficult to handle…that was still Cloud. And I liked him no matter what. So…what had happened? What could have returned the Cloud I knew? What situation could have changed him so? How did it happen so quickly? I felt curious and a bit jealous if I may say. Not only that. But I was a bit worried if I may say.<p>

I walked towards the new Cloud. He was gleefully chatting with an old lady. Damn. He looked so much like the Cloud from my memories of old. I don't know what they were discussing about, so I made a bold interruption. "Hi Cloud." I said and smiled goofily. Both the woman and Cloud looked at me. "Do you now this man, youngling?" The old woman asked Cloud. He looked me up and down, examining wholly. I felt a bit uncomfortable. Why would he be inspecting me like some sort of bug below a microscope? Shouldn't he have….Oh…I had forgotten. He was mad at me. He had in fact forbade me from ever seeing him again. Maybe…he was still angry at me. "Look Cloud…I-I…"

"No ma'am." I felt my jaw fall open. "I don't know who he is."

This was too much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whatever happens…we would be together forever<strong>._

_But…what if we get separated?_

**_That will never happen…_**

_It may…_

**_No…because from now on you and I are one…_**

_One…_

_**One…forever…**_


	23. Pools

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Cloud…" I said in disbelief. "It's I. Zack! Your best buddy. Well…" I looked down in disappointment. "Used to be at least."<p>

"Cloud?" Cloud asked and tilting his head to the left.

"Yes. You." I answered. "You are Cloud."

"You must be mistaken. I'm no Cloud." He said and flashed a smile. A heart-flipping smile.

"What?" No this was getting a tiny bit weird. "Of course you are Cloud. Cloud Strife, EX-Soldier at the service of Shinra."

"No." He denied. "I'm not Cloud. If I had a name then I would be someone. Someone that it's expected to act like the someone you are naming. Then that will leave me being something definite which I prefer not to be. No, I like the idea of amorphous, something that may change at will with no boundaries whatsoever."

"But you are Cloud." I pressed on. "My friend! Ted's friend! You can't deny who you are!"

"I'm not denying my existence. That would be stupid. I'm just denying being what you want me to be, which would be your so-called Cloud."

"What?" I was confused. He was Cloud! I knew it. His eyes told me so. I wasn't imposing him to be Cloud…He was Cloud! "But…you are Cloud!"

"How many times must I tell you? I'm not Cloud! I'm just what I'm."

"What are you?" Ha! You need two to dance tango.

"If I name myself, then I would lose myself. I would close up to just one possibility, which I don't wish to do. I want to experience everything, every form of being that may be tasted."

"Then, try being a rock."

"That can't be."

"Why?"

"I'll grasp that idea and perhaps be a rock forever. What I'm trying to say is, that I wish not to close up myself to just one single idea of living, to one single prospect of existence. That's why, for the time being I'm just existing."

"Just existing?"

"Yes." He said and smiled broadly. "Ever tried that?"

"What meaningless and stupid quest!" I shouted.

"Excuse me?" He asked and stood up; the old lady tensing at the atmosphere we were creating. "How can you say it's stupid? Who are you to declare my road a meaningless road?"

"I am your friend! Zack Friar! And I say it's pointless because I don't see any form of accomplishment in that!"

"I have no friends whatsoever! I have no friends because then I'll have to meet their expectations! Be someone that it's bound to act, talk, think, breathe and be what others want to be! Now that my friend I find pointless!"

"Then tell me, No-name! Tell me, what do you win in this? What is there at the end of your fucking road?" I said and glared daggers at him. He sighed. "You don't get it do you?" He looked at me with concern, sadness and pity. Who was he to look at me like that? His eyes looked at me like if I were a lost child. A puppy that needed to be taken care of by his owner. "There is nothing at the end of my road." He began. "Just freedom. And you may I say, are chained by the society you so defend. Chained to the society that has forced you to act the way you do, to be what they want you to be." What the FUCK? Had he become some sort of preacher on these two weeks? What happened to you Cloud? I took him by the shoulders and looked at him directly in the eyes. "You are Cloud." I said slowly and firmly. "My friend Cloud. The strongest human being I had ever seen. The most caring, although a cold-hearted bastard, that has walked on the planet. You are that person. You are Cloud. The friend who I could walk into his apartment without needing permission and he would be there watching television with a bag of chips and a cold coke on his hand. The friend I could call at the middle of the night just to chat and he would listen. The guy that no matter what was there for his friends and would give his opinion if he thought the topic was worth it. The guy who would bottle up everything until he was at the point of exploding but refrained to do so because he didn't want to bother anyone and make them worry. The guy who kicked Sephiroth's ass twice if not thrice, lost count, just so the planet could see another day. What happened to him?" His eyes bored into mine. Although he looked like the happy and joyful Cloud I met a long time ago…I hated this new Cloud. He was stupid, silly and idiotic. Not to mention a total lunatic. What were these ideas? From where did he get them? His hand caressed my cheek. What the hell? "You are a lost child aren't you?" He whispered, the way a mother would whisper his sickly child. "You are one of the most confused childs I have met so far." He said and his other hand came to rest on my arm. "Should I help you? Should I help you get free from the society that forces you to be who you clearly aren't?" The old woman looked at me and smiled. "You should let him help you youngling." She was as demented as Cloud!

"Cloud what the hell are you aiming at?" I asked freaked out.

"I already told you. I'm not Cloud." He smiled clearly manically.

"Hey!" I said and pushed him away. "Cloud….You are freaking me out." I had to get away and quickly.

"Am I?" He chuckled and took a step towards me. "Well…this is good then."

"Huh?" I said trying to put as much distance between him and me.

"One way to set you free is to free you from those bonds of friendship you so much talk about." He said unfazed and walking my way. "Don't trust anyone. A thought to keep in mind."

"Cloud…" My back met a wall. Shit!

"So…should we start?" He said and soon we were face to face. The old lady smiled. "Good luck sweetie." She stood up. "I should be seeing ya…or perhaps not at all."

"No wait!" I begged. "Don't leave me!" I felt Cloud's breathe on my ears. I shivered and tried to push him away.

"Don't resist honey." The old lady said, while opening the door. "I shall book a room for you in case you need to rest after a while." What the fuck? She was the inn's owner! "Well…I'm not allowed to be here during the process." She left.

"Wait!" I shouted. I tried to get free, but Cloud somehow became stronger than I. "LET ME GO!" I snarled. Cloud chuckled and I felt his breathe on my ear once more. His hot breath made me shiver. "Cloud…" I whimpered.

"I'm not Cloud…" He said once more. "So…should I set you free?" His blue demented eyes locked with mine. I could look nowhere else. They were drawing me in; two blue magnetic pools of eyes. "Cloud…" I whispered, lost in his eyes.

"I'm not Cloud." He repeated, the same line he had been repeating since I met him here in this run down inn inside the sixth city I've ended looking for him. His eyes drew closer, those enticing blue pools in his pale face. Our noses touched for a brief moment. And when I felt his breath on my lips, my thoughts disappeared and everything seemed to be unimportant. My rationality slipped like water through gaps and my world was nothing but he and I. For a second my subconscious told me that I was doing wrong, that something just wasn't right in this situation. His lips on mine silenced any complaint and the voice inside of my head went mute along with every other thought that may reject this moment. I was kissing Cloud.


	24. Aerith

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

* * *

><p>I was kissing Cloud! I was shocked; not to mention a bit disgusted by the idea of another man kissing me! I could feel his breath on my lips; his hands travelling up and down my arms. I was at his mercy. At the mercy of his lips, at the mercy of his hands that made me shiver wherever they touched. But after a while, and I still wonder how, I got lost in the sensations. He broke the kiss; my mind was all foggy and misty. "C-C-Cloud…" I stammered.<p>

"I'm not Cloud." He said once more. "And you…" He brought his lips to my ear. I shivered. "You aren't Zack."

"Huh?" I was still in a confused state of mind. Why did he kiss me?

"You aren't Zack." He repeated. "You are not Zack, not a friend, no one."

"What?"

"You are no one." His lips met mine once more. Any complaint I had vanished once more. He broke the kiss once more. "You are no one."

"Cloud…" He glared at me.

"I'M NOT CLOUD!" He yelled and covered his ears. "STOP SAYING THAT! I'M NO ONE! I'M JUST A BEING! AN EXISTING BEING!" That made me return to my rational self. And although I was blushing like a fucking tomato, I concentrated since now I had demented Cloud's attention. "NO YOU AREN'T! YOU ARE PERSON! A PERSON NAMED CLOUD!"

"NO I'M NOT!" He shouted. "I'M JUST AN EXISTING BEING! I'M JUST THAT!"

"YOU ARE CLOUD FOR FUCKING GAIA'S SAKE!" I yelled and took him by the shoulders. "YOU ARE CLOUD!"

"NO I'M NOT! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He began to wriggle in my grasp. "LET ME GO!"

"HELL NO!" I said and brought his body to mine and embraced him tightly. "YOU ARE CLOUD!"

"NO!" He tried to push me away.

"YOU ARE CLOUD!"

"NO!"

"YOU ARE CLOUD!"

"NO! NO! NO!" He writhed with far more force. I tried to squeeze him tighter to me.

"YOU ARE CLOUD!"

"NO! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" He kept on trying to free himself.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" The old inn lady shouted and emerged once more.

"DID HE ALSO KISS YOU FOR THIS FREEING SHIT?" I replied not bothering on answering her stupid question. It bothered me the thought that Cloud may go kissing anyone he wanted to bring to his ideology into.

"NO! THE INITATION IS DIFFERENT FOR EVERY PERSON!" She answered.

"GOOD TO KNOW! NOW GET OUT!" I yelled. She didn't budge. I looked at her menacingly. "GET OUT!" I growled and this time she fled like a terrified bird. "AND NOW BACK TO YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU ARE MY FUCKING FRIEND! YOU ARE CLOUD!" The body in my arms twisted to no avail.

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" He kept on and on.

"YES YOU ARE!" I yelled once more and out of frustration pushed him onto the floor, my body landing on top of his. I took his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. "YOU. ARE. CLOUD!" He tried to brake free and soon his eyes filled with tears. "I-I-I'M NOT!" He sobbed. I sighed. I hated seeing Cloud so vulnerable. "Yes. You are." I said with a calm and soothing voice. Suddenly, my phone rang. Seeing Cloud so broken I figured he wouldn't try to brake free once more. "Zack here…" I sighed.

"Geez. So much for helping you here. At least be happy to hear me." A voice complained on the other side.

"Sorry Tiffs. So, what up?" I asked trying to sound more cheerful. But with Cloud breaking before me was really hard. I loved the kid too much.

"Well…Some doctor came here to Ted's room and said something to her about some Link dude waking up." My body froze and my mind stopped running.

"Say…again…Say again." I demanded.

"You men are really slow with the catch up aren't you?" Tifa said mockingly. "Link woke up." The inner me jumped with joy and imaginary fireworks exploded. Fuck yeah! This was all I needed! Cloud would come back with me in no time!

"THANKS TIFFS!" I yelled and hung up merrily. "CLOUD LISTEN!" I yelled to the sorrowful creature below me. "THIS WILL MAKE YOUR DAY MUCH BRIGHTER!" I got my lips close to his ear. "Link…" His body became rock solid. "Woke up…" I got away from him. I knew he wouldn't deny now that he was the Cloud I was looking for nor he would run away from me anymore. No. He was bound to come back to us in no time. I smiled idiotically.

Minutes passed and still he hadn't moved from the spot on the floor I had left him on. I began to worry. "Cloud?" I called and inched closer to him. "Cloud?" He was frozen, I mean seriously frozen. His eyes looked lost in some deep thought, blank of any emotion; his mouth agape and his skin looked so pale as if dead. "Cloud? Seriously man this isn't funny." I said and shook him, but he was yet to respond to any stimuli. "Cloud? Cloud? Fuck Cloud answer!" Shit! Shit! Gaia! Shit! I picked him up. Well at least he wasn't complaining and uncooperative anymore. But…this was no good either. Damn it! Well this was on Ted's department. The sooner I brought him to her the better.

I opened the passenger seat and placed him there, strapped the seat belt over him and went to the driver's side. "Well…brace yourself Cloud. This ride would be nasty." I stepped on the accelerator and off we went back to Midgar. There was some serious shit happening there and we needed Cloud to fix it. I placed my hand near his nose and felt the, thank the Gods, normal and steady breathing he had. "Well…hope Ted can fix you." I sighed in contentment. Cloud was back. Maybe not wholly but at least he was returning back to us. "Zack…" I heard him whisper in his lethargic state. I smiled widely and took his hand. "I'm here Cloud." I said and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Always here." I drove even more quickly. I had to take Cloud back to Midgar. Ted needed him, I needed him, Aerith may be going bald by now with worry and…Link needed him…Especially Link needed him.

It took us nearly two days to get back to Midgar. I managed to take care of Cloud thanks to that state of zombie he was in. He didn't answer back nor reply in an offensive manner. I could even make him wear a funny hat and make him jump around like a monkey with kettledrums and he wouldn't say a word. It was maddening. I was happy of course. But, this wasn't Cloud. This wasn't him at all. I hoped Ted could fix him or at least put him on the track to be. So anyway, I bought him a couple of clothes and a new pair of sneakers on the way. While driving, I thought about the kiss he had given me. That was something I wished to forget. Not only because it was wrong for a man to kiss a man…but because I had allowed it. Hell, it felt almost like when Aerith kissed me. The way she would caress my arms with her soft petal hands, the way her rosy scent would waft my way, how her body would melt in my arms; damn I loved everything about her. We had yet to tell Cloud, but for now we preferred to keep it a secret. But…why had Cloud kissed me? Well, that was an easy question to answer: his head wall all fucked up. But there was an even more disturbing question…WHY HADN'T I PUSHUED HIM AWAY? FUCK! I had melted into his arms like a damsel in distress. If it hadn't been for Tiffs' call…I don't know what would have happened. It made a cold chill pass through my spine. "You have some skills Spiky."

Cloud stirred a bit. For now he was asleep. I was glad for he looked like he needed it a lot. We had driven for an entire day now; we were close to arriving to Midgar. I was bit tired myself, but he came first. Besides, as if I'll ever let him drive my lovely sleek black sports car! Guess the car I had just bought…if you thought a Lamborghini Diablo you were right! Thanks to Judas' obnoxious payments and a bit of meal skipping...I got it! He stirred once more. I chuckled a bit. "Come on Spiky, we almost there." I declared and ruffled his golden spikes. And it was true a few hours and we would be at Midgar's outskirts. I liked the idea of finally reaching my bed as well as the idea of Cloud being on Ted's care. Her psychiatric skills and Link's recovery would bring Cloud up to his feet in no time. I liked that idea. Not only that...but I really wished to see someone.

Midgar came to view and I couldn't help but yell happily. "HURRAY FOR ZACK!" I shouted and stepped on the accelerator fiercely. My sport's car gave quite the pick up and soon we were dashing towards Midgar. Lovely, damp and humid, smelly, rotten Midgar. Well that came really nice. But still, Midgar was my home and I could never forget about it. While I was gone I thought of Midgar. I missed the usually clogged humid air, the chilly mornings with a delicious hot chocolate and donuts with frosting, how delicious it felt when arriving home from a tiring, cold day and be received with a warmth embrace from your beloved heater, and your beloved as well of course. Beloved… "I'm coming home Aerith." I said and a smiled reached my lips. "I'm coming home." It didn't matter to me Cloud's kiss anymore. I melted, I guessed, because it reminded me of Aerith's way of kissing. I loved her. Not because of her remarkable beauty and sunny smile, those were a plus. No. I loved everything about her. The way she would care for every single detail, how her eyes would become wider when she was thinking, her sweet voice as she tried to make you smile although your day had been shitty. I loved how she would stay awake until you arrived home no matter how late it was, how she would wake you up with breakfast waiting for you, how she would never force you to do anything, how she would always be there for you no matter what. But mostly...I loved how she loved you unconditionally and how she loved everyone in a special way. And also, I loved how, although she could have any man she desired...I loved how she had given me a chance to make her happy. She deserved better, so much better and yet, she allowed herself to be loved by me and she allowed her love to be trusted upon me. I was planning to one day marry her. I wanted that more than anything. I just hoped...I just hoped she would accept. If she did...Damn! I would be the luckiest man on this planet...No! I would be the luckiest man in the whole universe! And I'll make sure she wouldn't regret her decision. I'll love her in a way she was never loved and never dreamed of being loved. I'll live each day just to make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her fill and recognize my love in any possible way. I'll make her so happy! I just hope...When that day comes...That she will say yes.

* * *

><p>"TED!" I shouted joyfully and burst through the door.<p>

"DAMN IT! HONEY PIE PLEASE DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT! I ALMOST SWALLOWED MY CIGARETTE!" Ted shouted and coughed a bit.

"Holy shmokers Ted!" I exclaimed and snatched the cigarette from her grasp. "You are in a hospital!"

"So what if I am!" She said retrieving it in the process. "If I'm to die let me die happy and with my vice." I growled a bit, but soon recovered. "Any way…Guess who I found on my vacation trip." I stepped aside so everyone could gaze at the newcomer. All inside the room went speechless, including Tifa. Ted blinked a few times and took the appearance of the person before him. "Cloud…" She whispered.

"Spikes. Meet Ted, the old llama with the chimney coming from her mouth."

"JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LLAMA, HONEY BEE?" She reprimanded me and pulled my ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let me go! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry!" I begged and sobbed.

"Sorry what?" She said and glared at me.

"Oh forgive me, you who are the fairest goddess of them all!" I begged.

"That's better." She let go my red and swollen ear. "Careful with your language, sonny."

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted and then turned to the other person in the room. "And this BADA-BOOM bodied girl is Tifa."

"ARGH ZACK!" She said and punched me directly on the face. The punch however was so strong that I ended up crashing against the wall. "SHOW SOME RESPECT TO LADIES ONCE IN A WHILE WILL YA?"

"Okay." I whimpered.

"Anyway. What's with him?"

"Huh?"

"You know Cloud. I know he isn't the talkative type of fella nowadays. Still a "hi!" comes in handy." Tifa observed.

"That's why I came to Ted first." I stood up and turned to look at Ted. "Please help him."


	25. Cloud

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**Sorry this is kind of short. :P**

* * *

><p>"Interesting story you are telling honey. And good thinking of bringing him to me." Ted said and left a puff of smoke.<p>

"Only one I know and best one in town. Guess we are lucky." I smiled.

"Yes you are, pumpkins. Now, Cloud right know, from what I have observed, is dealing with an internal battle." She said and stared at Cloud who was seated beside her.

"Internal battle?"

"Yes." She said and took a sip from her cigarette. "You see, right know Cloud is suffering from a multiple personality disorder."

"Say what?" I asked in disbelief. "Multiple personality disorder?"

"That's right." I kept silent for a moment. "And what is that?"

"Are you really that blockheaded?" Ted asked putting off her cancer. "There are two individuals inside Cloud. Two minds residing in one body." Now how the hell that happened? Two Clouds? Inside one body? APOCALYPSIS NOW!

"But….how did it happened? How could there be two…" I said trying to sound as serene and calm as I could let on.

"Now here is where you, me, Tifa, Link, everyone appear on the map. As you may have already realized, Cloud…" She sighed sadly. "Cloud…He…He hasn't had a very happy and satisfactory life. He has faced many hardships, discrimination, betrayal, hatred, sadness, despair, and so many more soul shattering emotions that any other human would have committed suicide long ago. He thought that the perfect solution to deal with those emotions was to bottle them up inside him. That at the long run became his perdition. He became antisocial, self-conscious, and a depressed ridden person. He became too aware of everything around him and everyone. When you died, his mind collapsed. Blaming himself for you and Aerith's death, he became even more unreadable and acted like a machine. Doing things because they needed to be done in order to pass as a real human. Then he realized that acting was just too bothersome and he tried to kill himself. When you came back, you gave him hope. I was grateful for that. I had seen how slowly Cloud was sinking into despair due to his constant depressing thoughts. And although I tried to help him, it was never enough. Anyway. You came and his self-loathe ideas settled down and diminished. But you have realized it wasn't enough right? Cloud kept mostly to himself and rarely came out of his own shell. If it weren't for the job he had, perhaps he would have returned to his former state of turmoil. The job keeps him busy and his inner voices at bay. But, when Link came, seeing that his pain and his life were far more screwed that his, he thought that perhaps his own weren't so worrisome. Not only that but he got a touch of human emotions that had long been absent in him. He felt, pity and hope at the same time, longing and craving for human contact. He realized that if he could help this man, if he could bring at least one speck of happiness in his life; then perhaps he wasn't the misfortune bearer that he thought. That perhaps he could still mingle in society the way he never thought possible. But after the accident, he lost the small amount of hope he held. He ran away from Midgar thinking that being apart from his life he could find the happiness he had thirsted for such a long time. He denied being anything related to Cloud and soon, telling himself for so long that he was not Cloud or a person whatsoever, he believed his own lie. You could call this brainwashing. Cloud told himself that he wasn't Cloud and his lies became the solid truth for himself." She took a sip from a bottle with water on the table and looked at me.

"Then…what about his ideology? How could he…"

"That's also related to the same issue. Seeing his own lie with no foundations, being that all that was related to his persona disappeared along with it, he created this ideology to complete the new Cloud you see before you. His own ideas, his own beliefs, his own way of acting. Everything was created for the sole purpose to fill the gap the former Cloud and his entire world left. He had to make this new character complete. Therefore the ideology was created. The base of new Cloud was the ideology. As you may now, most of our persona is made from what we believe in. Every thought, action, expression; is just something made to defend our beliefs. Cloud lacked that and so he had to start from zero. Now, since no one knew or believed such things, in his search for company, he targeted the people he believed to be easily influenced and turned them to his side. He needed company and that was the only way he knew of." She smiled at me. "But now. He's back, thanks to you. You knew Link would be his weakest point, for Link was the last thread he had to this world and the strongest one was well. Now we just need something more for Cloud to come back from his inner turmoil." She pressed a red button. Oh, this was bound to be interesting! Cloud you are one complicated fellow.

The nurse arrived and looked at Ted. "What can I do for you?"

"Bring me Albert, pineapple pie. I need to talk to him." She said. The nurse nodded and left.

"Albert? The dude who treated Link?"

"The same and old." Ted stated with a smile. I was glad as well, thankful that Link had returned from his almost three month coma. After his heart failed, Albert did all the possible to restore it. He succeeded but it seemed that the revival brought along the coma, since it was fatal. Yet Cloud blamed himself for everything. He said that coma was as good as dead. He looked after Link for nearly a week. Hardly eating and hardly sleeping, he would wait patiently for his awakening. Sadly, his patience wore off and he returned home defeated, depressed and traumatized. As Ted had explained, he was assuming all of the guilt of all the events that had occurred during his life. He blamed himself for the Nibelheim attack, Aerith's and my death, his mom's and recently Link's death and coma. It was too much of a burden. I still felt honoured to call Cloud my friend. His inhuman strength to bear with such guilt and sadness for so long had earned my most profound respect and idolatry. He was the man of men! Though, like everything that piles up, his stability soon crumbled and well…You know the story. But still, Cloud had my outmost admiration.

"Ted." Albert walked in. He looked tired but still able to walk a few more miles.

"Albert." Ted greeted him with a smile.

"So how are you doing? Are your wounds healing nicely?" He asked as he checked the medical profile.

"Yes thank you." She said. I had completely forgot about the attack she had had. I wondered who was the one who did that to her. "Albert…" She continued. "Is he able to come here?"

"Yes, of course. In fact we were planning to check him out today." He answered and left the room.

"Who's coming here?" Tifa asked.

"Just a friend of ours." Ted answered with a smile and taking a new cigarette.

We didn't have to wait long, for Albert returned almost immediately and with company.


	26. Need

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**Sorry this is kind of short as well. :(**

**By the way a character speaks Irish Gaelic. If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D**

* * *

><p>"Link!" I gasped and ran to his side giving him a warm embrace. "Aw man! Good to see you up and healthy. Thank Gaia that the coma didn't last so long and that it didn't affect you at all!"<p>

"T-T-T-Thank you Lord Zack." He stuttered. I pulled away and noticed he was bright red as a tomato. Cloud was right. He really wasn't accustomed to human treatment. "Just Zack is fine." He blushed once more. Je je je je! Teasable material.

"But I-I can't. It's n-not…"

"Look. I don't mind, Cloud doesn't mind. Why should you mind?" I reasoned. He looked at me with his blue eyes that so resembled Cloud's, but looked far more lonely and desperate, scared and scarred, fucked up…that was the word I was looking for. I've noticed I swear a lot.

"Who's the hottie?" A known voice came from behind me.

"Tiffs this is Link. Link; Tiffs." I motioned from her to him and vice-versa.

"It's an honour to meet you Lady Tiffs" He said and kneeled before her like if she were a goddess' statue.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Please don't do that! You're embarrassing me." Tiffs commented beat red on the cheeks. I chuckled. "Come on Link." I said and took him by the arm pulling him up. "You don't have to be so formal around us."

"But…I must. That's the…" He tried to explain. But I won't hear it.

"You are revoked for the moment from you status." I smiled. All of a sudden his eyes grew serious and he frowned slightly.

"My apologies Lord Zack. But the only one who can do that is Cloud himself. Not you." He pointed sharply.

"Well. Since Cloud is not online right now, I'm the most acceptable commander for the time being."

"You can't do that. My…."

"Enough!" Ted's voice resonated through the room. She was inhaling that so well known cigarette of hers. Seriously, how many does she have a day? "Link. Come." And he amazingly obeyed. Wasn't Cloud the only one who could? But then again, this was Ted we were talking about. She's like a sergeant and if you disobey…Hell's wrath falls upon you. "I need you help." She said and motioned to the, until now, forgotten Cloud. I watched Link eyes change from recognition to horror. I noticed how he looked into Cloud's dull, emotionless and lifeless eyes. The horror inside Link grew. "MASTER CLOUD!" He shouted and went to his side.

"Master?" Tiffs questioned.

"Long story." I commented and kept observing the scene that unfolded before me.

Link knelt before Cloud and gazed upon the blank blue eyes of his owner, eyes that barely recognized the world he lived in. Link gasped and buried his face on Cloud's knees. "Oh master." He began. "What has happened to you?" He looked back unto Cloud's eyes. "Master? It's me Link. Do you recognize me?" Cloud kept staring to the unknown. "Cloud? Master? Say something!" He begged. When no answer came he turned to us. "Who did this to Master?" He asked furious. "WHO DID THIS?"

"It was you Link." Ted said sternly. "And that is why is your job to bring him back."

"But how…"

"When you died, Cloud blamed himself. When you entered the coma, Cloud blamed himself. So, as a relief from his grief, Cloud forgot who he was. But now, when Zack told him you woke up and were fine, Cloud is having an inner battle between who he is now and who he was then. And the only one that can help the old Cloud defeat the Cloud of now…it's you Link. So help him." Ted clasped her hands together. "Please." She begged. Link looked at her in disbelief. I guess, no one had ever asked him something with the magic word. His face turned red out of embarrassment and his eyes looked at the ground immediately. "I'll….I'll do what I can." He answered and for a minute there, I saw him smile warmly. But as fast as it came as fast as it disappeared and left me wonder whether it was real or just my imagination.

Link once more hid his face in Cloud's knees and I saw how slowly his breathing quickened and his body began quaking with silent sobs. "M-Master…" He sobbed. "It is I. Link." His voice began quivering with the strength of the sobs that were getting louder. "I h-hope you f-forgive my b-boldness for n-now I'll speak f-from the h-heart M-Master. I h-have never m-m-met s-s-someone like y-you. S-so k-kind and gentle, h-honest and respectful. I've never felt so loved by anyone like I feel when I'm with you M-Master." His tears stained his slightly tanned cheeks and chin. "I've u-usually been t-treated w-without any show of humanity. I've been looked upon l-like the g-garbage I am. I've been hit, punched, kicked, torn, whipped, burnt, electrified, spit on and…" His stopped there, his eyes grew wide as his tears continued falling freely across his face.

"Link…" I whispered. I knew the topic he was getting into. The difficulty of spelling the horrors of the slave camp was far too great for him to relay it. His eyes turned to me; so desperate, so fragile, he was in the border of breaking once more. His blue eyes bored into mine. I felt he was seeing into my very soul, open and naked to his examination. I was a bit uncomfortable. "Nach thuigim." He gasped. "Nach thuigim." He was speaking in his native language. Damn! I had forgotten he wasn't human. Or that's what I thought at least. I mean he did have a human figure except for his ears. They were different. But he was no fiend. Fiends didn't have human appearance as far as I knew. And he responded to human treatment while he was here. Thanks to Ted, Albert and his staff stayed quiet about his ears and different looks. If someone found out about him, they will probably try to experiment with him. But it was all under control. Besides, Cloud was the one that mattered right now and, well, Link who I think was dealing with something at the moment. "Níl me go maith."

"Link?"

"Níl me go maith! Níl me go maith! Níl me go maith!" He kept screaming loudly.

"What's wrong with him?" Tiffs asked worriedly.

"Shit! Ted! This is one of his attacks!" I shouted and hurried to Link's side but Ted stopped me.

"Let them handle this." She said and looked over at the pair of fucked ups. "I know they'll make it through. I have faith in them."

"Nìl me go maith." Link sobbed. "Le de thoil….Tar ar ais. Tar ar ais" His blue eyes looked at Cloud begging. "Teastaíonn uaim thú anois." And he hid his face in Cloud's knees once more. His body racked with the sobs coming from his mouth. And then I understood what Ted meant. I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the words used and their translations.<strong>

Nach thuigim. = You don't understand.

Nìl me go maith. = I'm not good.

Le de thoil. = Please

Tar ar ais. = Come back

Teastaíonn uaim thú anois = I need you now.


	27. Hallucinations

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**By the way a character speaks Irish Gaelic. If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D**

* * *

><p>I gasped.<p>

Cloud's hand was moving slowly from his side and so ever carefully he placed his hand on Link's head. "Cloud?" I whispered. I was afraid hearing my voice would make him recoil once more into his shell. The pale hand began to caress the soft tresses that where Link's; the second looking up as soon as he felt the tender touch. "M-M-Máistir?" He gasped. "Máistir?" Cloud's hand caressed Link's cheek and he leaned into the touch and placed one of his hands on top of Cloud's. "Master. I know you may think it was your fault that I entered the coma. But…" He looked into Cloud's eyes that were still dull and void of emotions. "It wasn't your fault Master. Not at all. It was the shadow's fault."

"Shadow?" Ted reasoned almost inaudible that if it weren't for my Mako enhanced senses, I would have never heard her silent words. I stared at her for a while until Link made my eyes land on them again.

"He is always there. Always looking at me, always waiting for me to be alone. He tells me things…awful things. Hateful and despiteful things. I'm scared to be alone Master. I need you. I'm terrified of the dark cause I know he'll be waiting for me. He always uses me. He hurts me, Master. He likes to see me in pain. He pulls from my hair when I don't listen to him. He kicks and punches me if I don't do what he says. He has even asked me to hurt you Master. To cut you and kill you! I can't do that Master. Not to you who has been kind and loveable towards me. And he…He..." His crying cut what he was about to say. Ted looked at Link scrutinizing his reactions and words. I guess she had realized something about him. I'll ask her later though. "Come back to me, Master. I really need you. I do. I do." His tears fell freely while he messaged Cloud's hand that rested on his cheek.

"L-L-Link." Tiffs said with difficulty. I looked at her and noticed her eyes had watered a bit.

"Master…" He said and moved Cloud's hand from his cheek to his lips. "I wish I knew how I could help you." He kissed Cloud's knuckles and the back of Cloud's hand. He sobbed loudly, his body shivering with intensity.

"You don't have to…" A soft unknown voice resonated on the room. Whose…"It is me who is the one that's supposed to help you." I looked around, searching for someone that could own such voice. When I found no one, I stared at Ted and Tiffs. Both were speechless and their eyes were fixed upon a certain pair that I knew. I turned around and saw why both their persona were shocked beyond words. Cloud was hugging Link tightly, while he was as amazed as Tiffs and Ted. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here." Cloud whispered and petted Link's head. "I won't leave you alone." He paused. "Not again. Not ever. I promised myself that." Link, who until now remained speechless and motionless, slowly brought his hands up and embraced Cloud. "Máistir." He gasped.

"I'm here. I'm here." Cloud soothed the crying Link. "And although you claim that I had nothing to do with your death and coma…I'll still feel guilty. That's how I am and that's how I'll always be." None of the present wished to disrupt this touching moment. Ted and Tiffs were sobbing quietly while I was at the verge of crying like a five year old. "I'm sorry Link." Cloud whispered. Link just embraced him more. "I'm sorry."

"Geez Spikes! Stop it!" I said allowing a few tears to fall. "YOU ARE MAKING ME CRY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I said and lunged against them. "I FUCKING MISSED YOU!" I said while I hugged them like a bear. "YOU PRICK! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I could feel Cloud chuckling slightly.

"Well, you must accept you were an asshole towards me." He said between chuckles.

"HELL YES I WAS!" I cried loudly. "YOU LOVE ME THAT WAY! ACCEPT IT YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Cloud chuckled some more.

"Yes I do." He said and returned the embrace. We must have looked quite funny. Three grown up males, crying like ladies.

* * *

><p>I was worried to say the least. No. I was terribly, profoundly worried. What Link had said had proved my suppositions. I had thought he would be a difficult case. But with my newly found data…the case was impossible. Link would suffer forever. He may be treated of course. But he would need medications and extreme care for a lifetime. He would never be normal again, nor would he be able to be left unattended. I had promised Cloud we would cure him, but that was impossible. Not with this type of psychological problems. I had had patients from slave camps, but never a sex slave. The horrors he had faced were far much more greater than any other slave, and therefore, although his mind may have been strong, it wasn't strong enough. I had hoped for the best, but I guess I was expecting too much from him and Cloud. Hope doesn't cure a disease, neither does love and kindness. They just aided the cause, but not solve it. I had to tell Cloud and Link, but I didn't want to ruin their reunion. They needed this. Bonding was a way for dealing with the troubles. If the don't have a strong bond…things would not work out. Not only that, but I had my own problems to deal with.<p>

"Cloud…May I speak to you for a moment?" I asked. "You too Zack." Both young men's faces emerged from the hugging ball, questioning eyes looking at each other. "Tifa. Please do take Link out for lunch. Be sure to buy him a cup of chocolate and some apples. He needs energy after all." Link looked at me. "Go on sweetheart. Cloud won't mind." His eyes landed on Cloud. "Go on." Cloud assured. Link smiled and he and Tifa left the room.

"So Ted." Zack said goofily. "Mother bear finally took a punch, huh?"

"This is not funny, carrot cake." I said. Damn! I needed a cigarette. "I'm afraid the bastard may return for me."

"Not with us around though." Cloud said proudly. "Zack and I may take turns taking care of you."

"I know honey pie that you wish to help. But you have your own patient to deal with. Not to mention you just returned from an exhausting mental battle. This is for me to deal with. Unless…" I turned to Zack. He nodded earnestly. "Count me in Ted!" He said and smiled his characteristic smile. "I won't let you down ever."

"Thanks lemon sherbet." I said gratefully. "Cloud. Take care of Link. He would need your support now more than ever. I'll visit you this Wednesday like I promised." I assured and then turned to Zack. "Zack, I need to talk to you in private if it is possible." Cloud nodded and left, probably to Link's side. Those two would be inseparable in the future.

Zack sat on the chair beside my bed and his purple eyes assessed mine. "Ted…" He began.

"I know what you are thinking. I know it's a possibility…but how?"

"I also saw him Ted. I saw him with my very own eyes. I hope it was a hallucination from my drunken state of mind. Damn it Ted! You know what this will mean if it were true?" He said and rested his forehead on his hands in deep concentration. "Aerith and I are both back. How couldn't he be as well. But… FUCK! I hope that is not the case." His serious voice made a chill go down through my spine.

"But if he is back as you say….then…"

"I hope not. I hope not Ted. I hope what we saw was due to our states…I hope it is Ted…For the best of Midgar and for our fate as well." He said and sighed. "Damn it!" He punched the closest wall.

"There is nothing we can for the time being honey. Just don't tell Cloud." Zack looked at me bewildered. I guess he considered it unfair, but if Cloud received another shock…He wouldn't make it.

"Doesn't he have the right to know?" I nailed it.

"Not now appletart." I said sternly. "Want him to loose it completely? Fine. Go tell him if you think it's the best. I just assure you: another shock and he's a lost cause." He growled but let it be. There was a slight knock on our door. "Come in." Zack looked at the newcomer and his face lost his colour. There, between the doorframe, stood a brunet haired girl clad in a pink dress with brown skinned boots. She was…well…you may guess…"ZACK CHRISTOPHER FAIR!"

"A-A-Aerith…" Zack stuttered. The girl named as Aerith stomped to his side.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME FOR TWO WEEKS WITH NO EXPLANATION AND NOT EVEN A SINGLE PICK UP FOR MY CALLS?" She said and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt." The young man complained and messaged his head.

"OH! NOW THAT HURT! IMAGINE ME! SITTING ON THE STAIRCASE, WONDERING WHEN WOULD YOU RETURN, IF YOU EVER DID. YOU NEVER CALLED! I WAS WORRIED ZACK! WORRIED SICK! AND YOUR PHONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER?" She reclaimed.

"MY PHONE!" Zack yelled as well and stood up. "WELL I HAVE IT HERE!" He took it out. "AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT IT HAD NO MISSED CALLS AND I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU BECAUSE MY PHONE IS FULLY…" His voice dropped and he looked at Aerith guiltily. "Out of battery. Je je je je." He cowered and hid behind the chair. Aerith exploded.

"ZAAAAAAAACKKKKKK!" I giggled. Zack had some explaining to do.


	28. Home

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**By the way a character speaks Irish Gaelic. If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D**

* * *

><p>"Welcome home." I said happily. Link looked at me and smiled. "Wherever you are Master I'll always home feel at home." He said, but suddenly turned bright red. "I-I-I'm t-t-terribly sorry, I-I-I…" I chuckled and ruffled his golden hair. "Relax Link! Remember what I told you?" I asked. I was so happy, extremely happy to have him back. I could barely contain it. It had been so long since I felt such an immense and bubbly joyful feeling that it was overflowing through my very pores.<p>

"We have breakfast at seven and dinner is served at eight?" He asked looking at me through his golden eyelashes. He looked adorable. ADORABLE? Guess the drugs Ted gave me where affecting me. "No!" I said and ruffled his hair once more. "You don't have to be so formal towards me." I entered the flat and moved aside so he could come inside. "I may be your Master, but I'm still a human being." His eyes were bewildered. I chuckled. "Come inside."

* * *

><p>Link slowly crept into the apartment while I sat in the couch. "Close the door, please." He looked at me doubtful but soon closed the door as I had requested and walked towards me. He looked between the floor and me, I guessed he was embarrassed or something. "Is there something bothering you?" I asked with a smile. With him I could smile so easily and truthful to my feelings. "Are you in pain or sick?" Getting out of a coma must make someone feel weird; it wouldn't be a surprise if he suddenly puked at the carpet. Speaking of puking, there was someone who I had to thank for everything. And…apologize…for being such a scumbag. Zack. He has always been there for me, he has always helped me; he has remained as my only and so needed best friend even when everyone tells him that I am a los cause. He is the best friend anyone would like to have and I don't appreciate. Damn it! I'm always the mean one in the story. But I had the opportunity to redeem myself now. I'll help Link and do a good thing for a change. Not only that but the guy deserved to have a better life. "I was wondering Master Cloud…"<p>

"Just Cloud." I said with a sigh.

"What would you like to have for dinner?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Hmmm…" I placed a hand under my chin in a thoughtful position. "Surprise me." I smirked.

"Excuse me?" Link asked confused.

"Surprise me." I said tauntingly. "Make whatever you want."

"B-B-But C-C-Cloud!" He exclaimed. "You are the master. You are supposed to order me what you desire!"

"And as your Master I desire for you to cook whatever your palate pleases." I countered.

"B-B-But…" I stood up and began to push him to the kitchen.

"No BUTS! You go there and cook a meal that you have a craving for." I insisted and pushed him into the kitchen. "Now cook and I'll wait for you out here."

"Master!" Link whined from inside the kitchen. I laughed out loud and while turning the television, waiting impatiently for the delicious meal that Link would make for us. I had missed him. I had really missed him.

"So. What was the name of this again?" I asked and looked at the…edible food before me.

"Colcannon, nettle soup and barbrack." The man before me answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh." I sort of exclaimed. This food looked…well…I feared I will be eaten instead. I gulped. "Is this what you felt like to eat?"

"Well…" He began and picked at his own food. "I wanted something that reminded me of home." Had he remembered something from his past? I grew curious.

"And did you remembered something?" I said enthusiastically. He looked down defeated. "No. Not a thing at all." He sighed. "I just suddenly felt a flavour in my mouth, a taste that I had never had. And, well, it led to this." He said pointing at his plate. "Maybe it is something from where I come from. Who knows? But I'm happy because it is something at the very least." He said and flashed that beautiful smile at me. I smiled back. "Well, we'll figure it out." I said. "Together." Link looked at me amazed and a silent tear crept from his blue eyes. "Yes?" His head hung low and his body racked with sobs. I went to his side and did the boldest thing I had ever done. I hugged him and kissed his golden crown. This man before me didn't deserve anything that had happened to him. He didn't. "We will figure it out. I swear."

"T-Thank you Master C-Cloud." He sobbed silently. I chuckled and embraced him tighter.

"Just Cloud."

Night came by and it was then that I realized how lonely my so called home looked without Link. He was sleeping in his room while I was analyzing some information Judas had sent me. It was about the facility Zack and I had visited. It seemed that it had been burned from the inside and that it was initiated on a room in the bottom floor, which was beneath the ground, almost like a basement. Of course, any clues and evidence of who or what may have caused it were burned along with the room itself and the floor, so we have few leads. Also the floors above such room had little to few evidence and the fire extended along the whole building, consequently making it blow up thanks to the gases and chemicals that were used on the building. So, we had perfectly a dead end. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. This was just great. I decided to finish for the day and call Zack tomorrow so we may go and recheck the entire area. There must be at least one clue to what had happened there. If we didn't solve this then no pay check. No pay check, no food for a month. I let my head rest on the table. "This is just great."

"C-C-Cloud?" A voice so known reverberated on the room.

"Link!" I exclaimed and sat up. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Of course not." He said shyly. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted and walked closer towards me.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm breaking the r-rules you established. But…" I raised and hand and shook my head. "Don't worry. I'm breaking the rules as well so." He was about to counter back but I quickly interrupted him. "Do you want some hot milk?" He nodded. "Excellent. I'll prepare it so just sit on the couch and wait for me." He nodded, bowed and went to the couch. I had to do something about that bowing.

I came out of the kitchen holding two cups of hot and delicious milk. "Here you go." I said and handed one to Link.

"Thank you, Cloud." He sipped a bit of it. "Wow! This is good." He said and sipped once more. "Quite a while since I had such fresh milk."

"Really? You haven't had milk?" I asked and took a gulp from mine. "But you have been cooking for a while."

"Yes. But I didn't use milk. Would you like it if I used it more?"

"I wouldn't mind. You cook so good that with or without milk it would taste just fine." I said and took another gulp.

"Your compliments are much appreciated Cloud." Link took a sip from his milk. "This tastes so good, almost like if it were from Lon-Lon Milk!" I looked at him amazed, but soon that amazement turned to horror. Link convulsed, the cup slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor loudly. "LINK!" I rushed to his side. "LINK! LINK!"

"Malon…Talon…ritheann…" He said unstoppably like a scratched CD while shaking without control.

"Link! It's me Cloud! Can you hear me?" I said while trying to stop his out of control spasms.

"Epona…" He whispered and fainted.

"Link!" I said and embraced him. His body was shivering. I grew scared. If he entered another breakdown there could be no coming back. I will lose him. Damn it! We had just returned. "Stay with me." I held him tightly. "Just stay." I begged and buried my face on his golden locks. I had to admit something when he was gone, I felt like part of me had gone with him. I was incomplete and I didn't want to accept it. He couldn't be gone! I mean, he had just arrived to my life like a lost kitten; just like that! He appeared and he appeared to stay! So…how could he have so easily been swept away from me? How did the gods allow such thing? How much did they want to take away from me? He had been the last speck of hope I had for myself, as selfish and arrogant as that may sound. I thought I could do it. I thought I could make him feel better and enjoy life. I thought I…I could be useful for once. I thought I could be someone's support, a base for striving for a better life, for a happier life. But…I failed. And to make things worst, I was the cause of such failure.

"C-C-C-Cloud…" He stammered and his arms circled me. "I r-r-remembered a b-bit f-from where I am."

"Did you?" I whispered.

"Y-Yes." He said and rested his head on my shoulder. "I was on a field."

"Field?" I encouraged.

"Yes." He answered. "A vast field with horses ruining around me. It was beautiful. The field belonged to a huge farm. It had a barn and a cottage as well as a windmill. It was really beautiful. Really beautiful." And saying that he fell asleep on my shoulder, his silent snores came and went. It was enough to make me fall asleep as well. And that night we slept together on the couch at my living room, each on the other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Gaelic used<strong>

**ritheann = run**


	29. Wednesday

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Cloud's subconscious in bold**

**Cloud's thoughts in italic.**

**:D We are almost at the end. **

* * *

>I woke up. Link was still fast asleep though now his head rested on my chest. He looked lovely fast asleep….Lovely?...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM<strong>? Oh my! Seems your heart is all-aflutter.<strong> _All-aflutter? Who uses that nowadays?_ **Dunno. Who falls in love with his slave? That sounds so Shakespearian!** _Oh shut up!_ **Je Je! Oh look! Sleeping Beauty is waking up! How about a good morning kiss!** _SHUT IT!_ "Huh…" His sleepy eyes, his open mouth, his confused look. Damn! He was adorable! His eyes finally landed on me. "Master Cloud…" He whispered.

"Good morning Link." I said and ruffled his hair. I noticed that ever since he came back, I had been less gloomy and moody. I felt livelier, stronger and happier. I felt alive. That was the impact he had on me, the influence he held over my spirit.

"Good morning." He said and then his eyes turned to a surprised look. He jumped off from me and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry!" He shouted. I couldn't be more confused and bemused.

"For what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I fell asleep near you! On top of you even!" He said and knelt. "I'm so sorry!"

"Link, please." I said and took his arm. "You don't have to apologize at all…"

"Yes I do." Link pleaded. "I don't deserve such a good Master like you." He sobbed a bit.

"No. No. No. Link." I said and knelt before him. "You deserve better. So much better."

"No. Master Cloud." He sobbed. "You are too good, too good. Too pure." He whispered.

"No, Link." I said sadly. How could someone like me be good? How could someone like me be pure? "I'm nothing of the sort."

"You are Master." His tear-stained blue eyes looked at mine. "You are the only one that has been kind to me. You are the only one who hasn't been a monster towards me." He smiled. "Thank you very much Master Cloud." I smiled back.

"Not at all." I answered and stood up and aiding him to get back to his feet. "So, what would there be for breakfast? I'm starving." My stomach growled a bit. I got beet red. Link chuckled. "Anything you desire Cloud." He had a charming laugh. I thought for a moment.

"A stack of pancakes sounds good enough."

"Then pancakes would be." Link said and disappeared into the kitchen. I sat on the couch and waited patiently for those succulent pancakes that were soon to be devoured by my hungry rage. After a few, a silent humming began to come from the kitchen. It was a really nice tune. Like a lullaby.

* * *

><p>"Dris iz drelitrius."<p>

"I'm glad you liked it." Link said happily and ate a bit of his. "Though I forgot to add a bit more of butter."

"Rike dris iz fine." I took a bit mine from mine. "Graia diz are good." Link giggled. My mouth was agape. He was really cute when he laughed. _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT CLOUD!_ **Hmm…You can't deny he is quite a looker.** _Stop it!_ **Oh come on! Even Zack thought he was handsome.** "Urgh!"

"Everything alright Cloud?" Link said worriedly. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"No. No. It's not the food Link. No. The food is delicious." I said and took a big piece into my mouth. "You zee? Yum! Derizious!" I said and looked his way. A scene that made my cheeks get flushed met me. Link's lips were parted. His golden hair being hit by the sunlight from a side shone like gold. His blue eyes looked even more startling. But the thing that made my cheeks even become hotter, was that from his bottom lip a tiny honey drop was making its way. I bit my lip. What was happening to me? WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME? **It's easy. You like the guy.** _HELL NO!_ **Yes you do.** _Please. Man I like Aerith. We know that._ **Nope. You like Link**_._ _I. LIKE. AERITH. How could I like a man? Besides Aerith is the one that my heart beat like crazy. The one that makes me melt when I hear her voice. She makes my world dissolve as soon as she steps into the room. I'll die for her if I had to_. **And yet she likes Zack**. _No._ **Give you a brake. You and I know that. You admitted it the day you went away. You already knew. Hell you even yelled that to him. And he reaffirmed it. **_No! THAT'S NOT TRUE!_ **FUCK! ARE YOU BLIND THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN REALIZE IT ALTHOUGH YOU YELLED IT AT HIM!** _STOP IT!_ "Master!" A shy and known voice brought me back. Link was staring at me, his soft hand on top of mine, which was clenching the fork with force unknown to me. He gave it a reaffirming squeeze and my worries melted away. I sighed. "Are you alright Master?"

"Now I'm fine, Link." I said with a calmed smile and removed my hand from his. "Let's finish breakfast." He nodded, although I could see a slight disappointment in his eyes, and we ate our breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So, basically…the mouse outwitted the cat."<p>

"I don't know what the hell you meant but, yeah that's it."

"Damn! No payment until we solve this case. That means no food, no water, no electricity…." A gasp. "No television! That means…" Another gasp. "NO LAW AND ORDER!" Gasp. "CLOUD!" He whined. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT! YOU KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT KNOWING IF STABLER WILL EVER RETURN! CLOUD! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Calm down Zack. We will solve it one way or another." I said calmly, although from the inside I was dying. I finally came to terms with the crushing reality. Zack and Aerith were a pair, an unbreakable pair. I had no chance with Aerith since the beginning. Deep down I knew it. But I tried to deny the truth, figuring that one way or another I may be able to make Aerith fall for me. But who knew that it was such an impossible task. I blindly and stupidly believed that I stood a chance before Zack. That somehow, it might be I the one would run away with the pretty girl. But…she had fallen for him. I could feel it at times. The looks she would give him, the touches she will share with him, the voice she used when he was around, how she worried over his being, the times she would make the food that he liked and even add a bit of her own touch, how she would greet him before anyone else, how she would dress just for his liking. She loved him. I tried hard to believe otherwise; but I guess sometimes reality likes to slap you hard on the face. That's what happened to me. Reality had been the bitch that she liked to be. She had been the bitch for far too many times. I guess fighting her was like fighting a fiend empty handed…it was just suicide. "Zack…" I said sadly.

"Cloud?" His voice came worried. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Zack. Everything is fine." I said trying to sound cheerful. I had let out too much.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked disturbed. "I think not. What's wrong Cloud?" Damn Zack and his woman intuition! He knew me to well! I didn't want to tell him about my finding. That would only make him feel awkward.

"I just had a terrible night. Hardly slept." I lied. That he would buy.

"I see." Bingo! "Oh well, then go to bed right now dude! Remember what my momma used to say…"

"Better sleep today and regret your laziness tomorrow." I quoted and laughed a bit. "I know. She was a wise woman your mother."

"Yup. Indeed she was." He said and laughed out loud. "Well, gotta leave you chocobo. Tell me later what happened yesterday that couldn't allow your eyelids to close." Fuck!

"Okay, puppy. So we go tomorrow first thing in the morning." I proposed.

"Fine by me." He said happily. "Well, see ya tomorrow Cloud."

"See you, Zack." I said and hung. I sighed and fell to my knees. "That was harder to hide than what I thought."

"Hide what Cloud?" Link said and knelt beside me; his eyes a blue turmoil between worry and sadness. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said and smiled. He smiled back, but soon his smile dropped and his face reflected nervousness. "What is it Link?"

"Well…it's just that…" A knock on the door. "I'll get it."

"Link." I said and tried to hold his arm, but he was too fast and soon opened the door. "Mistress Ted!" He said happily.

"Ted?" I yelled.

"Hello there, honeycomb." She said and ruffled Link's hair. "Hey pumpkin." She saluted me.

"The hospital checked you out." I asked.

"Yup." She said taking her characteristic cigarette. "This morning. And since today it's Wednesday, I figured I could drop by and check out on my sweet tart over here." She winked at Link who looked down in embarrassment.

"Today it's Wednesday?" I asked amazed.

"Yes it is." Ted assured. "And I've been dying for it to arrive. Well, it came many times, but it was kind of hard to get in touch with you guys. Too many things happened that made it impossible for me to check on my beloved muffin." She gave Link a motherly hug. Link blushed.

"Well, if that's the case. Guess I'll leave you guys alone for a while. I'll go and buy some stuff at the market and come back immediately." I said and took my jacket. "See you later then." I said and got out.

"Well then I guess we shall begin." I heard behind the door. I hoped Ted knew what she was doing. I couldn't bear to lose him. Not again.


	30. Accident

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**By the way a character speaks Irish Gaelic. If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

* * *

><p>"Subconscious." She said.<p>

"Subconscious?"

"Yes. It is the inner mind. The one we hardly use, but incredibly know it all." She let out some weird smoke that made me dizzy. They used the same smoke to, but it didn't feel weird if she used it. When they did, I felt really vulnerable. They burned me with the smoke. But she…she was fine. I felt safe with her. Like I felt with Master Cloud. He was really good to me. He was kind. Kinder than anyone I've ever known.

_**So you think he is kind?**_

Don't listen to him.

"T-T-Ted…" I whispered. She could see him right? Because Cloud couldn't. He's always here! How come he can't see him? Wait. I just told Cloud about him. Maybe, if I told him more he could be able to see him. They said that I got crazy in the head because I could see him. But, he was as real as me! How could I be crazy with something so real that I could even touch? They were wrong! They had to be! Could they? What if I was actually crazy? What if there is some maniac inside me? I would know wouldn't I? I mean if there is someone messing with your head you are bound to know, don't you? He was messing with mine and I know. But what if there is another one? Someone different and invisible to me and impalpable to me that I couldn't figure out.

**_You know I can hear your inner thoughts. It's cute of you to think that there is someone else. But…_**

Don't listen to him. Ted maybe could hear him and see him. She knew a lot of stuff. She certainly knew how to deal with him and make him stop bothering me ad my head. He licked my cheek. I froze.

"What is it Link?"

**_I would never let anybody else touch you. Not even that Master Cloud you are so fond of. You saw what happened to Ted. What if some accident came to happen upon that Cloud? How would you feel if something happened to Cloud, hm? Want me to do something about him?_**

"No!" I yelled. He couldn't! He wouldn't!

"Link, calm down!"

**_You can't avoid it._ **He bit my ear. **_I will always be the only one for you. I will always be with you in every sense of the word._** He kissed me.

"Link? What's wrong? Link!"

"Cobhair orm! Go bhfóire Dia orthu!"

**_I will always protect you. You will always be mine._** He vanished.

* * *

><p>"Link!" It was the first time I had seen him in one of his lapses. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and began convulsing. Cloud was right. This experience was horrifying. "Link! Focus, Link!" I placed a pillow below his head and turned him his side. Link's breathing quickened. This wasn't normal. Poor Cloud, he must have had a rough time dealing with this. I rubbed Link's back. "Come on, Link! You can make it!" He began to say things I hardly understood. His language was so strange.<p>

"A-chaoidh…" He twisted and turned like a fish out of the water.

"Thoir do chasan leat! Ted, thoir do chasan leat!" He yelled. He was sweating profusely. This was bad. This was very bad. Wait…had he called my name. "THOIR DO CHASAN LEAT!"

"I don't get what you are saying!" I yelled and took him by the shoulders. He was squirming in painful positions. His hands grabbed my arms and his nails dug in my skin. I winced in pain. His eyes opened. They were blood red. And he looked at me menacingly. "Get the hell out of here." He threatened. With unknown strength he threw me onto a wall. He yelled holding his head and began trashing around. Furniture and porcelain decorations fell to the ground in a loud crash. "Link…" I whispered. The air had been kicked out of my lungs and I guessed I fractured a rib or two. "A Thighearna! A Thighearna!" Link yelled and he scratched his cheeks. Was this what Cloud had seen? It was terrifying, horrifying. Link seemed to have something inside him, like if he were possessed. But that was speaking bullshit. I knew what he had…He was schizophrenic. Or at least that was the answer I had with what I had been able to analyze. "A Thighearna!" He yelled and fell to his knees. He was shivering. "A Thighearna!" Before I blacked out I saw a figure beside Link. A black figure that resembled a man hovering near him. He took Link by the neck and whispered something. "Sgàil." Link whispered.

"Gu sìorraidhbràth." An ultra tomb voice resonated inside the room.

"Gu sìorraidhbràth." Link whispered back. The shadow kissed Link and I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Ted…Ted…" Someone called. Who was it? "Ted…Ted…" What did he want?<p>

"Mistress Ted…" Another voice called. A voice I knew well enough.

"LINK!" I jolted out from my slumber.

"Geez, Ted! You don't have to yell." Cloud said rubbing his ears. "Link is here."

"Huh?" I looked at the two men before me. Cloud and Link were here. And Link…he had no scratch whatsoever. And his eyes…they were the same blue as always! Not bloodshot red like I had seen them a while ago. My arms! I checked them. No single nail puncture at all! What had happened? Had it been all a dream? No. It couldn't be. It felt too real. "What happened?"

"When I came home Link was fretting about, trying to find a way to bring you back to consciousness. He was scared. He seemed like a chicken cackling and flying about. It was funny." Cloud said and laughed a bit. Link frowned.

"But…" I began. "Link had one of his lapses. I saw him. He was convulsing horribly." I said seriously. "This is really serious apple tart. Really serious. Not only that but…" I shut up. What if that had been a dream?

"Yeah. Link told me about it." Cloud said with a hard voice.

"Did he?" I asked surprised. Had Link told him about the shadow?

"I…" He began. "I tend to have those attacks often, or so has Cloud told me." He played with his hair in a nervous matter. "I usually tend to remember stuff from my past when they occur, or at least it triggers a tiny bit of memory. This one was short. And…sadly nothing came. Not a single piece of memory. And when I came back you were on the floor. You looked so pale Mistress Ted that I got scared. So I brought you to the guest room and let you rest here while I found a way to bring you back to your senses. Then Master Cloud arrived." I looked at Cloud bewildered. How…how…What happened then? What was all that that I saw?

"I called Albert." Cloud said. "Maybe you aren't healthy enough to be hanging around. Not yet at least." He smiled. "Link would you prepare us some coffee please?"

"Yes, Master Cloud." He answered and bowed. "Mistress Ted, how do you like your coffee?" I still couldn't grasp what was happening around me. "Mistress?"

"Black, please." I said emotionless. Had I been dreaming? No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. "Cloud." I called.

"What is Ted?" He looked at me worriedly. He was really a nice kid.

"Nothing." I denied. I guess it had all been a dream. "Thank you." I added. He smiled. He didn't need all this pressure on his shoulders. He had enough with what life had brought him and with Link. "Anytime." We heard a tiny yelp. Cloud chuckled. "Guess he burned the coffee once more. Seriously, he can make anything but coffee." He left. I giggled a bit. Those two were quite the pair. When Cloud closed the door I began to wonder whether all this was real or not.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ted. You seem to have low pressure." Albert said and began to put away all those medical tools he used. "Take a soda and I guess that would do the trick. I'll have to do some more analysis to determine whether or not to give you pills. But I guess, you won't need them." He stood up. "I shall take my leave. Ted."<p>

"Albert." I answered. "Cloud, Link."

"Albert." Cloud answered.

"Lord Albert." Link bowed. Albert gave him a puzzled look, but later shrugged it off.

"I will see you later then." Link escorted him to the exit.

"So…low pressure? Guess those cigarettes have done the thing haven't they?" Cloud teased.

"Shut up." I said and turned one on.

"Ted." He whined. "You are going to get yourself killed."

"As if. " I flicked and a bit of ashes and glint landed on Cloud's clothes.

"Hey! What was that for?" I giggled. Link returned.

"Lord Albert is nice." He said happily.

"That he is." I assured. "Now let's continue with our therapy should we?" Link nodded earnestly.

"I can't wait to remember a bit of my past." He smiled.

"That you will honey." I said and put out my cigarette. "Leave us Cloud."

"Patient confidentiality, huh?" He said pissed. I knew it angered him, but what can I do? A doctor's oath is an oath. He left closing the door behind him.

"Well, should we begin?" I asked Link with a smile. He nodded excited. "Okay. Is my stuff here too?" He showed me my briefcase. "Take a notebook out of there and a pen as well, please. And hand them to me." He did as he was told and soon I was ready to begin my session with my patient Link. "So, from where would you wish to start?" Link looked at me and smiled. I guess this was going to be harsher than what I thought. The people that smile always are the ones that need help the most. They are the ones that hide tend to hide their real feelings, because they are afraid that if they show the world how sad they are…the world would either pity them or abandon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Gaelic Words used:<strong>

** Cobhair orm! = Help me!**

**Go bhfóire Dia orthu! = God help them!**

**A-chaoidh = Always**

**Thoir do chasan leat! = Get the hell out of here!**

**A Thighearna! = Oh Lord!**

**Sgàil = Shadow**

**Gu sìorraidhbràth. = Forever and ever**


	31. Snap

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**By the way a character speaks Irish Gaelic. If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

* * *

><p>"Hmm…How about if you tell me what do you know? About you I mean?"<p>

"Okay. I know my name is Ceangal, which is Link in you language. Although… sometimes I am not sure who I am anymore. How can I tell you…For example…when I'm not with Master Cloud I feel very vulnerable and weak. It's like all the strength inside of me left and I was an easy target. Why is that Mistress Ted?"

"Well, that could be because you see Cloud as someone you can rely on, he is basically a person you can put your trust on and without him you feel incomplete and unsecure. It is normal. When you are with someone you can fully depend on, you are at ease. It is by instinct. But, for now let's begin on who you are. Who are you Link?"

"Well, I can begin with telling you that I am Cloud's slave. I have no recollection of my past, except that I had been on a forest. I guessed I owned a horse and I guess I knew a place called LonLon Ranch. I like milk and well basically I'm Cloud's slave." I smiled. That's as much as I knew about me."

"But, those are recent things you know about yourself. What about prior things? Care to tell me your time at the slave camp?" What? What was she asking?

"Link?" Why does she want to know? Did she know? Did she know what we did? What happened there?

"Link?"

"No." Why was she asking? Why was she asking? Why was she asking?

"Link." Why do you care? Why does she care? Why don't they let me be?

"No!" Leave me alone! Please! Just leave me alone! Why? Why? _A few select of us will rise. Everybody knows that!_ Why? _I am a part of this whole thing._ Why does everyone want to know? _And so are you._ Leave me alone. _A thought for you a thought for me. A thought for all of us._ They want to know. They just wish to know. But I don't want them to know. Snap.

"Link! Stop it you are hurting yourself!"

"Tóg ort!"

I hate them! I hate them all! _Oh...a visitor! It's been a long time since we've had a visitor here... Where did you come from?_ Go away! I don't want to know! I don't want you to know! _Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you... Get out of here! __Understand?_ Snap. Yes! Get out! Don't mess with my head anymore. Whatever reason you have you can start telling it good bye, cause not a single thing of your mind would enter mine. _Heh heh heh... You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your __attitude!_ Snap. No! I don't want any piece from you so go away! Leave me alone! _Keep my spirit with you..._No! Please leave! Leave! I don't want to be with you! I don't want to do anything with you! _So...you say you have some connection with Hyrule's Royal Family_...Snap.

"Link! Please stop it! You are bleeding! Cloud! Cloud!" How do I know this is where I'm awake? _Is this your first time here?_ Yes. Yes it is. _How do you know you are real?_ Yes. Yes, I am! _Are you sure?_ Yes. Yes, I am! _Is anything of this real or not?_ It is real! Yes. Yes, I am! _Then if that is so…who are you? _Snap.

"Link?" _Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf does, and then defeat him! _Snap_._ Shut up! "Link, sit down please!" _Oh, what? You're not one of Ganondorf's men, are you? _Snap.

"Dè do bheachd?"

"Excuse me? Link…Please, sit down. You are hurt." _Everyone seems to be turning evil..._Snap.

"Ted, what's going?" _The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path __of justice and truth…_SHUT IT!Snap. "Link? Oh Gaia! Link you are bleeding! Ted what happened?"

"Ghlaoigh sibh é?" _So you know what you must do…_Snap_._

"What?"

"Amhrasach." _You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions! _Snap_._ "Go hifreann leat!"

"Link, what's wrong?"

"We don't understand what you are saying! Link, tell us! What's wrong?" How do they know my name? What language is this? Dark Lord's new tricks? _Everyone seems to be turning evil..._Snap. I need to get out of here before they do away with me!

"Link?" They are on his side! They plan to kill me! Thank the Goddesses' blessings, the door is open!

"Link! Wait up!"

"Where are you going?" Damn! The blonde is fast! My sword? Where's my sword? "Link what's wrong?" Okay. Guess, fists will do. "Argh!"

"Cloud! Are you alright?"

"I'll go after him…Ugh…Call Zack! I'll need his help!" I can't find my sword! Guess, I'll come back for it later. Goddesses, he's catching up!

"Link wait! Argh! My fingers! Ted! Get me a first aid kit please! DAMN IT! THE BASTARD BROKE MY FINGERS! THE BASTARD SLAMMED THE DOOR ON MY FINGERS! DARGH!"

I'm free!

Snap.

_**This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle…There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is short. And in case you don't understand the ending: Link got out of the apartment. Cloud was close so he tried to close the door shut, Cloud managed to somehow get a hold of it, so Link with all his might managed to slam the door against Cloud's hand. So Cloud broke his poor fingers. <strong>

**Irish Gaelic used:**

**Dè do bheachd? = What do you think?**

**Ghlaoigh sibh é? = You called him?**

**Amhrasach. = Suspicious.**

**Go hifreann leat! = To hell with you!**


	32. Breath

**For Daisuke Uchiha: The Snaps in the previous chapter were Link's mental stability breaking apart.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**By the way a character speaks Irish Gaelic. If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

* * *

><p>"Any sign of him Zack?" A sigh answered me.<p>

"Not a single one dude." Zack replied disappointed. "It's like he vanished in the air. Seriously. Fucking ninja if you ask me." I slightly chuckled. Zack was good in returning me my optimism. "Wait a sec…" I heard a chat on the other side of the line. "DUDE!"

"GODDAMIT ZACK!" I said massaging my poor left ear and changing the phone to the other one. "ALMOST LOST MY EAR THERE MAN!" He laughed heartedly. He could be such a douche bag sometimes.

"Sorry." He stifled another laugh attack. "I've got news that would make you kiss my feet and serve me for a life time. You would be doomed without me. What can I say, I'm…"

"Cut the crap Zack." I interrupted quite rudely. "What you've got."

"Party pooper." I swear I imagined him pouting. "Well. It so happens princess passed through this neighbourhood at downtown Midgar. A couple saw him. He even questioned them in that strange language of his. They were thinking on calling the fiend busters cause of his pointed ears and speech when I appeared. So, ready to kiss my delicious smelling feet?"

"No. But keep looking, I'm get to you as fast as I can." I said and hung up. I dialled Ted's number. "Cloud! Found him yet?" Her desperate and worried voice answered immediately.

"No. But we have a lead." I said while walking towards my awaiting bike.

"Be careful Cloud." She requested. "He seems to have experience as a fighter."

"I know." I answered putting my sunglasses.

"Bye Cloud." I hung and my bike roared to life. Soon, I was flying through the streets of Midgar and into downtown.

"Say. You seen a guy about this tall, blonde long hair, tanned skin, piercing blue eyes and that looked like a girl? Ouch!" Zack rubbed his head. "Was that necessary?"

"He doesn't look like a girl, although he does have a quite long mane. Reaches till his small back." I assured. The bald man, before us, nodded.

"Not so long ago, a man fitting your descriptions passed around here." He said and pointed with his index finger. "That way. He went that way." I couldn't retain a smile.

"Thank so much. Come on Zack." We exited the shop and mounted our respective bikes heading southward. Link we were coming for you. I didn't plan to let you go. You were to stay with me. Forever or until you wanted.

"Cloud! There!" I turned to look were Zack was signalling to. And, indeed, jumping a fence and in the direction of the remains of a church, Link ran. "Link." I gasped. His golden hair swayed with his movements and his slim although strong legs carried him swiftly along the rocky path. What impressed me the most was how alive he looked. He jumped and ran across the road to the church. I even heard him laugh like a kid! I was happy to see him like that. But at the same time I was sad. That happiness…was product of his madness. "Let's go Zack." I invited sorrowfully. It finally came to me. The dreaded idea finally clicked in my mind. At first, I tried to deny it, to make it seem like just a slight mistake, an insignificant trip with a tiny stone. But you know what they say…a penny can make a difference. And basically, this was it. This was my penny. Regretfully, it wasn't for good. I had lost. I had lost Link. But maybe…just maybe…there was still a chance I could get him back. I had promised. And I'm a man that fulfils his promises. I would get him back. I will.

Upon entering the remains of the Church, Zack and I located Link almost instantly. Amongst the field of flowers, with sun bathing his tan skin and golden long hair making both of them shine like if he were an ethereal being, Link knelt. He was praying. Or so Zack and I thought. His prayer was some sort of hymn, beautiful hymn if you asked me. His voice carried nicely along the breeze inside the church. His voice soft like petals upon my skin reverberated against the church walls. His voice was like a chorus of angels kept inside a man. It was pure, vibrant and magical, enticing, charming and soothing. Velvet…it felt like velvet. I found myself soon sitting just waiting for this magnificent musical display to finish. Zack as well sat and enjoyed the peace that enveloped us. Link was truly something magical and out of this world.

_O, chì, chì mi na mòrbheanna, _

_O, chì, chì mi na còrr-bheanna,_

_O, chì, chì mi na coireachan,_

_Chì mi na sgòran fo cheò,_

In silience we listened to his blessed voice.

_Chì mi gun dàil an t-àite's an d'rugadh mi,_

_Cuirear orm fàilte's a'chànain a thuigeas mi,_

_Gheibh mi ann aoigh agus gràdh 'nuair a ruigeam,_

_Nach reicinn air tunnachan òir._

In his voice we delighted and began to feel peace in our hearts. A peace that we so longed have craved for.

_Chì mi na coilltean, chì mi na doireachan,_

_Chì mi na maghan bàna, as toraiche,_

_Chì mi na féidh air làr nan coreachan_

_Falaicht'ann an trusgan de cheò. _

_Din, Farore, Nayru, __cosnaíonn sibh mo._

_Hylia, mo dhùchais, Hyrule._

I wondered what the prayer was about. It was sounded for the world to hear and at the same time it so personal, like if he were asking for something so private but that the world could hear. "Cloud…" Zack whispered. "Let's do it now." I nodded and we slowly, and as silent as possible, made our way towards Link. He seemed unaware of our presence due to his praying, and I was grateful for that. Like lions stalking his prey, Zack and I slithered near Link and pounced upon him. To our surprise he took out a sword from nowhere and we barely dodge it. Zack looked at me amazed, his cheek bleeding from where the sword had grazed him while I had escaped intact. "He has a fucking sword!" He yelled.

"I know!" Link looked at us, his brows slanted from frowning. His sword at his side flaring with the sun's rays that hit it from the crevice above us.

"Ar sheol cé tú?" Link growled. "Cad é mar leomh tú isteach an teach dar bandia?" And pointed his sword menacingly our way. "D'fhéadfadh said a bheith trócaireach a d'anam nuair atá mé a dhéanamh in éineacht leat." Whatever he said didn't need to be explained to unravel the killing aura he emanated. Zack looked my way. "Found the princess…But, what do we do about the dragon?"

"I'll handle this." I assured. Raising my arms in a peaceful manner and steadily walked Link's way, I called to him.. "Link…" He lowered slightly his weapon. Yet, his grip tighten a bit in case he needed to deliver a blow.

"Tá tú ar an blonde ó am seo caite." He spat. "Chuir sé nach raibh tú aige?" He looked at Zack. "Agus thug tú cuideachta." He smirked evilly and ever so slightly his left foot changed positions. "Dtogfaidh sé níos mó ná beirth fhear…" His sword moved to his right side. "DHÁ STAD MÉ Ó MHARÚ DÓ!" He sprang so fast I was almost unable to dodge the incoming sword. The sound of metal against stone resonated on the empty church. I was panting and shaking slightly with fear. He had almost cut me in halves. He wanted to kill me! He quickly turned and once more his sword sliced in empty space. Although he was fast, I equally matched his speed. When his sword slashed horizontally, I would leap backwards. When his sword slashed vertically, I would move aside. When diagonally, I would lean as far as I could. We were a blur of black and white, a pair of dancers that covered the entire stage, a combination of sounds that made a symphony. Zack in the sidelines watched as the entire repertoire unfolded, waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter this mad and life threatening game of tag. Link finally managed to land a hit on me. A river of blood flowed from my shoulder and a gasp left my lips as I carefully landed on my hinges, holding my injured arm. Link landed before me, his breath barely hitched during the entire ordeal. Ted was right. He was skilled in the art of swordsmanship. His feet kicked me and I landed on my back roughly against the ground. I stifled a breath. But before I could take another he stomped his foot over my chest. I let out a yell, filling a few of my ribs break under the strength of his feet. He smiled triumphantly and wickedly. "Throid tá tú cróga." He raised his sword ready to deal the final blow. "Faraor, a bheadh uile mionions Ganandorf le titim ag mo lámha." In slow motion, I saw how his sword descended ready to plunge deeply in my heart. Although I felt danger emanate from him…I didn't hate him. How could I hate the person I fell in love with? Love…

That's right. I loved him.

I loved Link. I closed my eyes and felt peace swell within me. Because, there is no better feeling than that of love. There is nothing purer and more wonderful than caring for someone so deeply. There is no such thing. Nothing will ever fill you to the brim that you feel how you are swelling with desire and about to explode out of happiness. There is no such thing other than love. Love. Affectionate, breathtaking, indescribable, unavoidable, unexplainable, wonderful, peaceful, enchanting, endearing, passionate, alluring, daring, nostalgic, embraceable, holly, unforgettable, undeniable, soft, tender, gentle, cuddly, enticing, maddening, deep, filling, committing, divine, and so many other beautiful and wondrous words could describe love. So infinite, that I couldn't even imagine a number to represent them. And I was happy. I was so fucking happy that I couldn't contain. It so happy, that I couldn't even stop smiling as the sword slowly descended upon me. I was so joyful that I had finally realized such a breathtaking feeling. The wonderful and endearing feeling of my love for Link. I was flooding with blissfulness that I didn't listen to Zack call my name desperately with a sorrow and terrified voice. I was so overwhelmed with love that I could only look at Link's eyes. So beautiful were his deep blue eyes. Even with that mad and crazy look they held now. Even with that threatening glare he gave me...They were so magnificently beautiful. They were vast oceans of infinite and eternal blue. I longed to kiss the eyelids that hid those eyes whenever he blinked. I longed to stare at them whenever he would speak my way. And finally…Now I could look at them without feeling that horrible embarrassment whenever they stared back at me. Now, I could look at them with love and all the passion I held for the owner of such eyes. And those lips…how I wished to kiss those full rosy lips of his. They taunt me to do so whenever Link spoke. Those lips…how I wished to kiss those lips. To consume my love every time they touched mine. I wished I could kiss those lips. To show the object of my affections, that he meant more to me than just the man I decided to take care of, that he meant more than the supposed slave he believe he was, that he meant more than just a friend. I wished to kiss those lips to show him that he was more, so much more that I can't even find a name for it. Lover wouldn't be enough. It just wouldn't hold enough meaning to call him that. No he was everything and all I desired. He was everything and all I could yearn for. I could be poor, I could be blind, I could be the trash humanity wouldn't want. But if he stayed at my side, I would feel rich, I would have eyes that could see and I would be the gold everything would hope to have. So filled with love I was that I never realized the blade that went deep into my chest. So filled with love I was that I never knew when my breath left me and when my eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Gaelic used. Except the song that Link uses as a prayer. I found that and later realized it was Scottish, but it was so beautiful and held the meaning I was looking for that I decided to use it.<strong>

** Song:**

**_O I will see, see the great mountains, _**

**_O I will see, see the lofty mountains, _**

**_O I will see, see the corries, _**

**_I will see the peaks under mist._**

**_I will see, without delay, the place where I was born,_**

**_ A welcome will be put on me in the language I understand, _**

**_I will receive in it joy and love when I arrive, _**

**_That I would not sell for tons of gold._**

**_I will see the woods, I will see the groves, _**

**_I will see the fair fields, more fertile, _**

**_I will see the deer at the foot of the corries _**

**_Enshrouded in a mantle of mist._**

**_Din, Farore, Nayru, protect me_**

**_Hylia, my country, Hyrule_**

**Irish Gaelic:**

**Ar sheol cé tú? = Who sent you?**

**Cad é mar leomh tú isteach an teach dar bandia? = How dare you intrude the house of the goddess?**

**D'fhéadfadh said a bheith trócaireach a d'anam nuair atá mé a dhéanamh in éineacht leat. = May they be merciful to your soul when I'm done with you.**

**Tá tú ar an blonde ó am seo caite. = You are then blonde from last time.**

**Chuir sé nach raibh tú aige? = He sent you didn't he?**

**Agus thug tú cuideachta. = And you brought company.**

**Dtogfaidh sé níos mó ná beirth fhear… = It will take more than you two…**

**DHÁ STAD MÉ Ó MHARÚ DÓ! = To stop me from killing you!**

**Throid tá tú cróga. = You have fought bravely. **

**Faraor, a bheadh uile mionions Ganandorf le titim ag mo lámha. = Unfortunately, all of Ganondorf's minions, would fall by my hands.**


	33. Relief

**For Ted: Your question is answered on this chapter.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

* * *

><p>"Cloud! Cloud! Fuck! Cloud! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! HOW COULD YOU? YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I ran towards Cloud body ready to kill Link and help Cloud if it wasn't too late. "I'LL KILL YOU LINK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Why had I been paralyzed on the spot? If I had intervened in the fight none of this would have happened…none of this would have happened. Cloud wouldn't be…Bastard. You got mad at me for dying and next thing I know you are dead. Is this payback? Is this revenge? You fucking bastard. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" I said and tackled Link to the floor. My fly of punches began as well as the shedding of my tears. Cloud was my best friend. And this…poor excuse for a person, had taken him away from me. "AFTER ALL HE DID FOR YOU! AFTER HE TOOK CARE FOR YOU! AFTER HE FED YOU, CLOTHED YOU, ALLOWED YOU TO SLEEP UNDER HIS ROOF! AFTER ALL OF THAT YOU DARE KILL HIM! CRAZY OR NOT, YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER!" His face by now was a mess. Blood flowing from his brows and nose, lip parted and a couple of bruises on both cheeks, I made a mess out of him. He looked deformed and he deserved it. "Y-Y-You k-k-k-killed him." I sobbed. "W-Why?" I kept on crying and crying. My tears falling freely and my sobs racking my body. I felt like a wife who had lost her husband. I couldn't stop it. And besides, I hardly cared how unmanly I looked. My best friend had died damn it and all because of my carelessness. "C-Cloud…" I sobbed.<p>

"He isn't dead." A voice below me whispered.

"What?" I looked at the owner of the voice. It was Link. "What? Wait…WHAT? YOU CAN SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE?"

"I now can." He answered.

"Then…" I threatened and took him by his shirt. "Explain…I saw you stab him. I saw you fucking stab him. HOW CAN'T HE BE DEAD?" He looked at Cloud's body.

"It's the Master Sword." He said and coughed a bit of blood. I looked as well. And indeed, he was right. Cloud had the fucking sword impaled right were his heart was located. Strangely enough…he wasn't bleeding and his chest was rising and falling normally. I found myself gaping at the scene and unable to decipher what the hell was going on. He seemed to understand my lack of understanding, for he continued. "It's the sword of evil's bane. Only people with a pure and good heart may touch it. Those with dark intentions and evildoers will burn and perish upon its blade. The goddesses are wise my friend. They created a sword that can kill those who mean ill and those who aren't are blessed by their holy hands." Link smiled fondly while looking at Cloud's apparent sleeping face. "That's what happened to your friend." He coughed and I looked his way. "I'm sorry." He said and looked at me. "About everything. Master Cloud…" He closed his eyes. "He would be alright." And saying so he fainted with a smile on his face. I was left dumbfounded. How could all of this be happening? I mean…IN WHAT KIND OF MAD WORLD AM I LIVING?

* * *

><p>"Well…" Ted looked my way; her cigarette fell from her mouth. "That was really an interesting story."<p>

"You bet it was." I said and looked at the other two occupants of the room. Both were asleep, though one looked like if he had come from a box fight. "I myself still can't believe it." I sighed and took a sip from my chocolate milk. "Seriously, what kind of sword is that?" I said and looked at mentioned weapon. It had a blue hilt with a golden decoration on the centre before the blade began. The blade itself was pretty well crafted with an insignia of a triangle made out of three small ones complimented with a bird-like form that seemed to support it carved on its flawless surface. "But…Ted…" I said and looked her way. "What happened to Link, I mean. He was fine, then the crazy bastard goes crazy in the head and as if nothing had happened he calls Cloud, Master Cloud once more after he stabbed him in the heart. Seriously, that dude should be locked up and chained to a steel wall." Ted looked at me and frowned in a thoughtful manner.

"Zack. Sweety…It was my fault." She admitted, sadness carrying along on her voice.

"No, Ted. It was…"

"It was, Zack. And I can't deny the fact that I have failed as a psychiatrist." She was about to take another cancer…but stopped. Shit just got serious. For Ted to deny a cigarette…now that meant something was going down. I had never seen her deny a cancer. And I thought that never in my life I would ever see her denying one. Link was messing with my life. He was messing with my life really bad. What would be next…Aerith would be taken away from me? "Zack…I know what you are thinking. It wasn't Link's fault, nor he had anything to do with it. It was mine. I pressured him too much and too fast. I demanded too much from him when he wasn't ready yet. I thought that my plan would work perfectly. But it didn't and the price I paid was for him to break. What we experienced is called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Well, we saw it. Who really felt it was Link. It is a mental disorder that involves something traumatic from your past. Most who suffered from that kind of syndrome are..."

"War veterans...EX-SOLDIERS..." I whispered. I knew what she was talking about. I had lived it many times during my time at Shin-Ra and after I left it. It was something terrible. Most of the old-timers would suffer from it. They would be anxious all the time and would become paranoid in the end. I would sometimes see them inside their cells, mumbling and chanting intelligible stuff. Some would even end up in a white room, bound to lose their minds slowly. I shuddered at the memories. I was glad I had a strong mental state, or perhaps I was too stupid to be affected by the wars and the blood shed. Most of us weren't that lucky or ended up like Cloud, chained to your griefs and regrets.

"Exactly, muffin. And the most curious and dangerous thing is that it may be triggered by anything that can be related to it. In this case, I was forcing Link to retrieve his lost memories from his subconscious. The plan did work, but with repercussions. It caused Link to relive his past. It wasn't the one I was hoping he would remember but it was his past nonetheless. Sometimes, it takes the symptom months to fade and return the person to reality. But, in this case, the memory ended when Link impaled Cloud, which must mean…"

"I killed someone." A voice behind me finished.

"Link." I said between gritted teeth. I was beginning to dislike this man more and more.

"I'm sorry Mistress Ted…Lord Zack." He greeted. "You don't know how terribly sorry I am for all the trouble I have put you through." He hung his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Ted affirmed with a smile. But I saw beyond the pretty lady smile. Ted was weary about something. She was looking at Link in an analytic manner, although her face reflected otherwise. She was doubtful and I couldn't blame her. The looney's weren't to be taken lightly. I groaned in frustration. "So tell us apple pie. Why did you kill this someone? And Zack, don't act as if you have never broken a plate." I snarled Ted's way, she hissed.

"Well…From where can I begin? My tale it's not exactly short and joyful." He asked.

"How about until Cloud wakes up?" Ted offered.

"I'll like that." Link said and he smiled. I didn't want to listen to him rant on and on about his days and his achievements so I stood and tried to excuse myself, but Ted stopped me. "We gave you a chance. All of the Planet did. Give this kid a chance to redeem himself; if he has something to regret at least. He deserves that much." I looked at Link. His blue eyes seemed hopeful. He looked almost like Cloud did that very first day he came to soldier. So innocent. Yet, Link's eyes also looked sad. His blue pools were filled with grief and melancholy. He was wearing a mask; a mask like Cloud's. Maybe…just maybe I'll give him a chance. If I didn't…I may regret it later on. So I smiled his way, although doubtfully, and nodded. Link's eyes turned a bit more hopeful and he flashed me his pearl-like teeth. "Thank you Lord Zack." He said and bowed in respect.

"You have nothing to thank me for kid. Just get into the kitchen and prepare me something. We'll be even." I said and slumped on the chair I had previously occupied.

"We've got ourselves a deal." He said and walked towards the door.

"Link…" I called before he left. He turned his head and looked at me. "How do you know our language?" I asked. I was curious. At first, he used to talk nothing but that strange and mystic tongue of his. But now, he spoke our language perfectly. That was suspicious. He seemed to reflect my question, perhaps wondering if it was really necessary for me to know. In the end he sighed and his eyes turned to mine. "A few whips, a few burns, a few sticks and I'll have you speaking Chinese in a few days." And saying so he left. And I knew the answer to my question…Slave Camp.


	34. Beginning

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

* * *

><p>I groaned comfortable. I hadn't slept like that in ages. Since Link plunged that sword in me I felt so calmed and soothed...so at peace. I missed that feeling. "Cloud?" Damn…Zack.<p>

"Five more minutes…." I groaned and curled into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Cloud! Cloud's awake!" Zack yelled. For Gaia's sake not even in my own home, after the first decent sleep I had in a long while.

"Cloud!" Ted's voice appeared.

"Master Cloud…" A voice I thought I would never hear came after. I sat up immediately. He was here. He was here, with me and looked well. He no longer had the look of a crazy bastard ready to strike at any given moment. His golden mane swayed as he closed the gap between my resting place and him, like a leaf does when the breeze comes. His deep blue eyes locked with mine as he knelt beside my bed. He took my hand hesitantly and slowly brought it to his soft and full rosy lips. He kissed the back and the tip of each finger. His blonde lashes hiding those astounding eyes of his. His hot breath brushing my skin like a caress. His own presence making my heart beat ten times faster. The person I loved even more than Aerith, whom I thought to be the culmination of my affection, was right beside me. I smiled contently and sighed. After covering my hand with his affectionate kisses that I hoped they were filled with affection, he stood up and bowed. I despaired just by thinking that his kisses were out of formality. But I wasn't going to show so. He never claimed anything nor gave a sign that he loved me in the same manner I loved him. "What did I tell you about the Master thing?" I asked playfully. He smiled that smiled that I loved from him so much.

"Just Cloud." He answered and played with his golden locks a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. I wished that hue were because of me. Zack coughed and we all turned to look at him. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked at Link. "I thought Princess here has some explaining to do." He gave Link a pointed look I didn't like at all. I looked inquisitively and angrily at Zack. He immediately felt the intensity from my stare and shrunk a bit. Link merely nodded and took a seat on the floor, I was about to offer him a space on the bed but he began his tale. I wished I could've stopped him from recalling such awful events.

"As I told Mistress Ted and Lord Zack my tale is not a happy one and neither a short one. Although…it is a fantastic one." He chuckled slightly and began to refer to us his life and how it all began. Ted took out a recorder from her bag and nodded for Link to begin.

Well…I guess it all start with this bizarre dream I had when I was but a little kid. Alas, I could have never imagined that just this dream would symbolize something as important as it did. After all, dreams are just imagination at it's wildest aren't they? But not this dream. This one was different. Well, in this dream I was standing before the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town Market. It was night or so it seemed and it was raining quite fiercely. I was alone, unarmed and confused with just the tiny feeling that I had missed something very important. Suddenly, the drawbridge fell and out came a white horse ridden by two people. One a tall woman with silver hair and blue armour, she was the one guiding the horse. The other one was tiny girl with a white, lavender and pink dress. She looked at me as the convoy disappeared in the distance; her face showing despair and sorrow. After they were finally out of sight a new pair of hooves sounded behind me. I turned to see a black horse and a man with fiery orange hair. His clothes were of black velvet and a sort of tiara with an amber amulet at its centre. He smiled and laughed evilly as he looked between the direction the white horse had gone to and me. He finally settled his eyes on me and before I could turn and run away, he fired a yellow ball of dark energy. I woke up, cold sweat all over my body and my breathing coming in rapid gasps. But not only that but a fairy was flying around my head. Her name was Navi. For me it was curious to have her around me. The reason was the following: you see I come from a land named Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Zack asked, well more like yelled, now interested in the Link's tale.

"Yes." Link answered calmly.

"You know of this Hyrule?" I asked looking at Zack.

"Why yes!" Zack affirmed in disbelief. "You would know as well if you hadn't slept at all of your history classes." I frowned. "Hyrule was an ancient kingdom that once stood were we now stand. But, as all ancient civilizations and powerful empires, it disappeared. That would explain your curious shaped ears…the remains of the empire and the few drawings they left behind describe people with long, pointed ears." Zack said looking at Link. "But…No…It can't be. It's not true. The kingdom crumbled millennia ago. How can you claim you are from such race? It's damn right stupid and fucking retarded!" Link didn't seem to be taken aback by his harsh words and simply shook his head as if he was talking to a child.

"We didn't disappear Lord Zack." He said and smiled fondly at us. "We just simply vanished from this lands. We taught your race all we knew and when the time came were you wouldn't need us anymore, we knew we had to retreat into the darkness of oblivion. Yet, we remain in this world but hidden from your eyes."

"Then how come can we see you now, O' Mighty Hylian man." Zack mocked. His tone was becoming a burden to me.

"That I would explain later on." He said and Zack huffed. He was getting too irritable. If he kept like that I would kick him out from my home. "Anyway, as I was saying. I come from the kingdom of Hyrule. This kingdom is composed of a vast and beautiful land. In its northern part, lies Hyrule's Castle Town, where the castle is located and the busiest market I've ever known. Also most of the Hylians live there. It is quite a beautiful place to behold. Now, the Castle Town is surrounded by the amazingly grand and majestic Hyrule Field. It's a plain unlike any I've ever seen it spreads as far as the eye can see. Green like a clover, with trees and shrubs everywhere you look. Occasionally a flock of birds would pass by, the clouds are as white as snow and the sky is so blue you could look at it the entire day and feel yourself drowning in a calm lake. At the north of the Castle Town you'll find yourselves in Death Mountain a gigantic inactive volcano, home of the rock eaten and rock hard tribe of the Gorons and other creatures such as the fire breathing Dodongos. The Goron tribe are quite a friendly bunch. Too friendly, in my opinion. They'll give you bone crushing hugs and the sort. If you ever wander into those lands and see a gigantic rock about the size of a big dog breed it is probably a Goron curled up for a nap. They are pretty skilled in the art of armour making and weapon forgery. Though, before you arrive to such lands you pass by Kakariko Village. A bustling little town at the foot of the mountain. Legend says that it was once home to the Shiekah, an ancient tribe that has but a few survivors, one of them the attendant of the princess of our lands and the other the princess's guardian. The Shiekah were skilled in the hidden arts as well as the magic regarding manipulation of shadows and darkness. So feared were they that our own kind used to fear them to the point that one of our kings ordered genocide against their kind. Later on, out of terror most of them left our country and ventured to far away lands, their trust in us destroyed completely. But before doing so, our new king tried to regain their trust by offering them our protection and good position as personal attendants and such. Few accepted the offer, most of them fled.

To the left of Castle Town, a little bit south you will find Zora's Domain home of the aquatic, mermaid like clan of the Zoras. Their home feeds the rivers that run along the entire land of Hyrule. They are quite vulnerable against fire and ice, but they are quite good in the healing area. Their scales are sold in a high price for they allow you to breathe during long periods underwater. Their home looks like an underwater cave, filled with corals and valuable stones. It almost feels like if you were in a fantastic dream.

Farther down the left side of Hyrule field you will find the Lost Woods. There if you aren't careful you will easily doom yourselves. The Woods you see are a like a maze of trees and greenery were you wander into hollow trunks that lead you to different sections of the forest. It is easy to get lost because all looks exactly the same. Sometimes you may find yourselves going in circle's without noticing." He chuckled at this. "Happened to me once. If it weren't for my friend Saria I would have become a Stalfos or a tree. The Woods' curse for starters. You get lost, you become a monster or another tree for the forest."

"Who's Saria?" I asked. Finally Link's past was being revealed to me. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to know anything I could from him.

"Saria was a dear friend of mine. She was short, but for us she was quite tall. Given that the Kokiri never grow old but remain child-like forever. Her hair and eyes were green, as well as her clothed, though those were a darker green and her belt and leggings and shoes were brown. We tended to use clothing that had earth-related colours. And our village, which was known as Kokiri Village was located deep into lost woods. Our houses were made out of tree trunks and we had a tiny river that passed through our village. Deeper into Kokiri Village you could find the Great Deku Tree, protector of the entire forest. He was out guide and mentor, a father to us all. He taught us how to live out of the forest and how to repay it for its blessings. We all loved him very much. Not only that, but he provided every Kokiri with his or her respective fairy guide. I…I was always bothered for the fact that I had no fairy. And most of the Kokiri kids used to bully me for the lack of one. They said I was a shame to the village and that I would never form part of the family, for I was no true Kokiri. But it wasn't my fault. I never felt like a true Kokiri to begin with and later on I found out that I had never been one. But that's for later on. The thing is I had no fairy to guide me. But that all changed when Navi came to me. I finally felt part of something, a true forest being. But I soon found out she was to stay for a while."

"Why is that?" I asked, though soon regretted it. Link's smile showed how deeply he was saddened and he seemed like he was about to break down here and now.

"If you go south from Castle town, you will find Lon Lon Ranch. It is a ranch meant for raising horses, and producing the most delicious milk ever Lon Lon Milk! It is rich in nutrients and taste. You will find your strength returning to you immediately with just a sip. The ranch is composed by a house, a barn, a huge field were horses are taken care of and a windmill. Farther south, Lake Hylia is located. It was named in honour of our Goddess Hylia. It is a beautiful crystalline watered lake, deep and varied in fish and aquatic flora. The variety of fish there is almost as vast as the ocean. There is no lake prettier than Hyrule's, that I can assure.

If you go right of Castle Town you will find with the everlasting Gerude Dessert, lands of the Gerudo, a clan composing only of women of tanned skin and blessed with indescribable beauty."

"Damn! I most definitely take a vacation over there." Zack said and whistled.

"Zack…" I snarled.

"I wouldn't recommend vacationing there Lord Zack. They despise men more than anything in the world. Only they allow one single man to be among them. And that only occurs every 100 years. Once the man it's born, he becomes their king. The clan is skilled in thievery and fighting. They are women you don't want to mess with. The dessert storms and lack of blessings has made them rough and very strong willed. They are the type of women who could kick the crap out of any man. From here was were the dark times in our land flourished. A man by the name of Ganondorf was born from the womb of a Gerudo woman. He was to be named king of the Gerudo, but his greed was far beyond that. He desired to own the entire kingdom and soon the entire world. Here was where the Great Deku Tree intervined. The man came to Kokiri Forest and into the Great Deku Tree's valley. He desired to own the Kokiri Emerald, valued gem from our forest and a piece to entering the Sacred Realm of the Triforce, a sacred artifact so powerful that anyone who touches it would have his or her most deepest wish become true. It was left by three of our Goddesses when they created the land of Hyrule. It held Din's Power, Nayru's Wisdom and Farore's Spirit. Since our kind had been fighting for it for as long as the land was created, the Wise Three decided to hid it in a realm where no one could enter without being truly deserving of such holy power. And here is where Ganondorf, in his ambition, wanted to enter.

The Great Deku Tree sensing the evil intentions coming from the man; denied him the gem and sent him away. But the man didn't go without cursing our Great Spirit. As he was slowly dying the Great Deku Tree sent Navi to find me. I went to his side and soon found out he was being killed from the inside. I obtained a sword and shield, entered into the Spirit's bark and killed the monster that was slowly eating our Forest's Spirit. I was too late. The Great Tree withered, but not without telling me where to head to and giving me the Sacred Stone that the man so desired.

I went to Castle Town as the Great Deku Tree had requested. I had to meet the Princess of Destiny who was supposed to live here. On my way, I aided the ranch's owner's daughter, named Malon, on finding her father who had fallen asleep delivering the so famous milk. Once inside the Castle, I had to sneak among the watchful guards for if they caught me, all would have been in vain. I managed to finally arrive to the place the Princess was supposed to be. Upon arrival, she lit up and told me her name, which was Zelda. Who knew that this meeting would change my entire life." At this Link's eyes filled with a joyful emotion, and I could see the spark of adventurous spirit that I was so familiar with. He looked at me and smirked. I knew immediately that my suppositions were right…Link was someone not to mess with for he was the bearer of some unknown and powerful force.


	35. Hero

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

* * *

><p>Link's story was picking my interest little by little. Well, besides me being attracted in a romantic way to him, it was a pretty amazing story. Ted had brought a plate of cookies and four glasses of milk. While Zack and I nibbled on some of the cookies, Link took a gulp from his milk. He smiled and his eyes took s nostalgic shinning, like if remembering was both painful but wonderful. "Yes. That day my life made a turn from where there was no coming back. The Princess turned as soon as she heard the crushing of leaves and her blue eyes looked amazed at me. Soon, her surprised look became happiness and her words were spoken with kindness and a tad bit of worry. She related to me a strange dream she had had where black clouds covered Hyrule and terror and massacre were all that there was. But a golden ray pierced the black clouds and from it a man wearing a green tunic, followed by a fairy appeared. In his hands he held a green emerald that shone like no star had ever shown before. It was the jewel the Great Deku Tree had given me. She immediately laughed with relief and motioned for me to creep near her, motioning for me through see to a window she had been gazing through previously. I did as she requested and through the glass I saw the long and magnificent hallway of Hyrule's Castle throne room. But what caught my attention, besides the great and outstanding hallway, was a man garbed in black armour. His evil golden eyes beyond compare, flaming locks of orange hair, tanned skin and a hawk nose made up this man. His body build like that of Gorons, except for the roundness, and his too formidable black armour made all of the guards in the castle look like petty stick figurines. I immediately recognized that he was the man in my dream and the man that the Great Deku Tree spoke of. He looked at me and I turned away.<p>

The Princess noticing my reaction asked of me to help her. She alleged her father hadn't paid attention to her warnings and that she feared for Hyrule's safety and future. I accepted without thinking it twice. It was an opportunity for an adventure. I had wanted one since I remember. I guess it was out of depression. I just wanted to go out and live without any one ever bothering me. I never fitted with the Kokiri's as I mention before, and I guess that made me self-dependent and with a sense of striving for things no man would ever wish to strive for. I guess that's the reason I accepted. I wanted to be alone and perhaps, but that was just wishful thinking, be recognized as someone.

The Princess smiled at me. She then told me that my mission consisted on finding the two remaining spirituals stones…" Zack laughed out loud. I looked at him bewildered.

"What's so funny Zack?" I asked. He tried to control his laughter and looked at me while whipping the tears that had managed to escape his eyes.

"All…All this crap…Hyrule's hope…relying in stones?" He chuckled. "I mean seriously?"

"And yet your superior powers came from the life of the planet itself which it sounds to me a bit more, forgive my boldness Master Cloud, crappy." Link said looking at Zack with a killing look. Zack tried to reply to that, but found nothing. I smirked. "In any case, she told me that I had to find the stones and return to her so she could perform the task of sealing the man forever using the Royal Family's treasure: the Ocarina of Time. She informed me that in order to enter the realm where the Triforce is you must use the three spiritual stones and play the Song of Time using the ocarina. Therefore, I had to obtain the remaining two before Ganondorf did while she protected the Ocarina. Unhesitant, I accepted and so embarked on a journey which lengths I never imagined. On my way out of the Castle I met the Princess' attendant, a Shiekah with the name of Impa. She informed me that one of the stones was located on Goron grounds and she thanked me for aiding the Princess on this problem before vanishing into thin air. Shiekah always disappear so easily, that's what makes them so mysterious.

I soon retrieved the Spiritual Stone of Fire and gained a family so to speak. The Goron's lieder, Darunia, made me his Sworn Brother. Even today I still wonder what that means. After that I found out that the remaining stone was at Zora's Domain in the hands of their Royal Family. I rescued the Zora's Princess named Ruto from the belly of their deity and returned to the Princess with the two stones in my pocket. How wrong we both of us were. We thought that with this Ganondorf would be stopped, that somehow we were saved. We were wrong." Link's eyes turned sombre. I realized that retelling his past was a bit harsh; it was to pry into his deepest secrets. He licked his lips in a nervous matter and took a shivering breath. "Well…" He said and he smiled, although not fully. "The gods had other plans for us. The day I arrived black raining clouds covered Hyrule's Castle Town. Thunder and lightning appeared on the skies and the town…was on fire. I realized that it was my dream I was living now. The nightmare I had had before beginning my journey…was unfolding before my very eyes. I gasped and looked at the glowing orb that was Navi, knowing fully well that our worst fears were before us.

Soon the drawbridge fell and out came the same white horse that appeared on my dreams. The same white and beautiful stallion against the black clouds that covered the skies came trotting away from the burning castle. As it passed me by I saw that the riders were the Princess and her attendant. As our eyes met she let out a yell and threw something my way. Against the lightning of a ray, the silhouette of the ocarina was drawn. I tried to catch it but it fell into the small river that ran around Castle Town. Yet, it didn't end there. From the drawbridge another pair of hooves could be heard. To my view a black horse appeared. And ridding it…Ganondorf. He smirked my way and asked me to where the Princess had gone. I denied him an answer and drew my sword. Biggest mistake, for as soon as he saw that he laughed out loud and he created a ball of energy. He launched it my way and it hit me square on. I cried in pain. My skin and clothes on the chest area were scorched and I could fell a rib was broken. He laughed out loud and whipped his horse forward. I saw him disappear in the distance as the black clouds lifted and the sun was allowed to shine once more.

I stood up a bit lousy at first for the rib was hurting more and more. Navi hovered to my side and her worried voice reached my ears. I smiled at her and showed her a small vial with red liquid. Navi let out a breath in relief and looked at the river. I remembered the ocarina was there and took the liquid in one gulp. Energy returned to me and my broken rib didn't hurt that much anymore. I ran to the river, dived in and retrieved the ocarina. Zelda had left a telepathic messaged embedded on it. It told about the Temple of Time located inside the town, the placing of the Spiritual Stones on the alter, the opening of the Door of Time and the removal of the Master Sword which would lead me to the Sacred Realm. She asked me to save Hyrule and to beat Ganondorf once and for all. I did as I was told. Yet, as I said before the gods had other plans for us. As soon as the Door of Time opened and I removed the sword…" His voice broke a bit and he passed a hand through his hair. Zack was finally getting really into the story so any nasty comment he was about to say, was gulped back. Link sighed and bit his bottom lip. "As soon as I removed the sword…Ganondorf came and took the Triforce for his own. His maniacal laughter sometimes appears in my dreams, freezing my bones and turning my pleasant sleep into a living torture."

"But why?" Zack asked. "Why if you did all the job did he obtain the treasure?" He was sitting in the edge of his seat and nibbling on a cookie. He looked like a kid listening to a horror story.

"Apparently, I was too young yet to be the hero of legend the Princess thought I was. So, in order to fulfil my destiny, the Realm put my spirit to sleep. For seven years, my body was locked in the Master's Sword room, while my spirit slept in the depths of the Sacred Realm."

"SEVEN YEARS!" Zack and I yelled choking on our milk.

"Yes. Seven long years." I felt a bit of pity for him. He had missed seven years of his life, his growing from child to adult. How did he feel after waking up? Disoriented? Lost?

Alone?

I felt pain for him. "When I woke up, at first I was groggy, then nauseated, after a while I came too completely. I was lying on some kind of platform from which centre a cool and calming water emerged. Not only that but, there where other six surrounding where I laid. They were different in colour and engravings and from them some small light particles emerged endlessly. It was when I stood up that I began to assess everything around me. It seemed that I was in some sort of underground and gigantic cave and I was standing in some sort of landmass that floated in the middle of nowhere. There where others like this one, but the one on which I was appeared to be the only with coloured platforms. "Link!" A surreal voice called me. I looked around, but nothing was there. "Link!" It called me again. The thing was that it resonated all around me, so I couldn't pick from where the voice was coming from. It wasn't until light flourished from behind that the voice became less unearthly and more human. I whipped and soon was face to face with an old man. His orange robe flowed along with the orange particles that emerged from the platform below him. His eyes reflected wisdom and knowledge beyond compare, as well as kindness and gentleness for every living creature. He smiled making the wrinkles in his eyes and cheeks look more prominent. "I am Rauru one of the ancient sages…." He said and motioned to the other platforms. "Ages ago, we ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm…This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light" His eyes then looked around in awe. "The Temple of Light is situated in the very centre of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword- the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time- was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Link…Don't be alarmed…Look at yourself!" He motioned myself and smiled a warm and welcoming smile. I did as told and well…" He chuckled darkly. "You can guess how it amazed me to see me all grown-up." He chuckled once more but darkly as the one before. Did I sense frustration coming from him? No. I sensed none, but just a deep sadness. But he has been frustrated before, right? At least I'll have been for a long time. With your life taken away from you so easily? Seven years gone to waste? "In any case, Navi and I were both shocked. Out of the blue I'm a man. A day ago I was a kid…but now…a man! The thoughts that crossed my mind where related to my friends, my country, the life I had left behind. This had to be a joke, I thought. This had to be a cruel dream, a mind trick. I couldn't be a man! Not so soon! I hadn't even agreed to this! Why? Why? Rauru ignored my inner turmoil and continued. "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch…Only one worthy of the title of "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time…However," His eyes locked with mine. "You were too young to be the Hero…Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time!" He exclaimed and laughed heartedly. I hardly understood what the heck was so funny in this scene. He wasn't the one who was forced to grow without his consent. He wasn't the one that had to skip seven years of his life. This tragic trick of fate hadn't been pushed on to him!" Link gripped his hair and growled in frustration. "He wasn't to one that had to see al the evil in the world with the eyes of a child! He wasn't the one that had lost his friends! He wasn't the one that had to face death over and over and over again! No! He was just cupped up in that stupid realm just waiting for some other person to do the dirty work!" Link screamed an ear-piercing scream and pulled at his hair. Ted and I immediately went on him to stop him from hurting himself. But he trashed and kicked at us. "RINNE SÉ FAIC!" He twisted and fell to the floor. "NÍ RAIBH SÉ AN FHUIL A FHEICEÁIL! AN BAIS!" He slashed my cheek with his nails.

"Link!" I shouted and held both his arms. Zack held his legs while Ted stabilized his head. At my voice he seemed to snap out if and tears fell from his closed eyes. "He didn't have to." He sobbed. "He didn't have to do all that I did. It was my destiny." His voice cracked every once in a while as he spoke. "He didn't. No one did. And yet…they all kept asking of me. They asked too much of me. Some asked me to save their homes. To save their children, their parents, their pets. I couldn't help many of them. Many perished. I couldn't save all of them. Yet, save Hyrule I did. After, his laughing ceased…he explained to me that Ganondorf had used the opportunity of me being locked up to take the Triforce and claimed him for himself. But…he wasn't balanced in the three blessings of the Goddesses. So the Triforce split into three parts. You see…the Triforce can only be weild if the person who claims it is balanced in Courage, Wisdom and Power. Ganondorf remained with the piece that resembled him the most…which was Power. The other two flew away, searching for the most courageous and wisest persons in Hyrule."

"Ganondorf, holding the Triforce of Power on his hands turned Hyrule into a kingdom filled with darkness, terror, fear, sadness and depression. Castle Town became a hunted wasteland for the undead. The few Hylians who managed to escape ran away to Kakariko Village. From the small groups of survivors who remained in Castle Town many perished on the hands of the creatures, others died of disease and starvation and the few who remained would sometimes commit suicide or turn to Ganondorf for aid in exchange for their services. When I came back from the Sacred Realm I realized the huge weight that had been placed on my shoulders. I was the saviour of Hyrule…their last hope. I held doubts throughout my journey. What if I failed? What if Ganondorf managed to collect the pieces while I was away? What if I died before I even faced him? Questions and doubts ate me away and I fell to my knees the moment I touched the steps of the Temple of Time. But I failed to realize that there was another presence inside the Temple. By the time I realized the presence had managed to crept close to me and placed a dagger below my chin. "Hero of Time." He said in a mysterious and throaty voice. "You should be more alert of your surroundings wish to save this land before Ganondorf manages to wipe it away from the map." He released me. "I'm Sheik survivor of the Shiekah…" He began. And so I met Sheik. He was my guide along with Navi throughout my journey. And the only human company that remained before everything returned to normal. He told me of the temple's locations and where the remaining sages were. He was mysterious and reserved but I was thankful that I had him. Thankful, that he always came whenever I was in trouble and close to death. He soon became a friend of mine, or at least I considered him one. He wasn't such an open person and therefore talked rarely. But even in silence, he was someone I could feel comfortable with. I didn't need the constant chatter to feel at peace and that somehow I was still normal despite the Hyrule's hero title. But still, he didn0t let me slack a lot. After all, Rauru had told me that I had to find them all and gain their power as my own in order to defeat the Evil King and Sheik constantly reminded me when I tended to get off my duty as the saviour for a long time. And so, with him and Navi by my side, I felt that, although I was a hero, I was a human as well and that I needed attention and companionship as all normal people need. Unfortunately for me, friends, where not a thing that I could keep." Link sobbed a bit louder. "I never even thought that those sages I would save…would be my friends. And so, after meeting Sheik, I headed to the first temple…The Forest Temple. There I realised the first sage…" Link's voice was becoming a faint whisper. "Saria…my childhood friend." His eyes were hidden by his bangs. "My first and best friend was the first I had to loose." He cried trying to turn his face away from us. "Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore." He openly cried. Ted and Zack released him. But I didn't. Instead I pulled him to me and embraced the light frame of the Hylian. I knew what it felt like to loose a friend. But, they had somehow miraculously returned to me. I guess Link's friends never came back. And there is nothing worst than knowing that your life would never be complete and the same as before. I tighten my grip on him as if that would somehow protect him from the melancholy that filled him. My shirt got damp with his tears and small drops of saliva that fell from his open and gasping lips. I looked at Zack and Ted. One was looking away while the other had sympathy tears on her eyes. I hid my face on his golden locks and whispered soothing words to him. He had suffered the same pain I had. I never would wish such pain upon no one. But sadly it tends to occur. And sadly…it had occurred to the person I had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Gaelic used:<strong>

**RINNE SÉ FAIC! = HE DID NOTHING!**

**NÍ RAIBH SÉ AN FHUIL A FHEICEÁIL! AN BAIS! = HE DIDN'T SEE THE BLOOD! THE DEATH!**


	36. Masked

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

**3 or 4 more chapters and we meet the end of the road.**

* * *

><p>I held Link as his cried his heart to me. He had suffered for a long time and I guessed he had bottled up all of those emotions. I had lived through problems almost like those he had and I had crumbled rapidly. He…he had managed to keep his emotions at bay for seven long years and the years it took him to defeat the man called Ganondorf. How strong was he? How could he withstand all that fate brought to him? Things that he didn't deserve crashed at him. And he had managed to hold his ground bravely. How could he? What was he? He lost everything and what did he gain? Nothing! As far as I knew at least. He had yet to tell his entire story. But in any case, as far as I knew, he gained sadness, pain, torture and so many negative emotions I couldn't even describe. Not only that but…"In any case," His broken voice made my attention return to him. "I saved Saria and she gave me her power. After her, came my Sworn Brother, Darunia. And after him, Ruto, my fiancée." He chuckled. He…did he…HE HAS A FIACÉE? I WAS FALLING FOR A MARRIED MAN! HE WAS TAKEN! Link chuckled some more and I noticed he had witnessed my amazed expression. Ted did as well for she was smirking my way. And Zack…well…the look he had I wished it was for Link's declaration and not my expression. I felt to self-conscious. "At least she used to be. Not anymore. When I obtained the Spiritual Stone from the Zora it came with a not so pleasant surprise. She told me that she could only give it to the man she was to be married with in the future. I had to accept. I had no other choice." His smile then faltered. "At first I was glad that she had turned to be the Sage of Water. With all her bashing around and bothering me when I was kid." He looked at me and smiled sadly. "She tended to remind me a lot that I was to be ready for our wedding. Claiming, that she wanted it to be in Lake Hylia with doves flying around and that she was to wear a pink ribboned dress and that I had to wear a blue garment." He chuckled. "She said that my fair hair would then stand out and that my eyes would match perfectly with the blue suit. Yes. It all seemed wonderful to me when she appeared as the Sage of Water. But then I realized that I had lost yet another childhood friend. And so the time came when two other sages where released. Oh! Wait! I forgot to mention a friend of mine that helped me throughout my journey as well." He sounded so happy while saying that, that I couldn't stop a smile from appearing. "It was my horse, my beautiful mare Epona. She had the shiniest brown coat from all of the kingdom and the longest and prettiest white mane and tail ever. She was the fastest as well. No horse could ever keep up with her. My beautiful mare. How I miss her." He sighed. "Yet…like all of them…she left me as well. Died from a stab to the chest while escaping Gerudo Fortress after freeing Naboru the Spirit Sage. It seemed word had gotten to Ganon that I had successfully passed through the fortress and even made myself a reputation among the women that gained me a place among their thievery. So, him being the King of Evil and even King of the Gerudo ordered my execution as soon as I reappeared on Gerudo grounds. Upon my return, I was received with an army of hundreds of women armed with spears, bows and swords ready to attack at their signal. I managed to spot Aveil among them and for a split second her eyes showed sadness and regret. But the mask fell as soon as it came and at her whistle the army lunched towards me. I took out my sword ready to counterattack and yet knowing wholly that I was bound to die here. But as every Hylian Knight I was to perish in the battlefield with honour and grace. As I waited for my imminent death I heard the sound of distant hooves and among the ranks of the Gerudo my beautiful mare emerged powerful and magnificent as if the Goddesses had created her. She stood by my side throughout the battle. But soon, the forces of the Gerudo tired us and in the fierceness of the battle my mare took a hit to the chest, the tip of the blade piercing her heart. She died instantly. When I noticed this I grew frenetic and began to slash and slice without mercy. Various Gerudo lost their heads, some lost arms, others ears and eyes. I was crazy with fury and rage, thirsty for the blood of the kind that had dared to touch my horse; that had dared to find it funny to plunge a spear into his heart. But soon, my energy and strength left me. I was losing speed and committing mistakes that were close to ending my life. Next thing I know I'm unarmed and at the mercy of a battalion of Gerudo women."<p>

"Fuck…" Zack added. "And you remained sane?" He said and scratched his head. "If it had been me I would have…"

"If you want your relationship with Aerith to last I suggest you to shut up!" I reprimanded Zack. He gulped and nodded. But suddenly stood up… "How…"

"It was pretty obvious." I said smiling. But he looked crestfallen. "And don't worry about it. I'm happy for you guys. I seriously am." I tried to sound as sincere as I could. He had to believe in me. After all, Aerith and him deserved to be happy. The least I could do was to jeopardized my happiness for theirs. Besides, I didn't love Aerith anymore. I guessed I never had. Maybe it was just an obsession. Or perhaps a reason to keep on living. Yes. That was it. Aerith had been an obsession for me to keep on. A motive, the cause of me still being alive. Now…that wasn't true anymore. I found another reason to keep on living and that was: loving Link. And this time…I knew it was true love. The pure and perfect love for someone else. Not the crazy obsession I had over Aerith.

Zack seemed to have realized the sincerity of my words and immediately relaxed, muttering a thank you before looking back at Link who seemed to feel the happy and vibrant vibes in the atmosphere for he was also smiling. I was glad he was feeling comfortable. While, he was telling the story of his mare he sounded like if he was in the verge of tears. I didn't want to see him sad. Not again. The tears he cried today…would be the last ones. "Please do continue Link." I offered. He nodded and gulped. "As I was saying, I had been surrounded by Gerudo guards. I was about to accept my fate when a spark appeared out of nowhere. I knew who that sparked belong to. I sighed with relief. You would never understand how happy I was when; Sheik appeared among the frozen Gerudo guards. He called my name and ran to my side. I guess I was pretty beat up for he gasped as soon as he got close enough. I could only smile and thank the gods for sparing my life one more time. He took me from the arm and we soon melted into nothingness as he whistled a transportation tune. I blacked out halfway.

When I came to I was lying in a comfortable bed. I was in so much pain. Now that the adrenaline was gone, it came tenfold. I looked around after it settled a little bit and noticed that Sheik had fallen asleep on a chair beside the bed. He looked so peaceful, no scowl whatsoever. I was happy he was still there. Most of the time he just disappeared and I had to wait weeks for him to come back. But now he was here and to top that taking care of me. I felt so safe and for the first time in a long time I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of screaming and to the scent of smoke and fire. Running out the door I noticed that I was in Kakariko Village, but this time it was a burning Kakariko Village. Sheik was standing near the well as in trance. I ran to him, trying to realize what the hell was going on around here. But as soon as I came close, he yelled at me to step back before being send flying over my head as if he were a rag doll. I pulled my sword out ready to fight whatever came out of the deep and dark well. My fate ended the same as Sheik's. I fainted instantly.

Sheik woke me up. He checked for any injuries in my body while relating to me what was wrong. It seemed the thing that came from the well was a monster that had been sealed there by Impa herself. Unfortunately, with all the evil and darkness that flowed in Hyrule, it had managed to brake free. Impa headed to the Shadow Temple in an attempt to sealing it once more. But, she was at a disadvantage and Sheik feared for her safety. Being the first time Sheik had ever expressed emotions, I couldn't deny Impa the help. I asked for Sheik to take care of the village and headed straight to the Shadow Temple.

The temple was far worst that what I had imagined. It reeked of death, blood and putrid corpses. Every single turn a chill would run down your bond and constantly I heard voices inside my head that told of massacre, torture, murder, self-loathe and so many other and terrifying things that I can't relate. It was mental and physical torture were present every minute. I never thought it would end. And…well as you can see…I didn't come out without side effects." He smiled wearily. "In any case, I managed to defeat the monster and awaken the last sage. It happened to be Impa, the Princess' assistant. She asked of me to protect her and gave me her power. I promised I will and went to meet her. She had told me that the Princess would be at the Temple of Time." He sighed. "And she told me she would explain everything." Link clenched his fists. "And explaining she did. But…that day I lost another friend. Yet one more. That friend was Sheik." He hissed. "ANOTHER FRIEND I HAD TO LOSE BECAUSE OF HER!" He yelled standing up and began pacing in the room. I was afraid he might end up having one of his attacks. But for a reason he just rambled. "I went to the Temple of Time as fast as I could. I was so glad and overjoyed. Finally, all of this madness was going to end. Finally, I would be free. What more could I ask after all? I had lost everything. My home, my friends, my family, my innocence, my life…I just wanted freedom. That's all." A silent tear fell from one of his blue eyes. "I just wanted freedom and an explanation as to why all this fell upon me. At first, I was so happy that I going on an adventure, so joyful that I was going away from a place I knew I didn't belong to. I was naïve. So naïve. Who would have thought that such a choice would make me loose everything I held dear. Not only that…but I had put my life in the line for a girl I met for a few minutes. What had she lost? Had she lost as much as I did? Had she suffered as much as her kingdom did? Why did she go into hiding? She didn't have the ocarina anymore so, why would Ganondorf want her at all? Why did she never come in contact with me? Why was I chosen? My life would have been much better if I had left it the way it was. I would have avoided being stripped of everything. I would have avoided being stripped of who I was. I would have grown normally like any kid in the woods. I would have still been bothered by my peers. Yes. But I would have grown like a real person, not a toy of the Goddesses' mouldings. I wouldn't have lost Saria. I wouldn't have lost Darunia. I wouldn't have lost Epona. I wouldn't have lost myself. I knew I would meet them one day. I knew I would leave the forest one day. I just knew. I mean…I was bound to meet them. I would have met them without having to venture into my quest anyway. So…why did I accept to help the petty Princess and her petty kingdom? Why? Why have I done so? Why didn't she do it herself? Why me? Why my friends? Why meddle with my life? My journey should have ended the moment I returned to her with the stones. But no…I had to go even to further lengths to end everything. And went I did. I lost everything! I LOST ALL OF MY LIFE!" He fell on his knees. I was about to go to him when he spoke once more. "When I arrived to the Temple of Time, there was no one. I thought that perhaps Impa had lied to me. Or maybe…the Princess hadn't made it. I was about to leave when from the shadows Sheik appeared. He explained all about the balance of power, courage and wisdom, and how the person who touched the Triforce had to have all of three blessings in balance. He also explained how Ganondorf had failed at his attempt in gaining the Triforce and how the Sacred Realm had become a place full of evil thanks to him. He explained that I was the wielder of the Triforce of courage. My breathing stopped for a moment. I was the wielder of the Triforce of courage? Was this another sick and twisted joke of the gods? Not only was I the Hero of Time, which was more of a curse than a blessing, and now I was also the wielder of a piece of the Triforce? How much more did the gods want from me? Sheik suddenly got scared of my lack of response and tried to get close to me. At first, I backed away. Realizing it was him, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and fell to my knees defeated. He was by my side in a flash and his arms encircled me. I had come to the realization that I wasn't the owner of neither my life nor my destiny. I understood that I had no saying to what happened to me or where I wanted to go. I was a puppet to the higher powers and will always be." Link looked at me and smiled. A smile I had grown to hate over time. The smile of a masked man…the smile of the defeated and resigned man.


	37. War

**Sorry for taking so long to upload a chapter. :S**

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D Almost there! :D I guess. :P**

**We are near the end! Wohoo!**

* * *

><p>"Heh…" He hung his head. "I am not the owner of everything."<p>

"Link…" I whispered and though I was trying to soothe him, he moved back a bit and continued.

"When my eyes fell on Sheik I realized he was crying. I sometimes wondered why he cried that time. Was it because it was his last time seeing me? Was it because he was apologizing for what was to come? Was his crying because he felt my pain? The pain of knowing you are no one except for a title and a body? The pain of realizing that you mean nothing? Why? Why did he cry? The next thing I knew was Sheik telling me something about the last sage, the Triforce of Wisdom and that the owner was himself. But I swear to the Goddesses, before Sheik was engulfed by a blinding light…before Sheik was replaced with the petty Princess, I swear that before he was no longer in this world…I heard a good-bye and a thank you. Sheik was gone. Sheik…my last friend…was gone. I was alone. I had been left behind and my mind disconnected from my body.

The Princess knelt by me and hugged me. I felt wet trials on my cheeks and I found it difficult to breath, but I could hardly care. I was numb inside and out. When had all of this gone wrong? When will the Goddesses leave me alone? Oh wait…they just did. I was fighting their war and this was how they repaid me? By taking all from me? I pushed the Princess and stormed to the Stone's altar "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I yelled and unveiled my sword. "WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED?" I stroke the altar as hard as I could, scratching it little by little. I couldn't hear the Princess' pleas. What did she know? What had she lost? "WHAT MORE DO YOU DESIRE TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME?" Tears fell. Angry and rage filled tears. I felt my body burning and shivering with my hatred towards the gods. "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO BE CONTENT WITH ME?" I slashed the altar. "WHY ME? WHY DON'T YOU WENCHES DO IT YOURSELVES?"

"LINK STOP IT!" Zelda grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get free. "DO NOT ANGER THE GODS!" Upon that comment, I halted. Zelda looked quizzically at me. "Do not anger the gods, you say. Do not anger the gods…" I laughed manically and fell to my knees. Do not anger the gods? Ha. Zelda starred at me as my madness ensued. She took two steps backwards. "Do not anger the gods, you say?" I commented between fits of laughter. "AS IF I WERE AFRAID OF THEIR WRATH!" I rolled. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE WITCHES! WHAT ELSE CAN THEY TAKE AWAY FROM ME? DO NOT ANGER THE GODS! HILARIOUS!"

"Link! Pull yourself together!" Zelda order.

"NO!" I stood up and sprinted before her. "YOU PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS MADNESS! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS QUEST! I WAS BOUND TO HELP YOU COLLECT THE STONES! NOTHING MORE! FROM WHERE DID ALL THIS CAME FROM?"

"YOU AGREEDED TO IT THE MOMENTO YOU TOOK THE SPIRITUAL STONE OF THE FOREST! IT WAS YOUR DESTINY TO BECOME THE HERO OF TIME!" She replied.

"MY DESTINY? MY DESTINY?" I said and threw my arms up in the air. "THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN EVER TOLD! DESTINY THIS, DESTINY THAT! I WANT ANSWERS, NOT SUPPOSITIONS!" I countered.

"IT'S NOT A SUPPOSITION LINK! IT WAS WRITTEN SINCE OLD TIMES! A PROPHECY!" She retorted, her hair swaying with her expressions.

"A PROPHECY? A PROPHECY?" I asked bewildered. "IF IT WAS FORETOLD THAT HYRULE WILL PERILL IN THE HANDS OF GANONDORF THEN WHY DIDN'T THEY STOP IT BEFORE, HUH? WHY JEOPARDIZE MY LIFE? MY FRIENDS? ALL THE KINGDOM? WHY? WHY IS IT THAT NOTHING WAS DONE FOR THIS MADNESS TO BE EVADED? HUH? WHY? TELL ME, ZELDA! TELL ME WHY? WHY ME? WHY WAS I THE CHOSEN ONE? WHY? TELL ME! PLEASE…just tell me…" I sobbed and fell to my knees. "WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN LEFT IN THE FOREST? WHY DID THE DEKU TREE ASKED ME AND NOT MIDO? I WASN'T EVEN A KOKIRI! I WAS NO ONE SPECIAL! BUT HELL TO IT! I PREFER TO BE A NOBODY THAN REMAIN ALONE! I PREFER TO BE BOTHERED BY ALL OF THE KOKIRI THAN TO SEE DEATH, SUICIDE, RAPE, AND BETRAYAL! I PREFER TO HAVE DREAMS THAN LIFE TO DESTROY THOSE DREAMS! I PREFER EVERYTHING I HAD TO THE NOTHING I HAVE NOW ZELDA!" I sobbed and sobbed. "GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE! PLEASE! I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

"Link! Link!" Zelda said and knelt beside me. She embraced me and messaged my back soothingly.

"I just want everything to be like before." I sobbed, my voice cracking every now and then. "I just want…I just want to be a kid once again Zelda. I just want everyone to come back."

"I know. I do too. And I promise you Link. I promise you that it will all return to normality once we seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. I promise." I looked at her in amazement.

"It will?" I asked and grasped her by the shoulders. "You are not lying right? This isn't a joke right? Everyone would come back right? Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa and Sheik? My horse Epona? Everyone?" She smiled reassuringly. I hugged her and cried a bit more. But now…it was a cry of happiness. I was overjoyed beyond comparison. Everyone would return. I wouldn't be alone! Not anymore! I had Navi, of course, but…it wasn't the same. She was a fairy and I a Hylian. I was afraid that once all of this was over, she would abandon me just like everyone else did. But with these news…gods was I the happiest man on Earth. "Zelda…" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Link?" She said and pulled away. I bit my lip.

"What happened to Sheik?" I asked and bit my lip once more. I wanted to know what had become of my dear friend. Where was he? Was he alright? Was he happy? Would I ever see him again? Questions swarmed in my mind, but I guessed for now with knowing where his location was, was enough. She bit her lip. "He…" You say and your eyes look away. "He is…" What are you afraid of saying? "He is dead Link." I lost focus and fainted.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. At first everything was blurry and confusing. I tried to remember what had happened. Sheik had died. Yes. My last and only friend had left me. But, if I finished this…If what Zelda said was true…then he would come back. And so will the others. It was my only and last hope.

When my eyesight became better, the first thing I encountered was a giant pink crystal with Zelda locked inside. I stood up and tried to break her free with my sword. My attacks were futile. With every small chunk I managed to shred, the crystal immediately reconstructed. I hit and hit but my strength was in vain for the crystal was beginning to float into the sky. "Link! Link!" Zelda kept screaming as she vanished in the open blue. I growled in frustration as a voice reverberated through the temple. It was Ganondorf's. He laughed evilly and dared me to enter his castle and fight him like a man. And so I did. I had to do it. For Hyrule, for it's people, for my friends….for me. I wanted everything back. Everything. Like it was supposed to be, like it should be. No more fighting, no more bloodshed, no more death, no more fiends and monsters. Only Hyrule and its everyday life. Only Saria and I playing in the woods and getting yelled by Mido. Darunia and I wrestling like the Sworn Brothers we were. Ruto and I pretending a marriage that would never happen and laugh it up. Epona and I running through Hylian Fields towards the eternal unknown. Sheik and I…being best of friends for eternity. That's what I wanted. And with that resolution on mind, I headed to Ganondorf's Castle.

I found the man playing his gigantic organ with fierceness and devotion. His music was powerful and tinged with infernal thoughts. I shuddered but kept my ground. Zelda was suspended in that horrible pink crystal above him. She was looking at me with fearful eyes. Finally, the man turned and our battle began. We were both so equally strong. We were both so equally astute. We were almost alike, except for the body and where our hearts resided. It was the most tiring, death gripping battle I had ever had. Many times he had me pinned against a wall, his blade centimetres from my neck or chest, his magic burning my already bruised body. I sometimes even felt that I should give up. That maybe this fight was not one I could conquer. But whenever those thoughts came to mind, whispers from my friends came to my ears. They encouraged me and reassured me that I would come out of this one alive. With their strength by my side I managed to recover and, after a heated battle, I managed to destroy the man and pierce his heart with my sword; sealing him forever in the Sacred Realm. You can't imagine my shock and relief. I was free. I was finally free! From the Goddesses, from the title, from being someone everyone looked upon to, from being something I never asked and wanted! I was free! Zelda ran to me shouting gleefully. We hugged and tears of joy ran along both our cheeks. Our land was free. We were both free.

Zelda asked me to give her the Ocarina back. I gladly did and she thanked me one last time before sending me to the Temple of Time. I had to return the Master Sword to the pedestal in order to return everything to what it formally was. According to Zelda, all will be like it had been 7 years ago, except for Ganondorf. He was to be stuck forever in the timeless void of the Sacred Realm. And everyone was to forget whatever occurred during our journey. No one will remember at all the 7 years of torture, plague and fear. No one will remember the people who sacrificed themselves for Hyrule's peace. No one will remember our deeds. Not even us. But I was alright with that. I wanted the childhood and innocence that had been ripped from me by fate back. It was all that I desired. I wanted to be who I was supposed to be, not who I was made to be. And so, I stuck the sword back to where it belonged and I felt the power of time surge through me and the pull of blissful unconsciousness took me."

"Wait!" Zack interrupted. Link looked at him; his eyes hollow. "How do you remember now? Wasn't it supposed to be forgotten?" Link smiled bitterly.

"You are right Lord Zack. It was supposed to be. But it wasn't. I woke up inside the temple, my body that of a child. But something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. I wondered and wondered until it hit me square in the face. I remembered everything! Every single detail of the Time that Never Was. The blood, the corpses, the fiends, the massacre…I remembered! I wasn't supposed to, but I did! I ran to Hyrule's Castle to meet Zelda and question her about this. When I arrived, she was on her knees and holding her head. She looked at me and I instantly knew…we were cursed to keep the memories forever. I fell to my knees as well and screamed. Some people say our Goddesses are kind and gentle. The preachers state they only want the best for us. The elders claim that they bless us with everything. But for me…they are a trio of sadists. From that day on I lived with the burden of being too wise for a child, but too young for an adult. I didn't return to Kokiri Forest and most of the time Saria was at the temple praying. She remembered as well. She was a Sage after all. So…my life couldn't be shared with her. She had otherworldly duties to fulfil. I didn't fit in. I couldn't go to the Goron's, although kind their race lack intellectual people, except for Darunia of course. Same as Saria, he had duties. I couldn't go to the Zora's. Although they were intellectual…they lacked human contact, and Ruto being the Sage, our marriage proposal dismissed, and her father to lazy to hold a conversation with I rejected the idea. The Gerudo well, their traditions were quite clear. No men allowed. The only thing remaining was Kakariko Village. I decided to head there in hopes of finding Sheik. He was the only one left for me. My last thread to sanity and a normal life. I found him immediately. He was waiting for me in the entrance to the village. He too had been given the curse to retain the memories. He embraced me dearly and it was then that the dam broke. My tears fell hard and clear. He held me while I poured every negative emotion I held in me. Every tear was a cry for help and he was there to receive them and aid me. I had never been so thankful in my life. I had never been so grateful to have a friend as dear as Sheik. I was, for the first time since everything returned to normality, entirely happy. And so, my days with Sheik began. We were quite the pair of young boys. The villagers came to both love us and hate us. They found it weird for a couple of kids to hold swords and daggers and every point thing you may think of and play with them. The mothers tried to maintain their little kids out of our way, stating that we were freaks and unnatural. We simply ignored them and kept to ourselves. Soon they paid us no mind and learned to accept that we were just two kids in a world that we couldn't relate to. How right they were.

Months passed until we heard from Zelda once more. She sent us an urgent letter asking for our help. Impa, who managed to take care of us even with her Sage duties, took us to her presence. Although young, the Princess held the eyes of a wise person. Even her own father had begun to trust her in royal manners far much more than what he did in the past. She explained to us the reason for the urgent meeting. She told us that war was brewing in the outskirts of the country. A humongous army was heading our way and although since ancient times we had managed to keep our kingdom hidden with protective magic, they had somehow spotted us or at least felt the presence of our nation. She feared for Hyrule's safety as well as the King. He had seen through a powerful incantation the atrocities such army had created and figured that Hyrule may not stand a chance against such a barbaric squad. And so, Zelda requested for us to aid her in this manner. She trusted the army, but she trusted much more in us. We, finally finding something that fitted perfectly in our hands, something that could finally give meaning to the cursed life we were living, accepted gladly. Our mission was to infiltrate Hyrule's army that was to be sent in case the enemy managed to spot our kingdom and aid in the battle. Zelda in the meantime along with the Sages, was to create a powerful enchantment that would transport the entire kingdom to another location and away from harm's way. I know it may sound quite crazy, but the power of the Sages is far greater than what you may think.

We did as Zelda instructed us and we waited for any distress signal. After a week…Hell broke loose. The army had indeed distinguished our kingdom. I don't know how they did, but I guess it was thanks to the man that led such army. His presence reeked of power and magical strength. His demeanour was that of a god and at the same time a demon. The aura that surrounded him ticked in my senses and they told me to run and run far. But I paid no heed. I wished I had. I wished I had followed my instincts. That day…that fateful day…I lost the last thread to earth and myself. It was worse that anything I had lived before. The battle was a lost cause since the moment our first soldiers set foot in the battlefield. They ripped us. They easily slashed through us. Man after man fell by the hands of the enemy. They were merciless and barbaric. We stood no chance. Among the battle, I managed to see our kingdom disappear into nothingness. At least we had accomplished that much. Sadly for those left behind it was death sentence. And yet we fought. And we fought bravely to our last man. I being a child managed to stain my hands in blood. It was so easy. It's easy to claim a man's life. You just need to cut through the right points or apply enough pressure through pierce skin, tissue and create blood loss. It was too easy. Yet, I had lost my innocence so I hardly cared who or what I killed. I was eager for blood. I was thirsty for it. Yet, so were they. I tried to find Sheik among the clashing of swords and metal against metal. Slashing to make my way through the battle I searched for him. The scene that my eyes landed on was one I would never forget. Sheik lay on his back, a long sword stabbed on his forehead. His dull red eyes staring right at me, his golden mane now brown thanks to the blood; his once tanned skin now a deadly pale. The man who had killed my friend was none other than the man that sent my senses to alert mode. But, now I was mad, so not one of my instincts told me to run. He had killed my friend! My only friend! The only one who stood by me when I needed him! The only one who remained from all the others that gave their back to me! He was the last hope I had! And he…He had taken him away so easily! I would never see him again! I would never hear his silent yet soothing voice ever again! I would never spar with him just for the fun of it or sit on the rooftops while the first stars appeared! I would never see Sheik again! It almost seemed the goddesses were mocking me! Taking him away from me this lifetime just like the past time looked like a joke! And so, with tears combined with blood staining my cheeks I launched myself at him. He seemed quite shocked. I guess I was putting a good fight for him. We danced along the battlefield. But this one was a deadly dance. A wrong step and you could have your head slashed from your body. And the fight carried on, but for me it was just us.

The was about to set and the sky turned a bloody red with the blood of the Hylians who fought for their country. Nayru was mourning the loss of her people. It felt like that to me. I was tired. So tired. I had been fighting all day and the effects were catching up to me. The man also seemed to be feeling the same as I for he was also committing slight mistakes. His stance was no longer firm and his sword was slow on the slashing. I hoped he would commit a fatal one so I could put and end to all of this. A few of my man were still standing, but they were so few compared to the enormity of his army. In seconds the remaining few were taken care of. The man smirked and I didn't like that one bit. "You are the last one of them all." He said in a language I didn't understand that time. "You have fought bravely, but I'm afraid I would have to end this." And saying so he obtained strength from I don't know were and easily sent me into oblivion. The last thing I felt were a pair of arms picking me up and the last thing I heard was laughter that sent a horrible shiver through my spine. It was a laughter much more terrifying than that of Ganondorf." Link finished and stood up. "That's why I attacked you Master Cloud. I was relieving my life. The life I held before a came to you." He walked towards me and knelt before me. "I am so lucky to have you. You have been so kind to me I can't even express my gratitude. It had been years since I felt so at peace and so safe." He kissed my knee. I don't remember if I blushed or not for Zack looking away distracted me from what was unfolding before me. I smiled warmly at Link and pet his head, interlacing my fingers along his silky golden mane. He rested his forehead against my knee. "Thank you so much Master Cloud." He whispered.

"You don't have to thank me Link. You deserve this. After all you've been through you deserve tranquillity and rest. You were a hero after all and a hero deserves…" He shot up and frowned at me. I was a bit shocked to say the least; he looked like he was fuming with anger. "Don't say that!"

"What…"

"Don't ever call me hero again!" He yelled at me.

"But Link, you are…" What was wrong with him? He was a hero! He deserved to be called what he had rightfully gained!

"Don't say it!" He yelled and covered his ears. "Don't you dare say it! HOW CAN I BE ONE? HOW CAN I BE ONE AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE?" I looked at him in confusion. Why was he questioning his title? He had done what a hero would have, what a hero does! "PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T CALL ME HERO! I'M NOT WORTHY OF SUCH TITLE!" He fell to his knees. I was immediately by his side. "I…I…" I rubbed his back trying to ease his distress before anything happened. His panic attacks usually led to terribly consequences. He was trembling and shivering, his hand clutching his hair ready to pull at it in any moment now. I looked at Ted questioningly and she mouthed "In any minute". I nodded and kept rubbing circles on Link's back. He had changed to his native language and whispered a phrase over and over and over again. That was not a good sign. "Tá mé rud ar bith. Tá mé rud ar bith. Tá mé rud ar bith. Tá mé rud ar bith. Tá mé rud ar bith. Tá mé rud ar bith." Ted stood up. "Enough for today. Let the kid rest." I nodded and helped Link get up. He followed me without resisting. I frowned. This was wrong.


	38. Why?

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D **

* * *

><p>Ted and Zack had left my house for a while now and Link had long gone to sleep. I was having a hard time. I was restless and sleep didn't want to touch my eyes. Figuring I wouldn't manage to close my eyes for tonight I left my bed and headed to the kitchen. A cold glass with water would do me good.<p>

As silent as possible I crept towards the kitchen, my bare footsteps silently making a creaking noise on the wooden floor. I was thankful that I had placed woodened floors instead of those cold tiles Zack suggested. In this breezy and humid Midgar, my feet would have frozen. I filled the glass with cold water and brought it to my lips. The fresh sensation sliding in my throat felt fantastic and cooled my stomach. I sighed contently and looked around my apartment. The moonlight that crept through the balcony gave a soothing environment to my humble abode. Not only that but it gave it somehow a mystic glow, a warm and wonderful glow. I wondered why had I never noticed it before. I mean, it was really something welcoming. I guess…I never bothered to look deeply into it. Always busy with my missions and my self-hatred and depression. I hardly cared how things really were, how things really looked outside my bubble. Link…

Everything had changed thanks to him. He forged a new man in me. A kinder and stronger man that could face the world without regrets. A man that could see their friends eye to eye without being afraid of what he may see there. A man who wasn't afraid to reveal how he felt or how he is. A man that could be himself before anyone and everyone. Yes. I was that man. I had became that man. And all of it, I owed it to the man that I now considered the most important person in my life. I owed you Link. And I hope that as payment you may accept my life, for now I will devote it all to you. I smiled happily. I wouldn't mind having that kind of life. Not at all. I walked towards the couch and allowed myself to relax there. Closing my eyes, I drifted into a slumber filled with pleasant dreams. Yes. Link was worth risking my life for.

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched a bit. I had had a pleasant night, but…sleeping in the couch is something I won't do ever again. Really, if you wish to wake up with you back feeling like shit well be my guest. But I for one, I won't ever wish to sleep in it ever again. I took a sip of water and as my eyes adjusted to the light I realized there was no smell whatsoever of breakfast. Strange…Link usually woke up before I did. Where was he? I stood up rather wobbly, and made my way to his room. I knocked. "Link." No answer. "Link. Are you awake?" No answer still. "Link. I'll come in is that alright?" I turned the doorknob and eased myself in. "Link…you mustn't oversleep today. Ted will be here…" What I saw made my whole life crumble and slip away. I fell to my knees, breathless, speechless, hell I felt soulless. Why? Why? Why? It was the only question that kept reappearing and reappearing over and over inside my head. I couldn't grasp what was before me. I couldn't accept what my eyes were seeing. I mean…seriously…why? I guess that was the only question I needed an answer from. Why? A tear made it's way slowly down my cheek.<p>

It wasn't fair. That's the second thing that crossed my mind. It wasn't fair at all. Life always found a way to ditch me into the mud. To make my happiness last but for seconds before it ripped it away from me. In a blink all my hopes, my dreams, my fantasies were but mere illusions that disappeared into thin air. Why? Why? An exasperated scream erupted from me and I smashed my fists against the wooden floor continuously while I cursed every deity, every spirit even the Planet itself for my misfortune. After all, what did it mattered if the unleashed their rage against me. Wasn't I already broken? Wasn't I already lifeless? Why did it matter if they ended it? Hell, I would be happy to receive the final blow right about now. I was ready to embrace death! "BRING IT UPON ME YOU FUCKS!" I yelled while tears fell like rivers. "UNLEASH YOUR DIVINE PUNISHMENT UPON ME! GAIA! I DARE YOU TO!" Rain began to fall outside, reflecting the despair and hopelessness I felt as I gazed upon what was before me. Upon the bed laid Link. He was smiling while he gazed left…were my room was located beyond the wall. His face was so peaceful I allowed myself to relax. He had been happy at least…he was happy. I cried fervently. He was happy. He was happy. I crept to the bed. "Link…" I whispered, my voice hoarse after all the yelling and cursing. "Link…" I arrived to his side. "My beloved Link…" My hand caressed his soft cheek. "How about if I make you breakfast today huh?" Tears fell and fell unstoppably. "Wouldn't you like that? How about the food you made last time?" I brushed away a few golden strands that fell upon his face. "You know…those that you used to ate back home. Would you like that?" His blue eyes looked at me. I could look upon those eyes forever. "Well then I'll prepare it. Just rest a bit okay?" I kissed him. I kissed him! How have I longed for this kiss! This perfect and magical kiss! Hell, it felt wonderful. His taste was…just…well I can't describe it. It was so enticing and addictive. I kissed him once more. And…once more. I couldn't get enough from him. I kissed him again. It was so powerful his pull upon me. I kissed him one last time more passionate than the times before. So beautiful, I thought. So charming, so pretty, so lovely, so angelic, so divine, so indescribable. Reluctantly I broke the kiss, gasping for air and stood up. "I'll be back." I said dazedly. He looked at me. "Just wait for me okay?" I begged and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon." And I left, closing the door silently; leaving Link lying on the bed covered with his blood with Masamune embedded upon his chest.

_He is always there. Always looking at me, always waiting for me to be alone. He tells me things…awful things. Hateful and despiteful things. I'm scared to be alone Master. I need you. I'm terrified of the dark cause I know he'll be waiting for me. He always uses me. He hurts me, Master. He likes to see me in pain. He pulls from my hair when I don't listen to him. He kicks and punches me if I don't do what he says. He has even asked me to hurt you Master. To cut you and kill you! I can't do that Master. Not to you who has been kind and loveable towards me. And he…He..._

_He's blood thirsty. _

"Why hadn't I listened?" I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. "DAMN YOU SEPHIROTH! I KILLED YOU ONCE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ONCE MORE!"


	39. Consequences

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. It will take at least 2-3 more chapters. **

**I'm terribly sorry. I know I promised that it will come to an end soon. But I guess not. Jijiji! So many ideas and so little space to fit them in! :D Please bear with me.**

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping and in cold sweat. I covered my eyes with my hand. "What a horrible dream…" Tearstains were still fresh on my cheeks. "What a hideous and terrifying dream…" My whole body was paralyzed with fear. The dream repeated itself over and over again in my mind. The feeling of something missing when waking up, the ultra tomb silence that reigned in my apartment, the fear of knowing that something wasn't right….But the worst memories were that of Link…of Link lying upon his bed…dead and covered in his own blood; Masamune embedded upon his chest. I remembered the look his eyes held. I whimpered. I couldn't bear to remember. I didn't want to remember that scene, the heartbreaking feeling of finding my beloved Link dead. No. I didn't want to remember such awful moments. A tear fell. I couldn't avoid remembering, it was a blessing and a curse that I possessed. I never forget a single thing that occurs in my life. Some doctors like to call it hypermemory or something similar. And having such a powerful memory came with its disadvantages…sad and painful things that you wish to forget are to be remembered forever.<p>

I stood up wobbly. The moon still ruled over the sky. And…it was way to quiet. Link's face came to my mind. I panicked and an unbearable terror filled my soul. I had to see Link. I had to see him. I needed to see him. I needed to know if he was alright. I needed him. I needed him. "I need you…" I whispered and made my way to his room slowly and shivering. I was afraid. I was afraid I'll find him how my dream had shown him. I was terrified of him leaving me, of going without me. I wouldn't allow that to happen. Even if it meant I had to kill for him to be safe. Even if it meant putting my life at stake, I'll protect him. That I will.

I opened the bedroom's door slowly. My hand was convulsing terribly. So scared was I from what laid beyond. Finally the door left an open path through which I could see into the room. I sighed with relief. Link was there. Link was in one piece and safe. His chest moved up and down slowly. His face was peaceful; his hair took a silverish shine as the moonlight fell upon him. I fell to my knees and thanked the gods that he was fine and well. "Gaia…thank you." I said broken, but a kind of good broken. "Thank you so very much…thank you…thank you…" I repeated that as if it were a mantra over and over again. My beloved…my dearest Link was fine and well. What more could I ask? What else was there that was much more important than the man in the bed? Nothing, of course. Nothing. Link was all I needed and all I'll ever ask. Even if it weren't in the way I hoped, as long as he remained close by was enough. "Gaia…I've fallen hard." I chuckled lowly.

"No…" I looked up and there was Link looking at me. His blue eyes looked deeply into me.

"Link?" I whispered as if saying his name would break the illusion I had fallen in. As if a single word would make everything crumble away and turn to dust. "Did I wake you up?"

"No…" Link repeated. I frowned. Something was off. "No…" He repeated. I stood up alarmed. Was this…"No…" Link flinched a bit and then backed away till he hit the bed's headboard. "Link…It's I, Cloud." I said in a soothing voice. He looked at me or I think he did at least. He looked scared like a mouse backed against the wall prey to the cat. He was shivering with fear, his eyes held the most profound fright I had ever seen on him. "Link…" I moved my hand towards him. He shook even more. "No….please…no…Not again…I beg of you….P-p-please…." He was rambling now.

"Link. I won't…" I attempted to take his hand.

"NO! PLEASE! NO MORE!" He yelled and jumped from the bed and ran to a corner where he curled tightly into a ball. I looked at him sadly. He was remembering. What? I don't think I wish to know. I slowly made my way towards him. He glanced my way and his eyes immediately opened wide. "No." He gasped. I stopped. That was no good at all. "Don't call them." Them? "Don't call them. I beg of you. I'll do anything." He crawled my way. "I BEG OF YOU! DON'T CALL THEM! I BEG OF YOU!" Tears fell from his delightful blue eyes; his golden mane fell perfectly along his body and face. But this was no time to dwell in the angel before me, he needed my help. I knelt till my eyes were at level with his. He wasn't looking at me. In fact, since the beginning his eyes were lost in memory. It was but a mere coincidence that I happened upon him tonight. "Please…" He begged and hid his teary eyes from me. "I'll be good. I'll be good." He said defeated in a whisper. I stopped breathing. Did his memory, this memory, was from…My train of thought was cut of when a soft and tender touch was placed upon my mouth. What…Something probed into my mouth; something wet and slippery. It caressed my tongue, my cheeks, my teeth, my palate, every inch of my mouth. An unbelievable taste, which I've dreamed of, invaded my senses and mind. "Nngh…" A hand crept under my shirt while other played with my hair.

The tantalizing tongue kept playing inside my mouth, while the hand underneath my shirt made me shiver wherever it touched. "Mmm…" I felt myself being lowered to the floor and when my back touched the cold wooden surface I gasped. The tongue pried more into my mouth and I couldn't suppress the occasional moan when it touched a certain spot. What was happening? What was going on? Questions like that flooded my mind every now and then, but soon were silenced by the experienced appendage that invaded my mouth. It twirled, licked, touched, brushed, and played with my tongue in a way it seemed that they were dancing an already rehearsed show. It was perfect, so perfect. In my bliss-filled state I ignored the fact that I was shirtless and that the man before me was removing his own. I guess my shirt had been removed in one of those need-for-oxygen moments. The pair of blue and hopeless-filled eyes that gazed into mine brought me back from my stupor. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING! I immediately tried to drag myself away but Link pinned me down by kissing along my belly button. I gasped and he took that as opportunity to kiss my lips once more and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I tried pushing him away, but he made my efforts go to waste by grounding his hips against mine. I moaned deeply into his kiss. If this kept on I was bound to lose the fight and submit to his ministrations.

Link broke this kiss, leaving me in a messy state of mind and quite a bigger messy physical state. "Is this pleasing for you Master?" He said in a husky voice and began kissing and nipping my neck. I moaned as he found my weak spot. "Is this what you desire?" He attacked my weak spot as he grounded roughly his hips on mine. I moaned louder. I was losing the battle that was for sure. I felt his hot breath against my ear. "What would you like for the Elf to do for you?" That brought me back and I pushed Link away harshly. He fell with a loud thud on his bottom. He whimpered as I pulled myself up. "Don't you like that Master?" He said hurriedly and terrified. "What would you like? Please tell me!" He said and crawled rapidly towards my feet. "I'll do anything you ask of me! I will really do!" He said and kissed my feet. "Anything for you! Anything for my Master!" He said between kisses. I, repulsed, took him by the arm and embraced him tightly. I didn't want for this to happen. At least, not this way. If Link and I were to ever do something…it would be with his consent. Not this forced and obliged manner. What had happened to him? What could I do to make everything better? What could I do to make Link forget his horrifying past? "Master?" He whimpered. "Did I do something not to your liking?"

"No." I said and embraced him tighter. "No Link you did…"

"Who is this Link you are talking about?" He asked tiredly. "I'm the Elf…I'm the pleaser, the bitch, the whore, the most requested jewel in this establishment. I'm not the Link you claim I am." A tear fell from my eyes.

"You are mistaken…You are Link…You are Link and I'm Cloud…" I replied. "You are the Hero of Time, Hyrule's hope…and you are…" I gulped. "You are my best friend…" I whispered. It was too soon yet. Too soon, for me to be confessing my feelings to him; especially in this situation.

"Who…" He said and pushed himself away from me. His eyes then scanned the room desperately. Searching for what? I didn't know. "What…." They finally landed one me. "Master Cloud?" He exclaimed. "Why are you…What are those marks on you neck? Why are you shirtless, Master?" I looked at him intently. I didn't mean to make him feel guilty…but he had the right to know at the very least. His eyes lit up in understanding. "Did…Was…" He fell to his knees astonished. "What have I done?"


	40. Calm

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. It will take at least 2-3 more chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Link. It's alright. Shh…It's alright." I said while massaging Link's back. He sobbed and clutched my shirt tightly while hiding his face in my chest. I had managed to dress us while Link grasped what had occurred a few minutes ago. "You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your intention…"<p>

"Why Master?" He sobbed. "Why am I this way? Why did I do such thing to you when you obviously didn't want it?" He cried out.

"Link it was something you couldn't control." I whispered soothingly. "It…"

"Yes it was Master. It was." He replied. "It wasn't fair for you. You…" He looked at me. His eyes…they held such adoration and care for me. They shone with something else beside tears, something that I couldn't quite place. His hand gently touched my cheek. "So pure...so perfect…My Master…untainted…untouched…" He took my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry Master…I'm sorry. I'm so tainted, so used. I'm sorry that your slave is such a whore. I do things even when you have never asked for the things I did."

"No!" I yelled and embraced him. "Never say that again! Never say that you are a whore! Never!"

"B-but I am Master Cloud. I am. I'm a pleasure being. A creature born to suffice the needs of its Master. I'm so sorry Master. You are so kind and gentle. So lovely towards me. Yet…I did things that weren't your requests. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself." He said and kissed every finger of my hand. If only he knew what he meant for me. He was everything. Even with all his problems and issues, even with the past he had…I didn't care. I wanted all of him.

"Link…" I whispered. "Link…" His eyes glanced my way. "Tell me Link, what was your dream about?" He shook his head. "No Master. I can't. If you know this part of me…you may never want me. You will want to send me back. And…I can't allow that Master. I can't. I don't want to go back. I'm sorry to deny this request from you…but I can't Master. I can't. You are…you are all I have left and all I need. I need you Master. You have been the only want to show me that I'm a human being; the only one to show me kindness and love and care and all those wonderful emotions that had been for so long locked away inside me. I'm sorry, Master. I can't. Please don't make me. Please don't do this to me. Don't ask me to tell you that past that has been so horrifying and that has left marks that would never be able to be erased. Please…Please…" He grasped my shirt and buried his face on my chest once more. I patted his head and combed my fingers through his silky golden mane. "Shh….Sshhh…Link….Link look at me." I whispered and took him by the chin forcing him to look at me. His celestial blue eyes looked to the side avoiding my face. "Link, look at me. Look at me!" I ordered and his eyes finally landed upon mine. They were helpless, depressed and defeated. "I will never, ever give you up." I said honestly. "I will never think any less of you whether you have killed, slaughtered, stolen, raped or any other thing. I will never ever give you back." I embraced him. "Never."

"B-b-but" He stuttered. "I-I'm tainted. I'm filthy. I-I've been used over and over again. Goddesses, you deserve a better slave." He said between sobs. "You deserve so much more Master Cloud. So much more…"

"For now…No…For eternity…If the gods allow it. All I would need: is you." I said with all the honesty I could muster up behind those words and kissed his forehead as tenderly as possible. Then I kissed his golden crown. I felt him flinch slightly, but soon relaxed. "So, please Link. I need to know what happened. What was your dream about? Why were you so scared? I want to help you, Link. I really do. May I help you? Will you confide your darkest secrets to me? Please, Link. I need to know. I really, truly wish to aid you overcome your fears."

"Master Cloud!" He yelled and launched at me; embracing me with such strength I never imagined he could own. His scent wafted through my senses. He smelled like the woods I used to play at when I was a kid. A smell I thought I'll never experience again. I smiled satisfactorily and embraced him back. "Of course, Master!" I felt the sleeves of my shirt getting soaked with his tears. "Of course!" I drew circles on his back while he began sobbed silently on my shirt, hot tears of happiness mixed with those of sorrow. I kissed his crown lovingly, wishing that my lips could vanish the demons and monsters that haunted his nightmares. Maybe one day it may happen, maybe not. But for now, my arms, my home and all of me where the only things I could offer to protect him.

"How about if I prepare us some hot chocolate?" I asked with a slight grin. "And perhaps I may also go to the 24/7 store down the street and buy some cookies. Does that sound good to you?" I questioned and kissed his forehead. I saw a slight tint of pink on his cheeks and snickered a bit. "Wait for me here. I'll be back in a few. And you can tell me all that troubles you without worrying that I'll judge you, remember the only thing I desire is to help you." He nodded still speechless, but his eyes shone with such gratitude that no words were needed whatsoever. Taking my jacket and putting on my black sneakers, I left my flat. Of course, after kissing Link once more in the forehead. The entire way to the store I couldn't stop smiling. I was just so happy. It seemed Link, well I hoped, held the same feelings for me. And well, when someone you considered the most important person in the world, also considers you the most important person for himself…Well, your life seems brighter. Thinking of Link and that adorable pink tint on his cheeks and those lovely blue eyes, I made my way to the store.


	41. Truth

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. It will take at least 2-3 more chapters.**

**Sorry for taking so long...I had to really focus on getting this right. It is the main part of the whole deal after all.**

* * *

><p>"I don't remember much of it. Most is blank. As if it never happened. But as with everything in life, it is somehow there…present. Whether something's real or not, it is never forgotten. Whatever happened, will stay with me and whatever didn't will as well. Minds are powerful. So powerful, they are scary sometimes. The can torture or heal, they are never forgiving but merciful as well. They are double edged sword, a blessing and a curse. So…like that it's my mind. It is both my success and my doom. I don't remember much but maybe it'll come as I relate it to you.<p>

I woke up and found myself bounded to the wall. I was chained from every limb and my waist as well. I groaned and tried to move my neck. But as soon as I did I felt a slight pain, as if something like a needle had punctured my skin. I tried the other way, but the pain came as well. Something wet trickled down my neck and the coppery scent of blood hit me dead on. It seemed I had some sort of collar with spikes pointed inwards. As the rest of my body, it was chained as well. I sighed. I guessed escaping wasn't an option, but the main question was where was I? The last thing I remembered was the army's leader going berserker and knocking me out. Then nothing, except for the echo of a horrible laughter in the darkness, a laughter that made me shiver with terror and fear. Unexplainable fear. Whatever that man was…it wasn't human. His strength, his aura it wasn't that of something earthly, but the embodiment of a demon, a supernatural being. From where was he? Why did they come? What was he? Questions like this plagued my mind as I sat there, trying with all my might not to let my neck relax. With my gaze, I looked around. Everything was dark and humid. A slight portion allowed itself in through the gap between the door and the floor. It gave little to no illumination to how was the room like. Yet, from the scent and temperature, which was cold, I realized I was in some sort of dungeon or cell. I frowned. Not because of the predicament I was in but because it was too quiet. Unbearably quiet. No sounds from other incarcerated people, no sounds from guards chatting, not even the sound of wind or drops of water. Nothing. Or so I thought.

After a deadly silence, a pair of footsteps echoed in the distance. I scurried further against the wall. I must admit I hadn't been as scarred in my life as I was at that moment. I knew what the leader was capable of. He managed to kill Sheik and defeat me without even breaking a sweat. I was defenceless, armless and terrified. Those three combined made me an easy target. The footsteps stopped before the door, their silhouettes covering the few light that managed to slighter into the room. I felt my lungs pause, and my body shiver. My mind conjured up different forms and ways in which the leader may tear my limbs or cut my body into tiny pieces. Or even worst, use upon me mental torture to leave me like a soulless and mindless corpse travelling along the world, heedless of who he is or what he was, what he wants and what he needs. I was afraid I might become nothing with just the blink of his eyes. I heard the footsteps tapping impatiently and tried to make my self one with the wall. Please don't let him see me. I remember thinking. Please don't let me find me. Please goddesses…if you can hear me…. if you really do care about me…if I am really your chosen one…. I beg of you to have mercy for me just this one time. Please! Have mercy of me just this one time! Please…and the door opened, revealing the figure of the dangerous, reeking-of-death man I had faced at the battlefield. No sooner he was before me, his frame towering over me. I gasped and mentally prayed to every god I knew to aid me, to protect me. But I guess my prayers went to deaf ears.

When I came to I was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, which I soon came to know it belonged to me. The pinch collar had punctured my neck, but it wasn't deep enough to cause death. An evil chuckled echoed. I knew whom it belonged to. I immediately sat up, feeling dizzy and sick, and came face to face with the nightmare of a leader. He grinned and knelt before me. I tried to put as much space as I could between him and me. But my body met a wall, which caused me to groan in pain. I was trapped. There was no way to escape the man anyway; I was chained to the very same wall I had bumped to. Besides, with the condition my body was in I wouldn't have even reached the door without falling once or twice. Any hope to escape was reduced to nothing. My face and bloodied appearance must have been hilarious for the man laughed like a mad man. I frowned. He was a sadist, a mad ridden-sadist. He inched closer to a point in which I could feel his breath against my face. His green eyes locked with the blue of mine. And he must have seen something he liked for he smiled wickedly. I tried to look as treacherous as my condition allowed and snarled his way. He just laughed once more and took me by the chin. And these words I am about to relate haunt me at night, day, morning; at every single moment they come to mind. I thought I was bound to forget them for I knew nothing of the language he spoke. But, as with everything that happened, life and the goddesses liked to make a joke out of me and made it so that I would always remember every single thing that happened in my life. These words were whispered with such a menacing voice that even the biggest and strongest man on earth would have crawled away in fear. "I'll break you." I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think…after what I saw at the battlefield I realized I stood no chance against this man. If this was his threat…well I didn't even want to think about the way he was a going to do it. But it seemed as if my mind wanted to play with me. It began to picture the many ways this man could destroy me, the many different tortures that humanity had created, the different ways to extinguish the soul of a man. My mind pictured them all and reeled all the possibilities of either a painful death or a painful existence. I felt dizzy and my head swayed a bit, making the needles inside the pinch collar puncture my neck even further. But I hardly cared. The throbbing in my mind was by far stronger than the ache from my body. I felt my head get light from the lack of oxygen and my body go numb. The man smiled satisfactorily and left me to die so to speak. To die in the ideas of never seeing the sun shine nor my life the way it used to.

Days passed and the man came and went. When he came he inflicted pain, when he left; I would drown in it. He was a master of torture. Most of the times he had to send doctors to check upon me and I had a surgery twice a week to reassemble broken bones or punctured organs. I was a bruised and battered mess by the passing of the first days, a broken body by the end of a few weeks…by the end of the year I was in so much pain that I began to loose the sensibility in my body. The most typical forms of torture were left behind and he applied his own creations. Sometimes he would love to do acupuncture with me…of course he wouldn't do acupuncture per se, but his own twisted version of it. After that, he would usually apply salty water upon the torn skin or a type of ointment that would leave my gashes stinging for the rest of the day. Other times, he would like to pick at my hair, one strand at the time. Others he would like to burn my hands with hot-iron sticks. Some others he would leave me to starve and feed me rotten meals. He even liked to play Russian roulette but using a knife. He would never aim at vital points of course. I always lost at that game." He commented with a humourless chuckle. "His knife always came flaming red. He had a fascination for fire you see. And glass too. He liked to leave pieces of broken glass along the floor of my cell. I had a hard time taking the broken pieces from my feet and hands. Of course, all the times he would ask me things I couldn't understand and when I didn't answered the torture would begin. I wouldn't answer. No. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing so. He would get nothing from me. So, I never answered. I guessed he wanted to know the whereabouts of our kingdom. I knew where it was of course. All Hylians know how to return to Hyrule. But, hell with him if he believed he would break me so easily. Nothing about my beloved Hyrule would escape my lips. He wouldn't understand my language even though. The tortures grew worst as times passed. But the worst was yet to come. I don't know how I managed to endure what he did…I even wonder if I'm still human if I could manage to survive such a horrifying feat. I mean…a human would've gone mad and killed himself. If I surpassed that…was I even considered a human anymore?" Link stopped and gulped. This was a tough subject for Link. He was reliving the worst and most painful moments of his life. How I wished I could erase all those hurtful and agonizing moments of his life. How I wished I could free him from his nightmares and tortures. How I desired to be his safe haven in his otherwise hellish life. But for now, all I could do was listen. I was good at that…with him at least. I took his hand in hope that it may give him some comfort. "I don't remember what day it was. I don't even know how much time I passed there. But a night he came, followed by a group of his subordinates. They carried some sort of black box, a long two-meter black box. I of course terrified tried to get away. But…he didn't come near me. No. He just stood there looking into my eyes as if he could see into my very soul and judge me. I looked away, but seeing what I coward I was I tried my best to glare his way, try to not put my Hero title to shame. He smirked and motioned for his followers to put the box in the middle of the room. They did so and even put two lamps in opposite walls of the cell. I was confused to no extend. He wasn't hurting me. He wasn't torturing me. Heh! A fool's thoughts were those I imagined. No…That day he inflicted much more pain than ever. That day…I think I began to show sings of losing it. He…inside that box…He…" I squeezed his hand and placed my arm across his back, assuring him I was there, assuring him that no harm would ever fall upon him. "He…" A tear fell from his left eye. "He defiled Sheik's body." He said in a broken voice and hid his face in my chest. I was…there are no words to describe how I was.


	42. Disturbed

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. It will take at least 2-3 more chapters.**

**Sorry for taking so long...I had to really focus on getting this right. It is the main part of the whole deal after all. I wonder if rating should go up due to this chapter and I guess it will. Just for the record the last part won't get any further it will just be mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"He did what?" I asked and tried to make Link look at me by gently pushing his chin to me. His blue, tearful eyes glanced at me.<p>

"He…" He sobbed. "He defiled his body. He…He had somehow managed to maintain Sheik's body intact, like a porcelain doll. He was perfect. His yellow mane shiny, his tanned and smooth skin unbroken, his red eyes sparkling brightly. It was as if he had never been dead. He looked so magnificent. My dearest and truest friend was right here with me.

I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true, too good for it to be a reality. After all this hell, after all this nightmare I had to endure alone, finally, somebody, had remembered my existence and came to aid me, to help me cope up with all that was happening to me. I was so relieved, so happy. I tried to crawl to Sheik's side, but found it impossible thanks to the chains. Frustrated, I pulled at the chains to no avail. I pulled and twisted the metallic bonds; they were bound to give up at a given moment. Yet my efforts were fruitless. It didn't matter how much I tried, the chains wouldn't give in. But my will was strong and my desire to get to Sheik's side far stronger. He was after all, the only one who had come to me with open arms; ready to accept me and all the problems and deals I had during and after the whole Hero ordeal. He had been the only one to be there when I woke up screaming in fear and sadness. He had been the only one who could understand me. He had been the only true friend in the entire kingdom. I wasn't going to leave him. Not now. Not ever.

I pulled until my hands began to bleed and wounds reopened. The leader upon seeing my struggling form just gave a hearty laugh and turned to his men. They exchanged a few words and four of the six-battalion left. He then approached me and took me by the hair like so many other times he had done. I struggled to get free yet his grip remained firm and unwavering. He then slammed me against the wall, the pinch collar needles once more perforating my marred neck skin. I looked defiantly at him. I guess seeing my friend gave me back the strength that I had lost, burned the fire in me that was at the point of extinction. I spat at his face and snarled. He hit me square on the face and then kicked at my stomach. I groaned and vomited a bit of blood. The man was certainly powerful. He then growled at his remaining men, who cowered in fear. He then glared at me and kicked me one more time. I coughed up blood once more and gasped as the air was forced out of me. He was mad with fury and in my pain he relieved it. I yelled and yelled until my throat grew hoarse. I yelled and yelled until my head grew dizzy from pain. The man kept kicking and punching in any free space of my body his eyes set on. He knew no limits. I thought I would die. But for a reason I wasn't scared. Who would? Anything, even death, was better than all the misery and excruciating pain he put me through. Anything was far better than the hell of a life I had. Afraid of death? Pff. I welcomed it with open arms.

I waited patiently for the finishing blow…but it never came. When I dared to look up, I saw the man looking at his side, a mischievous grin in his face. I followed his eyesight to come upon the scene of four men holding a trashing and infuriated man. He had worn out yellow clothing, his hair was dishevelled and his eyes were unfocused but held fury and a tinge of madness. The leader looked at the crazy man and motioned for his men to bring him further. I wondered why had he called for the man, I was amazed that even in my almost knocked out state I could wonder about my torturers intentions. But then I knew the cruel reality." Link said and broke into another fit of sobs. I shushed him soothingly and combed my hand through his silky hair. "W-w-we were s-seven-n year old k-kids Master C-Cloud." He sobbed into my shirt. "S-Seven year old kids…" I was beyond amazement. All what that man had put him through…he had done it knowingly that he was just a kid? What…what kind of monster could have…**The world is not as pleasant as it may seem Cloud. You know that better than anyone…Except for Link perhaps.** My hands clenched into fists. I was beyond angry. No…I was FUCKING FURIOUS! But I had to leave my anger for later. My main focus at the moment was Link. I embraced him tightly. I had promised myself I would protect him and now I was more than determined than before. I kissed his head; the forest scent he carried around fogged my senses for a while. "He left me and walked towards the group. He was up to something I knew that." Link said having a distant look on his eyes. "Hell I knew that all his ideas were twisted realities. But…never did I believe he could conjure something so sick. Never. It…it…it was beyond all reason, it defied all the meanings of what a human is. No. That man wasn't even human to begin with so…I guess it made sense. Yes. It made sense." He then looked at me, but his eyes were somewhere else. Far into his tortured past, they looked at the scene as if he were there at this very moment. His nails dug into his palms to the point were they drew blood out. I took his stone strong fist and with my touches tried to soothe away the stress. It worked after a while and his bloody hands rested on mine as he related to me what had occurred that fateful night. "The leader talked to the crazy man and for a moment the loony became a tamed beast. He listed intently to whatever the man had to say and even smiled a spine-chilling grin. The leader had his back to me, but I knew really well that he had mimicked such face as well. He motioned to where my friend laid. He wanted to hurt him! And if hell he tried, then he had to pass over my dead body. I tried to reach my friend, struggling once more against the bonds that held me to the wall. I had to try! I had to safe him! I had to do something! But the fucking bonds wouldn't let me." Link was hyperventilating and shaking. I was afraid that he might fall into one of his episodes once more. With all the strength I had I held him to me, trying to recover the calm spirit he had had a few hours ago. But somehow he managed to push me away and stood up, pacing before me from left to right, every once in a while tugging at his tresses or scratching his arms. "His man came to me and restrained me. I yelled and cursed, threatened and menaced. But…like everything I said it fell into deaf ears. The leader looked at me and laughed evilly. I was beyond confused. What did he want to do? Why was Sheik here? Why was all of this, happening to me? Did Zelda realize that we were here? Was she going to aid us anytime soon? Did she know that Sheik had died? Did she even care? So many questions and so few answers. Except, to the first two. Soon I would learn the answer and it wasn't a pretty one. Certainly not one that I expected." Link stopped before me, his eyes dull and emotionless, yet wet from all the tears he had finally shed, empty from all the things he had slowly began to let go, to flow. He had shed enough tears, or so I thought. Maybe there weren't enough to relieve him from his pain and sorrows. Not enough to make him feel better and at peace. No. There weren't enough tears to cry for this man. Link knelt before me and rested his head on my knee, looking at anything but me. "The man was released. The leader quickly made his way to my side and took me painfully by my already hurt hair, almost tearing my scalp. But…the pain I felt was nothing compared to what was to come. No…Nothing at all. It was like a sting from a bee compared to the stab of a sword. It was the drizzle before the storm. Heh…Funny how can I make something so horrifying sound so poetic with just the right words." Link chuckled darkly. I didn't like at all were his conversation was heading to. It was as if he didn't care anymore whatever happened to him. But…I guess I would be the same. I had been the same! But that was a long time ago. Link had changed me and I owed him that much. I had to help him. That I will. "No one could ever understand. Not even you Master Cloud. I'm sorry to break such terrible news to you. You have helped me so much, so very much. But, I guess I would never be the same Link I was before. No. That Link had died. Died with the shame of becoming not even the shadow of what he once was and was meant to be. That Link, the hero Link had perished along with Sheik on that fateful day at the battlefield. Yes. That Link had perished. That Link wouldn't have allowed what happened to me. That Link would have fight or died trying. Yet I remained a coward and accepted whatever came to me. What a shameless and rotten human being I am. I shouldn't have survived…."

"No!" I yelled and forced Link to look at me. "You are not allowed to feel that way! It was beyond your powers whatever happened! Nothing was your fault! You heard me! Nothing!" Link merely chuckled at my outburst. It was a dark and disgusting chuckle. The chuckled of a dead man.

"Huh…Not my fault you say? The Link, the Hero of Time Link would have at least tried something. He would have somehow managed to overcome the obstacles that came his way. Yes. That Link was something I was proud of. He would have found a way, would have been brave and fought and conquered his enemies. I on the other hand…am nothing. I am an aberration in the face of earth. I'm not even worthy of existing."

"Link you are no such thing and hell you are most worthy than some people, including myself, to exist." I said and looked firmly into Link's blue eyes, searching for anything that showed me that the Link, the caring and lovely and gentle Link I had come to know, was there. But what I found…well it shocked me.

"Am I now?" He asked and smiled falsely and depressingly. "I did nothing to stop the man from having his way with Sheik's body." I couldn't suppress the gasp that left my lips. "The man was a necrophiliac."


	43. Whispers

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**:)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. It will take at least 2 more chapters. For sure! So yeah...you could say this is almost the last chapter. :( **

* * *

><p>Link's eyes were vacant, void of any emotion. It was as if the memories itself instead of bringing feelings were taking them away. "Yes. He did so. He did whatever it pleased to Sheik's body. You can't imagine how painful…how traumatizing it was for me. To watch how my friend was used as a mere sex toy and unable to stop it, it was too much. I begged and pleaded to the leader that held me to stop the madness. I even offered to be the exchanged for Sheik, to be the one dishonoured. Sheik didn't deserve it. Sheik for me had done so much, I had to do something. But the leader merely laughed and enjoyed watching me suffer, enjoyed playing with the last threads to sanity I had left. After a few minutes more of mental torture, I succumbed to blissful unconsciousness with the evil laughter of the man that had turned my purgatory of a life into a desire for a hellish end.<p>

When I came to I realized I was alone. I sat up; the pinch collar's stings didn't hurt me that much anymore. At first I wondered why had I fallen asleep knowing I couldn't trust a moment of carelessness in this place. I looked around my cell and noticed they had placed small torches in every corner of the room. Finally, I had light inside this dark pitched room. My being for a moment relaxed. Now I could see and don't be on the edge anymore, a speck of calmness in this stingy danger filled place. But then as my gazed scanned every gap and stone of the room, my eyes landed on the supine figure of a man…Sheik. "A…" I let out a small exclamation. Sheik's body was a mess of blood, saliva, bruises, and other substance I don't really wish to mention. His mouth was wide open with…" Link stopped. His blue eyes lost in memories of his dark and sombre past. Slowly, he inched his face closer to mine. I tensed. What was he planning? Had he fallen into an episode? "Link…" I said carefully. If I altered him he may react in a negative manner.

"Master Cloud…" He said in a whisper. "Do you realize that we haven't yet done anything?"

"What?" I asked confused. What was he asking? Where was he getting at?

"Am I not enough for you?" He asked depressed and sounded almost desperate. "Am I not satisfying for you Master?" He said and took my hands, slowly bringing them to his cheek. Why was Link asking this questions? Why did he avoided continuing retelling his past? I had to get him back on track. I may not get another chance to know what happened to him, what had changed him. This was beneficial for both he and I as well. He had to remember in order to move on; in order to understand himself better. Knowing one's past was the best guideline for a future. This will help him in so many different ways. "Don't you want me anymore?" He asked and I could feel wetness trailing along the back of my hand. That simple question made me push my questions to the back of my mind and focus on reassuring Link about me wanting him. Hell I wanted him so bad, that sometimes I couldn't handle myself.

"NO LINK! OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled and managed to embrace him tightly to me. I was never ever going to let him go. Not now, not ever. If someone else wanted him that person would have to pass over my dead body to get to him. He or she would even have to deal with Zack and Ted. I was never planning on leaving Link alone and open to the clutches of men and women. "Link…" I said and forced him to look at me. "Link…listen…I would never ever give you away. I already told you that." His eyes were doubtful and searched my face over and over again. Maybe he was looking for a confirmation that I didn't want him anymore. Why would he doubt me? Couldn't he see that he meant the world to me? That he was the only reason I kept on waking up in the mornings? That he was the only motivation I had remaining in my life? He was the only thing that kept me sane and well, that kept me striving in the world of the living instead of seeking for a way to get into the world of the dead. When Link found nothing evil or ulterior in my eyes, he smiled a small but charming smile. I kissed his forehead. "I would never think of separating from you. I would forever want you near me. With me. I would always…" I stopped there. Link was delicate, so delicate that I was afraid if I told him my feelings dead on he might panic and do something stupid. "Would always hope to see you when I wake up or come from work. Link…never doubt that I want you here with me."

"But Master Cloud…" He said and kissed every single finger in my hands. "I…I need to know I'm useful to you. That I am something…" He placed his hand on my cheek and with the thumb gently caressed me, grinning with a meaning I didn't like at all. "That can make you feel…" His warm breath was close to my lips. We were entering dangerous grounds. "Amazing." He whispered and his lips descended upon mine.

His lips moved slowly along my lips, his wet tongue probing every now and then between my upper and bottom lips. To say I was shocked would be unnecessary. What…What was going on? What had happened? When did he went back to his sex slave world? But…He was so skilled that soon my body felt like water and I melted with the passion and raw emotion of those petal soft lips of his. "Master Cloud…" He said between lingering kisses. "Forgive my boldness, but you taste so delicious." His mouth landed on my neck and attacked the weak spot that he had managed to found on our previous encounter. From there on all coherent thought left me and I became a puppet to his skilled mouth and hands. "Aaahh…Link…" I moaned and took a hold of his golden tresses. Soft and silky golden locks that I greedily began to kiss, his aroma invading my senses and making me dizzy with pleasure. His mouth kept nipping and licking along my neck. I groaned and moaned whenever he brushed the spot that made me shiver with emotion. "Mmmm. I love those sound you make Master Cloud." Link said in a husky voice while he licked along my collarbone. I shivered with delight, his voice making me feel all hot inside. He bit me and I let out a tiny yelp. "Sensitive aren't we?" He said biting me again. I yelped once more. He chuckled and kept his ministrations. I was reduced to a world of pure pleasure and blissful delight filled with rosy plump lips, playful taunting hands, and warm breaths.

The phone rang breaking me from my feverish stupor. "AAHH!" I yelled and pushed Link off me. He landed with a loud thud. I ran to the phone. Who ever had called might Gaia bless them for I was about to commit a thing I was bound to regret later. I answered and tried to make my voice as normal as possible. "Hello?" I said a bit out of breath.

"Cloud? Is that you?" A voice I knew to well called back.

"What do you want Zack?" I asked a bit irritated. Calling at this ungodly hour. What hour is it anyway? According to the digital clock…4 in the morning. Shit! I hadn't slept much.

"Geez! Why so grumpy?" He asked playfully.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HOUR IS IT?" I yelled annoyed. He could be such a tease.

"Damn it dude! You made my ear bleed." Zack complained.

"Serves you right. Anyway what do you need?" I huffed hanging my head low. I almost let out a gasp. I hadn't notice that Link and I had gotten as far as taking even our pants. I was almost naked! I rubbed the bridge of my nose. My control was slipping…I didn't like that one bit. "…and so…Cloud? Are you listening?" Zack's voice came out of nowhere.

"Huh? What?" Damn! I hadn't paid one bit of attention. He would begin to suspect. Zack's intuition was good as that.

"Is everything okay Cloud?" Fuck!

"Yes, Zack. Sorry I'm just tired." I lied.

"It's okay. I was just wondering if…well…" He got silent. So unlike Zack.

"What is it Zack?" I wondered. Something must be going on. No answer. "Zack?"

"Well…"

"Come on spit it out!" I pressured. I was so engrossed into the conversation that I didn't notice someone behind me.

"Is just that…" Damn it! I hate it when people do that.

"Zack." I said between gritted teeth. "Is 4 in the morning, what the fuck do you…nngh…" A pair of hands made it's way to my stomach, while lips nipped my neck.

"Cloud?" Zack's concerned voice came from the receiver. I muffled a moan with my hand and shivered. The pair of hands hade made its way to my nipples. "Cloud you there? Is everything alright?"

"Nngh…Y-Y-Yeah…" A tongue flicked my earlobe. "J-Just a c-cramp…" The tongue went from my earlobe back to my neck and there sucked and bit. Damn it! I had to stop this. "Zack…c-c-care to c-call t-tomorrow. I'm not feeling so well." I hoped he bought this.

"Sure…" He didn't sound convinced, but gave in anyway. "Talk to you later, I suppose."

"B-B-Bye." I hung up rather rudely. I had bigger problems to attend to anyway. I turned to Link and pushed him away. "L-Link…" I gasped. "Stop it."

"But Master Cloud" He began, his blue eyes that were now almost black and clouded with lust. "I know I'll make you feel good." He took a step towards me to which I took one back. "I know I will. Besides, I don't mind if it's you. I know you would be gentle unlike the others. " Huh? "And I…I…" He? His nose almost touched mine, his lips so close to sealing with mine. Although, I desired to be like this with him. This was so wrong. This wasn't right. I wanted to have this out of love, not because he had to do it because of his slave status. I wanted Link to love me as much as I loved him. I wanted to touch him like a lover would his beloved. I wanted to talk to him in whispers and silent looks filled with passion. I wanted to be more to him than anyone had ever been. More than Saria his friend, more than Sheik his best friend and perhaps someone he held feelings for. I wanted to be… "Link, please stop." I ordered.

"But Master…That's what I'm supposed to…"

"On my presence you won't do such a thing. Understood?" I ordered firmly.

"I'm a sex slave!" Link countered.

"I don't want you to be one!" I yelled. Couldn't he get it? This was hurting me! Knowing that he wanted me just because he had to! Not because he wanted to…It hurt. It hurt deeply. "I want you just to be Link. A person, not a toy!"

"How the hell am I supposed to be that? Huh? How am I supposed to act?" He yelled and pulled at his mane. "When all your life you been told you are that what they say, how do you know who you are? Huh? Answer me? Because I certainly don't know." He said and looked at me with fury. "Tell me!" I tried to think of a way to respond to that. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I shouted angry as well. "I don't know! But don't do things just because you are supposed to! Do it when you want to, when you feel like it!" I said and stormed to my room closing the door with a loud bang. Why didn't he get it? It wasn't that hard. Was it? I opened the door. "Oh and…Don't bother about pleasing me. I don't need it. Not from you at least." Where had that come from? I clasped a hand to my mouth. Link's eyes…they were wide open from disbelief and was that…sadness? He fell to his knees. "Geez…Link…I'm…I'm sorry I…" I was at loss of words. Why had I said that? Why did it even occur to me to say that? Link stood up, his head low and eyes downcast. "Don't worry Master Cloud." He said, his voice breaking at the sound of my name. "I-I understand. I'll be in my r-r-room." He walked slowly to his room. In the moonlight, I could see the silver radiant sign of tears. Before he could go to his room I called him. "Link…" I said and rested my head on the doorframe. He stopped a bit hesitant of listening to me. "It's late. Let's go to sleep." My feelings had to be put aside if I was to help him get out of this madness. I came second if it meant to bring him from the hell he had lived through. Or so I thought. He looked at me doubtful and fearful as well. I sighed and walked his way. He tensed but I was having none of that. I took him by the wrist and smashed my lips on his. He flinched in shock and I could feel his heart beat going mad on his chest. My tongue caressed his lips slowly and gently. Long lay forgotten my idea of keeping the feelings to myself. Long lay forgotten the idea that this was wrong and that first he was to be helped. Maybe I needed to show him love for him to get fixed. Maybe this way that I thought to be wrong was the best way. And perhaps…he may correspond my feelings. I guess it sounded mad what I was doing after the lecture I had told him. But…seeing him so doubtful and broken, so sad and desperate, I couldn't hold it anymore. I was taking a hard and thin path. Yet, I had to do something, show him how much I cared. If subtle actions didn't work, maybe a more direct and raw approach was necessary. And so, I kissed him. With all the love and devotion I held for him I kissed him. Desperate, intense kiss. So much longing and patience was accumulated on my lips that soon I was kissing him fiercely. My lips were moving frantically on his unresponsive ones. Delirious with love, my lips searched for his wet and moist cavern. Seeing he wasn't allowing it entrance, I decided to create one myself. Biting his lower lip I made him gasp and took that as an opportunity to delve my tongue into his mouth. It was then that he finally responded. He began kissing me with the same intense force I was. Our kiss grew, it looked needed, wanted. We were almost eating ourselves, eating our very souls out of each other's mouth. Our heartbeats became one and in that moment I felt so light, as if I could float into the skies and enjoy my life for the very first time. It felt so right. It felt right to be in those arms, to kiss those lips, to be with him. It felt as if he was the part missing in my life. He was the part missing in me. I massaged the nape of his neck and he moaned into the kiss. I smirked and playfully pushed him against the wall. He gasped and I delved deeper into that addictive mouth of his. He moaned louder.

When air was much needed, our lips pulled apart. And as I rested my forehead on his, his eyes a beautiful blue, his mouth a wide satisfied smile, I whispered something that I thought I wouldn't until he had his life back to normal. "I love you."


	44. Blood

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. This is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Wha…" Link's surprised eyes gazed into mine, his irises scanning my face, my eyes trying to figure if there was a trace of bluffing, of cruelly lying just to make fun of him. But when he found none, when he found nothing but pure sincerity in me his eyes turned confused, like perhaps he had misheard, like if this were too good to be true. "What did you say?" His voice barely a whisper due to amazement, his blue eyes shinning with unshed tears that would perhaps fall non-stoppable after I reaffirmed his doubts. I smiled warmly at him. He could be so adorable and lovely when confused. "I love you." I repeated. A tear fell. "I love you." I kissed his nose. "I love you." I kissed a tear. "I love you." I kissed his forehead. "I love you." I kissed his golden crown. "I love you." I kissed his wet, tear-stained cheek. "I love you." I kissed the other cheek. "I love you Link." I kissed quivering lips. "I love you so very much." Another chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you with all my heart." Another kiss. "I love you like I've never loved before." Two chaste kisses. "I love you with all my being and soul." A passionate kiss. I could feel his lips quivering, his body racking with sobs that didn't go unnoticed. And as I kissed him, I embraced his shivering body with love and a gentleness that I didn't know I possessed. Link...you will know nothing but devoted, unbreakable love from now on.<p>

When I broke the kiss I looked at Link. I could feel the passion overflowing from my eyes and I hoped he could feel it too. I placed my lips on his temple and, closing my eyes, I inhaled that scent so unique to Link. Gaia…if only he could reciprocate my feelings. Gods…I would be the happiest man on the face of the Planet. Even happier than Zack. And that is saying much. "W-w-why?" I heard the object of my affections question in a broken voice.

"Why what Link?" I asked and massaged his nape gently with my fingers.

"Why do you love me?" He asked and his face on my chest. "How can you love me?" He sobbed. He needed to let this out, so I hardly cared if my chest got wet with his tears. "Someone like me? A sex slave nonetheless! Someone who has been tainted, someone who is dirty. Someone who shouldn't be allowed to even hope for love. To love his Master even! Those feelings are meant to be punished. I can't…I can't…I can't love you Master! I can't!" My heart gave a painful beat. "I mustn't! It is wrong! Punish me Master!" He begged and looked at me. "Make me beg for your forgiveness. Show me that it is wrong! Show me that I don't deserve happiness! Show me that I'm nothing but a toy!" He cried loudly. "I'M BEGGING OF YOU TO TAKE MY HUMANITY!" I jerked away and slapped him hard. He fell on his behind and placed a hand on his red, swelling cheek. He then smiled, a happy smile. My insides churned. Why was he happy? Why did he feel joy on pain? He began to laugh. I was beyond shocked. What…was he that lost? "Yes! Yes! Master!" He crawled to my feet. "Hit me! Hit me hard! Make me beg for salvation! Make me beg for your kindness! Degrade me! Make me beg for mercy! Brake me!" He then began to cry hopelessly. What was going on in that head of his? "Please!" He rested his forehead on the wooden floor. "It is easier…It is much easier. It is easier to accept that you hate me…that you want nothing more than to use me. It is a reality I can accept. It is the reality in which I'm supposed to live. It is a reality that hurts physically, but doesn't destroy me." I knew what he meant now. I understood what he was asking of me better than anyone else. "A reality that makes sense. A reality that should be. Not this dream of mine that I'm seeing now. Damn! I must be already a shrink's case. I must be. How could you sat that you love me? You are my Master? A person who finds pleasure in me. Just that. Nothing more. I must be going crazy." I knelt before him, his hands hiding his tearful eyes. "Please…" He sobbed. "Please tell me that you are joking with me. Please. I wouldn't stand it if it were but a mere dream that sooner or later would disappear. I wouldn't survive it if you made me believe your lie, Master. Please…tell me now before it is too late. It would be easier to hate you than to love you. Please…Please…" He looked at me with those charming blue eyes of his, eyes in which I could get lost forever and never regret drowning in them. "I…" He took my face in his hands, soft and silky hands. "I…" His lips were but a mere breath away. "It would be easier just to hate you." He closed the distance. I love too Link. "But it is a blessing to love you." Smiled in the kiss.

"Master Cloud…" A voice beside me called while I played with golden tresses with my fingers.

"Just Cloud, if you please." I answered with a yawn. A beautiful voice formed a chuckle. "Cloud then."

"Yes?"

"Why is it that…" The voice stopped.

"Why is that what?" I asked and gently tugged at the tresses, indicating that I wanted for the voice to continue. I could never get tired of it and I could never get enough of it.

"Why is that you lo… that you…" The voice sounded doubtful and unsure.

"Why is that?" I insisted.

"Why is that you love me?" The voice asked, tinted with a bit of shyness and embarrassment. I chuckled lightly.

"Well…" I said and a blush tinted my cheeks. "Do you really want to know?" I asked and averted my eyes.

"No. Well…only if you wish to Mas…Cloud." The voice answered a bit down. I immediately regretted asking. The voice was finally asking what it wanted and I had denied it. "If you insist and if you really want to then I'll tell you." I snickered and looked at the owner of such beautiful voice. The owner looked down sheepishly, and in the faint moonlight I could distinguish a pinkish tint on his cheeks. I gently caressed the owner's cheek. "Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you wish…" He began.

"Do you want to know?" I interrupted.

"Umm…Yes." The pink tint became red. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You've put me in a tight spot here." I snorted. "There are so many things that it would hard to name them all." I kissed him on the lips and the owner shivered a bit. I grew all fuzzy and hot inside. It was hard not to ravish him with him lying beside me on my bed...all day! Seriously, it was close to sunset and he hadn't even gone for lunch. I guessed we just liked to enjoy each other's presence for now. But…damn my urges were getting crazy and him shivering wasn't helping a bit. I had to stray from that path. He wasn't ready and I certainly didn't want to push him. He had suffered enough on that matter. Besides, he had yet to trust my feelings for him. But I couldn't deny I was happy for him accepting me. Hell, right now I could feel my heart swelling with joy and beautiful warmth that it made me feel like if heaven wouldn't be the most wonderful place of the universe. No. The most wonderful, the most magnificent and pleasant place was right beside him. I belonged beside him. I had finally found my home. A place where there is no sadness, no pain, nothing, except blissful joy. And it would become even more prefect when he managed to say those words that I longed to hear. With just those three words my whole world would change for the better. But for now…I was happy and blessed to just be able to whole his hand in ways I had just dreamt of. I was blessed to just be able to be here, breathing his scent and kissing his lips like a lover would. I was blessed. For the first time in my whole entire life…I was blessed with a feeling of belonging and a feeling of love. And even a feeling I would have never imagined I would possess…a feeling of being loved. I was finally free.

"Let's make a deal." I said to my beloved Link. "I tell you what I love about you, which is quite hard for me considered I rarely ever speak about my thoughts and feelings." I squeezed his hand lovingly. And I swear I felt a squeeze answering mine. It was so faint that perhaps it had been my imagination. I could feel happiness clouding my senses. Although it might have been an illusion, I couldn't deny it made my heart choke in joy. "In exchange…you will tell me the last memories of your past." Link's features paled and he tried to untangle from my grasp. I wasn't going to budge though and tighten my grasp around him. "Link…you'll have to tell me sooner or later." I commented flatly.

"No…" He gasped. "No! No!" He tried to slither free from my arms and legs.

"Link you need to let it out!" I yelled and held him in a death grip.

"No!" He yelled. "Please no! I was fine with telling you before!" He said and managed to turn and look me square in the eye.

"Then why not now?" I asked and combed his golden mane. "What's stopping you now?" Link debated whether to tell me or not. I could see how his expression turned from panicked to thoughtful. Then, he sighed and his blue eyes looked sad and gloomy. "It is you."

"Me? How can I stop you from telling me?" I asked a bit irritated. Now everything was my fault?

"I can't. In fact I shouldn't have told you before. Thank the goddesses I stopped before something happened, before I had said too much." He said and rested his head in the crook of my neck. His breathing had quickened up a bit, and I could feel him tremble every now and then.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me? What's stopping you now? What's going on Link? I can't help you if you don't tell me." I assured and soothingly touched his back. I had to make him feel safe if he was ever going to open up to me.

"I can't. Understand, Cloud. Please, I can't." His voice sounded so broken I was at the verge of crying.

"Why Link? Why can't you trust me? Why can't I help you? What can I do to make you feel safe?" I asked in a voice just as broken as his. "Why can't I do anything right?" I said and embraced him in the most protective manner I could. Why? Why was I always so helpless? Why couldn't I make just one thing right? Why can't I even be some sort of comfort to the person I so much love? Why?

"No, Cloud!" Link said and his hands touched my face. "No. You've done enough. Please, look at me. You've done enough. You've given me…everything. You've given me hope, love, dreams, a place to feel safe, a place were I can be at ease without having to be panicked that something or someone may hurt me. You've given me your heart, for which I have so long craved. You've given me enough happiness to last me a lifetime. I could never ask for something more from you. I could never ask anything more. Don't blame yourself of something you aren't guilty of. Never ever do that in my presence." He covered his mouth. He had never demanded something out of someone. So I guess it came a bit of a shock that he had ordered or implied something. I took his hand and kissed his fingers saying in a way that it was alright that he could continue. His eyes took a serene look and he smiled warmly at me. He kissed my cheek and then my lips. "I'm so…I feel so loved. So cared for, that I'm afraid I'll die of the swelling in my heart." He chuckled. "It is a good kind of swelling though." I snickered.

"Me too." I smiled, but didn't let the topic stray. "But still I wish to know why can't you tell me? Is there somebody threatening you? Cause I swear to all the holy, that I'll be more than willing to make blood flow." I snarled. He smiled, his eyes bright with life and hope...And…I hope love. But soon that smile fell and a dismaying aura overtook him. "Link?" I said and lovingly stroked his face. "Link, what's wrong?" I crept closer to him. "What is it? Link?" He remained silent. All of a sudden he clutched his head and a throat tearing scream erupted from him.

* * *

><p>"Aerith I'm home!" I yelled into our apartment. Yes. Our apartment. Damn! I loved the way that sounded. I was the luckiest man on Planet, baby! Aerith and I had decided to move in together and take our relationship to a whole new level. Not only that…But…Hear this out, I'll say it in a whisper so she doesn't hear okay. Come closer…Yes that's right. Check this out…I bought the ring. Yes. I'm going to propose today! Fuck yeah! You don't know how long I've waited for this chance. I finally had the balls today and went to buy the most amazing, extraordinary and exuberant ring my savings could afford. And I found it. Just the perfect one. It is a silver ring with three of the finest emeralds of Planet. They just matched her eyes perfectly and so…well…it left me quite broke but it was worth it. Money comes and goes, but a loved one may last forever. Besides, what is money if there is no one to share your fortune with. So yeah! I'm sweating like crazy…but who cares. Aerith is worth it. And my life without her…well…its no life at all. I was worried for Cloud as well. He sounded…off. But, I'll check on him later. First things first. Ugh…My chest has been hurting since this morning. But…maybe something bad I ate. Yeah…those pancakes must have been made with rotten milk. Anyway…"Aerith? You home?"<p>

"Zack…" A sickly voice came from our bedroom.

"Aerith?" I asked concerned and ran to our room, bursting into it not minding one bit about the newly polished door. The air smelled coppery, a scent I had engraved into my mind after all those years working at Shin-Ra. The scent of blood. "Aerith?" I asked carefully. I was scared of what lied beyond the darkness of the room. Please. Let Aerith be okay. Let her be okay. Tell me that it is only a slight cut on her knee, a scratch on her elbow.

"Zack…Zack…" The voice came from the bed. I, trembling, managed to turn on the lights.

"AERITH!" I yelled and ran to her side. "Aerith! Aerith!" I took her pale and cold hand. No! No! No! Please! No! Not again! Please…not again… She was bleeding from her stomach. "Aerith…" I sobbed into her hand.

"Zack…Cloud…Be safe…" She said tiredly. "Zack…Zack…" Her free hand caressed my cheeks and mouth. "I love you Zack." She said in a whisper and a tear fell from her green eye.

"No! Aerith! It will be alright." I reassured and kissed her bloody lips. "It would be. I'll call Ted. She'll come and fix you. Or Albert! He's a genius! He'll fix you. Hang in there love. J-Just hang on…" I sobbed and cried freely now. Aerith…her eyes were loosing their shine. What had happened? She was fine this morning! She was fine! She looked like an angel, her chestnut hair carving her perfect oval shaped face, contrasting beautifully with her pale pinkish skin. Her eyelashes hiding those forests of green she owned as eyes. She looked stunning. She looked perfect. "Aerith…" I sobbed and kissed her hand. Then I kissed her lips. "Please…Hang on."

"Zack…" She whispered. "Call Cloud…"

"Cloud?" I asked. Why was he thinking of Cloud? Why did he come to her thoughts at her last moments? I couldn't deny I was angry, totally furious.

"He's in danger Zack." She gasped and groaned. That's when I noticed the bloodstained clothes had become redder. She was dying.

"Aerith! Aerith! GAIA NO! FUCK! GAIA NO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled and embraced her. Not minding that my clothes were getting bloodstained. "Aerith! Aerith!" I sobbed like a mad man. Who had done this? Who had killed my beloved Aerith? What was going on? "Aerith!"

"Zack…Sh…Zack…" She whispered and caressed my head, her fingers tangling in my spikes. "I love you Zack." She said and kissed my forehead. And as she died, she hummed a lullaby. "Who did this to you Aerith?" I said numbly. I had cried for a good half an hour. I had no more tears to shed. Or so I thought. So I asked, expecting her answer…

It never came.

"Aerith…" I whispered and cried once more. She had died with a smile on her lips. She trusted me to protect Cloud. I was going to fulfil her last words. Cloud would be protected…but from whom. Whatever…I needed to call Cloud. As I stood up, the sting on my chest grew worse and I doubled in pain placing my hand where the pain was radiating from. "Ugh…What…" I removed my hand as I felt it getting wet. What I saw astonished me. My hand was red…with my blood. I grew dizzy and coughed up blood.

_Cloud!_


	45. Sgàil

**I don't own Final Fantasy nor The Legend of Zelda. Credit for their respective owners. :)**

**If anything is wrong please do tell me. :D I guess I finally found the perfect ending. This is the REAL penultimate chapter. I'm sorry I always say that it is bound to end and it never does...guess I don't wish for it to end. But this is for real the PENULTIMATE chapter. :D Enjoy.**

_**Voice is in Italics and Bold**_

**Cloud's Subconscious in Bold**

**Cloud's thoughts in Italic.**

* * *

><p>"L-L-L-Link?" I gasped, his frame contorted sickly. "L-Link?" I said and crept closer to his squirming body. Somehow, he had managed to send me flying to the wall after he screamed and I was still a bit dizzy from the hit, but I had to get to him, I had to help him. "Link? Link?"<p>

"G-g-g-get away…" He moaned. "C-Cloud…go away."

"No, Link I'm not going to leave you." I tried to sound reassuring but I didn't even know what to do. This was different from his previous attacks. He was conscious this time and looked in much more pain than before. Gaia! What do I do? Why am I always so helpless? "Ughh…" Link whined. "N-no…C-Cloud…" He begged and tears began to fall freely like rivers. His body kept contorting in a sick way. His arms would bend at unthinkable angles; his toes and fingers would curl until they looked white. I was scared shitless. I caressed his forehead in hopes of aiding him to stabilize. This was definitely different from his previous attacks. Never had they been so brutal and severe. Never had they been so heartbreaking and nerve wracking. "Link…" I whispered, my voice sounded off and forced. My vision began to blur and become a bit dark. "N-N-No." Link begged as his attack got stronger. "P-P-Please. No."

"Link…What…" I gasped. I was having trouble breathing and I could feel pressure around my throat. Link sobbed and his blue eyes for the first time looked at me, such emotion held in them, such desperation for something I couldn't comprehend. After a few seconds, his eyes looked at nothing in particular before me. What was he looking at? "I beg of y-you." He pleaded almost in a forced whisper. "Ná gortaithe dó." His blue eyes showed a terrible and undying fear. It was becoming far more complicated to breathe now. What was happening? Who was he talking to? Aren't we alone? "Is féidir leat a dhéanamh is cuma cad ba mhaith leat a dom." His eyes glazed over with surrender and I felt a terrible clench in my chest. I had never seen him look so…broken. Not even when he was retelling me his past had he ever obtained such a gloomy and torn apart expression. He looked worn out. He looked sad. He looked lost. "Link…" I gasped.

"Cloud…Tá brón orm." He said and smiled a sad and depressing smile. Next thing I know, I'm thrown with a powerful force against the opposite wall, my head hitting with a loud crack. My vision blackened, but I swear that before I passed out I saw a shadow in the shape of a man hovering over Link and touching him in a way a lover would. I tried to gather enough strength to aid him, but my body didn't respond. And so I succumbed to unconsciousness with Link's painful screams resonating in my nightmares.

**Cloud**…_Huh?_

**Cloud…Cloud…**_ Who?_

**Cloud wake up! Cloud!** _Let me…_

**DON'T YOU FUCKING SLIP AWAY!** _Stop it…_

**LINK NEEDS YOU! WAKE UP!** _Link!_

I opened my eyes groggily and with a painful headache to back it up. Link was still on the bed, his eyes looking at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The shadow still hovered over him, its white pearly teeth simulating a mad's smile. He slowly descended over Link's body and those white teeth disappeared as his lips touched Link's. He shivered out of either delight or fear. I hoped it was the last case. I slowly and dizzily sat up, that was until the headache made me drop unto the floor once more. Thank god the shadow was to busy ravishing Link's body to realize I had woken up. "Tá tú chomh blasta." The shadow groaned and pressed his body against Link's shivering one. "Mar sin, go leor. Mar sin, álainn." The shadow bit into Link's neck and my beloved responded with a loud moan. My heart shattered and I saw the world spin for a while. Had…had my love changed me for a shadow? "Sgàil." Link sighed pleasantly and his eyes glazed over with lust, turning into a deeper and darker blue. "Sgàil…Sgàil…" Link moaned as the shadow began to play with his body, his dark lips descending upon every expanse of skin he found as he slowly undressed him. Why wasn't I trying to stop it? Link was being raped…No...Wait. He wanted this. His moans said so. The calling of the shadow's name on his lips expressed it so. Why was I even watching? Why didn't I run away? Why couldn't I move? Did I enjoy watching my beloved Link being eaten by another person? Or…was I hoping to wake up from this nightmare and find Link sleeping beside me? Find Link still loving me?

"Mo éadrom álainn." The shadow whispered and bit hardly on one of Link's nipples. My loved one gasped, his cheeks flushing greatly. _Link…was I nothing to you? Link, please tell me this is a lie._ I felt something wet roll down my cheek. _Please, tell me you love me and only me. Say you love me like I love you. Please._ Link moaned as the shadow's mouth attacked him once more. I sobbed. _Link…why?_ _**Cloud…** _A voice called. I looked around and saw no one beside us. The shadow was too busy attacking Link, and he was too busy being the fucking slut he had actually turned out to be. _**Cloud…it is your chance run…**_ The voice called once more, its sound was somehow familiar. _**Run now! Leave!**_

"Aaahh…" Link moaned loudly, the sobbing in me getting stronger with each sound he let out.

_**Cloud. GO!**_ The voice yelled desperately. _**Please! Go! Go now that he is distracted!**_ _Wait…Link?_

_**GO CLOUD!**_ The voice yelled once more. _Is it you Link? How_…

_**There is no time to explain! Get out! Run, Cloud!**_ Link sounded desperate. He moaned once more and anger and rage exploded in me. I couldn't think and couldn't stop the words that left my mouth. Hell, it didn't even make sense what I said. After all, how was a shadow supposed to do what it was doing. It never occurred to me that it could have been some sort of hallucination my beaten head was making up. The blinding rage consumed me and I said everything that came into my mind without actually thinking it through. _Yeah. You want me to leave so you can have your way with the shadow, huh? Ain't I right? You are a slut after all. Nothing but a fucking pleasurer! You played your act well though. I fell for your little, petty lie. Had fun playing with me? Yeah! Let's mess with Cloud. He is so fucked up that it wouldn't matter. Is that all I was to you? A plaything?_ _**Cloud…I…**_ _Shut up! I don't want to listen to your crap ever again. I'll leave don't worry. You can continue what you were doing without worrying about me._ _**Cloud…Please…**_ His voice sounded so depressed and begging. _Don't beg to me! Beg to the fucker! Beg for pleasure.!He is the one you want right? Your little dick longs his touch, huh?_ _**Clou…**_ _Shut up! Stop messing with me! I don't want to hear you! Suck his dick, suck his balls, let him fuck you senseless, I don't care. After all, that's what you like don't you? Take it by the ass, right? The little slut, right? Elf? The pleasure giver wasn't it? Be that okay! Stop bothering me! A slut is always a slut after all. And I don't want to have anything to do with sluts! Especially a slut named Link!_ His voice faded slowly. But I hardly cared I was too angry to worry. He acted really well after all, made me believe all those lies about him disliking being used. Made me believe all those times he said he was ashamed about being what he was. T_he fucker! I should have left him the alley that day. I shouldn't have ever let him into my heart._ I was heartbroken. I felt betrayed, used, discarded like trash. Link…the only person I had ever loved had stabbed me in the back. I sobbed silently, curling into a fetal position, trying to tune out the world I had so many times tried to run away from. However, peace wouldn't come, warm-welcoming darkness wouldn't touch me. I cried a bit louder. My head hurt, my body ached and my heart was painfully beating inside my chest. It was as if all energy had been drained out of me, but I couldn't pass out, couldn't close my eyes. I was numb. _Why? Why couldn't I just be left alone? At peace? Why couldn't happiness last wishing me for at least a minute? Why every time the sun came out in my life, rain cloud decided to cover it up? Why?_ "I've finally broken you." An evil and dark voice resonated in my room.

My eyes opened to reveal something I would have never imagined. Link was floating in midair, his arms extended as if he had been crucified. The shadow was revolving around him swiftly. "Link?" I whispered. His eyes were dull and lifeless; the once beautiful blue hue that tinted them had become almost white. He looked like he was in some kind of trance. "Link…" Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek came from within him and the shadow that once circled him entered through his mouth. He fell with a loud thud, his skull hitting the wooden floor with a loud crack. I was shocked. What was happening? All of a sudden he was twisting and curling, squirming and contorting. A few silent gasps would leave his body and his face was showing intense pain. I began to worry. Although he had betrayed me, I couldn't stop feeling something for him. Maybe I was a masochist or perhaps I hoped that in some concealed part of my brain I had imagined all this and that we had just fallen asleep on the floor. He all a sudden stopped. "Link?" I called softly. "Link? Link?" I repeated. No sound from his mouth replied. "Link?" I said and inched closer to his face. Hands flew to my throat applying such pressure that not even a gasp escaped me. _Link?_ Golden hair began to turn into silver strands. Tan skin paled to a point were the moon would be jealous. But what scared me the most was a deep, nightmare-creating voice that had been torturing me for years. A voice that had so many times left me sleepless and shaking with fear. A voice that I had imagined to the point were I was paranoiac. A voice that I had hoped to never hear again that belonged to a man I thought I'd never see again. "Good to see you…" The silver hair swayed with the wind, revealing to me eyes that haunted me every single moment…Green Mako infused eyes that made me tremble with horror. "Cloud."

"Sephiroth…" I said breathless. The face inched closer, lips breathing on my ear. I flinched instantly. "I told you before…" I shuddered at the cold breath. "I'll never be just a memory." Pain erupted from my stomach and a coppery scent permeated the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Gaelic<strong>

**Ná gortaithe dó. = Don't hurt him.**

**Tá tú chomh blasta. = You are so delicious.**

**Mar sin, go leor. Mar sin, álainn. = So pretty. So beautiful.**

**Is féidir leat a dhéanamh is cuma cad ba mhaith leat a dom. = You can do whatever you want to me.**

**Sgàil = Shadow**

**Mo éadrom álainn. = My lovely light.**


	46. Over

**This is it. There would be an epilogue to this. **

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ted here. Who there?"<p>

"T-T-Ted"

"Who is this?"

"T-Ted…Huff…This is Z-Zack."

"Zack? Honey what's wrong? You don't sound so good."

"Jejeje. B-Believe me. I don't f-feel f-fantastic. C-Can you do me a f-favor?"

"Honey. I'm coming over. You sound like you…"

"NO! Don't. G-Go to C-Cloud's. H-He might be in d-danger."

"What?"

"I think…Huff. Ugh…it is like w-we f-feared."

"Oh my God."

"G-Go Ted. P-Please."

"Sure thing muffin. After I go and check on you."

"No…G-Go to h-him first. P-Please…T-Ted…Please."

"Fine. But don't you move or do anything reckless until I get to you okay?"

"S-Sure."

"Take an aspirin or something and wait for me. I'm going to Cloud's."

"Thanks Ted. Y-You are the best. Oh…Ted?"

"Yes."

"T-T-Tell Cloud…I love you pal. Like that. Okay?"

"Sure, but why Zack? Tell him yourself."

"Je. J-Just because. Tell him t-t-that please."

"Fine. Well, take care a candy cane. Talk to you later."

"Take a gun."

"I'll take a bazooka and ammo if I had to. "

"Remind me to never m-mess with you."

"Sure thing. Bye Zack. Remember nothing stupid okay."

"Sure. B-Bye…Ted…You are…the b-best."

* * *

><p>The bastard had punched me in my stomach and stabbed my leg with a kitchen knife. When had he taken it? "Missed me Cloud?" He asked as I fell to the floor. I shivered out of terror. This was bad. This was really bad. First, Tsurugi lay in the entrance. Secondly, I was unarmed. Thirdly…well I guess he being Sephiroth was a reason enough to be screwed. But…how had he ended in Link's body? They had no connection whatsoever. "Damn. This body is still pretty weak." He said and let me go. "Well, it'll soon get strong." He knelt beside me, I crawled away from him. He was strong, even when Link's body didn't have his entire arsenal of curses and magic, he was still strong. He chuckled evilly. "Scared of me?" He was suddenly before my very eyes. "Should be." And saying that he pushed me into the floor and stabbed the kitchen knife against my shoulder. "AAAHHH!" Why was this happening? How did he come back? How did he enter Link's body? Where was my beloved Link? "Link…" I panted. Had he fallen in love with Sephiroth? Had he preferred him instead of me? Sephiroth laughed, the madman's tint I so hated. "Missing the little whore aren't you? Want me to tell you a secret? But first, I'll give you a chance to guess what it is about? " He asked and plunged the knife deeper into my shoulder. Although it was a deep wound, I wouldn't die of blood loss. However, if he removed the knife I probably would. But, for a reason he didn't move it out. Knowing Sephiroth, he wanted to make this unbearably painful.<p>

He looked at me as if expecting something and then he sighed. "Guess you don't know what the secret is about hmm? Doesn't it make any clicks, hmm? Not as curious as you were before." I stared fiercely at him, trying to put in my gaze all the hatred I held for him. He simply chuckled and crept closer and his lips were at my left ear. I shuddered. I wanted him as far away from me as possible. "The secret is about how I managed to get his body to be mine." I gasped. "Guess now you curious?" He said and flicked my nose. I tried to bite him. He shook his head and denied with his index finger. "Naah. Not yet Cloud." He smirked and slightly moved the knife up my shoulder, making a vertical cut. I groaned in pain. He whispered into my ear once more. "I want to make you beg for forgiveness." He then straddled me, never losing the grip on the knife. "Well…how about I start from the beginning? Well, I met him when he was a kid. He had the most stunning blue eyes I had ever seen and he was so very strong. I took a liking to him, the moment I faced him on." I looked at him stunned. "Yes. I'm the guy he was talking about. The leader of the army that invaded his country…that was I." He smirked. "Somehow, Shin-Ra had obtained intel on the existence of the country that once stood as the most powerful kingdom of all times. The kingdom of Hyrule. Hell if we could get our hands on that powerful magic they held…well Shin-Ra would be indestructible and we would have won the war. But…we never expected for them to be ready and they escaped. But I managed to get my hands on a pretty little treasure here." He then transformed his body into Link's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Like what you see?" He began to touch Link's body slowly making his way from his hips to his shoulders. "Isn't he the looker?" He snickered at the rage on my eyes. "Aren't we jealous? Eh, Cloud? Well, I could easily erase that." He slowly moved Link's ass to my pelvis. I gasped at the touch. "Oh my! Naughty. Anyway…I managed to get my hands on this cutie and well you know the drill. I wanted to break him Cloud. Bend him to obey my will and my will only. But, my torture didn't work! Can you believe it? Nothing worked on the guy. He had an iron will. Russian Roulette, acupuncture, drugs, butcher's knife, the eerie silence…Nothing! I couldn't break him. I managed to make him fear me. Yes. That I had managed. But fear isn't the same as a total submission. I wanted him to believe he was my tool, my weapon. The guy was good with magic and sword fighting. He would have made a hell of a weapon. I wanted him to be so. It wasn't until I remembered the boy's friend, the one I had killed that an idea came to me. Perhaps…if he cared as much as he did for him, I could use it to my advantage. So, I asked for the body of the child, we had taken it to extract any info we could from it, and with a bit of magic it was like if he had just frozen in his sleep. We placed it in a big black box and I asked for one of our most twisted prisoners to be fetched. And you know what happened. It was then that I saw our little boy break a bit. He had given me an opening. But…fuck! I lost him after a couple of days. A few of my men had debts with the enslavement caravans and in order to pay them; they sent my little boy to one of them. When I found out…well there was nothing left of those Soldiers." He smirked and licked Link's lips. "I had never seen grown men cry so ladylike while I killed them. The beautiful blood they let go…damn! I couldn't stop so I killed a few men more. And when I had satisfied my thirst, I looked for the enslavement caravan to which my weapon had been sold. I looked for years but never found it. Funny right? The General Sephiroth couldn't find an enslavement caravan? I cursed my fucking luck for losing such a priced possession. But then…you came along and my interest shifted to you." He said with a mischievous voice and Link's body transformed back into Sephiroth's. "You were amazing my young Cadet."

"I am not your cadet." I hissed.

"By all means you are. You are my puppet." He said and the blade went deeper. I let out a strangled yelp. "When I saw you, I knew you had potential. What it was needed to be the best Soldier you had it in you. But then, although I was kind and a great teacher to you, you killed me."

"You had gone mad." I commented my voice laced with pain. "You killed mercilessly and for the fun of it."

"That may be. But this world required to be purified from the pests that walked on it." He hissed.

"No. You were the biggest pest. You were the one that had to be whipped out." I growled and stared defiantly at him. He slapped me hard. "Don't you dare ever speak to me that way, puppet." I spat on his face.

"I'm no object of yours." I snarled venomously.

"I see." He said and smirked evilly. "Well then…he suffers." All a sudden just his face changed. It got softer, kinder and gentle. Eyes opened and I saw the blue hue I had fallen in love with. "Link!" I gasped.

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…" He repeated deliriously.

"Link? Link I'm here." I assured and tried to move my arms to no avail. Apparently, Sephiroth still held control over his body. That meant…

"Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…" One of the hands holding me lifted and went to Link's throat. "Ughh…Cloud…" He said in a strained voice. "Cloud…" He gasped; the hand on his throat had increased its pressure.

"Wait!" I yelled concerned. "Wait! Don't do this."

"Ughh…Hah…" Link gasped and tried to get air to pass into his body. The hand on his throat increased its force even more.

"No! Sephiroth! Don't! He dies, you die remember?" All of a sudden Link's face disappeared and Sephiroth's returned. "Ja! As if I were that stupid. He dies…I don't. Let me tell you something Cloud." The hand that once choked Link returned to hold my arm, and the green orbs before me filled with wickedness. "I'm immortal." He whispered. I felt my eyes grow wide with horror, surprise and astonishment. What did he mean when he said he was immortal? Was it even possible? But I had seen him die! He had returned to the Lifestream! How… "Amazing isn't it?" He asked chuckling a bit. "Someone like me immortal? Well, I guess it was expected. But for it to happen…I'm amazed myself. So, yeah, when you did me the favour of killing me, my soul never left this world. Instead, I wandered the globe, in search of what I didn't know. But soon, it clicked when I came upon the sight of a slave camp after years and years of floating aimlessly. Guess what it was?" He asked and his body changed to that of Link. "I found my little treasure once more." He smirked. How it disturbed me to see Link smile a Sephiroth smirk. It didn't suit him. I glared at my captor. He ignored it. "He was a bit grown of course. He no longer had that wimpy body of his. No, he had developed muscle, but not enough to look gruff. His hair had grown till it fell in his shoulders. I should say he had the age of what? 16? 17? And boy did he look appetizing! His body was unmarred with that slightly tanned skin of his hugging a bit marked muscles on his abs and legs and arms. His hair perfectly combed to shine against any light, his full lips that had been slightly tinted with a peachy colour, his golden eyelashes that hid those blue eyes. With those light linen clothes the slavers forced him to wear…The kid looked so fuckable. No wonder he was the most requested whore in the camp. Every man that came asked for him. Some were pretty twisted if you ask me." Twisted? You don't realize you are the most twisted of them all. "Some liked for him to dress up, others like to make him bleed, others liked him drugged senseless, other wished for him to do it with someone else while they watched. Any weirdo with enough money was allowed near him. Yet, what amazed me the most was that the defiant look in his eyes…hadn't left. He still hated everything around him, regretted ever allowing himself to be degraded to such a low level of life. Yes. He held the warrior's aura that had caught my attention all those years ago. I decided that I wanted him; I wanted his body and powers. And so, unknowingly to him I stalked him until I could find the perfect moment to enter into his body and reside in the depths of his mind. The opportunity soon came to me.

One night, a client came and paid a generous amount to obtain the best of the best. Of course, who was better than my little weapon? They dressed him in the finest clothes, bathed him in the best oils, fixed him like a royal man and sent him to the client's chambers. This one, well, was by far more twisted in the head than I. As soon as my little weapon entered he ravished him, he bit, clawed, slashed, bruised and tormented his body. After he was done with the physical torture made by his lips and hands, he took out something from his pants pockets and injected our little weapon with a sex drug. You should have seen our cutie's face all flushed and sweaty, that tantalizing mouth of his hanging wide open and panting like a beast in heat, just wishing to be thoroughly fucked. The man of course didn't resist, but there was something more in his eyes than just lust. Something hidden in those orbs of his. But I ignored it and watched as the man had his way with our little treasure. At first it was slow and our little treasure would moan so beautifully thanks to the effects of the drug. But soon it turned painful and got rough. Even with the drug our little treasure would frown with pain. Yet, as the effects wore off he became to realize how torturing was the treatment he was receiving. After a few minutes he was screaming in agonizing pain. You should have heard those beautiful screams of hurt. Our little treasure bled and bled, the man just got stronger and merciless. He used every type of toy he found at the room: shackles, whips, clamps, bands; anything his eyes landed on. He had paid for almost half a day and he sure used those hours to their fullest. Our beloved treasure got seriously overused. By the time the man was finished our treasure laid painting and barely conscious. Ja! The man had been a demon to him. The slavers came to advice the client that his time was over. He nodded and thanked them. When they were gone he turned to the heap of blood and bruises splayed on the mattress. He walked to our treasure and whispered something I almost missed. "I fucked our Hero of Time." Treasure's face was blank, his expression one of utter horror and disgust. It was then that I found the opportunity to enter his body, hiding in the depths of his mind. He was mine.

As the days passed, our connection grew stronger. At nights, I would give him the most painful and traumatizing dreams ever. I needed to break him if I was to ever get full possession of his body. It was fun to watch him slowly loose his sanity. Tortured and raped at day; tortured and disturbed at night. That combination soon made him loose what little sanity he held. Yet, it wasn't enough. So…I began to appear at day as well. Projecting myself as a shadow I sought to destroy his mind into dust. I would attack those that he tried to befriend; I would haunt him every single minute. Soon, he spoke to me and to me only. I made him believe I was his master, the owner of his soul. And so he either obeyed me or suffered. He did my bidding after a painful encounter he had with me; realizing that not doing so will only end in pain and torture. I could hurt him physically as well you know. Various times I would slash his arms and legs, sometimes I would pull his hair when he didn't obey. Hell various times I was at the verge of raping him. Soon, his mind succumbed to me. But I had yet to find a way to make his will bend to me. He still held a tiny speck of bravery deep in his mind, an iron volition that wouldn't give in to me. And so I found that opportunity presented to me as well.

One of the guards at night tried to rape him while on duty; he was that irresistible. Treasure tried to get away, but he got stabbed on his shoulder and threatened to be killed if he opposed to him. Afraid, and utterly alone my little one lost all hope and it was then that I took control. I pushed the guard away with such force that it broke the wood table in the middle of the room. I was back. In a mad fury and happiness that I had finally a body of my own, I managed to create a fire spell so powerful that soon all the room ignited. The last thing the fallen guard saw were this green Mako eyes of mine and the last thing he heard were the laughs that erupted from me." Wait…the slave camp that Zack and I found was the camp were Link was?

"I managed to escape from the burning slave camp thanks to my black wing and flew to Midgar. I was bound to end what I started…the purifying of this world; the whipping of humankind from the Planet. Unfortunately, I missed one small thing. Treasure's body wasn't as resistant to my powers and soon I felt the side effects of using powerful magic. His body began to shake unstoppably and I found myself plummeting down into the low streets of Midgar. I landed on a trash dump and therefore didn't die. As I wandered the streets of downtown Midgar, I came upon a bunch of grown men who found it fun to tease me. I fought back of course. But due to the circumstances I described above, I fell to their punched and passed out. And well…you know what happened next. It was always I that gave him those attacks. It was I who attacked Ted. It was always I. I gave him nightmares, I gave him memories, I was his worst and most terrifying hallucination. All the time it was I." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was the root of Link's problems? All the time it had been him? When would he ever leave me alone? Was he following me? "And now…let me tell you another secret. After you picked Treasure in that alley, I couldn't return to control his body. You gave him hope and therefore mental strength. But…thanks to you I'm back in it." My eyes stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "That's right. It was you the cause that I'm here right now, owning this body. Thanks to your kind words you broke Treasure's world. You made him weak, doubtful and deeply sorrowful. I must thank you properly. And so…I will kill you swiftly and painlessly." I gasped. He removed the sword from my shoulder and held it high above his head. Link…I'm sorry. I could feel wetness rolling down my cheek. I'm terribly sorry. I…I've only caused you pain. But…Link…I…I still…"I love you Link." I whispered to the Link look-alike above me. Even thought Sephiroth controlled his body…Just by looking at the image of Link made my heart feel pleasant warmth. I guess it was nice to die by the hands of your beloved. I closed my eyes and pictured Link and I in a tight embrace, comfortably enjoying our presence.

"Treasure isn't here anymore." And saying so Sepiroth lowered the knife, aiming directly at my heart. But I never felt the sharp metal enter my body. Instead I heard something close to a gunshot and a loss of pressure on my lower body. When I opened my eyes, Sephiroth had moved to be near the opposite wall, a bullet embedded but a few centimetres to the left of his head. Sephiroth snarled. "So it was true. You are back." A female, but authoritarian voice called.

"Ted?"

"I'm here honey pie. And I won't let that bastard touch you anymore." She said and pointed the gun at Sephiroth. "I heard everything you sick asshole. Now, get out of that body before I blow your brains out." Sephiroth smirked and broke into a fit of laughter.

"What can a gun do to me. Didn't you hear what I said to Cloud?" All of a sudden he disappeared. Ted and I frantically searched with our eyes. Ted yelped and I turned her way to find her held by the throat by a very furious Sephiroth. "I'm immortal." He threw her and she landed with a thud on the wooden floor, right beside my bed. "Ted!" I yelled but soon the same fate happened to me. Sephiroth held me by the throat in a strong grip. I gasped trying to get air into my lungs. Why? Link…come back. Please come back to me. Please let this be a dream. "Tell me what you cherish the most." Sephiroth whispered with an evil grin. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away from you." He tightened his grip on my throat. Ted was pass out cold on the floor. Thank you Ted. For trying to save me. I'm sorry you had to get hurt. It is my fault that he is back after all. All is my fault. All what has gone wrong in yours, Zack's and Aerith's life it is my fault. Link…I'm sorry. I tried to fix things…but I only made them worst. I hope that…wherever you are…you find it in your heart to forgive me. My eyes felt moist and soon tears fell. Tears of sadness and regret, tears of grief and sorrow, tears that showed…I didn't care anymore what happened to me. Tears that revealed that I wanted to go, that I was accepting my death as long as it meant that the ones I love would be free from my curse. "L-Link…" My voice sounded hoarse due to the lack of air. I looked deeply into Sephiroth's eyes hoping that maybe Link could hear me. That deep within he still remained conscious. "L-Link…I'm sorry…" My vision was turning blurry. "Link…I…I love you…I love you…I…" The pressure around my throat slackened and I could feel the hands that held me tremble. "W-W-What…How?" Green mako eyes turned blue and Sepiroth's face changed slightly to reveal a kinder one. "C-Cloud!"

"L-Link?" I stuttered.

"Cloud! Listen to me!" Link said and suddenly his face contorted in pain.

"Link!"

"Cloud! Go for my Master Sword! Hurry! I'll try to hold him back as long as I can!" Link said between pants. He looked so much in pain. Out of the blue, one of his eyes turned green. "I WOULD NOT LOOSE CONTROL!" Sephiroth's booming voice came.

"Hurry Cloud! As soon as I release you go!"

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"

"ARRRGH!" Link yelled and somehow managed to overpower Sephiroth, freeing me from his grasp. I ran to his room to retrieve his sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link fall to his knees panting and screaming.

I arrived to his room and searched for his sword. It wasn't hard to find for it lay right beside his bed. I took it and was about to run back when Sephiroth flew in. He was displeased…No. He was fuming. "You dare to defy me, puppet?" He asked between teeth. "You dare to oppose to me?" With amazing speed he moved to stand right before me, his hands fisted on my yellow hair and he threw me against a desk. I hit my back hard on the edge and groaned. In second he knelt before me and his hands searched my hair once more, while his legs held me in place. "Dare to, puppet?"

"Fuck you." I hissed, although I wasn't that confident.

"I see." He showed me once more the kitchen knife. Wait…What had happened to Ted? Had he hurt her? "Well, I guess you'll be joining the dead this time." He commented and chuckled with madness. "Good-bye Cloud." I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. Link hadn't been that strong to stop him I guess. But…who could? He was Sephiroth after all. Strongest man that ever walked on Planet. I had managed to defeat him thanks to my friends. Speaking of friends…I'll miss you guys. Specially you Zack. I guess this is my good-bye. I'm sorry for all the problems I caused you. Zack…I'm sorry. "What? A…"

"Cloud! Stab me now!" A lovely voice woke me from my reverie.

"Link?" I asked astonished. Was he that powerful?

"Do it now! Stab him!"

"But what about you? Wouldn't I kill you as well?" No! No! No! I didn't want to lose him! I didn't want to be the one to kill him! I loved him! He couldn't end this way! He deserved better! I had promised to give him something better to look for, to strive for!

"I don't know…ARGHH…AAHH" Link released the knife and moved backwards. "Hurry!" He said with difficulty. "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Sephiroth yelled. "YOU BASTARD! DON'T INTERFERE!"

"AAAAHH!" I watched as Link fought against himself. I was too shocked. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to choose? Was there no other way? "Cloud! Hurry! I can't hold him that long!"

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

"THIS ISN'T YOUR BODY! CLOUD HURRY!" Link yelled. With tears in my eyes I did the heartbreaking thing…I stabbed Link on the chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"NOOOOOO!" Sephiroth screamed in agony. I couldn't look at Link; it would have broken me to do so. I had killed the only person I had fallen in love with. I had killed my beloved Link. A shriek resonated that forced my eyes to look at Link. His gaze was dazed, the same trance he had fallen into when Sephiroth first entered his body. He convulsed and the shadow that was Sephiroth erupted from him, screaming. "I DAMN YOU CLOUD! I DAMN YOU FOR ETERNITY!" The sword on my hand glowed and the shadow was absorbed by it. As he was sucked in by the sword Sephiroth kept on cursing me and Link until he was no more and his voice faded with the wind. "Link." I gasped. "Link, we defeated him!" I looked at my beloved. He was lying facedown, unmoving. "Link?" I crawled to his side and moved him so I could look at his face. "Link?" I said and checked his pulse. He was alive! Gaia...Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much! I kissed his forehead. Things were about to change. For the better. "I love you Link." I kissed his lips. Yeah...Definitely, things will get better.


	47. Epilogue Forever

**Epilogue/Chapter. :P Last one at last. I want to say thank you to all those wonderful readers that supported this story. I can't describe how grateful I am to all of you. It was really fun to write this story and share it with you. Once more, thank you and may you be blessed forever.**

**Special thanks to:**

**TedTheTalkingPotato**

**dippychick16**

**Daisuke Uchiha**

**LinkFreak210**

**Dark Uzumaki**

**Just for the record:**

_**Italics = Link's praying and thoughts**_

_**Bold = Voices of the Spirit World**_

* * *

><p>Cloud…has been down lately. He hardly eats, he hardly sleeps, he hardly goes out. I'm scared. I really am. He looks so thin and pale, too breakable. His hair has lost its beautiful shine, he has bags under his eyes, the pale skin has become even paler and the fact that his ribs can be seen makes me worry even more. I don't know what to do! I've tried everything! Cooked his favourite meals, tidied up the apartment till no dusty spot could be seen, baked cakes and cookies to cheer him up…but nothing. Not even a change of expression. Nothing. It was as if his time had stopped. But I mean…who wouldn't react the way he is doing? With his best friends gone and his lover in coma since two months ago. Who wouldn't? Yes. I knew about Cloud and Link's relationship. I found out as soon as he came crashing into my home with an unconscious Link. I figured it then. Cloud cared more about Link than just a friendly feeling. No. He loved him more than his own life. And I guess…that's why he was trying to hold on until he woke up. But finding later on that his best friend and his lover were gone. Well…it all came crashing upon him. He once more appeared before me and fell on his knees, his tears coming unstoppably. It was so heartbreaking to see him like that. A grown man, who I thought was the strongest of them all, breaking down before me. I was surprised that he hadn't reversed to the problem he had had months ago. I guess his love for Link kept him from doing so, his fear of forgetting about him kept him sane. What a beautiful and strong love he holds for him. I wished I had that kind of love. It has been so long that I can't even remember his face. It's sad.<p>

"Cloud." I said looking his way. "Eat honey pie. Please, eat." His blank look was my only answer, his eyes dull and void as they looked at somewhere behind me. So far away. So far lost in memories of what could've been or could've been. Link…. Frankly, I had no hopes at all for him to wake up. Sephiroth had literally destroyed part of his brain that it was a miracle he was still alive. If it weren't for modern technology he would have died in a day. The kid surely had had a lot of mental strength to fight him off, but with such strength came with side effects. And he is experiencing them right now. Cloud, your lover was very brave. "Cloud. Here." I scooped a bit of bacon and eggs and placed it before his lips. "Open up. Wide. Ah." He didn't even look at me. I sighed and placed the fork on the plate. "Cloud. Honey. I'm sorry." And embracing him, I let my own tears fall.

_Someone. I'm cold. _

_Someone. I'm freezing._

_Someone. Please hear me._

_Someone. Give me something warm._

_Someone. _

_Anyone._

_Please._

_I don't want to feel like this._

_Someone. _

_Please._

_Help me._

_Don't leave me._

_Cloud._

_Don't leave me in this darkness._

_Cloud._

"I don't believe he will ever come back."

"Are you sure about that Albert?"

"I wished I wasn't. But, I frankly don't think he would ever come to his senses."

"I…I can't believe it."

"Ted. You and I since the beginning knew this. Yet, for him we tried to hold on to hope."

"I know. But…It is just so hard."

"Ted. Please. Don't cry. You know I can't stand seeing you like that."

"Sorry, Albert. But…I don't know how I'm going to tell Cloud. How can I say that to him? How when he looks so broken? How?"

_Cloud? _

_Is Cloud coming?_

_Will he save me?_

_Please._

_Let him come._

_Please._

_I'm scared._

_Everyday I feel colder._

_Everyday the darkness becomes more unbearable._

_Please._

_Cloud._

_Save me._

"Ted. Calm down. Calm down. Look…Bring him here tomorrow. I'll tell him."

"Are you sure he has no chance at all?"

"Unfortunately, I'm positive."

"I see. Well…I'll bring Cloud tomorrow."

"Ted…I'm sorry."

"You did your best Albert. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Ted."

_Is Cloud coming?_

_Will he save me?_

_Please._

_Let him come._

_Please._

_I'm scared._

_Everyday I feel colder._

_Everyday the darkness becomes more unbearable._

_Please._

_Cloud._

_Save me._

"Cloud? Honey are you ready to go visit Link?" Cloud appeared after a while. He looked much the same as he had since months ago. But I could see the faint shimmer that his eyes got every time he went to see Link. I'm sorry Cloud…That shimmer would soon die out. I'm sorry. "Well then let's go." I took his too cold hand and led the way to Midgar's Memorial Hospital…to Cloud's doom.

"What do you mean that you are going to disconnect him?" Cloud? He was speaking? He was speaking! Sadly…it wasn't because he was getting better. It was because his only reason for keeping on was going to be taken away from him.

"I'm afraid Cloud that Link would never wake up." Albert sighed, looking away. It was hard to tell a relative of a patient that the person he was waiting for would never come back.

"No…" Cloud let out, his eyes unbelieving. "No! No! He will! He will!"

_What's going on?_

_Cloud!_

_You came!_

"Cloud…he won't. His brain was too damaged. The machines help, yes, but they would just keep him alive. Yet, he would live forever hooked up. Do you want Link to have that kind of life?" Albert reasoned. "Forever hooked up? A life that he isn't living?

"Yes! If it keeps him alive! Yes!" Cloud yelled angry.

"For what? For you benefit or for his?" Albert countered.

_Cloud._

"What do you know?" Cloud replied in a snarl.

"Tell me? Is it because you can't let him go?" Cloud remained silent. "Is it?" Silence. "Are you that selfish?"

_Cloud._

_I want to be with you._

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled in frustration. "You don't know me! You can't judge me! Have you ever felt like you don't matter in anyone's life? Have you ever felt utterly alone that all you can think of is that it won't matter whether you are alive or not? Have you ever felt unloved, uncared for? Well, have you? Have you? TELL ME YOU BASTARD HAVE YOU?" Cloud fell to his knees sobbing. "Please…don't take him away from me. Please…Please…He's the only person I've got left. He's the only one that has loved me so. Please." I was at the verge of tears. Cloud…Cloud…I looked away and allowed a few tears to fall.

_Cloud._

_What's going on?_

"I'm sorry Cloud." Albert said regretfully and motioned for a few nurses to come in. They looked at Cloud with sympathy and began their job of disconnecting Link. Cloud looked up the moment they began to touch the first machines. "No…" He whispered. They disconnected the heart monitor.

_Cloud._

_They finally took away those things. _

_They felt cold._

"No…" They took the serum and removed it from Link's arm.

_Ugh…All of a sudden I feel funny._

_Cloud I feel funny._

"No…" They began with the tubes that supplied him with oxygen. "No…Please…Stop…" Cloud said still kneeling but raising a hand as if to reach their hearts and make them stop with the feeling of love he held for the young man.

_Cloud._

_Cloud!_

_Cloud!_

_Cloud I can't breathe._

_Cloud!_

_Cloud!_

_Help me!_

_Cloud!_

"Please…Don't…" Next came the brain monitor. "No…No…Please…Don't…" Cloud begged and begged. But it was as if the nurses couldn't hear him. It was natural. We doctors have to be cold-blooded. Our job required for us to be. "No…Please…Don't take him away from me." They disconnected him.

_Cloud!_

_I'm cold._

"No…No…No…." Cloud stood up and launched himself at Link. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! I'M BEGGING YOU!" The nurses kept on disconnecting things from Link. Trying to ignore the weeping man before them.

_Heh._

_Cloud._

_You are warm._

_Cloud._

_I feel light-headed._

_I can't breathe Cloud._

Cloud kissed Link and breathed into him.

_Thank you._

"He would survive if I keep providing him with oxygen right?" Cloud said, his eyes a bit off. He kissed Link once more. I looked teary-eyed at Albert he looked so depressed. I guess he did really cared for Cloud more than what he let on. Cloud. We are sorry.

_But…_

_Where am I going?_

_No._

_I won't go anywhere I want to be with you Cloud!_

_I want to be with you._

_Funny…._

_I feel like fading._

_Cloud._

_I feel so light._

_So peaceful._

_Cloud._

_You are warm._

_Cloud._

_Your lips._

_Your lips are so soft._

_Cloud._

_I'm cold._

_Cloud._

_I…_

_Cloud._

_I love…_

"Link? Link?" Cloud looked at Link in disbelief. "Link? No…No…" He pressed his lips to Link's once more and breathed into him. "No." He did it one more and pushed at his chest. "Don't leave me." He pressed his lips once more, so desperate for him to react to them. "No…" He sobbed and repeated pushing unto Link's chest and breathing into those lips he so loved. "Please…" He sobbed unto Link's chest. "Gaia…Please…" The nurses now allowed themselves to look with teary eyes. They regretted doing what they did, but it was their job. There was nothing they could do about it. They sobbed, hoping to relief some of the anguishing sadness Cloud had, hoping he could find in his heart to forgive him. Albert looked at me and I at him. He looked…awful. He was as well at the verge of tears. I had let them out long ago, but I understood well what it meant if you closed up your emotions. So I went to his side and embraced him. At that moment, Albert allowed himself to cry. "Gaia…Please…Don't take him away…" Cloud sobbed. "I beg of you…" Link began to shine. "No…No! No! No!" Cloud embraced him tighter. "Gaia! Don't take him! Gaia!"

"Cloud…" I sobbed. But then I noticed something. It wasn't the light usually Gaia gave to those who died. No…This one was golden, a pure golden light. I surveyed his radiant body to check from where was that golden light coming from. "Cloud! His hand! His hand is the source of the light!" Cloud immediately took both hands and eventually there on the back of his left hand shone a golden triangle made of three smaller ones. "What…" But as soon as it came it disappeared along with the golden glow around Link's body.

"Cloud…" A hoarse voice called his name. Cloud looked around him, but saw nothing except the nurses and us. "Cloud…" He looked around once more. "Cloud you are heavy." The hoarse voice complained. Cloud looked below him and what he saw left him astonished. Even I couldn't believe it. Link's eyes were open and brimming with undying love, the shine of his golden hair returned and his once deadly pale skin turned the adorable peachy colour he used to have before the entire Sephiroth thing. To say Cloud was overwhelmed would be not to make judge to the scene that unfolded before my eyes. He began crying once more but his face showed joy to its maximum. He was blushing madly and his mouth was a warm and full smile. It had been so long since I last saw him like this. I couldn't hold back my giggles as Cloud smashed his lips roughly against Link as if he could eat him. The look on Link's face was priceless, but soon it relaxed and returned the kiss with much force. "Em…Albert." I turned to the speechless man beside me. "I guess we should leave them alone for a while. Come, you too darlings." And saying so, the nurses, Albert and I left the two lovebirds to do their business.

I parted my lips from Link's. My heart was literally pounding so hard it hurt, but I didn't care. I just cared about the adorably, gorgeous beauty below me. He had scared me horribly. So horribly that if I didn't have him back, I was willing to follow him to the tomb. I've never loved no one like this before. It feels good. It feels good to have such strong feelings for someone else. It feels great to be willing to give everything for someone else. Link…I love you so very much.

I looked at the man below me. His blue eyes so magnificent when they look at me, his golden mane a perfect sun, which I could touch. Yet, what I loved more about this man were his lips. Lips that once touched by mine transmit such powerful emotions that I could kiss them forever. I kissed them, loving how soft and warm they felt against mine. I allowed my tongue to caress them and he willingly and with a content sigh allowed it to delve deeper. I moaned. How I missed this lips, this mouth, how I missed this man. My hands moved to tangle my fingers in his silky hair and his to caress my arms and shoulders. Light, feathery touches. He was driving me crazy and so I decided we could both play the same game. I parted our kiss and attached my lips to his neck. He moaned loudly as I licked his sweet spot. "Hmm…" I hummed and nibbled softly. He gasped and moaned as I kept on my ministrations upon his lovely, now a bit red neck. His hands flew from my shoulders to my hair and played with my spikes. "Cloud…" He sighed. I licked one last time his neck and returned to his lips, yet not kissing them.

"You gave me quite a heart attack love." I said and hid my face on the crook of his neck. "I was so scared." He embraced possessively me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry. But…I'll never let go now. Never ever. Because…" He then pushed me away so he and I were looking face to face. His fingers traced my face lightly, from forehead to nose, from cheek to cheek, from eyes lids to chin and lips. I kissed his fingers and he smiled softly. "Cloud…" I looked at those beautiful azure eyes and he looked lovingly into mine. He crept a bit closer, almost our lips touching. "Is breá liom tú…" He breathed and closed the distance between our lips. Without needing a translation I knew what those words meant. I love you too, Link.

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed. Cloud is looking healthier now. And, although I'm terribly thrilled with his development I can't help but feel that he still is not the same Cloud. He lacks something. And I know what that is. I know it too well. He misses his friends. I know that because I've been through that. He may smile and laugh and talk and sing and kiss…but they are half-heartedly. They aren't complete. And that's because he can't get over the fact that his friends have died. And it is understandable. A friend is almost like a brother. One doesn't simply let that go. Being so, I've tried everything in my power to fill that gap…but I can't. Only Zack and Aerith can fill that. And that lead me to this moment. I'm standing before the church were Cloud found me when I had my memory lapse. If I wish to talk to the high spirits, I need something that connects me to them. This is the only place I know that has such power in this country. I hope it works. It's been a while since I've talked to the higher entities. I don't expect them to be pleased with my lack of connection. But, if they can see it all, then, most certainly, they must have seen what happened to me. Anyway, I entered and carefully made my way to the flowerbed. I placed the backpack in the ground and knelt so I could take out what I brought and prepare for the ceremony. I thought of Cloud as I prepared everything. I wondered what he was doing right now. These past few days Judas' had sent him in lost of missions. He had to cover for Zack and therefore, took all the missions he had pending. They weren't many, but still it was a hard job. I missed him. But…thanks to his absences, I was able to sneak out and perform this. I needed to be alone. If not, the nature's magic flow might be disrupted and I don't know and don't wish to know what happens after that.<p>

I poured the spring water in the bowl and added a few rose petals with olive oil. I took out my druid charm and my goddess' medal along with my holy oil based painting. I sat and crossed my legs. Taking the oil, I dipped my fingers in it and painted a few lines in my arms and legs; every single line ending with a curve. I dipped my hand again and began to make designs in my face. One horizontal on my forehead that later dropped at the sides of my face, ending with a slight inward curve on my cheeks. Then I made another line from my forehead till the point of my nose and one more from my lower lip till the tip of my chin. I took a deep breath and took my druid beads. This was going to be a long and exhausting rite.

I meditated until I felt the connection of the spirits with my body. I could hear their singing. It was so soothing. It has been a while since I last heard them sing. They were different from the spirits back home…but they were spirits nonetheless. They beautiful voice were so relaxing. It was time. I opened my mouth and began to recite a chanting I had long ago forgotten, but that automatically came to me. If I could get the spirits to cooperate and sing it with me, I would have accomplished half of the rite. I raised the druid charm before me.

_I Arianrhod Caer Sidi, flaitheas magickal ar an taobh ó_

_Do caisleán I na réaltaí de Caer Arianrhod,_

_Banríon na Roth Silver, na Gréagaigh Ariadne_

_An bandia réaltacha de spásam, agus fuinnimh_

_Larraimid ar do chosaint ar ár ngaolta_

_O, Weaver bandia na talún de Erin, Dárdaighar fud an domhan_

_Beanngaigh ár paidreacha, ár n-oibríochtaí, ár grá_

I touched the first bead from the charm and held the charm high.

_Bandia, Bbantlarna, Banrion, Mathair_

I touched then the second

_Bandia, Bbantlarna, Banrion, Mathair_

I touched the third and repeated the phrase. I did the same with the fourth and fifth bead. I then lowered the charm and took the goddess' medal and held it high.

_Bí Bheannaithe, Na mBan O aired agus naofa_

_Sé do bheatha, ár mBan grá de na Hylians_

_Chun tú, ní mór dúinn ómós a adhradh agus_

_Ar na bealaí seo Sean, bhí nuair a bean an lonad_

_Bhí bean an cruthaitheach agus an domhan_

_Do baile adhartha leagan go maith_

I then repeated the next verses 9 times.

_Blodeauwedd, an Bride bláth na Breataine Bige_

_Rugadh de blossoms de Gwydion agus Math_

_Leannán de Gronw Pebr_

_Denier de Lugh_

_Thaitin an owl aghaidh leis an bláth_

_Bride Blodeuwedd an bláth naofa_

I took the druid charm and separated one bead from the charm.

_An Moladh go léir_

_Gach Is mise le moladh, ár mBan._

And repeated 9 times the following verses.

_Brighid, Mhuire geal inspioráid_

_Muse spreagúil de baird,_

_Fostóir de gaibhne Dóiteáin, soilsiú de na Ceiltigh,_

_An Minerva Rómhánach…_

_Soilsiúcháin Brighid, spreagadh an bard_

I then separated the second bead.

_An Moladh go léir_

_Gach Is mise le moladh, ár mBan._

I repeated the next verse 9 times, almost choking and loosing my serenity when a name I so recognized appeared. My eyes and hearing began to adjust to that of the supernatural world. The painting in my body began to glow with my own spiritual energy.

_Tá Epona, Baríon na Cpaill agus torthúil_

_nGaillis Epona, Macha, nó Breatnais Rhiannon_

_Cob, torthaí agus serpents mise agus_

_Torthúlach bia do bhronntanais_

_Epona torthúil, capall baineann na capaill_

I separated yet another bead.

_An Moladh go léir_

_Gach Is mise le moladh, ár mBan._

I repeated nine times the next verse. I could listen to a few spirits that were beginning to join my chant. This was going well and smooth. Their voice mingled with mine in a graceful echo. Their light forms flew around me as they recited along with me.

_Morrigan, Gaeilge Phantom Banríon na Bñas le beanna_

_Gnéasachta, Coimhlint agus procreation faoi do brow dearg_

_Trí-huaire bandia an bháis saol, agus sensuality_

_An Washer, Nemhain Bradhbh, Banríon Mebdh i bhfoirm marfach…_

_Trodaí Morrigan, Banríon an timthriall_

I was exhausted. By now my eyes could see the spirit world as it was and I could see the spirit's true from. Some were beautiful young ladies, others handsome men but all had the characteristic glowing blue eyes and long platinum hair, as well as the long pointy, pierced ears and long bluish with gold robes. They slowly got close to me and some placed their lips upon my marked body, sucking away my spiritual energy, while other kept on chanting with me. I slowly moved the next bead and continued, along with a chorus of voices.

_An Moladh go léir_

_Gach Is mise le moladh, ár mBan._

One tried to place her lips upon mine, but I gently denied her so and exposed my neck. She hungrily placed her lips upon it and began sucking. I continued to repeat the next verse 9 times; a few more spirits joined me.

_Cerridwen, Coimeádaí na coire agus saol na marbh_

_Inspioráid agus Dhiaga eolas cócaráilte i do pota_

_An cráin, do totem holiest, Crone Breatnais de torthúlacht_

_Máthair Gwion agus Taliesin, is cumasaí de na filí na Breataine Bige_

_Máthair Cerridwen, na coire Dhiaga_

I was now almost lying on the ground thanks to the groups of spirits that kept on devouring my spiritual energy. The dizziness and nausea were getting to me, but this was a mere trial and I wasn't ready to give up yet. With my remaining energy I took the medal and continued my prayer. Just one more and I'll be done.

_Sé do bheatha, ár mBan grá de na Ceiltigh,_

_Chun tú, táimid honor agus adhartha,_

_Ar na bealaí seo nuair a bhí Sean Bean an Ionad_

_Bhí bean an Cruthaitheach agus an Domhan_

_Agus in Éirinn, Gaul, sa Bhreatain Bheag Do féin,_

_Ár gcroí i do lámha, is é ár toil Is mise le_

_Coinnigh agus ár leanaí a chosaint mar a dhéanann tú gach Ceiltigh,_

_Do dhaoine a roghnaíodh, i do paidreacha. Mar sin, Mote sé Bí!_

The spirits spread out like ants threatened by a drop of water. This due to a humongous golden ball of light. I was left gasping and panting; my body was almost sucked dry from spiritual energy. I stood up and bowed till my forehead touched the floor. "Cé tú féin?"

"Ceangal, o bandia cumhachtach." I said respectfully.

"Is é agus cad é gur mian leat?" She asked her green and blue curls swaying around her form, like a waterfall.

"A thabhairt beirt daoine ó na mairbh, mo bandia." I answered.

"Dodhéanta." She said bluntly.

"Cad é? Cén fáth?" I asked and stood up.

"Toisc go bhfuil sé…cosc ar. Éilíon sé ar an saol a thabhairt ar an saol." She said and took a few steps before me. "Is breá linn déithe tú an iomarca. Is é a mharú tú ár coireachta is mó agus do pionósú." I finally understood why the goddesses were reluctant to aid me in my quest. But still…There must be something that can be done. "Chomh maith le ... cosúil leat cuideachta a bheith acu. Tá a fhios agat ní mór é seo deasghnátha ach a bheith go príobháideach."

"Link!" I heard in the distance. Damn! Cloud had come home early. How did he find me? I had to end this quickly, before it was too late. I turned to the goddess and saw her fading away. "Fan ... Ní! Bandia, ní mór go mbeadh rud éigin is féidir liom a dhéanamh. Rud ar bith!" The goddess turned to me and smiled sadly. "Níl aon rud. Anois dul." I ran to her and, although disrespectful, I took her by her dress. "Ní! Fan! Le do thoil! Tá mé an Laoch na Am!"

"Cad a dúirt tú?" She turned to me and looked intently, looking for something in me.

"Tá mé an Laoch na Am. Farore, Din agus Nayru atá roghnaithe." I answered. I had her attention now.

"Glacfar na cailíní a roghnaigh tú?" She asked in disbelief.

"Má! Má! Rinne siad." I answered excited. Perhaps there was a chance. She seemed a bit thoughtful. Please! Please! There must be something I can do.

"Link!" Cloud's voice came once more. "Link where are you?"

"Feicim. Ansin ... Feicfidh mé athbheochan do dhá cinn daor." She began, her voice severe and serious. "Ach, mar praghas i do saol amach romhainn eile a bheidh tú ag freastal ar mo dheirfiúracha; i an ceann eile chomh maith. Mbeadh tú a bheith faoi cheangal a bheith ina sheirbhíseach do gach deo go dtí deireadh na huaire." It hit me hard. The price for reviving Aerith and Zack was to be forever the slave of the goddesses. The thing I had hated the most, the thing that had filled my days with sadness and depression, the thing that had left me too hopeless to believe that there was something more in my life. Was that all that I could do? Was that the price?

"Link!" He was worth it.

"Glacaim leis." I answered firmly. The goddess looked at me astonished.

"An bhfuil tú óg amháin cinnte? Is leor an praghas a bhfuil tú ag íoc, ar deo de ndaoirse." She asked still unbelieving.

"Tá mé cinnte." I reaffirmed.

"Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag risking a leithéid de rud? Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag risking do deo?" She asked curious. Perhaps, for the gods it wasn't common for someone to risk such a thing for someone else.

"Toisc fearr liom a fheiceáil ar an sonas mo grá amháin seachas deo de riamh go bhfaca sé aoibh gháire." I began remembering my beloved Cloud. "Níl a fhios agam fiú dá mbeadh ar mo shaol eile agam bualadh leis ... Mar sin, cé go bhfuil mé air, agus tá mé a grá amháin ar feadh an tsaoil seo. Ba mhaith liom a fheiceáil sásta dó." Cloud…I'll make sure you smile once more. A smile that would hurt your mouth because of how happy you'll be. The goddess smiled and peck my cheek. "Tá tú ciallmhar agus comhbhách thar do aois. Ba mhaith liom tú sonas agus grá."

"Go raibh maith agat, mo bandia." I smiled back. She giggled. She thaought I was strange that's for sure. But a good strange.

"Anois rá tar éis dom." She said. I nodded.

"Mhuire do bheatha, ar an Loch agus an Merlyn na Breataine" She began her voice so melodious that I almost forgot to follow her.

"Sinsear de na daoine a leanúint ar chonair na Ordú an BEalach Thuaisceart." I continued. She smiled at me warmly and embraced me. Our voices soon became one.

"I thoghairm agus corraigh dhuit! Come agus go mbeadh fáilte roimh chách san áit naofa.

Chun an sinsear a chuaigh romham, teacht agus fáilte a chur roimh mo aíonna mar onóir san áit naofa." The chanting finished and the goddess pulled away. She then ruffled my hair and giggled. "Beannacht." She kissed the back of my left hand. "Ba mhaith do muintir a fanacht leat." And saying so she disappeared in a burst of glowing dust. Good-bye my beloved goddess. Thank you. I won't tell Cloud about this though. He would hate me if I did. Free a slave for the slave to become a slave once more. He'll kill me. Besides, he doesn't need to know. His happiness is what I look for. He gave me joy, I would repay him back.

I was about to return when a searing pain attacked me. "Argh! Aggh!" It felt like my left arm was on fire, burning till the bone. What was happening? I brought my hand to my eyes….The Triforce…it was glowing. And a voice began. I looked around to pinpoint from where it was coming, but saw no one.

**Ceangal de Hyrule, mac an ridirí.**

**Tá tú faoi cheangal a dhéanamh linn le haghaidh deo.**

**Ba mhaith leis an praghas a íocadh leat a bheith greanta i láimh leat go deo.**

**Caith sé le onóir agus le meas.**

**D'fhéadfadh sé a bheith ar an marc ar an Roghnaithe na goddesses**

I looked at my hand once more. It was now bleeding. The pain was so unbearable that I soon passed out. _Cloud…I'm going home_.

"Link! Princess! Wake up!"

"Zack! Don't bother him! Don't you see his tired?"

"Aw geez Aerith. Hehe…Those marks look weird."

"You are so weird."

"Hey!"

I opened my eyes slightly. "Hey! Princess is back to the living!" Zack's face appeared before me.

"Zack!" The woman I believed name Aerith hit his head. How did the goddess even know the ones I was talking about were this two? Oh well…Magic I suppose.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt!" Zack said and rubbed his head. She simply giggled. He smiled and brought her down for a kiss.

"Um…Would you mind doing that somewhere else?" I asked sheepishly.

"Aww…Princess wants one too?" Zack said and leaned close to me.

"ZACK! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY PROPERTY!" A voice I had fallen in love with came from the entrance of the church.

"Cloud!" I yelled happily and ran to his side. Yet, only managed a few steps before I fell face first against the floor. "Link!" He shouted concerned and soon he was before me, aiding me to my feet. I chuckled. He was so cute when he was over protective. "Are you alright? Hey guess…I imagined Zack was here. Stupid me, isn't it?" He said smiling sadly. "Anyway…What's with the marks?"

"What do you mean with I imagined? You douche we are right here."

"He now is speaking to me…I must be loosing it." He said and a few tears fell from his eyes. He needed to cry. He had cupped it up for various weeks.

"The fuck is wrong with you man? I'm right here! Hell, even Princess saw me." Zack complained. Aerith was just about to cry.

"Link…" He said suddenly serious and a bit pissed. "Is this some sort of joke or something? Did you hire these people to act like them?" He said and pointed to Zack and Aerith. This wasn't the reaction I expected. "Did you?" He snarled. But all of a sudden Zack punched him and he fell to the floor. "Why are you snapping at Princess for? If you want to snap at someone snap at us okay?"

"Why you aren't even real?" Cloud snapped back.

"We aren't real?" Zack said disbelievingly. "We aren't real?"

"Zack…" Aerith tried.

"Not now Aerith." Zack ordered and took Cloud by the collar of his shirt. "Let me tell you something here, cutie pie. Link here revived us, okay?" No, Zack…

"What?" Cloud gasped and looked at me shocked. "Link, did what?" His eyes bore into Zack's, trying to see the lie or the act he believed they were putting. But he met Zack's honesty and the eyes the Zack he knew held. "Zack?" He said and held Zack's face. "Zack? Is it really you?" He cried a bit. Yes! The fact about me reviving people had been forgotten. Zack smiled warmly. "Yes…Yes Cloud is us." Zack said and grin that goofy grin of his. "Missed us Chocobo?"

"Fuck yes Zack!" Cloud exclaimed and hugged his dearest friend, sobbing as he did so. Aerith couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Even I fell the tears prickle my eyes. Goddesses…Thank you. I would never forget the deal we made.

"Link." Cloud called after pushing Zack away, saying that he was an idiot and jackass. I turned to Cloud and smiled. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was so addicted to that spicy flavour of his. "Tell me…" He began between kisses. "Tell me, how did you…ngh…revive my dearest friends, making me once…ah…again the happiest man in the world."

"Hylian..ngghh…magic…" I answered, my mind dazed due to his talented tongue. "Hylian…mmmhh…secret…." He pulled away and out of the blue bit my neck. I yelped and scowled at his playful smirk. He kissed me once more and it would have been far more passionate than the one before if it weren't for…

"Um…guys…" Zack's voice came. "Um…would it be weird to say that…um…your display here has turned me on?" Cloud and I parted rapidly. To see a Zack being killed once more by a fuming Aerith. It was hilarious. Cloud was laughing so hard that he was crying once more. I heard his laughter like if it were the air I was breathing, trying to memorize how melodious and beautiful it sounded. Trying to memorize how alive his face looked and how relaxed he was. I was happy. For the first time in a long time I was happy. I had a life now. And I had a lifetime to memorize the wonderful person that was by my side at this moment. I leaned to him as soon as his laughter ceased and Zack and Aerith were chilling near a small stream that flowed through the church. Cloud pulled me close and kissed my head lovingly. His scent was so addictive. "Thank you Link." He said and kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you for everything." I kissed his lips. It was chaste, but I put all of my love in it. He returned it back, his emotions also pouring on that kiss. And as we relaxed in the church enjoying each other's presence, I pulled the sleeve of my shirt further down my arm, hiding the mark of my enslavement. Hiding the mark of my obsession for Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Irish Gaelic used:<strong>

**Cé tú féin? = Who are you?**

**Ceangal, o bandia cumhachtach. = Link, oh powerful goddess.**

**Is é agus cad é gur mian leat? = What is that you wish?**

**A thabhairt beirt daoine ó na mairbh, mo bandia. = To bring two people from the dead, my goddess.**

**Dodhéanta = Impossible.**

**Cad é? Cén fáth? = What? Why?**

**Toisc go bhfuil sé ... cosc ar. Éilíonn sé ar an saol a thabhairt ar an saol. = Because…it is forbidden. It requires a life to give a life.**

**Is breá linn déithe tú an iomarca. Is é a mharú tú ár coireachta is mó agus do phionósú. = We gods love you too much. Killing you is our biggest crime and punishment.**

**Chomh maith le ... cosúil leat cuideachta a bheith acu. Tá a fhios agat ní mór é seo deasghnátha ach a bheith go príobháideach. = Besides...you seem to have company. You know this rituals must only be in private.**

**Fan ... Ní! Bandia, ní mór go mbeadh rud éigin is féidir liom a dhéanamh. Rud ar bith! = Wait...No! Goddess, there must be something I can do. Anything!**

**Níl aon rud. Anois dul. = There is nothing. Now go.**

**Ní! Fan! Le do thoil! Tá mé an Laoch na Am! = No! Wait! Please! I'm the Hero of Time!**

**Cad a dúirt tú? = What did you say?**

**Tá mé an Laoch na Am. Farore, Din agus Nayru atá roghnaithe. = I am the Hero of Time. Farore, Din and Nayru's chosen.**

**Glacfar na cailíní a roghnaigh tú? = Those girls chose you?**

**Má! Má! Rinne siad. = Yes! Yes! They did.**

**Feicim. Ansin ... Feicfidh mé athbheochan do dhá cinn daor. Ach, mar praghas i do saol amach romhainn eile a bheidh tú ag freastal ar mo dheirfiúracha; i an ceann eile chomh maith. Mbeadh tú a bheith faoi cheangal a bheith ina sheirbhíseach do gach deo go dtí deireadh na huaire. = I see. Then...I'll revive your two dear ones. But, as a price in your next reeincarnation you will serve my sisters; in the next one as well. You would be bound to be their servant for all eternity until the end of times.**

**Glacaim leis. = I accept.**

**An bhfuil tú óg amháin cinnte? Is leor an praghas a bhfuil tú ag íoc, ar deo de ndaoirse. = Are you sure young one? It is quite the price you are paying, an eternity of servitude.**

**Tá mé cinnte. = I'm sure.**

**Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag risking a leithéid de rud? Cén fáth a bhfuil tú ag risking do eternity? = Why are you risking such a thing? Why are you risking your eternity?**

**Toisc fearr liom a fheiceáil ar an sonas mo grá amháin seachas eternity de riamh go bhfaca sé aoibh gháire. Níl a fhios agam fiú dá mbeadh ar mo shaol eile agam bualadh leis ... Mar sin, cé go bhfuil mé air, agus tá mé a grá amháin ar feadh an tsaoil seo. Ba mhaith liom a fheiceáil sásta dó. = Because I prefer to see the happiness of my loved one than an eternity of never seeing him smile. I don't know even if on my next lifetime would I meet him...So, while I have him, while I am his loved one on this lifetime. I wish to see him happy.**

**Tá tú ciallmhar agus comhbhách thar do aois. Ba mhaith liom tú sonas agus grá. = You are wise and caring beyond your age. I wish you happiness and love.**

**Go raibh maith agat, mo bandia. = Thank you, my goddess.**

**Anois rá tar éis dom. = Now recite after me.**

**Ba mhaith do muintir a fanacht leat. = Your loved ones would be waiting for you.**

**Link of Hyrule, son of the knights.**

**You are bound to us for eternity.**

**The price you paid would be engraved in you hand forever.**

**Wear it with honour and respect.**

**May it be the mark of the Chosen of the Goddesses**


End file.
